


Escort

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Complete, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: Jade is in her second year of prerequisite work for medical school when her parents are killed in a freak accident. Without their support, she is not sure how she will continue to pay for school. Things get interesting when she signs up with a totally legal escorting service and Min Yoongi offers to triple her usual pay...WARNING ⚠️!!!!This book contains detailed and explicit descriptions of sex, sex acts, and other mature content. This content will be present in most chapters. You should stop reading now if you are sensitive or too young. Otherwise, enjoy 😉





	1. Fatal

_Fatal....._

The word wasn't even a word anymore, it had repeated and played in my head so many times over the last month. A month ago, I was Jade, the pretty, slightly nerdy, well-read premed student. I lived in my childhood bedroom and absorbed not only the free room and board, but the love and closeness of my mom and dad while I took the challenging premed courses I would need to qualify for the MCAT medical school testing. 

My parents had been wonderful people. They were loving and supportive, and they had been totally great about letting me continue to live with them while I held down a side job at a cafe and went to school. It's not like we didn't fight. All families do...it's just that we didn't fight often. I had a good, stable life, with a bright future. 

Until that word, _fatal_ , entered my life. I had been getting ready for bed at about 11pm when my phone had rung, making me smile and think that maybe my boyfriend, Jin, was calling to say good night. I was shocked when the cold, impersonal voice on the other end of the line told me that I needed to get to the hospital....that my parents had been in a bad accident, and that the resultant injuries were going to be fatal. 

I don't remember driving to the hospital. I don't remember anything other than sitting with my mom and holding her hand while she breathed her last breaths on this earth, her chest crushed in and no amount of medication or surgery able to stop her inevitable death. My dad had died on impact, suffering what the doctors gently told me were "catastrophic head injuries". 

So my whole world shattered in one night. My happy, idyllic bubble burst with that one word... _.fatal_...

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Goddamn it! This fucking thing...." I mumbled under my breath irritably. I was currently doing battle with the broke-ass dryer, that had decided it should eat and destroy my favorite pair of panties. I sighed down at the burnt and torn fabric, really at this point, just wanting to have a working dryer again. This had not been a good period in my life...

It had been about 3 months since my family had all been taken from me in one fatal  accident. I was currently on the floor of the small apartment that I had been able to rent 6 months in advance thanks to the small amount of money my mom and dad had put into a trust for me. The money was almost gone. I was totally screwed and had no way to continue to pay for college, because, lets face it, waitresses make next to nothing. Certainly not enough to pay for room and board and then also pay for medical school. 

The one bright spot I had was my Saturday nights out with Jin, my boyfriend of just over a year. He was already in medical school, and we had met when I was a freshman and he was where I was now, getting ready for the MCAT. We had started out as friends, just hanging out and flirting, but the relationship had deepened over time and we had ended up dating, eventually. He had ended up getting accepted, very luckily for him and for our relationship, into a medical school that was only about 2 hours away. This meant that we could only really spend the weekends together, but that was ok. He usually would come to town, take me out, and then make love to me all night in a hotel room he would rent for us. It was magical...Ok, well...maybe not _magical_ , but pretty damn good. 

Jin was hot, and intelligent, and although he could sometimes be bossy and maybe a little cold, he always found small ways to tell me that he loved me. That is, up until the last two Saturdays, when he had apologetically called off our date night. He told me he had alot of homework, and that he missed me, but he just didn't have time. I tried to be understanding. I loved him, and I knew he loved me. I just needed to be patient and hope for the same kind of understanding from him, when I was in medical school....

Tears stung my eyes as I sat on my knees in my crappy little apartment. I might not be able to ever go to medical school....not at this rate....

My friends, and Jin, had all told me that this didn't need to be the end. I knew they were right. I could take student loans, and I was a good student, so scholarships were a legitimate option as well. I was just still so...broken. It was hard to plan for my future, knowing that I would probably be riddled in debt when I finally came out the other side. 

I needed to pull up my big girl panties and get the fuck on with things, I told myself, trying to get my shit together. I would do whatever I needed to. It was going to be fine. I was going to _make it_ fine.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Jin canceled on my _again_....I tried to act like it was ok. I didn't let him know that I was crying on the other end of the line as he explained that he was just too busy right now to drive all the way here. I really wanted it to be ok. He had told me that he missed me, and that he loved me, and that he was sorry. 

When I hung up the phone I gave my self a minute to mope. Another Saturday night....alone. Shit. 

About half an hour later, my night turned around though, when Jin texted me, telling me that he would meet me at this club that was about an hour away, and that he couldn't wait to see me. I didn't question why the sudden change of plans, or even react to the fact that he was using a new pet name... _honey bear_...which kind of made my stomach turn. I was just excited that he had made time for me. 

So I got all dolled up, putting on a sexy little club dress that fit my form and came to mid-thigh. I curled my hair and let it fall down my back, doing smokey eyes and sparkly red lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that this would do. I looked cute, and I looked like I belonged in a club....so that was a good thing. 

I jumped in the car, after locking up, and happily texted Jin that I was on my way to meet him. My phone immediately rang, and I picked up happily as I pulled over to talk to him.

"Hey, baby" I said happily.

"Hi, boo....what do you mean you're coming to meet me? I thought we talked about this? I'm pretty busy with studying...I'm so sorry...." Jin said softly, seeming genuinely remorseful. I was just confused as fuck at this point, even going back into my messages to be sure that he had really texted me. 

I smelled a rat. "Wait...baby...are you sure?" I asked, feeling like there was something really wrong happening. 

"I'm so sorry, boo....I"ll make it up to you next weekend. I promise" he said warmly, sounding so sweet and honest that I almost believed he wasn't lying right to me right now. 

"Ok, baby...study hard. I love you" I said, sweetly. 

"You too, boo. Talk later" he said, hanging up abruptly.

I sat behind the wheel of my car and thought hard. He had texted me....and then had called me and acted as if he hadn't. There was only one logical explanation in my mind. He hadn't meant to send that text _to me_. Maybe I was being paranoid and psycho....or maybe I was right. I shook my head and pulled back out into traffic, headed for the club he had texted me about. There was only one way to find out what was going on. 

__________________________________________________________________________

I pulled into the parking lot of the trendy club, a place that normally I would like going, enjoying the music and dancing. I was a nerd, but an extroverted nerd, and I liked to dance. I had a knot in my stomach as I walked up to the bouncer, who clearly liked what he saw enough to let me in ahead of a few other girls, who gave me vicious looks on my way by.

_Whatever, hoes..._

I walked in and went straight over to the bar, ordering a drink and leaning against it as I searched the crowd for Jin...or anyone that I knew. While I waited, I sipped my drink, just kind of bopping to the music and relaxing. This place was nice. The dance floor was big and the bartender made a mean lemon drop. 

A pretty older woman sat next to me at the bar and smiled over at me. I returned her smile and finished my drink. She was clearly well taken care of.She was thin with a pretty face and bright blue eyes and her dyed red hair looked like it had never been styled outside of a salon. Although she was older, she looked as good as, or better, than even the girls my age who were running around this place. I liked her instantly as she struck up a conversation with me and bought my next drink.

It was a little weird that she was so friendly, and I wondered, in the back of my mind, if she wasn't trying to pick me up. The thought made me giggle a little and I decided that this should be my last drink, especially since I would probably need to drive home after this, if my suspicions were correct and Jin. 

The lady, who's name was Kate, continued making small talk, sharing things about herself as she asked me unobtrusive questions about my life. I told her that I was in college, premed, and that I was struggling to pay for it, but that it would all work out somehow. For some reason, she seemed very interested in my money issues.

"Kate...can I ask you something without offending you?" I asked, trying not to be rude, but needing to know what the hell. 

Her eyes widened slightly, but she recovered and smiled. "Sure, don't worry. Ask away" she said genially. 

I bit my lip nervously and jumped in. "Look...you seem really nice...but..why are you talking to me? I want you to know that I'm not a lesbian, although you're pretty and there's nothing wrong with that, I just can-" My awkward rambling was cut off my the bell-like tone of her laughter. She seriously almost fell off of her bar stool. That made me giggle too.

She recovered and gave me an amused look, extending a business card to me. "You're cute. No, I'm not a lesbian, although I agree with you that I'm pretty, and there's nothing wrong with that" she teased. 

I blushed and grinned at my lap as I looked at the card she gave me. It had her name and a company name on it, _Executive Choice_ , which I assumed was a company name of some kind. I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm a scout, Jade. I work for an escort company based here in town, and I think you would be a perfect addition to our little team" Kate said, smiling winningly at me. 

"An...escort...isn't that illegal? Like...prostitution or something?" I asked, trying to decide if I should walk quickly in the other direction before I got caught in a police sting operation or something. 

Kate laughed and looked at me as if amused and charmed by my innocence. "Escorting is completely legal, and there is _no_ sex involved at all. In fact, it's absolutely against the rules for you to be anything other than be friendly and, if you choose, flirty, with the men who hire our services."

I gave her a skeptical look. "What kind of a guy needs to _hire_ a date? Especially if he's not even getting any at the end?" I asked, not believing that this could really be a thing.

"The kind of man who doesn't have time to meet people and has events to attend, or the kind of man who wants to appear to have a girlfriend...without actually having one. These men are usually wealthy and successful, with nice manners. They know what they are getting...and what they are _not_ getting, well in advance of your date...so don't worry about having that conversation" Kate said, smiling at me. 

"What does it pay?" I asked, not really considering it, just killing time at this point with someone I liked as I scanned the room for Jin...maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was some kind of weird cell phone mix up or something and he really hadn't texted me. I was pulled from my thoughts by Kate answering my question.

"The contracts are all negotiated separately...but it's usually roughly $5000 per date...more for over night trips and things that are out of the ordinary. You just keep track of how long you are with the guy. Anything in excess of 8 hours is a premium fee of $1000 per hour. So, I'm sure you can see that this business could be quite lucrative, if you were to sign up. That money is what you take home, by the way...we get our cut before you even see it" Kate said and then pointed to a group of men who were dancing and clowning on the floor about 20 feet away from where we sat. "See those guys over there?" She asked conspiratorially. 

I looked where she pointed, shocked to see that Jin was behind the group of guys who were dancing....my heart kind of cramped as I watched him dance and be happy...completely oblivious to the fact that I was here. At least he wasn't with a girl. That would be the absolute _cherry_ on a _fantastic_ night...

I focused on the guys she was actually pointing to and had to admit that they were all very good looking. They looked like they had money and probably power too. _Expensive_. I nodded to her. "They're good looking" I said noncommittally. 

"Those guys all have used Executive Choice at least once, some of them are frequent customers" Kate said, grinning at me.

I nodded my head, getting ready to go over and confront Jin, who had disappeared from my line of sight behind the group of men. "I'm sorry, Kate...I just don't think I'm the right person for this..." I said, trying to hand back her card. 

She shook her head and smiled at me, insisting I keep the card. "Just...give it some thought. No hard feelings" she said, getting up and abruptly disappearing into the crowd. It was definitely a skill to disappear that quickly. 

I got off my bar stool and paid the bar tender, smiling at him as he tried to flirt with me for a bigger tip. I walked toward where I had last seen Jin and stopped short. I felt nauseated. This was horrid....

I couldn't take my eyes off of _my_ boyfriend...sitting on a couch....all _over_ some girl I'd never seen before. It was fucked up in the extreme. He was practically fucking this girl, right here in front of everybody. So this was why he had been so busy...that _asshole_. 

My blood boiled, and while the smart thing would have been to walk out, I decided to make it clear that I never wanted to see his lying, cheating, skeezy ass, _ever again_. I tapped on his shoulder as he was practically mounting this girl, and he looked over his shoulder irritably, but then froze, eyes going wide as he registered who I was. 

I smirked at him and took of the dainty silver promise ring he had given me...the ring that had not left my finger once since he had given it to me 6 months ago. I handed it to him, and when he started babbling shit that I wasn't listening to and tried to refuse to take it, I lost my temper and threw it at him, bouncing the damn thing of his stupid forehead. He winced and the girl he had moved off of sat up, eyes narrowing to slits. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She slurred, clearly drunk. 

I shook my head at her. "Nobody important. I was just finishing something up that has needed to be done for a while now, I guess" I said, still not listening to Jin babble at me. 

I turned and started walking away and he came after me, grabbing my wrist and making me turn to him. He looked shocked and he looked sad. I knew now that he was a very good actor. I was positive, as I took in his woebegone face, that he was only sorry that I knew, and that I couldn't be his side hoe, or whatever, anymore. 

"Boo...I'm sorry...I know-" he sighed, exasperated. "Look, lets go somewhere. We can work this out" he said, as his drunken friend, walked up and possessively draped herself all over him. 

"Come on, daddy...come back and sit with me. This bitch isn't worth your time" the girl slurred, looking like a completely trashy hoe. Apparently, that's what Jin was into these days...

I snorted and wrinkled my nose, turning to walk away again, but Jin grabbed me _again_ , even with his drunken slut _hanging_ all over him. 

"Jin!" I said in frustration, yanking my hand away, "We're done. There's no fixing this. Leave me alone" I said.

The girl got in my face at this point. "You had better not be messing with my man, whore..." she slurred in what I'm sure she thought was a very threatening tone. 

I shook my head and suppressed a laugh. "Oh please...Honey, I have far too much class to get in a fight with some girl I don't even know, over a guy who clearly thinks so little of me, that he would cheat on me with someone like you" I said. 

The girl looked like she was having trouble tracking what I said, and Jin just looked pissed that I wasn't playing along. I turned on my heel and walked out, happy that he wasn't following me anymore. 

I got all the way to my car before the tears spilled out. I had been pissed off and incredulous at first...but now I was just hurt. I had loved him.....he had been all I had since my parents died. I felt so alone it was sickening. 

I wiped my eyes and drove home, trying to hold it together. Jin clearly hadn't loved me the way he said he had. I studiously ignored my phone as it blew up with calls and text messages as I drove. There just wasn't anything to say. What he had done had ended things so completely that there just wasn't any way to go back...not even though a small, lonely, desperate part of me kind of wanted to.

I got into my apartment and collapsed on the couch, feeling like complete dog shit. I had no idea what I was going to do. This was a mess. My life was a dumpster fire of epic proportions. There was only so much fuckery a girl could be expected to handle in a short period of time and come out the other side sane. 

I sadly looked down at my broken remote and then glanced around my shitty little apartment, my eyes finally coming to rest on that goddamn dryer that had murdered my favorite panties earlier. I sighed heavily and took out the card that Kate had given me....

Was I crazy to be thinking about this? Could I even pull it off? Could I really pretend to be attracted to random men, and get paid to be escorted to events and parties? The guys at the club has been hot...maybe I wouldn't have to pretend that hard...and the money.... _fuck me..._ the money would be _so_ worth it.

I made a snap decision and called the number on the card. It was late, but I somehow knew that she would pick up. 

"Hello" I heard on the other end.

"Kate" I said, "It's Jade...we met earlier at that club? We need to talk..." 

 

 


	2. Watching You

My life had changed drastically in the six months since I had made that fateful call to Kate, ending up meeting her the next morning and signing on with _Executive Choice._ The money was good, and it was kind of fun to go out and flirt with wealthy, successful men. I learned quickly that my main job was just to be arm candy. They usually didn't want a lot of conversation and weren't interested in me as a person. That was fine with me, it was much easier to pass the time thinking about my Organic Chemistry paper, or other homework, anyway. 

Kate was as good as her word, too. I had only been propositioned once, and I had been able to smoothly diffuse the situation by reminding the guy that this wasn't _that kind_ of a date. He had just chuckled and shrugged like "hey, I tried" and then had dropped me back at the agency at the end of the evening. 

The money was good enough that I was able to move out of my shitty apartment, rent a house, and basically be comfortable and happy while I went to school. Generally speaking, _Executive Choice_ only booked me on weekends, since I had explained to Kate that the weeknights were hard for me. Every once in a while, someone, much to my eternal surprise, would ask for me by name. It was always interesting to have repeaters. I wondered what they liked about me, but didn't want to start anything by asking.

I learned to read people quickly, being able to size up a guy and tell how he wanted me to act, which was part of the reason I was successful in this line of work. I could tell if a guy wanted me to just be there and smile, or if he wanted me to be flirty and clingy, or if he wanted what I called _"the girlfriend experience",_ where I basically acted like I would if we were seeing each other and it was going well. 

On this particular night, I was acting clingy and hanging on my date's every word. I wore a pretty gold cocktail dress and just walked around with him and admired his greatness all night while he hobnobbed with his business cronies at this event. I kept feeling eyes on me, but I would look up, and there wouldn't be anyone looking at me. I almost decided that I was being paranoid, when I looked up and the guy couldn't quite look away fast enough. 

He was standing in the corner with a few other men and he raised his champagne flute to me and smirked as he blatantly looked me over. Something about his dark eyes sent heat coursing through my veins for reasons I couldn't explain. He wasn't the type I usually went for...that type was..well...Jin. This man was only a couple of inches taller than me in heels and he was slender and pale. I could tell that he was muscular under his expensive looking suit jacket and I was shocked as I caught myself thinking about what he would look like if he were to take that coat off....his dark hair kind of fell in his eyes in a sexy way. The whole group of them seemed kind of dangerous...like they had power and money...and used it for things that weren't entirely above board. I gave him a little flirty smile, but was jarred out of my moment by my date shaking my arm and looking at me like, _bitch...do your job_.

I gave him an apologetic smile and really did feel bad. I wasn't here to flirt with random men who were staring at me like they wanted to eat me...

_Damn it! Focus!_

I redoubled my efforts to pay attention to my date and fawn over him at every opportunity. I knew I was doing well by all of the envious glances that he was getting from his colleagues. He looked pleased as punch about the way the evening was going, and I was proud of my recovery. I excused myself to go to the ladies' and freshened my makeup, making sure that I still looked expensive and beautiful. I smiled into the mirror at myself and headed back out, intent on wrapping this thing up so that I could go home and study for my test next Monday. 

I almost bumped into the guy who had been staring at me earlier and he caught my arm, sending electricity through me in the place where our skin met. I gasped and looked up at his face, planning to apologize for not looking where I was going, but somehow...just getting lost there for a minute. He gave me an appraising look and rubbed his thumb against my arm where he was holding it, biting his lip in a way that was distressingly sexy. 

"I-I'm sorry" I laughed. "I should really look where I'm going from now on" I said, trying to recover, grinning up at him like I was just as dumb as drywall.

"Do you always look at people like that?" he asked, not really acknowledging what I had just said, seeming to see through the simpering, pretty girl act I was putting on for my date. 

I dropped it and gave him a confused look, registering his pleasure that I was finally being myself. "Look at people like, what?" I asked, puzzled by him, and also taken aback by how attracted I was to him, especially up close like this.

"You're eyes, doll....you look like you want me" he said quietly, smirking when I widened mine in surprise. He chuckled and bit his lip, leaning down, "I'm always right about these things" he whispered in my ear, grinning at me teasingly when I shivered. 

"I...need to go now...my date is waiting for me..." I said shakily, pulling away and walking back out of the hallway we had just been in. I looked back and he was leaning against the wall, looking at me like he had already been in my panties. His confidence was sexy, so was the whole, dark, bad-boy thing he had going for him...

I shook it off and finished the night, happy my date had a good time as he dropped me at the agency and I made my way to my car. I was really tired, but I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. I really needed a life. It probably had less to do with him, and more to do with the fact that I hadn't gotten any since...well...since before I broke up with Jin. Seeing as how he'd been the only guy I'd ever slept with....my track record was sad. So of course I was ridiculously attracted to the first hot guy to pay me attention outside of _Executive Choice_....

I went home and did my homework, crawling into bed with the image of the way the guy's breath had felt in my ear when he said he was _always right about these things_...

_________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up, wolfed down some serial, and wore my standard jeans and comfy hoody with a high, messy ponytail, to school. I was a pretty casual kind of girl, which was partially why it was so funny that I got all glammed out and went to high society functions with random men for money at night. Whatever, though. I was an enigma...or maybe I just needed money and this was a pretty damn easy way to make it? 

Whatever the case may be, I finished the day on a high note, having discovered that I got the highest grade in the class on my last O-Chem test. 

_Fuck yes_!

This was just further proof that I had what it took, and now that I seemed to have the financial end of things sorted out....life was gravy. Well, except for the student loans....but whatever. I would be able to pay them off...eventually. 

I grabbed a snack at the cafeteria on my way home and plopped down on the couch when I got there, channel surfing passively when my phone beeped that I had a message. I looked down at it curiously and saw that it was from Kate. There was a man asking for me specifically for tonight...

I called Kate for further info, trying to decide if I needed the money badly enough to be exhausted in A&P labs tomorrow. 

"Hey Kate" I greeted when she picked up. "I got your message....which one of my regulars is it? If it's Thomas, he needs to know up front that I need to be home by 10pm, at the latest" I warned. 

"No...it's a guy who I don't think has used this agency before...he said he saw you with someone else at a party, or something?" Kate said, sounding puzzled. "Anyway, his name is Min Yoongi, and he's offering double your normal fee...for the entire night".

I sat down abruptly. This guy was offering $10,000...for...what? A night with me? Did he think he was getting sex or something? "That's weird...he knows he's not getting sex...right?" I asked, trying to come up with some reason why this man would pay so much. 

"That's the first thing I told him when he offered to pay so much" Kate assured me. "He said that he wasn't expecting that, but that he would need you all night....so I guess if you agree, pack a bag" she said. 

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow on no sleep...but I just couldn't turn down that kind of money. "Ok, tell him yes. When does he want me?" I asked, mentally calculating how much time I might have for a nap. 

"He said he'll send a car for you about 7pm" Kate said, sounding pleased that I had accepted. I didn't even want to know what the agency's cut would be if I would be taking home $10,000...

"Ok. What kind of function is it? How should I dress?" I asked. 

"He said it's a cocktail party, but that he needs you for a business meeting as well....so I guess dress for the party, since it's first" she said. 

"Ok, I'll be there just before 7" I said, hanging up and sitting back on the couch. 

Well, this would mean that I could focus on school a little more. I could probably even take next weekend off, since I was essentially getting paid for two dates in one night, tonight. I went into my bedroom and snuggled into my comforter, setting an alarm for 5pm so that I would have time to get pretty for this, Min Yoongi, guy. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and showered, applying evening make-up and pretty smelling lotion before I stepped into a pretty, midnight blue cocktail dress. The dress was sexy, but not slutty, with a fitted bodice that accented my curves and plunged into my cleavage, showing my assets. It hugged me all the way down to the curve of my ass, and then loosened, flowing to the floor in a waterfall of silky, shimmering material. The slits up the sides went to mid-thigh. It was beautiful, and I had to admit, I looked sexy and expensive in it. Everything that most men wanted from an escort, I had learned. I styled my hair in loose waves and pinned them over one shoulder, grabbing a clutch bag that matched my dress and walking out the door, locking up as I went. 

When I pulled into the agency parking lot, I locked my car and walked briskly into _Executive Choice,_ wishing fervently that I had had a wrap or jacket that went with this dress. It was kind of chilly tonight, and apparently I was going to be out most, if not all, of it. 

Kate smiled at me and waved as I walked into the lobby waiting area. "You look fantastic!" she enthused. Making small talk with me as I thanked her, clearly hanging around to see the new guy, just as curious as I was. We were laughing and joking on the couches in the waiting area when a long black car pulled up, idling at the curb while a distinguished valet type of man got out and approached the doors. 

"I'm looking for a Ms. Jade? My employer has an arrangement with her tonight" he said politely, but, sadly lacking any type of personality, he just stood there blankly while I gathered my things. 

"Thank you, I'm Jade" I said, smiling warmly and offering my hand. He looked down at it as if not sure what to do with it, and then turned and started walking out to the car, "This way, miss" he said dryly over his shoulder, opening the back door of the long limo for me. 

"Thank you" I said, ducking into the car and gathering my skirt so it didn't catch as the valet closed the door. 

"You look beautiful" I heard a quiet voice say from the other side of the seat I was on. I looked up and smiled, feeling stupidly and uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden, recognizing the guy instantly. Min Yoongi was the guy from the party...the sexy bad boy...this was interesting. He scooted closer to me and took my hand, rubbing circles into my palm as he ran his gaze over me approvingly. "That dress is very nice...it will look wonderful on the floor" He said casually, biting his lip in a very sexy way and looking at me like he'd had me naked before.

I pulled away and would have gotten out of the car, but we were moving. "Um...this isn't that kind of agency, Mr. Min...I don't do that...not for any amount of money..." I said, trying to regulate my breathing. The fact was...I was turned on. Just by his simple touch and the look in his eyes. I was nervous because things could get out of hand quickly if he didn't back off... I didn't know if I would have the willpower to say no...to tell him to stop...to...to...

I lost my train of though utterly as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, his dark eyes pools of heat as he smoldered at me and chuckled quietly. "Ok, then. Perhaps I've been a bit forward...lets get this ridiculous excuse for a party out of the way" he said in a bored way, looking like he would just as soon take a nap. He didn't release my hand though, continuing to rub my palm with his thumb in a way that made me wonder what else he could do with his hands...if that felt _that_ good. He chuckled and looked over at me, grinning in a knowing way. "I like you, Jade. I've been watching you...you're cute" He said, an amused grin dancing over his handsome face. 

I grinned a little, starting to relax. "Um...thanks?" I said awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to his...compliment? This earned me another chuckle from him and a real smile, the kind that lit his eyes...it was very attractive.... _fuck my life_...it was not good or professional for me to be so attracted to a client. 

"So tell me about yourself, doll. What do you do when you're not out looking beautiful, stroking rich men's egos for money?" he asked in a friendly way, still seeming to be analyzing and gauging my reactions to everything he said and did. 

I cleared my throat a little when he leaned into me slightly, getting in my space. His cologne was excellent....my breath hitched a little.

_Shit....shitshitshit! Get you're crap together, Jade! He's just a hot guy. Stop being such horn-dog!_

"I...I'm in sc-school..." I said quietly, licking my lips unconsciously as I looked at him, trying to maintain my cool. He smirked at me and nodded, getting closer still, releasing my hand and resting his on my knee. His touch was soft...but his hands were kind of rough...the combination was _fucking perfect_.....

"What are you in school for, doll?" He asked, grinning at me as if he knew what he was doing to my insides right now...and my panties...

I took a deep, cleansing breath and he grinned a little wider, clearly amused with me. "I'm...um, premed" I said, nodding for emphasis. Trying to think of things that didn't involve letting this guy fuck me in the back of this car.

"Ahh...a doctor...very ambitious..." he praised, looking into my eyes as he moved his hand up my thigh slowly.

"Um...Mr. Min...I..." I started, but he leaned in and nuzzled my ear, rubbing circles into the inside of my thigh with his thumb where his hand rested. 

"It's Yoongi, doll...or you can call me Suga, if you like...or daddy....daddy works _very_ well also..." he murmured against my skin. 

I squirmed a little under his touch, trying again. "Y-yoongi...." That was all I got out as he kissed me, applying the perfect amount of pressure with his slightly chapped lips, rough but soft, just like his hands....

He pulled away and looked at me as he bit his lip, sliding his hand farther up my thigh so that his thumb was almost, but not quite touching my core. I breathed in and let out a shaky breath, soaking my panties, but trying hard to keep control of myself. He saw my inner struggle and chuckled quietly, kissing my jaw softly and earning a little whimper from me. 

"Don't fight it, doll...I can tell you like it when I touch you...I promise, it will feel much, much better, when I touch you other places...." He whispered into my neck as he nuzzled and kissed it.

I tried to push him away, but it was like my body wanted him....almost against my will. I knew I shouldn't be allowing this...but he did things to me...I couldn't explain it, and I sure as hell didn't understand it. "Yoongi..."I almost moaned as he kissed down to my collar bone and nipped gently, grinning against my skin when I shuddered. 

"Yes, baby...say my name....I like that" he whispered, sliding his hand up to my core and rubbing me through my soaked panties. I gasped and threw my head back, lost in the pleasure as he touched me, whimpering quietly as he chuckled. 

"You're so sexy....see, my little dolly loves it when I touch her....I told you, Jade, I'm _always_ right about these things" he whispered, kissing me deeply and pushing my legs farther apart as he moved my soaked panties aside and rubbed my bare clit, dipping his fingers into my pussy and rubbing my juices all over it as he touched me and made me squirm in the seat. 

I moaned quietly into his mouth as he started fucking me with his pointer and middle fingers, and he used that opening to slip his tongue into my mouth, kissing me more aggressively as he thrust his fingers in and out of me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I gasped, feeling a sort of pressure building in my lower abdomen as he fucked me with his fingers and kissed me, pinning me to the seat. 

He kissed my neck and nipped at the places he liked, licking and sucking on my earlobe as he picked up the pace even more, making little sounds of approval when I moaned and squirmed against his hand. I gasped as the tension in my belly released, all of my muscles tensing and releasing as I moaned loudly, arching my back as he continued to stimulate me, making this feeling last and last. It was the most intense pleasure I'd ever experienced in my life, and I moaned his name over and over again as he touched me. 

When he felt me relax, he removed his hand, looking me in the eyes with a sexy grin as he sucked my juices off of the fingers he'd just been fucking me with. 

I giggled. He looked surprised and chuckled too. I burst into a fit of giggles, dissolving into his chest as I lost control of myself. 

"What's so funny, doll?" He asked, amusement in his voice. 

"You just made me cum...with just your hand...." I couldn't finish because I was full on laughing. 

"Yes....surely you've...?" He trailed off, looking at me like maybe I'd lost it. 

That just made me laugh harder, for some reason. I gasped and sat up, putting a hand on his bicep, trying to get myself together. "It's just that I dated a guy for over a _year_ , a while back....and he never made me do that....not _once_...." and then I was off, laughing again, but this time, Yoongi was laughing with me. 

 

 


	3. Part Meeting

When we felt the car slow and presumably pull up to the curb, I frantically opened my clutch and fixed my face, particularly my lips and helped Yoongi clean my lip stick off of his face. He grinned and thanked me, helping adjust my hair and straightening my dress as I fixed myself. It timed out well, as the valet opened the door and handed me out just as I was ready to go. Yoongi followed close behind and offered me his arm, which I took, and we walked into the very posh event. 

The place was even more upscale than most of these types of things. Everyone here had money and power, lots of both. There were high end appetizers and drinks everywhere, ice sculptures, the whole nine yards. "Please be yourself, doll. I found that act you put on at that last part exceedingly annoying..." he said, kind of rudely. I furrowed my brows, but shrugged and did what he said. He was paying me to be here, after all...

I had fun. The food was good. I even had a couple of glasses of champagne, something I normally didn't do, but Yoongi insisted, reminding me this was an overnight agreement, and hell...it's not like I hadn't already broken _a ton_ of rules tonight...so that's how the night passed. I did my best to be myself, but it was hard, when I was also expected to act like the girlfriend of a man like Yoongi...I didn't know how to be that. 

"Just relax, pet...You're over thinking this..." Yoongi murmured, pulling me aside as the party went on around us. 

I  looked up at him and bit my lip nervously, feeling his grip tighten on me  slightly as his breath hitched. "Don't do that in public...it makes me  want to..." he shook his head. "Just don't do that...also, relax, you're  good. Just be you. I never do a damn thing these people expect me to  anyway, why would I be with a pretty shell, like the others?" he said,  and I was surprised that it made me feel better about things.

The rest of the night when pretty smoothly, with Yoongi introducing me simply as his date, and guiding me around with a hand on the small of my back, or offering me his arm as he spoke to people who looked as dark and dangerous as he did. I didn't see the men he had been with at the other party though, and I wondered briefly why that was. Maybe they had just been birds of a feather, kind of...you know, flocking together, or something?

As the party came to an end, Yoongi guided me back out to wait for the car, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me into him as he waved to people as they left. I smiled and relaxed into him, waving too, feeling kind of light from the champagne, but not drunk...not really, anyway. I felt his low chuckle vibrate in his chest. "Feeling good, pet?" He asked, amusement in his voice. 

"Yes...I do believe I am, Suga..." I said, trying the other name. I wasn't sure why he had two, and as he helped me back into the car, I turned to him and asked. "Why do you have two names? Isn't your name Min Yoongi? Where does Suga come from?" I asked. I giggled and looked away, "I can guess where _daddy_ comes from..." He chuckled and pulled me against him, stroking my side with the arm he had around me as we were driven to, I presumed, the meeting that was planned for after the party, although I couldn't figure out what kind of a meeting could possibly be held at 11 o'clock at night....

"Min Yoongi is my actual name...Suga is my street name. It's how most of the people I associate with know me...I'll show you all about _daddy_ later...." he said, bitting his lip and devouring me with his eyes. He was so sexy...it wasn't fair. I must have pouted a little bit because he chuckled at me and kissed me again, making me want things that I knew I shouldn't want from him...

I pulled away slightly and he sat back, rubbing my side casually. I looked over at him. "So what kind of a meeting takes place this time of night, anyway? And why on earth would you need arm candy for that?" I asked, speaking my mind maybe a little more freely due to the champagne that seemed to have gone right to my damn head. I giggled a little and blushed down at my lap as I realized how rude my questions must seem to him....but not caring very much. He seemed like the kind of guy who could take it...what was he going to do? Fire me? Oh shit...he might fire me. I sobered a little at the thought and pulled myself together.

When I looked up he was smoldering at me again, seeming to be thinking about something as he looked me over. I just looked at him. It was all I could do under a gaze like that. He tilted his head and sighed. "The meeting is between my group and myself...and you, doll" he said, directly. 

"What? Me? What business could you guys possibly have with _me_?" I asked incredulously. He chuckled and looked at me like he thought I was cute, or at least amusing. 

"We might as well have our little talk here in the car..." he said, cracking his knuckles and grinning at me. "I want to triple what I'm paying you tonight....and every night that I call upon your services, from now on" He said, almost purring at me, oozing sex appeal. 

I gasped. "$30,000...per _night? Holy shit....why?"_ I squeaked out, completely blown away at the prospect of making that much money. "You want to pay me that much to...what? Sleep with you?" I asked, not comprehending something about this situation, clearly. 

He chuckled and stroked my jaw, causing me to close my eyes involuntarily at his touch... I loved it. There was no denying I was putty in this man's hands. "I'm not paying you for the sex, baby doll...you and I both know that you'd let me fuck you for free...." he purred near my ear. "I'm paying you to leave, when I'm done" He said simply, bringing me up short. 

I gave him a questioning look. "Paying me to leave? I thought you just said you wanted to pay me to...come meet you or whatever...?" I asked, confused beyond words. 

He chuckled again. "I mean that most women, whom I could have for free...would want things from me in return...money, attention, a relationship...I'm comfortable with money, but I don't have time, and am not interested in the other two, really. So, yes...I'm paying you to leave" He said, looking me in the eyes to be sure I was understanding what he was saying. 

I got it. It actually made sense. I'm sure people did always want things from him. This arrangment would simplify things considerably. "Ok" I said. 

He put a finger to my lips, silencing me gently. "There's more...that you need to agree to, pet" He cautioned. "For this to work, you have to be willing to obey my every command...including giving yourself to my men, if I should chose to lend you out...like a form of payment, you see" he said, but so casually that it made me laugh softly, my eyes wide as I looked around the cabin of the limo and thought this over. 

He wanted me to be his whore, basically. His high end, expensive whore, who he could lend out to his buddies if he was in the mood...the last part was the only part that I really had a problem with, if I was being completely honest...

What the hell. I decided to accept. With that kind of money, even if he only needed me once a month, I could buy a house...hell, I could probably pay most, if not all of my college tuition ahead of time and not need to take loans. I could do it. Yoongi was right when he asserted that I would sleep with him for free...it was true. My attraction to him was a thing that seemed to be utterly out of my control. It would probably be different if he were to hand me off to his friends...but I could worry about that later. 

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. "Ok, deal" I said softly, looking up into his eyes as he grinned down at me. 

"Perfect" he said, kissing me and pulling me into his lap. 

I gasped as he worked my skirt up around my waist and moved my panties aside, grinding his hardness against my bare core through his pants. I moaned and leaned into him, already so wet and turned on it was crazy. 

He chuckled and moved me back slightly so he could open his pants and take out his cock and then pulled me forward, thrusting up into me with a grunt of pleasure as he settled me back down in his lap, stretching me around his size and kissing me as I whimpered in pleasure. "That feels good, doesn't it dolly?" He murmured against my lips, yanking my head back by my hair roughly and kissing and sucking on my throat. 

I moaned as he fucked up into me, trying to rock my hips, but finding it difficult to control my body when he had my head pulled back at this, almost painful, angle. God his cock felt good though...it was perfect, rubbing against me in all the best places as he thrust in and out of me steadily. 

"Yo-yoongi...." I moaned, loving his lips on my neck and his hands on my breasts as they peeled the fabric away from my body. 

He rubbed and squeezed my nipples as he fucked me and bit my neck, sucking on the places he liked. "Yes, baby...jesus you have a good pussy...so tight...I've wanted you since I saw you and spoke to you at the last party..." He growled and fucked me harder, releasing my hair so that he could kiss me and snake his tongue into my mouth as he guided my hips, helping me ride his cock the way he liked it. "When you got all nervous earlier and bit on your lip...god that was hot...I wanted to fuck you right there, right up against that wall, next to the goddamn ice sculpture..." he growled, chuckling as he reached down and squeezed and messaged my ass, slapping it as I rode him. 

"Oh...oh my god..." I moaned, loving the approving noises he made when I got loud for him. I started bouncing up and down on his cock as he fucked up into me, loving the feeling of him rubbing against my walls as he thrust in and out. "Oh shit...Oh shit....Yoongi..." I moaned.

He slapped my ass hard and squeezed it, grinding his cock into me as he rested his forhead against mine and pressed me into his chest as he fucked me. "Call me daddy in bed, dolly...unless I tell you to say my name...call me daddy" he panted, fucking me hard and deep, and throbbing inside of me, a sure sign he was going to cum soon. 

"Oh fuck...daddy! Fuck me! Harder, daddy!" I whimpered desperately, throwing my head back and moaning loudly as I came on his cock, seeing stars as he fucked me hard through my orgasm. I registered his growl and yelped when he bit my collar bone and pulled my hair, as he came inside of me, fucking me hard, chasing his high as I bounced up and down on his cock, trying to make his orgasm as good as mine had just been.

When he relaxed he pulled out and used some nearby tissues in the side compartment to clean us both off. I was thankful I had the birth control implant as he helped me off of his lap, back into the seat next to him. I was still worried about diseases though...those things had seemed less important in the heat of the moment, and I realized how stupid I'd been. 

I looked down at my lap, trying to think of a good way to ask him if he was clean. "Um...Yoongi..." I started, "that was fun and everything...but...we didn't use protection..." I said, inexplicably shy after having just called him daddy and begged him to fuck me harder. My emotions were just not under control around this man. 

He grinned at me. "I'm clean. I've been tested repeatedly since I found out my last girlfriend was actually a whore...so yeah. You're good, dolly. No worries" he said, relaxing back in his seat. I looked at him and furrowed my brows. 

"Aren't you worried that I'm _not_ clean? I mean...I am...but how would you know that?" I asked, totally mystified by his lack of concern that I might be a complete hooker. I worked for an escort agency and had let him finger me and then outright fuck me in this car after having known him for...what? Like, 2 minutes?

He chuckled and shook his head. "Medical records, pet. There is literally _nothing_ a person can't get access too, if they're willing to spend enough money getting it" he said smugly.

I just looked at him. He'd clearly done his homework, even going so far as to get my test results from 6 months ago, when I had found out Jin was cheating on me and had the whole battery done....I realized that Min Yoongi wasn't fucking around. He was a man who went after what he wanted, aggressively...and usually got it. I was a great case in point. 

Another thought occurred to me, and I sat up straighter, leaning into him as he pulled me into his side. "How are we going to do this money, thing? The agency can't know how much you are paying me...it would be obvious that I'm sleeping with you...." I trailed off, wondering if I should quit or something. 

Yoongi shrugged. "I'll just pay you all but the usual $5000 personally, if you wish...or you could just quit...it's not like you'll need the money, not with how much I'll be paying you" he said. 

"So...you're planning to use me alot, then?" I asked, trying to figure out just how much money he was talking about. 

He nodded, "Oh yeah...especially now that I know what a fantastic fuck you are...at least 3 times a week, maybe more, depending on my schedule. I might need you for random events and things too. We'll see. Just let me know if you quit, so I can call you personally, rather than arranging for you with _Executive Choice_ " he instructed. 

It blew my mind how he could so casually talk about dropping _thousands_ of dollars on me a week, and not bat an eye. I wondered how he made his money....and then looked at his sexy, bad boy ass, and decided that it might be best if I didn't know...

"The rest of the meeting, is really just my introducing you to my men. They all work under me and help with various aspects of my business dealings" Yoongi explained, helping me out of the car and leading me into the _massive mansion_ he appeared to live in. I'm not kidding. The place was _mega bucks_. Like _Life Styles of the Rich and Famous_ caliber shit. The clicking of my heels bounced hollowly around the large entry way as Yoongi walked me across the marble floor down a long hallway, and into a large board room style room with a long round table and office chairs at intervals. 

Yoongi hit a button and it seemed to summon people as, shortly after that, men started filtering in, sitting in the chairs as if they were assigned. Maybe they were. Yoongi sat me purposfully on his lap, ignoring the questioning look I gave him as he waited for his people to come in. When all 5 of the chairs were full, he looked around the room. "Where's Jin?" Yoongi asked.

No...it couldn't be...

And then Jin walked into the room and sat down, looking all business. I inwardly cringed. What was _that_ asshat doing here?!

"Boys, how's it been?" He asked, looking first to a tall guy with dimples so deep I kind of wanted to poke them with my fingers. 

"Good, boss. I ran the merchandise to the drop off without incident. The guy from last week is still insisting that there was a miscount, though, so I've arranged a meeting to handle the situation and we've switched suppliers" the guy said. 

Yoongi nodded approval. "Thank you, Namjoon. That guy has been a pain in my ass for weeks..." 

Yoongi looked to the short, kind of adorable, soft looking guy sitting next to Namjoon. "Jimin, anything new to report?" He asked.

Jimin just grinned. "Nothing new. I've been working on something, but the rat I tested it on lived, so...I need to reformulate..." he said, clearly embarrassed that he had failed. I didn't think I wanted to know exactly _what_ he had failed _at._.. "Oh! But the last batch of CO463 worked fantastically. No survivors" Jimin reported proudly. 

Yoongi chuckled and nodded. "Good job, Jiminie" he said, turning his attention to Jin, who sat back smugly, looking beautiful as ever. I hated him for having the nerve to be so fucking attractive in spite of his huge, glaring character flaws. He winked at me as he caught me looking at him and I looked away, wishing I could punch him.

"Yoongi...Jin and I know each other..." I said hesitantly, thinking this would probably be a deal breaker. 

Yoongi chuckled and patted my knee. "I know, dolly...why do you think I laughed so hard when you told me...what you told me, in the car?" He asked, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh about it right this minutes. I giggled. 

Ok then....he'd clearly done his research. Seriously though....if all the shitty luck. Jin would definitely be the fly in the ointment here. 

"Jin..." Yoongi said, "Anything?" 

Jin shrugged. "Nothing new, everything's clean and loaded or sharpened. Ready to go if we should need it" He said, eyes wandering back over to me and scanning my body. I scooted back a little and Yoongi snaked a possessive arm around my waist, pulling me into him as he looked to the other side of the table now. 

The next man had one double lid and one single lid eye. His features were beautiful, but in a different way than Jin's. He was more slender and looked like he moved like a panther. 

"Taehyung, did you find anything on your trip? It's good you made it back. Welcome home" Yoongi said, grinning at his friend. 

"It was productive. I was able to infiltrate their base of operations and get some information I'm sure you'll find interesting reading..." Taehyung said, sliding a file over the desk to Yoongi. I couldn't help but like listening to him talk. His voice was deep and thick, like honey or butterscotch. Definitely distinct. He should do sexy porn star voice overs or something...

Yoongi paged through the file and nodded. "Well done, thank you for being thorough, as usual" he said to Taehyung, moving up the table to the next man, someone who beamed a bright, sunny smile around the room to all of us when he realized it was his turn to talk. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. He was like literal human sunshine. It was kind of adorable. 

"Anything new to report, Hoseok?" Yoongi asked, grinning at his extra friend, as he hopped out of his chair.

"Well...you see they ran, so I chased them, but they didn't get far. I was all, "hell no!", and they were all, "no you don't!"...anyway the intruders are dealt with. I extracted any useful information from them before I dealt with the security breach" he said, having acted out most of the last sequence he was talking about. I loved how energetic and extra he was. He seemed fun. 

"Good job, write me up a compilation of the info you were able to get and leave it on my desk please, Hoseok. Thank you" Yoongi said, shaking his head, clearly as amused as I was by his friend's extra ass. 

Yoongi now looked to the last guy was the youngest looking. He had dark hair and pretty deer eyes that sparkled when he grinned over at us. He kind of looked like a happy bunny. I grinned and so did Yoongi. 

"Ok, Jungkook...what do you have?" Yoongi asked,clearly anticipating something based on information I certainly didn't have.

Jungkook bunny smiled again. "I found their hideout" he said gleefully. "We can send Tae in... or go as a group. It's ridiculously under-fortified" he said.

The men around the table all cheered, even Yoongi smiled widely, clearly very pleased with Jungkook's work. "Thank you, Kookie. Excellent work, man" Yoongi praised.

He cleared his throat and addressed the group. "Boys, this is Jade. She will be on the payroll, and you will see her around from time to time" Yoongi said, pulling me into his chest possessively and giving everyone, but especially Jin, a hard look. "Let me be crystal clear, though. She is _mine._ No one is to touch her without my express consent...understood?" He asked, making eye contact with each of the men.

Yoongi looked at me and seemed to make a decision about me. "Dolly, let me introduce you to my men. Since you'll be around me a lot, and you may overhear sensitive information, I'll also tell you what they do within our little family" he said, stroking my thigh as he talked, distracting me terribly, but probably not realizing it. 

"Namjoon" he pointed to him, "is responsible for smuggling. Drugs, weapons, you name it" Yoongi said. "He's also our money man, managing and laundering our money, when the need arises."

"Nice to meet you" Namjoon said, nodding politely. I did the same. 

"Next we have Jimin, or Jiminie. He is our poisons man. A creative genius who can diffuse any poison and is constantly making his own" Yoongi said proudly.Jimin blushed like an adorable, poisonous mochi, and I waved at him.

"That leaves Jin... He acquires and cares for our arsenal and teaches us hand to hand combat in whatever style is most beneficial to us at the time. He also serves as our combat medic, as needed." Yoongi said. 

"Taehyung is our infiltration specialist. If air can get in, so can Tae. He's also a master of dialect and disguise, able to run around a place undetected, by impersonating someone else flawlessly" Yoongi said, nodding at Tae. I waved and he nodded, grinning at me with sort of an odd, boxy smile, but still very attractive.

"Hoseok is our security man. He also handles questioning...should the need arise" Yoongi said. I was shocked that someone with such a sunny disposition could ever effectively torture someone. Wow...duality. 

"Last, but not least, is Jungkook, our blood hound. He has an uncanny ability to find things" Yoongi said, grinning at him like a proud papa. It was cute.

Having met everyone, Yoongi adjourned the meeting and the men all left,trying to check me out on the way by without getting caught. I laughed when Jungkook looked too long, and Yoongi smacked him upside the head. He left, bunny grinning and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Worth it" He said, laughing mischievously as he dodged another blow from Yoongi.

"So, now that you've met everyone...what do you think?" Yoongi asked looking down at me studiously.   
I swallowed hard. "I like them...well, with the obvious exception of Jin...but I think the less I know if your family's business dealings, the better" I said seriously.

Yoongi grinned at me. "Smart girl" he praised, sitting and forcing me down into my knees in front of him. "Now be a good little slut for daddy, and suck me off" he demanded, guiding my head to his cock.

 


	4. Not My Problem

It had been a couple of days since I had made my little agreement with Yoongi and met his family. I was actually kind of surprised that he hadn't called for me. He made it sound like he planned to have me around alot...but whatever. I needed to study, and between that and class...my schedule was full anyway. All not seeing Yoongi really meant to me, besides not getting paid, was that I had time to sleep. 

Late on the third day, Kate texted me, congratulating me for hooking this new guy, Min Yoongi, since he had called again, wanting me. She did say, with some disappointment, that he was only offering the $5000 this time, though. I felt moderately bad that I was lying to her about how much money I was making...but it had to be that way. If I were to level with her, I would be fired for sure...maybe even turned in for prostitution, and since I was positive that most of Yoongi's dealings weren't exactly by the letter of the law, I knew that a police investigation would be the very last thing he would ever want, as well. 

Kate texted me instructions to meet Yoongi at the agency at 5pm and wear something nice that would be appropriate for a restaurant dinner with clients. I went out and bought a dress that fit the bill, since I didn't really have anything that I thought would be nice enough to hang in the circle of people he rolled with. 

I ended up in a cute black off the shoulder dress with a low scoop neck and a skirt that flared flatteringly at my hips, not really seeming as short as it actually was. When I put it on and paired it with the 3 inch heels I had bought to go with it, I felt like the look was nice. My legs looked long and the dress accented all of my curves beautifully. I added modest jewelry and sprayed my favorite perfume lightly over my collar bone and at my wrists. I hadn't been able to afford it until Yoongi paid me for the last night I spent in his company. It was nice being able to afford the finer things...or _any_ things, really. 

When I saw his car pull up to the agency, I didn't bother to wait for the incredible, personality-free, man to come and get me. Instead, I trotted out to the car and opened my own door, getting into the back seat and closing it behind me. I smiled, expecting to see Yoongi, but he had a couple of people with him already. One of them was Namjoon, who I waved to as he smiled at me, looking like he thought I looked very good, indeed. 

My eyes searched for Yoongi and found him, sitting in the corner of the seat I was already on. He grinned at me and looked me up and down. "Come over here, baby doll...let me get a closer look at you" he murmured, looking like he wanted to do more than _look_ at me. I giggled and scooted closer, allowing him to pull me into his side. He looked to the man sitting next to Namjoon, whom I didn't know. "This is Na Famsong. He's a business associate of mine" Yoongi said, nodding respectfully to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Na" I said politely, doing a little head bow thing that made me feel kind of dumb. Yoongi squeezed me a little and chuckled. "You're adorable..." he whispered. "And this dress...fucking perfect. I won't even need to take you out of it when I get you alone later..." he added. I shivered. 

"This is Felicia, my date for the evening" Namjoon said, introducing the pretty blond sitting next to him. 

"And this is Mr. Na's fiance, Kimberly" Yoongi added, pointing to the much younger girl sitting next to Mr. Na.

I nodded a friendly and polite greeting to both, feel awkward, but quickly forgetting about it as we arrived at the restaurant. 

In my previous life, I couldn't even have afforded to walk _into_ this place. It was very fancy. I remembered trying to get a job here as a waitress because it was expensive and I'd heard the clientele tipped well, but they wouldn't take me because I didn't know french. I still thought that whole thing was some serious _bullshit_...but whatever. 

I took Yoongi's offered arm as we were escorted back to our corner booth and every one slid in together, making small talk. I was in between Yoongi and Namjoon, and the two girls were next to each other, their dates like book ends on either side of them in this  circular booth we were seated in. 

I looked at the menu and did a double take when I saw the prices... _holy shit_...a person could drop in _one_ dinner, the _entire_ amount that I used to make my _whole_ shift as a waitress....

Yoongi ran his hand up my thigh and just caressed it as I decided what to eat. He was making me wet, and he knew it, judging by the little grin he gave and the way he bit his lip as he looked at me. He was so sexy...he did things to me that nobody had ever done before. It just took a look from him and I was wet and ready for him...it was downright pathetic. I couldn't help it...and I didn't really want to. He was sexy and good in bed, and he was paying me a crazy amount of money to be his whore, so here we were. 

We all made small talk as it became increasingly obvious that Kimberly and Felicia had nothing in their pretty heads but maybe cotton stuffing. I gasped a little when Yoongi moved his hand farther up my thigh, grinning as he started rubbing my clit through my panties. Everybody looked at me and I blushed, looking down at the table. "I'm...sorry. I accidentally choked on my water a little" I lied, sending Yoongi death glares as he touched me, that probably just made this more fun for him. He enjoyed toying with me, I could tell. 

When the waitress came to take our order, I almost couldn't speak, and Namjoon chuckled quietly, since he was sitting next to me and could totally tell what Yoongi was doing to me. Yoongi ended up saving me and ordering for me, the thing that I'd told him I wanted when he had asked. I relaxed back into his chest, realizing that he wasn't going to stop, so I might as well try to enjoy it...discreetly of course. 

Seeing me relax, Yoongi moved my panties and started fingering my pussy with his pointer finger, rubbing my clit with his thumb and grinning at me as he made small talk with the others. I couldn't focus. I felt like I was going to cum, and I was terrified that everyone at the table would know it. I looked up at Yoongi, trying to get this across to him, but he just smiled at me and kissed my cheek, asking me if my wine was good as I tried to pick at it while he touched me under the table. 

I smiled murderously at him and took a sip, "yep...it's just g-great" I stuttered as he inserted another finger, the cool metal of his rings doing nice things on my clit and inside of my pussy. He chuckled and started fucking me on his fingers more aggressively, feeling me tense when he found my g-spot and grinning down at me as he repeatedly and deliberately rubbed his fingers against it as he thrust them in and out of me.

I held it in for as long as I could, but I finally couldn't take it anymore, gasping and shaking as I hunched over on the table, cumming hard all over his fingers as he continued to stimulate me. Everyone gave me either concerned or horrified looks as I just sat there for a beat, finally hitting the table again and smiling around the room as Yoongi took his hand and put it back on my thigh. "My goodness! I wonder if they'll ever bring our food out?" I said, trying to make it seem like I'd just been being dramatic or something. _  
_

_Easily_ the most embarrassing moment of my _life._

Yoongi chuckled and behaved himself through the rest of the dinner that was really very good. The Beef Wellington that Yoongi had ordered for me was perfect...it was easily the best meal I'd ever had, bar none...and that was saying something. My mom had been an excellent cook. When the after dinner drinks were being served, the boys got serious and started talking business. 

"So, Mr. Na, I understand that the count was off on the last shipment we sent you?" Yoongi asked, leaning forward slightly toward his guest. It dawned on me that this must be the meeting that Namjoon had said he set up when I had been at their house a couple of days ago. 

Mr. Na nodded. "Yes, Mr. Min. Mr. Kim has told me that you have quality control and triple count everything, but still I tell you, the shipment was short. There should have been 45,000, and there were only 44,000. This cannot be how you do business, surely?" Mr. Na said, seeming every inch the reasonable business man....but I could tell that underneath, he was a total snake. The Mr. Niceguy routine was complete bullshit. 

Namjoon cleared his throat. "No, sir...that is not how we do business...but I can assure you, as I did on the phone, many times, that I personally counted that shipment in triplicate. There is no way that it possibly could have been short" Namjoon said, playing the same Mr. Niceguy game that Mr. Na was.

Yoongi shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid, my friend, that we are at an impasse, then. My close friend and colleague states that the shipment could not possibly have been short. The shipments to our other clients have never been short, and neither have yours, before now, correct?" He asked, looking rather bored...actually. "This seems to be your problem sir....not mine at all, really...".

Mr. Na sniffed, becoming more and more frustrated at the stonewalling he was getting from Namjoon and Yoongi. "You need to make this right, gentlemen...no good can come from bad blood between us" he warned, sending out a veiled threat that a toddler could have recognized...just, apparently, not pretty, brainless little Kimberly, who sat next to him and smiled around obliviously. 

Yoongi's eyes narrowed dangerously and Namjoon whispered something to his date, who whispered something to Kimberly and they both slipped out of the booth as Mr. Na politely bid them goodnight..."they're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes...Felicia was tired, and she and Kimberly have a shopping trip early in the morning tomorrow...I simply reminded her of that..." Namjoon said, but I knew that was a load of crap. Both of those girls has been trashier versions of what I was....he'd probably just offered to pay them more money if they left early. 

I looked over at Yoongi, who looked dangerous. I even leaned away from him a little bit. "I'm sure you realize, Mr. Na...how very unwise it would be to make threats....here... in this restaurant... where _everyone_ is on my payroll?" Yoongi purred dangerously. 

Namjoon chuckled humorlessly. "It would be a shame, indeed, if something were to happen in here...so few of the staff know enough English to call for help...and those of us who do...well we didn't see that you were choking until it was too late..." Namjoon said, grinning as Mr. Na began to turn purple and shake, foaming at the mouth. 

It was obvious to me now, that the boys had had his drink poisoned, and I stared on in horror as I watched the man die...right in front of me. I looked between Namjoon and Yoongi as I watched it happen, thinking that surely they would do something....but they just both sat and passively finished their drinks. 

Oh shit...what in the hell had I gotten myself into...these men were killers...I felt the first real fear I think I'd ever had in my entire life. If they would do this to a business associate.... _jesus...._ No amount of money was worth this. I just sat there, frozen between them and started crying. It was the only thing I could do. I sobbed hysterically, trying to pull away as Yoongi pulled me into his chest and tried to comfort me, making little shooshing sounds in my ear as I cried.

" _Why_?" I asked through my tears. " _Why_ did you have to _do_ that? And why did I have to be here for that?!" I asked, completely shocked that this man, who was holding me in his arms so gently, could have just ordered the death of the man across from me at the table. 

"Baby doll....hush...he was a bad man, darling..." Yoongi said. 

I sat up and looked at him, my tears drying as my shock wore off. I snorted in a way that I'm sure was not attractive at all, and raised a brow. "What could that man _possibly_ have done that was bad enough to deserve to die like _this_?" I asked. 

Yoongi sighed heavily and looked away, clearly already done with my silly emotions. "Look...do you know what human trafficking is?" Yoongi asked, looking bored, and kind of pissed off that he was having to even explain this shit to me. 

I nodded, not really caring if I was being a pain in the ass. He could just fucking _deal with it_. He just made me cum in front of 4 other people and then made me watch one of those people die. He owed me a _fucking_ explanation. 

"This guy was responsible for supplying one of the largest child sex rings in the world...he was a kidnapper, and a rapist, and a murderer...and those are just the nicest things that he was. Don't mourn him. The world is a better place without him" Namjoon said emphatically, looking me directly in the eyes to drive home his point. I could tell that he had _zero_ troubling his conscience....and if what he said was true...that guy probably had this coming...

I shook my head. "How...how do I know that you guys aren't just lying to get me to go along?" I asked, coming to terms with the events of the night...almost. 

Yoongi looked down at me, a quiet, cold look in his eyes. "Because we don't have to, Jade" he said bluntly. "I like you...I want to fuck the shit out of you as soon as possible...but your feelings are boring. If I wanted to deal with that shit, I'd just ask you to be my girlfriend and save myself some fucking money. I pay you so that your feelings are _not my problem_ " he said, rather harshly. 

I was taken aback for a moment by his rudeness. He had never shown me this asshole side of his personality before...but I gathered myself up...I needed to be an adult and take responsibility for what I had signed up for. He was absolutely right. He wasn't paying me to have to comfort me or deal with my emotions. He was paying me for good sex at his beck and call...and he was paying me to leave. 

I nodded my head and grinned weakly up at him. "You're right, Yoongi. I'm sorry I've been difficult...I'll remember our arrangement in the future" I said quietly, looking down into my lap...feeling kind of like a spanked puppy. 

"Good girl....Ok, we should go then. The staff has a substantial amount of clean up to do, I think" Yoongi said, taking my hand and guiding me out of the restaurant with Namjoon in tow as well. 

______________________________________________________________________________

When we arrived back at the house Yoongi guided me straight into his office and grabbed me, sitting me on the edge of the desk as he snaked his hand back up into my panties, under my skirt. "Oh, damn...you're already wet for me?" He teased, kissing me and making me shiver and moan quietly as he fucked me on his fingers. 

"Yes, daddy...I'm always wet for you...your little baby doll is always ready for you..." I purred, looking up at him and biting my lip as he touched me. 

He growled and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he hooked my panties and pulled them down my legs. "You were very naughty tonight, doll face...." he murmured against my lips.

I feigned innocence. "Was I, daddy?" I asked, gratified by his chuckle as he appreciated my act and his eyes clouded over further with lust. 

"Yes, dolly...you were very bad...daddy doesn't like being questioned...." Yoongi said, turning me and bending me over the desk. "Count" he commanded, slapping my ass hard and making me jump and yelp. 

"Yong-ahh!" I yelped again as he slapped my ass again, harder this time. 

"That's daddy to you...My little whore needs to learn her place.....now count, or you might not be able to sit down when I'm done with your pretty little ass..." Yoongi growled. 

I gulped, not believing how much this was turning me on. Everything this man did got me hot.

He slapped my ass again and I yelped, "One!" I called out, hoping we weren't doing this long...I needed him to fuck me. I didn't care how he wanted it...

"What a good, obedient little slut you are for me..." Yoongi praised as he spanked my ass again, with less force this time.

"Two!" I called out, leaning over the desk and hoping that my ass wasn't too sore tomorrow. 

"Good girl...My obedient little bitch...so good for daddy..." Yoongi chuckled, spanking my ass again, but rubbing the sting out this time, squeezing and kneading the flesh there.

"Three!" I called out, whimpering quietly as he sunk two fingers into my pussy from behind and started fucking me on his fingers again. 

"You've been such an obedient girl....my little baby doll took her punishment so well..." he praised me, fucking me harder with his fingers. I gasped and moaned, not daring to move, not wanting him to go back to spanking me. 

"Daddy...." I moaned, loving what he was doing and nearly cumming on his face when I felt him kneel down and start to lick and suck on my folds and thrust his tongue in and out of my opening as I stayed bent over the desk. 

"That's right baby...moan for me....you're little pussy is so sweet...." Yoongi murmured, rubbing my clit with his fingers as he fucked me with his tongue. My knees went weak and almost buckled, sending me to the floor, and he chuckled, holding me up. 

"Does my sexy little doll want my cock now?" He teased, grinning at me as he unzipped his pants and took his cock out. I nodded vigorously. "Nu uhuh, dolly. Use your words...beg for it" He said, rubbing the head of his cock against my dripping wet folds and entrance, but refusing to push into me. 

I moaned, "Please, daddy......please fuck me....I'll be such a good girl for you....I need your big cock in my slutty little cunt..." I whimpered, looking over my shoulder at him as he teased me. 

His eyes darkened even more and he growled, pushing his cock into me and making me squeal as he sunk all the way into me, gripping my hips and fucking me hard from behind as I moaned for him. "Is this it, baby? Is this what you wanted? Is my little whore getting what she needs from daddy?" Yoongi asked, panting and thrusting into me deep and hard, rocking me against the desk and ramming his pelvis into my ass with every thrust. 

I screamed as I came hard around his cock, and he yanked me up against his chest roughly by my hair, biting and sucking on my neck as he fucked me. "Did my little slut cum on my cock? Who's whore are you?" he demanded, ramming his cock in and out of me fast and hard as he held me against his chest by my hair. 

"Yours! I'm your whore, daddy! Only yours!" I screamed, cumming again as he fucked me. 

He slowed down and pulled out, turning me and kissing me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he rubbed my sensitive nipples through the thin fabric of the dress I wore. "That's right, baby doll...you _are_ mine...now get down on those pretty knees and open your mouth for me" he commanded. 

I immediately complied, closing my eyes as he jacked off and came in my mouth and on my face, groaning loudly and caressing my neck and jaw with his free hand as he came. "Be a good girl and swallow what daddy gave you, now..." Yoongi commanded, looking down at me with a fucked out grin that I found adorable. 

I swallowed and wiped my face off, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for disciplining me properly and then letting me cum, daddy" I said sweetly, giggling when he chuckled at me. 

"Dirty whore" he said affectionately, grinning at me and kissing my lips before pulling away. He started getting dressed and waved to me as he walked out. "The valet will take you home, or back to your car or whatever, doll. See you later" he yelled over his shoulder. 

My initial instinct was to be upset by the abrupt way he handled that last, but then I remembered. He was paying me for this. We weren't lovers. He was paying to fuck me, and then be able to leave like that and have me go home quietly, with no hurt feelings. I just needed to toughen up. I liked him, sure, and I found him sexy...but it wasn't like I wanted anything more with him either...he was a fucking _mobster_ , for _fuck's sake...._

 


	5. Cocktails and Stubbornness

The next morning I slept in a little because it was the weekend and I didn't have class. I was seriously considering terminating my employment with _Executive Choice_ , because I was making plenty of money just working for Yoongi. I...was just still hesitant. Yoongi was sexy and fantastic in bed....but he scared me sometimes. I shivered at the memory of that guy dying in front of me at the restaurant last night. Shit like that was why I kept my toe in the water at the agency...just in case I couldn't handle it. 

I stretched and got in the shower, just kind of slowly doing my morning routine, taking time to shave, and wash and condition my hair. It was nice to have a little down time. Prior to meeting Yoongi... _I needed to stop thinking about him every 5 minutes._ He was a _job_. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he got bored with me. I would just kind of go along and soak up the money while I could make it...and the amazing sex. The huge plus side was definitely going to be not seeing Jin, ever again. I idly wondered what he was even doing working for Yoongi, anyway. I thought he was in medical school? Maybe he flunked out? I grinned maliciously to myself at the idea of his failure...and then felt childish and petty. 

I toweled off and put on some shorts and a tank top, thinking it might be nice to go for a little run. It was going to be a pretty day, but too warm outside for this, if I waited. I stretched and then laced up my shoes and hit the pavement. It was nice to be able to just trot around my neighborhood. The house I had rented was in a good, safe one. I found myself just zoning out, looking around as I listened to my earpods and just enjoying moving my body. 

My phone dinged when I was about half a block from my apartment. It was Kate. Thomas, one of my regulars, had requested me for tonight. Some champagne soaked evening thing...OK. He was nice enough, and he was easy to work with. All I had to do was smile and nod, pretending to be listening to conversations he was involved in. Easy money. 

The message said to meet him at the agency at 6pm, so I had a few hours before I needed to even really get ready. I decided that it would be good to run some errands and catch up on my homework with that time. It wasn't that I was behind, but I was strongly of the opinion, especially in classes like the ones I was taking, that if you weren't ahead, you were already behind. I strolled into my little house and threw my keys on the little table that was there for that purpose.

As I walked into the kitchen to get some water I almost jumped out of my skin squeaking and doing  some kind of karate air kick, that would not have hurt a fly, I was sure, as I registered a figure lounging on my couch. "Cute..." Yoongi said casually, grinning at me, amused by antics. I blushed and gathered myself. 

"Yoongi...Hi" I said, smiling over at him. "Since when do you show up at my house unannounced?" I asked, slightly irritated that he felt that it was totally kosher for him to just invade my space without any warning, but also happy to see him. He looked sexy as always, dressed more casually than I had ever seen him, in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. 

"Since I called _Executive Choice_ and was told that you are booked tonight..." Yoongi said, looking irritated. "Also....it's impolite to stare, doll. If you're really so in awe of my sex appeal, why don't you come over here and appreciate me up close...I don't bite...very often..." He chuckled, his voice like the devil, tempting me into all kinds of things...

I shook my head. "I'm all sweaty...I was just out running, you know" I said, trying to sound like his words and the way he was looking at me hadn't made me want to do just that...badly. "And yes, I'm supposed to meet a regular of mine for some cocktail bullshit later" I said, matter-of-factly. 

"Cancel it" Yoongi said, standing and walking over to where I stood. 

"I can't do that. I already committed" I said. 

"Why do you even still work at that place?" Yoongi asked, exasperated, studying me again, as if trying to understand what made me tick so he would know how to take me apart and use me for his purposes more thoroughly. "Don't I pay you enough? I mean shit..." He said, chuckling down at the counter top. "You can't really be that fucking greedy, can you?" He asked. I saw him look away momentarily when he registered the hurt look in my eyes at his words, but he missed the flash of anger that followed immediately behind it. 

"Fuck _you_ , Yoongi!" I spat, walking around him to the fridge. His eyes widened, clearly not used to being spoken to that way, and definitely never having had it from me. I chugged some water. "Believe it or not, _asshole_ , this is my _life_ " I said, motioning to the house around us. "This is _it_ for me. Suppose I quite working at _Executive Choice_? What then, huh? What happens when a few weeks or months from now, you get tired of playing with me and cut me loose?" I asked him acidly. 

He just kind of stood there, looking at me, clearly not having any answers to my questions, ruffling his hair and looking uncomfortable. 

"Exactly!" I spat. "So don't you _ever_ think that you know me, or have the right to judge me, _ever_ again" I said, looking him squarely in the eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I need to shower" I said, turning on my heels and walking down the hall. "You can let yourself out" I threw over my shoulder, slamming and locking my bedroom door.

________________________________________________________________________________

I was standing just inside the doors to the agency, when Thomas showed up to get me, right on time as usual. I'd chosen a red dress that was floor length, but gathered on one side just  about half way up my thigh to show off my legs. I had put my hair up in a cute bun, curling the pieces that stuck out, and put some of those little screw-in pearls in random places, making it look elegant and like I'd paid a salon to do my hair for me. My make up was on point too. I was actually pretty proud of the way I looked tonight...I felt sexy. It was actually kind of a relief to go out with someone who didn't want anything but that sexy outward appearance from me. 

I smiled at Thomas as he walked up to the doors, opening them for me and ushering me out to the expensive luxury car he drove. It was very plush inside and I was able to relax, just enjoying my surroundings as we made small talk on the way to the place. Thomas was a nice, very good looking guy, who owned a chain of successful restaurants, but he needed me because he just didn't have time to meet people in a regular way. Also...he was gay. I was kind of a combination beard, saying, "I'm not desperate and lonely" and "Of _course_ I like women!". 

When we got there, he offered his arm and we started making the rounds. I guess this was some kind of charity fundraiser thing. It was elegant and the food was pretty good, too. I did my job, smiling up at him while he talked, and smiling at the people he was talking to, nodding my head in the appropriate places. 

_Yoongi was here...  
_

He caught my eye on the way in, nodding to me, and I nodded back. The woman he was with was probably another girl from my agency. She looked nice...but I didn't like the way she draped herself all over him. She looked trashy and easy...but then again, so did I, probably. He was probably _paying her to leave,_ now...whatever. 

I tried hard to focus on my date, but kept looking over at Yoongi, sharp pangs of inappropriate jealousy stabbing me every time he touched her. I knew that I had no right to be jealous. He wasn't my boyfriend. In fact, I'm not even sure we were really even friends. He paid me for my... _services_...and then, well...that's all. 

I needed to just get my head right. The chances that he was actually going to sleep with this girl were low...he probably just had needed a date for this thing, and when I wasn't available, he'd improvised. I comforted myself with that thought, knowing damn well that I was totally lying to myself...but I didn't have a choice. I wanted to be the woman he was with. _I_ wanted him to take _me_ home and fuck _me_ afterwards, and I wanted to not have to endure the sight of him paying attention to other women. It was petty and childish...but that's how I felt. 

At one point, Yoongi looked over at the same time that I was looking at them and he smirked at me, intentionally running his palm down his date's back and leaning into her. I faked a smirk of my own, but inside I was seething. That bastard was toying with me...even now. I huffed off to the bathroom, feeling irrationally angry, knowing I shouldn't, and getting frustrated with myself. I did some unnecessary touch up to my make up and got my shit together. 

When I sailed out of the bathroom, I was the picture of serenity, smiling warmly at Thomas, and apologizing for leaving him and his companions. I didn't look at Yoongi for the rest of the night. If he was somehow in my sight-line, I turned my body or found some way for him not to be. This wasn't healthy or good for me to torture myself like this. Also, I was playing into Yoongi's hands. Whatever his relationship with his date was, he was purposely dangling her in front of me. I wasn't having it anymore. Period. 

As the night wore on, I found myself out on the balcony looking at the skyline of the city. Thomas had left me to take a call and I was just enjoying the view. It really was beautiful up here. I couldn't believe that some people actually had enough money to live up here and have this be the view that greeted them out their windows every day. I leaned over on the banister and sighed, wishing that Thomas would get back so we could conclude our business and I could go home and get comfy. I looked nice, but my heels were kind of killing me, after close to 3 hours on my feet. 

I felt a gentle touch on my elbow, "You ready?" I asked, turning to Thomas to go back in. I came up short as I registered that it wasn't Thomas...it was Yoongi. I cleared my throat and gave him a polite smile. "Yoongi...are you enjoying the party?" I asked, trying to be polite. Trying not to let him know how much he was upsetting me. 

"No" He said bluntly, looking me squarely in the eyes. "I'm not having a good time. You should be with me. You are _mine_ " he said lowly, practically growling out the last word. I shivered. 

"Then why bring some other woman to this thing, Yoongi?" I asked. "Why dangle her in front of me to upset me and make me jealous?" I asked. 

His whole countenance changed and he grinned at me, amused, stepping into my space and tilting his head in a sexy way, the light in his eyes teasing...and warm...."Where you jealous, dolly? Did it bother you, seeing me paying attention to another woman?" He asked, so close to me that I could feel his breath on my lips. 

I scoffed and tried to step back, but there was nowhere to go, not with the railing behind me and Yoongi in front of me. "It's fine...I was just...surprised..." I trailed off, looking to the side, looking up _...anywhere_ but into his eyes. I didn't want to get lost in them. "It's not like we're a couple. How silly would I be to feel...upset, or..or...whatever..." I trailed off, losing the battle and looking into his dark eyes, not really knowing how to read the emotion I saw there. 

He licked his lips and leaned closer, like he was going to kiss me, but then his eyes darted over to the window and he backed off abruptly, grinning at me and pointing to Thomas through the window. "See you around, doll face..." he said, chuckling as he walked back into the party. 

_Fuck me...._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas thanked me and dropped me off at the agency, being polite as always. I smiled warmly as I left, hoping genuinely that he figured his shit out at some point. He was a great guy...but until he could be honest with himself, and everyone else, about who he was, he wasn't going to meet the man of his dreams. He was putting off his own happiness out of fear. It was very sad. 

I turned to walk to my door when I heard another car pull up right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yoongi dart out, pulling me into his chest and kissing me. I melted into him and kissed back, not realizing how much I needed him to touch me after seeing him with that woman. He pulled away and grinned down at me, his eyes bottomless pits of lust and hunger. "I missed my little doll...come home with me" he said, the phrase not a question, but a command to be obeyed. I didn't have it in me to refuse anyway. 

When I sat back in the car and he followed me in, closing the door, he was on me immediately. It was like he needed to touch me to survive. Like a thirsty man in the desert. His need was so great it completely overwhelmed my senses, and I whimpered and moaned as he kissed and sucked on my neck. He pulled me down on the floor of the limo under him and pulled down my top, making sounds of pleasure and praise deep in his chest as he sucked and nipped at my soft flesh and rubbed my nipples, grinning down at me when I moaned out my pleasure for him. 

"Mm...my little dolly...always so eager for daddy to touch her...I love your body, baby..." he murmured into my skin, working my skirt up my legs and sliding his hands up the insides of my thighs, spreading my legs wider so he could move his body in between them. 

I whimpered and moaned as he attacked my neck, kissing and nipping at it as he grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist, running his hands around to cup and squeeze my ass and grinding his hardness against me through my soaked panties. "Does that feel good, doll face? Do you want me to remind you how good I can fuck your tight little hole? Yoongi murmured in my ear, reaching down and violently ripping my thin silk panties off, chuckling and throwing the material aside. 

"Yes, daddy...Your little whore has missed you..." I moaned, gasping into his mouth and arching my back when he growled approval and abruptly pushed two of his fingers into me and started thrusting them in and out while he kissed me, sliding his tongue around in my mouth and making me see double. He was so good...jesus, I'd never been fucked so well....never felt this good.

He started rubbing my clit with his thumb while he thrust his fingers in and out of my pussy, sitting up and looking down at me while he alternated squeezing my breasts and rubbing my nipples with his free hand. I looked up at him and he smiled, satisfied with the writhing, moaning mess he had reduced me to under his touch. "Yes...my little slut is feeling good, now...aren't you, dolly?" He teased, biting his lip as he grinned down at me. 

All I could do was nod, feeling myself coming closer and closer to the edge as he touched me and toyed with my body. He took out his cock, guiding my hand up to stroke it as he touched me, groaning his pleasure as I started stroking him at the same pace hewas fucking me on his fingers. "That feels so good, baby doll...you always know just what to do for daddy..." he murmured, fucking my hand and rubbing his fingers against my g-spot repeatedly. 

"Does my baby want to cum for daddy?" He asked, moving my hand away and grinning down at me. 

"Yes daddy.....please let me cum....please..." I panted, feeling like I might explode if I didn't get some kind of release soon. 

"Tell daddy who you belong to, first, dolly" Yoongi murmured against my lips, nipping and toying with my lower lip as he slowed down his fingers, waiting for my response.

I moaned in frustration. "You, daddy! I belong to you! I'm yours! Please...let me cum..." I whimpered, desperate at this point. 

He chuckled and sped up again. "Good girl..." he whispered in my ear, sucking on my neck and grinding his bare cock against my thigh. I moaned and shook as he started rubbing my g-spot again with his fingers, going faster and faster, watching my face as he fucked me on his fingers. 

He looked down into my face and kissed me, picking up the pace even more, and I squealed loudly into his mouth as I came, my pussy clenching around his fingers and all of my muscles contracting and spasming as I got off under him while he kissed me. He grinned down at me and bit his lip as he pulled his fingers out and slipped them into my mouth, making me suck my juices off of them. I was kind of grossed out at first, but the look in his eyes, watching me obediently do whatever he wanted, made it hot for me too. 

"My good, obedient little whore..." He praised, positioning himself between my legs again and biting his lip as he thrust into me. I moaned as he filled me up, stretching my walls and making me gasp. 

"Daddy..." I whispered breathily. "Oh, daddy....your cock is so good...." I whimpered, closing my eyes and relaxing back on the floor of the limo as he gripped my hips and fucked me slowly, groaning his pleasure. 

"Oh, baby doll....daddy has wanted to be inside you since this morning, at your house...." Yoongi groaned as he slow fucked me. "I wanted to lay you down on your couch, just like this, and make you scream so loudly the neighbors could hear you...but I was too much of an asshole for that..." He said, catching me off guard at his admission. I just looked up at him as he fucked me slowly, savoring the feeling of being inside me. He'd never done this before. 

He leaned down and kissed me as he started fucking me harder, gripping my ass as his need grew. "Daddy.......fuck me harder, daddy....make me scream....I want to scream for you, baby..." I whispered against his lips, loving how he shuddered at my words and did just that, fucking me hard and gripping my ass, growling as he bit and sucked on my neck. 

Just as I was on the edge of my next orgasm, he slowed down again, looking down at me with amusement dancing in his heated, lust filled, eyes. I moaned and tried to fuck myself on his cock, but he moved his hands down, pinning my pelvis to the floor as he fucked into me slowly and deeply. "You're mine, dolly, yes?" He asked, biting his lip in a way that was so sexy it should have been illegal. 

"Yes, daddy....only yours...." I whimpered, looking up at him. 

He smiled down at me and kissed me, fucking me marginally faster by way of reward. 

"Daddy needs to have access to his little toy any time he wants her, doll face...." Yoongi said softly, grinning down as I moaned in pleasure and frustration. 

"Yes, daddy....I always want you..." I moaned. "Please let me cum...please fuck me like only you can...please" I breathed.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "You're such a good whore....so eager to please me....so compliant with my wishes...so yes, dolly....I'm going to make you cum...very hard...maybe more than once....but you have to promise daddy that you'll do something for me, in return..." he murmured, picking up the pace further and fucking me harder as I felt my pussy start to clench up around him as his cock rubbed against my g-spot. 

"Anything, daddy...." I whispered, desperate for him to put me out of my misery. 

"Quit _Executive Choice_ " he said flatly, looking down at me and smirking, knowing damn well that he had me, and I would agree to anything at this point. "I can't stomach seeing anyone else with _my_ pet" he added.

I moaned and bit my lip, loving how that always seemed to effect him. "Ok, daddy....I promise..." I whispered, defeated, only wanting him to fuck me hard and let me cum now. 

"What a good girl you are" Yoongi praised me, picking up the pace and fucking me hard. "You are _mine_ " he growled in my ear as he thrust in and out, deep and hard. "Nobody else gets to see you like this, or make you moan, or fuck your tight little cunt. Your body and all that you are belongs to _me_ " he asserted, groaning loudly as I screamed, cumming hard around his cock as he fucked me. He reached down and rubbed my clit when he felt me relax, continuing to fuck me hard, grinning down at me as he saw me clench up and cum again, chasing his high now too. He pulled me up into his body and sat on the car seat, making me ride him as he came in my pussy, and I moaned loudly, still clenching around his cock. He slapped my ass, telling me what a good little slut I was as he rammed up into me over and over again and I bounced on his cock as he filled me full of his cum and I started to relax and come down. 

We put ourselves back together and I thought he would bring me home, but instead he took me to his house and fucked me again in the shower, continuing to assert that I was his as he made me scream. When it was over, I gathered my things, preparing to leave as he got into his bed, and he gave me a funny look. "Where are you going, dolly?" He asked.

"I'm leaving, baby....doing what you pay me for" I said, grinning, but then catching his look and  returning it with a weird look of my own, trying to figure out what his issue was. 

He shrugged and threw back the comforter. "It's late...just stay here. I'll have my valet drop you home when you wake up tomorrow" he said, not really looking at me, seeming to be kind of cold and aloof about it. 

I just quietly nodded and put my things back, climbing into bed and relaxing into his arms as he wrapped them around me. It felt nice...I needed to call and quit Executive Choice tomorrow...

_Yoongi always got his way..._

That was the last thing I registered as I fell asleep. 

 

 

 


	6. Exstacy

'

I woke up the next morning alone in Yoongi's bed. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Hell, it had blown my mind that he had even wanted me to stay to begin with. I quickly showered in his shower and got dressed, deciding that at least if I was clean, the walk of shame would be less embarrassing. Then I caught myself. 

What did I _really_ have to be embarrassed about? All of the family knew about my arrangement with Yoongi...it's not like it wasn't expected that he would be fucking me over night sometimes...Some small, silly vestige of the reserved girl I used to be, before all the bullshit happened, still felt kind of...dirty, and maybe a touch ashamed of the situation. I found myself thinking about this alot lately. This feeling...it wasn't just today...I'd felt this way since I'd begun working for Yoongi. It was hard to reconcile being a whore, with the me that was going to medical school...

I decided that I was just going to have to get used to the idea. Just because I was going to be a doctor one day, didn't mean that I couldn't make amazing money while having mind blowing sex with a really hot guy....right? I agreed with myself. This was silly. I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to worry about the morality issues anymore. It was simple...and probably finite. No big deal. 

That settled, and feeling somewhat lighter, if not completely at ease, I left Yoongi's room and headed downstairs quietly, hoping not to run into anyone. 

"Leaving so soon?" I heard someone say softly from behind me in the living room. I started, recognizing the voice and instantly rolling my eyes. 

"Yep, busy girl" I tossed over my shoulder, hoping Jin would leave me the hell alone and let me get the fuck out.

"Wait a second...will you?" He asked, and the sad, melancholy tone in his voice made me turn, against my better judgement. 

"What do you need, Jin? I really do have things to do today..." I said, trying to move this along and let him say whatever was on his mind so I could go already.

Jin walked towards me into the entry way and it was obvious he had been drinking....and maybe crying? I furrowed my brows, seeing him hurting....it still came naturally to me to try to comfort him. There had been a time when I was absolutely in love with this gorgeous man...before I'd discovered that he wasn't really the loving boyfriend I thought he was...

Jin's eyes scanned over me, taking in my rumpled clothing and messy hair. "Did you enjoy your night with Yoongi?" Jin asked, smirking at me, looking pissed and territorial....which caused me to see red. How dare he think of me as his property, _still?!_

"I actually did... _very much_. He's a wonderful lover...and the money is a nice bonus" I said, looking right at him while I thought about fucking Yoongi. 

He glared at me and threw his drink, the glass breaking against the wall behind me. I jumped and looked at him like he was nuts. 

"Why the fuck do you have to rub it in?!" He yelled. 

"You asked, _fucktard_!" I yelled back, kind of scared, but more insanely angry at this side of Jin, that I had never seen before. "Like it's any business of _yours_ anyway, _asshole_. You _cheated_ on me. You made me think that you were this _amazing_ , _loving_ guy. You were _all_ I had, damn it! I _loved_ you! I thought we had a _future_!" I yelled, losing my shit on him because I'd never really gotten this off of my chest. I felt tears sting my eyes and fought them back. "And how the fuck did you get involved with guys like _this_ anyway?" I asked, motioning around the room. "That was probably just one more thing you were lying to me about. You were probably doing this shit behind my back and _fucking_ random _skanks_ while I sat at home, mourning my parents, waiting for your goddamn _table scraps_ " I spat. 

He looked at me for a beat and it was like all of the air was sucked out of him....he looked deflated. He turned his back to me and I started walking towards the door again. I needed to get out of here. This wasn't productive, and the last thing I needed was for Yoongi to think that I had been stirring up drama at his house while he was out...even if it was Jin who started it. Something told me that Yoongi would side with Jin, no matter what, because they were family...I was just his whore. 

"I was going to marry you, you know" Jin said quietly, his back still to me. I stopped. "I was going to make you my wife. I loved you..." Jin said, turning around and walking toward me. "Maybe I didn't tell you about the family...but it's not like you would have been ok with it...I started doing side arms stuff for them and medical duty shortly after I started school. I was going to tell you, eventually...." He trailed off, looking down at the ground and then back up at me. "You could have been my wife...the mother of my children. It's not fair of you to expect a guy like me to never be with anyone else sexually" He said, looking at me like I should really try to be more reasonable. I gasped and stepped back in horror as he continued. "It's not like I loved any of those other girls...it was just sex. You know, to spice things up...I loved you...you would have been the one I always came back to. Besides, if you'd been half as sexy and loud with me as you were with Yoongi last night in the shower, I wouldn't have needed anything else" Jin finished, looking at me like he thought I was going to think his insanity was reasonable, or some shit. 

I burst out laughing. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! I was going to be _lucky_ enough to be the one you _came home_ to?" I said, shaking my head and getting right up in his face. "And maybe I would have been like that with you, if you were _one tenth_ as good as Yoongi is at satisfying my needs..." I purred, blowing him a kiss and stepping back. The look on his face was reward enough as I turned away, opening the door and smoothly exiting. It was nice to have some closure. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days flew by. I had exams at school and lots of homework. My inner nerd rejoiced at finally having enough money to just stay home and study. I felt like the information was really clicking, and it was a great feeling. 

I was also true to my word to Yoongi. I called Kate and quit _Executive Choice_ , telling her that I had been saving up, and that there was just too much going on right now. She'd seemed to understand...telling me that I was always welcome back on the payroll. That was actually a comforting thing, since Yoongi hadn't called or tried to meet with me since my fight with Jin. I couldn't help thinking the two things were related...but maybe he was just tired of me? Who the fuck knows. I hated that it bothered me that he seemed to be cutting me loose. It was probably better for everybody though. He was a dangerous guy...

Just as the thought finished playing in my head, my phone rang. I looked down at the number and answered.

"Yoongi?" I asked, hesitant, thinking he would be the only one to call from a number that wouldn't ID on my cellphone. 

"Dolly. We need to have a discussion...I'll pick you up at 4 this afternoon" Yoongi said, hanging up right after he said it. 

I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at it. Asshole...but I couldn't help but be excited to see him. I was sure that the discussion was going to have something to do with my screaming match with Jin...but whatever. He clearly wasn't planning to stop using me, so I'd roll with it. 

I looked down at my watch and was shocked to realize that it was 3:30pm. Fuck! I raced into the shower and shaved quickly, washing my hair and then getting out, combing and blow drying it into wavy locks that fell down my back. I put on a comfortable, but sexy off-the-shoulder blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, hoping that this would suffice...it's not like he'd told me what we were doing or given me any instructions. I thought I looked cute as I put on casual makeup and slipped into a pair of heeled booties that made my legs and ass look better than they did naturally. 

I locked up and was just about to sit and wait for Yoongi when his long black car pulled up. _Seriously_? Do you have to take a limo _everywhere_? I giggled to myself as the back door swung open and I hopped in, closing it behind me.

"What's so funny, doll?" Yoongi said lowly, from the interior of the car, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. 

I smiled. "Nothing...just thinking about how you take a limo everywhere...." I said casually. "So what are we discussing?" I asked, curious, and wanting to get any potential unpleasantness out of the way. Yoongi pulled me in and kissed me, dragging my body up against his and savoring my lips. I gasped when he pushed me away just as abruptly as he had pulled me in. 

"I understand that you and Jin...had a little spat on your way out the door the other morning..." Yoongi said, just looking at me, his eyes cold and unreadable. I nodded and gulped.

"Yes...he...was unpleasant and brought up things that weren't his business, and then...things from the past came up. I lost my temper. It...was..." I sighed, squeezing the bridge of my nose, not knowing how to continue. 

Yoongi held up a hand to stop me when I opened my mouth to speak. "It doesn't really matter what the content of that conversation was, Dolly. I can't have that shit in my house. Period. From now on, you will be respectful to all of my family" Yoongi said sternly, causing me to shrink back. "I don't care if the two of you used to fuck and you thought he was a different sort of guy. You know the truth now. Control your emotions in the future. I believe I've made my thoughts perfectly clear, before now, on the subject of my having to deal with your fucking emotional bullshit" Yoongi said, clearly angry. "If you want to continue our arrangement, you will behave like the good little whore I expect you to be...or you could always join the stable that Namjoon pimps out on the side...the money isn't as good though" Yoongi said, smirking at me. 

I just looked at him, scooting farther away. I had suspected he would side with Jin...but i'd never thought he would be this angry and nasty about it. I shook my head and looked down at my hands in my lap. What should I do? What was the right thing? I looked up at him. "So I'm just supposed to let your family treat me like shit? Is that it?" I asked. Truly trying to clarify. 

"No. They are never to lay a hand on you, and I promise, if that glass he threw had harmed a single hair on your pretty head...he wouldn't be throwing anything...ever again..." Yoongi trailed off, looking angry. He shook his head and looked back at me. "I simply can't have this. Make no mistake, sweetheart...I've spoken to him and he won't be baiting you any longer. I've made it clear that my men are to respect you in the same way that they would respect any of my other things. They would never slam my doors or scratch my cars...so they will treat you with at least common courtesy and be polite" He said. 

I just shook my head. It was just _great_ for my ego...to be compared to doors and cars...but I guess that's what I signed up for. I was a sexual object for Yoongi...and he was paying me very well. I needed to get out of my head and learn to be ok with it...or get out of the car and walk away. I sighed heavily, placing my hand on the door handle.

Yoongi gave me a look that made me hesitate....his eyes looked warm...and maybe the tiniest bit sad? Like he knew what I was thinking. "Don't..." He said quietly, not looking at me. I looked at him for a moment, sizing him up and then smiled over at him and his eyes lit as he returned my smile. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby...the money is too good" I said, finally understanding him a little bit. He didn't want to catch feelings. He needed this to be about sex and money, so that it didn't have to be about feelings.   
So that was how we would do this...I would be about the money...and he would be comfortable enough not to be a complete asshole all the time just to prove that to me. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We went back to his place and drank with his family, and I learned that they really were a family. They interacted like brothers when they weren't doing business. It was refreshing to see, and made them somehow more human in my eyes. I noted that Jin had a bruise on his cheek bone...I tried not to feel responsible for how it got there. On the plus side, he was friendly and respectful...and our dynamic seemed to have changed since I got the poison out of my system about our past. I could look at him without being resentful or angry now...something I'd never thought was possible. He was just another one of Yoongi's brothers.   
As I was sitting on the couch talking to Jimin, Yoongi sat next to me and pulled me into his side, handing me a drink and smirking as I thanked him and took a couple of sips. "Oh wow. This is really good, Yoongi. Thank you" I said sweetly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. He

"Have you ever tried any designer drugs before, pet?" Yoongi asked, kissing my temple as Jimin smirked at me. 

I looked between them. "No...why?" I asked, trying to figure out what the fuck. 

Yoongi chuckled and Jimin smirked at me, licking his lips in a way that made me want to kiss him...maybe....I looked at my drink and then back up to Yoongi. "Did you....?"

"Did I what? Put some of Jimin's love potion in your drink?" Yoongi murmured in my ear, kissing down the side of my neck. I whimpered...his touch always felt good...but this... _Fuck me_....this was _incredible_. Everything was amplified. I looked at Jimin questioningly as Yoongi pulled me into his lap, kissing and nipping at my neck. 

"It's a new formula I just concocted, darling...I make poisons....of all kinds" Jimin said, smirking at me. "I gave some to Yoongi...who apparently did some and put some in your drink...Have fun" He chuckled, waving to me as he and the others left the living room laughing and talking about whatever they were laughing about....I couldn't focus.

"Yoongi...." I moaned. "....oh god...." I whimpered as he slid his hands up my abdomen into my bra and rubbed my nipples, cupping my breasts as he kissed my neck. I completely lost my train of thought as he picked me up, laying me on the couch and pinning me down with his body. He was clearly feeling the effects of the drug too, moaning into my mouth as he kissed me long and deep, caressing my body as I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands all over his neck and chest.

"My dolly is so sexy...jesus...everything feels so good..." he murmured, maybe to me, maybe to himself, as he kissed me, nibbling and tugging on my bottom lip. 

"Daddy...is this what you thought about? Did you want to fuck me just like this on my couch...?" I asked, giggling up at his confused look, and then the warm, hot light in his eyes as he remembered what I was talking about. 

"Yes, dolly...I want my whore..." He whispered, pulling my top over my head and nuzzling the valley between my breasts. I whimpered and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my breasts, one and then the other, sucking and leaving marks and then smiling down at his handy work. 

"Mine" he chuckled, grinning up at me and then claiming my lips again, becoming more aggressive as he got harder against me. 

"Yes, daddy...i'm yours....I'm your obedient little whore...just tell me what you want daddy..." I moaned as he unbuttoned my pants and started working them down over my hips. He growled and kissed and nibbled my abdomen as he got my pants down around my knees and then sat up, pulling them down the rest of the way and off. 

"I want you to ride my face...." he whispered in my ear, flicking my earlobe with his talented tongue. I gasped and moaned as he slipped his hand into my panties and rubbed my clit. "hmmm...so wet...so sweet..." he murmured, sitting me up and laying down as I straddled him.

He gripped my hips and guided me to sit so his head was laying below my core. I whimpered as he pushed me down against his mouth and messaged my dampening panties with his lips, chuckling against me when I shivered and moaned.   
He reached up and moved my panties aside, and then settled me back onto his mouth, placing soft, tantalizing little kisses on my clit and folds. I whimpered and squirmed against his mouth as he started licking my core with his skilled tongue. It was everywhere, sliding and flicking all over and finally snaking into my opening, making me moan loudly. "Yoongi....shit! Baby..." I whispered, unable to coherently tell him how good he was.   
He made little noises of praise and satisfaction that vibrated into my pussy as he ate me.   
My pussy started contracting and spasming around his tongue as he flicked and rubbed it inside of me and I arched my back, moaning loudly as he gripped my ass, guiding me and rocking me against his face.   
I'd never had such intense pleasure...I squealed and squirmed against his face as my orgasm hit, sudden and intense. I saw white and my whole body contracted as Yoongi continued to eat my pussy, prolonging my pleasure as I came, seemingly endlessly.   
When I started to relax a little and whimpered, oversensitive now, Yoongi moved out from between my legs and wiped my juices off of his face with his shirt, grinning at me and biting his lip has he took it off and discarded it. I licked my lips as my eyes roamed over his form. He growled and yanked me up against his chest, kissing me hard and gripping my ass as he ground his hardness into me.   
"My dolly tastes so good...it was so fucking sexy when you came on my face" Yoongi whispered as he dragged his mouth over my jaw and down to my neck, sucking on the skin there. I giggled as he playfully nipped at my skin, sending tingling through my body, the effects of the drug in my system continuing to heighten my senses. Every touch, every kiss...everything felt so damn good...  
He smiled at me as he kissed me deeply and reached around, unclipping my bra and pulling it out from between us as we kissed. He reached up and smiled against my lips as he squeezed and messaged my breasts, pushing me down gently on the couch and taking off his pants, propping himself above me and teasing me with the head of his cock, running it up and down my wet and eager slit.

"Yoongi..." I whimpered, thrusting my hips up.   
"Mmm...my sweet little whore...so beautiful...so fucking sexy and hot. Do you like saying my name, dolly? Moaning for me and begging me to sink my cock into your tight, perfect little cunt?" Yoongi said, caressing the words as he rubbed my clit with his cock, kissing my jaw and face as he looked down at me. The heat in his eyes as I looked up into them was fuck sexy, making me want him even more.  
"Yes, daddy...please...I can't..."I whispered, pulling him down against my lips and kissing him. He chuckled into the kiss and thrust into me, sliding his tongue into my mouth and kissing me hard as I moaned, loving the stretch and feeling of him filling me up.   
I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust in and out of me, grinning down at me and fucking me harder to make me loud for him. "That's right, dolly...fucking scream for me...everybody needs to hear how good daddy is fucking his sexy little whore..." Yoongi growled, gripping my hips and fucking me hard.   
"Yes! Daddy! Fuck me!! Fuck!!!" I squealed, cumming hard, screaming for him and dragging my nails down his back as he bit my shoulder, fucking me hard and rough through my orgasm.  
When I was done, he pulled out and sat on the other side of me, pulling me up and shoving his cock into my mouth. "Suck me off, dolly" he demanded, stroking my hair as I got up on my hands and knees, eagerly bobbing my head and swirling my tongue around his cock as I blew him.   
I felt hands on my ass and then squealed when someone thrust their cock into me from behind. _What the fuck_? I struggled, but Yoongi held me down on his cock, gripping my hair and fucking my mouth. "It's ok, dolly..." Yoongi said softly, grinning down at me as a moan escaped my lips as whoever was fucking me, thrust in and out, gripping my ass. "That's right, just let it happen...daddy wants to watch Jiminie fuck his tight little whore while she sucks his cock like only she can" Yoongi praised me, loosening his grip as I started sucking his cock again, moaning loudly as Jimin fucked me hard from behind.

"Your girl is so tight...Jesus..." Jimin said to Yoongi, rotating his hips as they both chuckled when I squealed around Yoongi's cock.   
"Does it feel good, baby?" Jimin asked, fucking in and out of me steadily. I only moaned in response, looking up at Yoongi as he bit his lip, alternating between fucking my mouth and watching Jimin pound into me from behind.   
I knew I shouldn't like this, but everything felt good, and Jimin had a nice cock...it felt good inside of me as he skillfully fucked my pussy.

Yoongi growled and started fucking my mouth, throbbing and leaking salty precum.   
"Be a good girl and swallow for daddy while we reward Jimin for making the excellent drug that is making this so fucking hot right now...." Yoongi groaned, shoving my head down and thrusting in and out, his cock hitting the back of my throat and gagging me as he came, growling and gripping my hair.   
I moaned around his cock and swallowed, looking up at his pleasure filled face as he got off down my throat. It was the sexiest thing about this right now.

Jimin groaned, watching me finish Yoongi, and fucked me hard as Yoongi played with my breasts and pulled me up on my hands and knees more so he could kiss me while Jimin pounded me from behind.   
I squealed and whimpered when Jimin started rubbing my clit, fucking in and out, rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust.  
"You're getting her good, Jiminie...fuck..." Yoongi said, grinning down at me. "My whore is about to cum for you...fuck that's hot..." he murmured, almost whispering that last part as he kissed me deeply, gripping the back of my neck to hold me still.   
I gasped when Jimin leaned forward, kissing and sucking on the side of my neck as he fucked me. His thick, full lips felt so good on my neck and back...Jesus...  
I screamed into Yoongi's mouth while I came, hearing Jimin chuckle and pant, fucking me through my orgasm and then pulling out, ripping the condom off, and cumming all over my ass and back as he groaned out his pleasure.   
Jimin stood there and panted for a beat, and then grabbed his shirt and used it to clean me up. "Fuck, that was good. Can I kiss her, Yoongi? I haven't cum like that in years..." he praised, chuckling as Yoongi nodded and released me.   
Jimin smiled warmly and pulled my face up, kissing me softly and messaging my lips with his while he stroked my neck and jaw. I sighed, kissing him back. His lips felt good. He was being gentle and sweet. It was nice, and I knew Yoongi wanted it, so it was ok.   
"Thank you, honey" Jimin said as he pulled away, grinning at me in a sexy way as he walked off.

Yoongi pulled me up against him and kissed me softly. " I can't tell you how hot that was..." he whispered, laughing softly when I giggled. "Let's go to bed, dolly. Daddy wants to fuck you all night in his bed" he said warmly, petting my hair. I nodded.  
"Ok, baby...lead the way".

 


	7. Mark

I woke up the next morning in Yoongi's bed alone. Not shocking. I groaned as I rolled over and looked at the clock, registering that it was 6am and glad that I hadn't overslept. I had an early class today at 8. I yawned and stretched, appreciating Jimin's alchemy skills...I didn't feel like I'd been on anything last night. I remembered falling asleep thinking that I was going to at least have a bad headache or something, when I woke up. I was thankful that that wasn't the case. 

I got out of bed and showered in Yoongi's shower. I wasn't sure if that was really kosher, but whatever. If he yelled at me about it later, I just wouldn't do it anymore. I knew he was this big bad killer mob boss to everyone else...but he was just Yoongi to me. I liked him. He didn't really scare me, not anymore. I knew he was capable of all kinds of evil shit, but he seemed to only do that in his business dealings. Even their stable of whores, I'd learned while drinking with everyone last night, were well taken care of and not forced into it. They did it for the money, very similarly to the way that I worked my arrangement with Yoongi. 

I toweled off and put my clothes from last night back on, making myself as presentable as possible as I went downstairs, looking for the valet to give me a ride home. I couldn't find anyone. It was eerie how quiet and empty the big house was. I was just about to call an uber when Taehyung walked into the room. "Hello" he said, waving and giving me a friendly look. 

I smiled. "Good morning" I looked down at my phone. "Hey, do you know where the valet is? I kind of need to get home..." I said, shy for some reason about asking anyone besides Yoongi to use the services of the house. 

Tae nodded. "He's gone taking Jimin and Yoongi to a meeting. Probably planning to set up a deal to sell that miracle drug he concocted. Why don't you just stay? We could hang out. I'm bored" Tae said, pouting adorably. I giggled. 

"I'm not exactly sure Yoongi would sign off on that..." I said, noting the way he was looking at me right now. He was super attractive...but not enough for me to flush my deal with Yoongi. Not that I thought that Tae would ever be so disrespectful, or do something so risky. He was just playing with me. Besides, Yoongi was on another level...I just wanted him. "Besides, " I added, hoping to steer us away from this mine pit, "I have to be in class at 8, so I really need to get home and get changed".

Tae nodded. "Ok then, come on" he said, motioning for me as he walked away. 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He gave me a box grin over his shoulder that I found kind of charming. "I'm taking you home, silly girl" he said, his voice like velvet and honey. 

I nodded. "Oh...ok! Thank you!" I said, and followed him around back to the garage where they kept their personal cars. I gasped as we entered. The place looked like a car show. The black Porsche that Tae lead me to was magnificent. Easily the nicest car I'd ever been in. I found myself sitting rigid, scared to death that I would do something to damage the perfect, buttery leather interior, as we drove. 

"So?" Tae asked, smiling over at me as he drove, clearly amused with my discomfort. 

I gave him a questioning look. "So?" I repeated, looking at him like there must be more to that question. 

He chuckled. "Where do you live, sweetheart? I can't exactly take you home if I don't know where I'm going..." He said, his dark eyes dancing flirtatiously. 

What the fuck was he trying to pull? He had to know that Yoongi would be _beyond_ pissed if he were to even _suspect_ one of his brothers was putting the moves on me. I just tried to blow it off. Tae was just probably enjoying teasing me. He knew damn well that Yoongi basically _owned_ my ass. 

I smiled. "Oh, yeah! That would help!" I joked, grinning down at my lap. "I live just up this street here" I said, pointing to where he should turn. 

"Ok" he nodded. "You know, it's hard sometimes, doing what I do" he said softly, looking out the windshield. "Sometimes I wonder if I won't just lose myself in someone else one of these days. I can be anyone, you know" he said, looking over at me intensely as he pulled to the curb in front of my house as I pointed it out. 

I gulped. Looking into his eyes, trying to figure him out. 

He leaned into my space, grinning and licking his lips as he looked at me. "I could be Yoongi for you...right now...in your bed...if you'd let me" he said softly, his face inches from mine. 

I bit my lip and decided that this shit was going to need to be nipped in the bud right fucking now. I gave him a sexy smirk and ran my hands over his collar and down his chest. "Mmm...could you be you instead, Taetae?" I asked, biting my lip and looking up into his eyes. "I find you _so sexy._.." I whispered, pushing my door open and starting to get out of the car. 

I loved the shocked look in his eyes. " _What_?" he said, clearly not having expected me to take the bait. I dropped the act so suddenly it was like dropping a mask. 

"Exactly" I said wryly. "Stop toying with me because you're bored. You and I both know that you aren't that stupid" I said, looking him dead in the eyes so we would be crystal clear, "and neither am I".

He grinned in a totally friendly way and chuckled ruefully, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok...I get it" He said. "Point taken". 

I smiled warmly. "Thanks for the ride, Tae...stay out of trouble" I said, waving as he pulled away. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

I slid into class just as the bell was ringing, happy that I had had time to change into new clothes before heading off to school. I sipped my coffee and got out my notes, preparing to be educated, one of my favorite things. I know it sounds cheesy, but I loved school. I loved learning new things and knowing things that other people didn't. I also loved note taking. I smiled to myself as I laid out all of my colored highlighters, preparing to take my notes and highlight the different sections, basically feeling like I was in full-on nerd heaven.

I heard someone chuckle from beside me and looked over at a guy who I hadn't ever seen before, sitting next to me and smiling. "You must really like highlighters" he said, amusement in his voice, as he gestured to the stuff laid out neatly on my desk. 

I laughed softly and blushed a little. "Yeah...I guess I do" I said, smiling down at my desk. 

"I'm Mark" the guy said, grinning at me in a way that was kind of killing me right now. He was so attractive...like 10/10. He was tall and his face was angular...but his smile was like sunshine. He kind of reminded me of Hoseok, but his teeth were whiter, and perfectly straight..it was seriously a million dollar smile. I wondered if he modeled or something. 

I was taken out of my thoughts when he laughed, knocking on my desk like a door or something. I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry..." I said. 

He just chuckled. "Where'd you go?" He teased, grinning at me when I blushed. "What's you're name?" He asked, leaning forward, interested.

I swallowed thickly. "Um...I'm...My name is Jade" I said, feeling silly for being so effected by him. It wasn't like I was available or something. I gave myself a mental shake. "It's nice to meet you Mark....but I think class is starting" I said, pointing to the professor stepping up on his little lecture platform in front of the class. Mark nodded and winked at me. I nearly swooned. It was that good. 

I struggled the rest of the class to pay attention to what was in front of me, and was mostly successful. I liked school, so my inner nerd won out over my inner hoe. I had actually mostly forgotten about Mark as I was gathering my things, preparing to head to my next class. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over and up at Mark, who was smiling his mega-watt smile at me again. "What class do you have now? Maybe I'll get lucky and we can walk together?" He said, clearly flirting with me, and being obvious about it. 

I grinned down at the floor. What was with guys hitting on me today? Mark was adorable...I wished that I had a normal life...that I wasn't a whore. It would be nice to maybe see where this went with him. He was clearly interested....but I couldn't. It would be a dumb financial move for me, and I was positive that if Mark really knew me...he wouldn't be interested. At all. 

"I have O-chem, and then -" I stopped and smiled, I couldn't help it, as his whole face lit up. 

"I have O-chem too!" He said, clearly pleased that we had another class together. I giggled. He was cute. Like an excited little boy.  "Come on!" He said, taking my hand and pulling me along. 

He made sure to sit next to me when we got to class and I was actually surprised to see that he was a really good student. Maybe he was kind of nerdy too? It was refreshing. 

I spent the rest of this class taking notes and trying to concentrate, but with Mark sitting next to me, and constantly feeling his eyes on me, it was hard. I tried to think about Yoongi...who was sexy and great in bed...but then Mark would say or do something that sent me into a giggling fit and I would lose it. It wasn't like Yoongi and I were in a relationship...but I wasn't available either. That was clear. So I needed to stop this. It wasn't right for me to lead this very nice...very _hot_...guy on. He deserved someone he actually had a shot with. 

As the class ended I stood up, stretching and gathering my things. "So, Jade..." I heard from beside me.

_Oh boy....here it comes..._

"You should give me your number...you know, in case I get lonely..." Mark said, looking absolutely adorable and sweet. I actually wanted to. I wished, for the millionth time today that I could be normal. Mark would be a normal boyfriend. He would take me out and we could be a couple...I would never have that with Yoongi...not ever. I sighed sadly and looked at him, trying to soften my eyes. 

"Mark...I like you. You're really nice and funny....and..well...never-mind.." I said,  chewing my lip nervously. 

"And?" he teased, grinning down at me, watching my mouth like he wanted to kiss me. 

I shivered a little bit. "It's just that....I have...someone, already..." I said, trying to sidestep the whole boyfriend question, since technically Yoongi wasn't. 

Mark's face fell, but he picked himself back up. "That's ok. We can still be study buddies...can't we?" he asked, smiling down at me like the matter was already settled. 

I nodded...what could it really hurt? He knew where I stood now...no big deal. Right?....

"I'll walk you to your car, and you can give me your number" Mark said, clearly not aware that he was pushing for my number again. I didn't particularly mind...but I wasn't giving it to him. 

I nodded and we walked together out to the parking lot where my car was. "So where did you come from, anyway?" I asked, curious as to why I hadn't met him yet, when we were over half way through the semester.

He smiled over at me. "I'm new" he said, clearly thinking that was answer enough. When we got to my car, I unlocked it, giving him an awkward little finger-wave and getting into my car. "Thanks for walking with me, Mark. I'll...see you around" I said, smiling at him in a friendly way. 

"Say Hi to Yoongi for me" he said, smirking at me. It was like having cold water thrown on me, and I gasped. 

"You...know, Yoongi?" I asked, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening here. 

"Yep...we go way back..." Mark said, grinning at me. 

"So...that's why you..." I started, processing the situation.

"No. I saw you in class before I knew who you were. I found out about you because I thought you were cute and wanted to know you better" he said, looking down at me warmly. "That hasn't changed" he said, matter-of-factly. 

I nodded. "Well, if you know about my relationship with Yoongi....then you should understand very clearly why it would be a bad idea for us to be anything more than school friends...he's very territorial. I don't want there to be any problems" I said quietly, feeling uncomfortable talking to Mark about this situation, but seeing no way to avoid it. 

"I'm sure he does want you all to himself...but tell me, what does he have that I don't? I mean, besides one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen?" Mark said, biting his lip as he looked at me, making me blush. 

I decided that I was going to just have to go there. He wasn't backing off. "He's paying me, Mark. I'm his whore. He pays me $30,000 every time we get together" I said flatly. "It's not a relationship. It's a business deal. I'm alone in the world and I have bills to pay...and I like Yoongi. He's...interesting" I said, trailing off, looking down at my lap. I wasn't sure what to say after that, so I just closed my door in Mark's face and drove off. There was no point in polite niceties anymore anyway. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Dolly, we have a party to attend tonight. I'll come for you at 7" Yoongi said in the voice mail that I missed while I was in the shower, later that day. I kept flashing back on Mark. I needed to ask Yoongi about him...but I wanted to be as subtle as possible. I didn't want him to be angry, or potentially want to bother Mark...I still felt like he was just kind of a nice guy...although it _was_ weird that he didn't bat an eye when I'd told him the outrageous amount of money Yoongi was paying me. 

I shook thoughts of him out of my head as I got ready to meet Yoongi. He liked me to dress like an expensive whore when we went out, which I guess was technically spot on. So I picked out a light pink cocktail dress that was short and form fitting, but paired it with a sparkly shawl so that it was still appropriate for the party. I knew Yoongi liked my legs, so this dress would certainly make him happy. I finished by pulling my hair up in a french twist and adding evening makeup, slipping the heels on that went with this dress and going out into my living room, waiting for Yoongi. 

I heard a knock at my door and grabbed my clutch and shawl, expecting to see Yoongi, but instead confronted with Mark. 

"Mark" I said, startled, "What are you doing here?" I asked, completely off guard and kind of panicked. If Yoongi pulled up and saw Mark here...there was not one damn good thing that could come from that. 

"I looked you up, Jade" Mark said, smiling down at me, his eyes raking over my form. "You look beautiful" he said softly, admiring me with his eyes. 

"Thank you, but Yoongi will be here for me any second. You have to go" I said, trying to close the door again. Mark put his foot in the jamb, keeping me from closing it.

"Jade! Would you just wait a minute?" He said, eyes pleading. 

"No!" I said, straight up. "You don't get it. I can't fuck this up with Yoongi, and I don't want to anyway. Whatever you think this is, it's not worth the fall-out" I said, looking him directly in the eyes so he would take me seriously. "You need to leave. I'll see you at school, and you can tell me whatever you need to say then, ok?" I said, trying to bargain with him so he would leave. 

He looked irritated. "Ok...fine. See you Monday" he said, looking like a sad puppy and walking off. I sighed heavily and closed the door. What the fuck was going on? I thought Mark was a nice guy...but it felt like there was more going on than just some guy chasing a girl he liked. This had something to do with Yoongi...I needed to talk to him.

 


	8. Done

Yoongi's car pulled up to the curb in front of my house not ten minutes after Mark left. I was silently thankful that he was never early, always either right on time, or in some cases, terribly late. I locked up and walked out to the car, the valet staying inside, knowing me well enough by now to know that I would get my own damn door, rather than wait a small eternity for him to open it for me. 

When I slid into the car and shut the door, Yoongi pulled me into him without a word and kissed me deeply, running his hands up and down my exposed thighs and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out a breathy little squeak and kissed him back, resting my arms around his neck, loving his touch. He was so damn sexy...My attraction to him was something that had a life of it's own, shocking me on a new level, every time I was near him. 

He pulled away slightly and gave me the gummy smile that I loved, the one that lit up his eyes and made him even more handsome. He didn't really smile very often, it made me kind of warm inside when I knew for sure that I was the reason for that smile to be on his face. I smiled back, sighing happily. "How are you?" I asked quietly, turning in my seat and sitting back against his arm. 

"I'm good..." he said, biting his lip as he looked at my legs. "That dress... _jesus_ " he said, chuckling ruefully as his eyes wandered over the light pink, very short number I had chosen, knowing how much he liked my legs. I giggled and he leaned into my space, kissing the shell of my ear. "I can't wait to get you out of it, later" he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. I shivered, and turned to him, a teasing glint in my eyes. 

"Why wait?" I asked, biting my lip in the way I knew he loved. 

He grinned down at me, amused by my teasing, but clearly restraining himself. "As much as I would love to reduce you to a moaning, panting, sexy mess, around my cock right now...We both need to look put together at this thing...it's business, not just a fundraiser or networking" Yoongi said, looking regretful that he couldn't fuck me in the limo like we both wanted. 

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek sweetly, "Ok, daddy. I can wait..." I said softly, loving the warm, amused light that leapt into his eyes at my playful words. I cleared my throat. "So...uh...should I...should I be worried about anything tonight?" I asked hesitantly. 

Yoongi shook his head and kissed my temple. "No worries, dolly. It's just a dinner party at another family's house...It should be pretty straight forward. We are going to be there discussing a potential business deal between our two groups, in the future. The rest of the family will be meeting us there. We have no bad blood with these guys. In fact, their leader, JB, seems like he actually isn't a complete bastard" Yoongi said, chuckling softly and tracing a finger along the outside of my thigh. 

"So why bring me, then?" I asked, curious as to why he would need arm candy for a business meeting like this. 

"You'll find, dolly, if you pay attention, that most of the time, our places of business and our homes are monitored by some type of law enforcement. Usually it's just some low level bullshit surveillance...they know we aren't operating within the law, but as long as they can't prove it, there's not a damn thing they can do" he said, looking pleased with himself and kind of smug about besting the authorities. 

"But what if they find something out? Won't they arrest you?" I asked, concerned, but also kind of worried about what would happen to me if I got caught up in something illegal tonight. 

Yoongi chuckled and kissed me lightly, looking at me like I was just the cutest, silliest little thing ever. "Don't worry, doll face. We're very careful people. There's nothing to find" he said matter-of-factly. "Which brings me back to your original question. I need to bring a date, because it looks much less like a dinner party if a bunch of lone, shady-looking men in business suits just show up in one location...it starts to look like a meeting, in fact" He said, grinning down at me. "Besides...I want to flaunt you. You always look so...tantalizing. It's pleasing to me to know that every man in the room wants to fuck you...and I'm the only one who gets to" he said, chuckling quietly. 

I placed my hand over his as he continued to stroke my thigh, stilling it and sighing, relaxing back into Yoongi and feeling less tense, but needing him to stop teasing me. I was already so wet for him...it was getting uncomfortable. He grinned and pushed my hand away, going back to what he had been doing, slowly tracing the line of my thigh with his fingertips as he held me next to him. "Yoongi..." I whined. "No fair..." I pouted, looking up at him with big eyes, knowing that would tease the shit out of him. He chuckled and bit his lip, leaning in and kissing me, wrenching a whimper from me as his hand moved up my side and he gripped the back of my neck. 

He pulled away finally, leaving me feeling breathless and so turned on I could scream. "Shit..." I breathed, thankful when I felt the car slowing and pulling into a driveway. He smiled and nuzzled my neck as the car came to a stop.

"It's a very good thing for both of us, baby doll, that we are here...I don't know if I could have controlled myself for very much longer..." he murmured. I giggled and got out of the car. "Damn...my little doll is _sexy_..." he whispered playfully as he got out of the car, chuckling and offering me his arm. I smiled and took it, letting him lead me up to the door as he knocked.

The guy who opened the door was very attractive...tall with dark hair and a smile that kind of made little indents in his cheeks. I inwardly rolled my eyes. So, apparently in order to be a mobster in this area, you had to be incredibly good looking and ride everywhere in a limo. Duely noted. I snickered quietly at my inner dialogue, but came up short when Yoongi gave me kind of a sharp look and cleared his throat. 

I swallowed and got serious again as the man who had answered the door scanned his eyes over my face and figure, extending his hand to Yoongi when he was done eye fucking me. "This is JB, dolly. He's a friend and business associate" Yoongi said, nodding to the man, who smiled at me. 

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Jade" I said, extending my hand to JB, who immediately took it and kissed my knuckles. I felt Yoongi tense a little bit when JB held my gaze for a beat too long, but he relaxed when he let my hand go. "Very nice to meet you as well, Jade. It's not often that we have such beauty in our midst" JB said, bowing slightly and causing me to blush down at the floor, gripping Yoongi's arm a little bit tighter. 

We followed JB into a lounge area within his big, expensive house. It kind of looked like it had been lifted out of the 1920's, but had all of the modern amenities also. There were several people and their dates milling about, sipping pre-dinner cocktails, and chatting. I nodded to, and smiled at, the members of Yoongi's family who were present, all seeming to have dates who clung to them like floozies. Whatever though, that was usually what you got when you paid for an escort. Unless you were able and willing to pay the kind of money that agencies like _Executive Choice_ demanded, anyway. 

Yoongi walked us over to the center of the room, where Hoseok, Tae, and Jungkook where all sitting on the loungers and couches with their dates. He settled me there and walked over to the bar, coming swiftly back and handing me a martini. "Just straight up alcohol, promise" he said, grinning at me playfully as he alluded to the last time he had handed me a drink. I smirked and took a sip, smiling up at him with my eyes.

"So how are you, Jade?" Hoseok asked, smiling his sunny smile and just generally being human sunlight. I couldn't help but smile back, forgetting every time I saw him, that he was actually capable of brutally torturing people. 

"I'm good, Hoseok. This party is pretty upscale" I commented, causing everyone to chuckle at my understatement. 

"I guess it'll do" Jungkook joked, looking like a happy bunny as he smiled around the group and we all laughed quietly. 

We all turned as we heard the clinking of a knife, or something, against a glass. JB was standing in the entrance to the room and smiling out at all of us. "Thank you all for coming. This should be a fun little get together, one I hope will be productive and lucrative for both of our families" JB said, raising his glass in toast and taking a sip to the nods and noises of assent made by most of the men present, at his comment. I sipped my drink and just kind of looked around the room, having that weird feeling I had had the night I met Yoongi. I felt watched, but every time I looked up, there was nobody looking at me. It was eerie and I didn't like it one bit. This was not the setting where you wanted unknown scrutiny. 

"Yoongi..." I said quietly as we walked into the dinning room. "I...feel like I'm being watched".

Yoongi looked over at me and grinned. "Of course you are, dolly. You're the most beautiful woman here..." He said, eyes wandering down into my cleavage and then back to my lips, and then locking me in his heated gaze.

I smiled a little and blushed down at his arm where I was holding it. Maybe that was all it was. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I tried my best to shrug the feeling off as I sat in the chair that Yoongi pulled out for me, sitting between him and a guy I hadn't met yet with short, dark hair and a sharp jawline. When he spoke his voice was kind of smokey and his smile was very attractive as well. 

"Hello, there. Are you enjoying the party so far? I'm Jackson" He introduced himself, smiling in a friendly way at me. I returned his smile. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jade. I came with Yoongi" I said, gesturing with my head to Yoongi, who was talking to Jungkook on his other side. 

Jackson nodded and we all turned our attention to the food being served, chatting and making small talk together while we ate dinner. The food was wonderful, but I wasn't surprised. These guys had the kind of money that paid for excellence in all things...or else. Yoongi had a hand on my knee the entire dinner, it seemed like, stroking my leg with his thumb and squeezing slightly when he wanted my attention, or he agreed with something I said. 

As dinner wound down, JB invited everyone back into the lounge area for cocktails, pulling the members of both groups aside, taking them into an office off of the main room. I assumed this was so that they could have the meeting, the actual reason for this dinner in the first place. I tried very hard to make small talk with the other women here...it was just really difficult. They didn't have...well...brains. I shuddered, feeling like I was being harsh and maybe, a touch snobby, but I couldn't help it. I had zero in common with the other women here, most of whom were simple prostitutes from one or the other of the families' stables. 

So I ended up finishing my drink and having another one, leaning up against the bar and looking out the big picture window at the moonlight and how it bathed the gardens outside. It was very pretty, in fact, this entire house was noteworthy, as nice as, or maybe a hair nicer than the one that Yoongi and his family lived in. I sighed, feeling lonely and wishing that Yoongi could conclude his business so we could get out of here. I still had that creepy, watched feeling, and it made me uneasy and skittish. 

After about 45 minutes, Yoongi emerged back out into the party and things picked up again with the addition of the rest of the men back into the mix. I was tipsy, by this time, having had nothing to do but drink 2 martinis and stare out the window. Yoongi kissed me and pulled me away from the bar, guiding me around to talk to various other people in the room. 

One guy, who introduced himself as Jinyoung seemed angry that one of their number couldn't be at the meeting tonight. He said that his "dear older brother" had made up some bullshit excuse for why he couldn't be present, staying in his room tonight, claiming that he had the flu. Yoongi had taken up for him, stating that he knew the guy well enough to know that he probably hated not being in on the negotiations. 

"I need the bathroom, daddy. I'll be right back" I said, kissing Yoongi's cheek and walking off to find it. I waited outside of it while it was occupied and just as I was about to close the door, a foot was inserted into the jamb, preventing my closing it. Yoongi slid in the door and closed it, locking it and staring at me hungrily as he advanced on me. 

"Yoongi...I'm not sure this is the best-" I started, but he cut me off with his lips, grabbing me by the nape of my neck and kissing me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth and pressing me up against the wall. 

"Daddy needs his little doll...." he whispered near my ear, hiking my skirt up around my ass and slipping his hand into my panties. I gasped when he started rubbing my clit in slow circles, grinning at me as I bit my lip, trying hard not to make noises that could be heard through the door. Yoongi grabbed my wrists and held them above my head against the wall as he slipped one and then two fingers into my pussy, fucking me on them and chuckling as I burrowed my face in his shoulder, whimpering in pleasure. 

"I can't tell you how sexy you look tonight, dolly...I've wanted you around my cock since the moment I saw you...you're always so perfect for me...always seem to know just want I need from you..." He whispered, releasing my wrists so that he could pull my panties down to my knees, away from my wet and swollen core. He turned me around and I gasped as he pressed his chest into my back, pressing me into the wall as he squeezed my ass, inserting his fingers back into me from behind. 

A small moan escaped my lips and I looked at Yoongi over my shoulder, wide eyed and scared that someone might have heard me. He just chuckled quietly, biting his lip and kissing my neck as he gripped my hips, pushing his cock into my dripping pussy from behind. I whimpered and spread my legs wider apart for him, loving the feeling of his thrusting in and out of me as he fucked me against the wall. "Mmm...such a good, tight little whore for me..." Yoongi murmured in my ear, nipping at the skin of my shoulder as he fucked me. 

I whimpered again, starting to panic a little, worried that I wouldn't be able to maintain my quiet, soon. "Da-daddy...I'm...I can't be quiet...." I moaned out, causing him to chuckle and clamp a hand over my mouth, fucking me harder. My eyes rolled back in my head and I was grateful that his hand was there to muffle my moans of pleasure as he pounded into me against the wall. I shook and whimpered, me knees feeling weak as I felt my orgasm building. 

He pulled me back against him and pulled my hair, forcing me to bare my throat and rest my head against his shoulder as he covered my mouth and fucked me hard from behind. I moaned into his hand as I came on his cock, loving the sounds of his praise in my ears, telling me what a good little slut I was for cumming for him while he intensified my orgasm by fucking me harder through it. 

I wrapped my arms around him, behind me, as he continued to fuck me, loving the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of me, a sure sign that he was going to cum soon. "Oh, daddy...you fuck your little whore so well..." I whispered, biting my lip as he growled and pushed me forward onto the counter top, still pulling my hair as he fucked me. 

"You're so fucking tight..." he panted, fucking me hard, gripping my hips now as he went faster, chasing his high. 

"Yes, daddy...tight and wet for you...your little whore missed you all day..." I purred quietly, giving him the sexiest look I could muster over my shoulder and making quiet little noises of pleasure as he fucked into me. 

He groaned and spun me around, kissing me hard and sitting my ass on the counter top as he continued to ram into me. I gasped and clung to him as he gripped my ass, pulling my hair and biting my shoulder as he filled me up with his cum. I gasped, shaking as he finished in my pussy, fucking me rough and hard through his orgasm. 

When he finally relaxed, he just...held me. He kissed me and ran his hands over my body, cradling me in his arms. It was...lover like. I didn't really know what to do with this. It was confusing as fuck for me...but I also liked it. I liked it far more than was healthy or smart for a girl in the situation I was in. Yoongi wasn't my boyfriend. 

He kissed me again and then pulled out, putting himself back together while I pulled my panties up, my dress down, and fixed my makeup. I left the bathroom first, making sure the coast was clear for him to slip out without anyone knowing. 

When we returned to the party, no one seemed to have missed us. We left shortly after that, amid _thank yous_ and _we had a great times_. In the car on the way home, Yoongi was kind of distant and weird. I turned to him, "So...how did the negotiations go?" I asked, trying to make conversation, something that I had never really had to do before. I never felt awkward with Yoongi...until now. 

"Fine" He said, not looking at me, just staring straight ahead. 

"Yoongi...is everything ok? Maybe when we get to your place I'll give you a message?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me, and failing miserably. "Did I do something to upset you?" I tried again, honestly not understanding what the fuck was up with him. There was definitely something though. 

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm taking you back to your place tonight, anyway" he said coldly, still refusing to look at me. 

"Ok, but you don't seem fine. I feel like you have something on your mind...you won't even look at me" I pressed, concerned about him. 

His eyes flared angrily when he finally did look at me. "Stop" he said, simply. "I don't give a fuck how you feel" he said, looking away again. 

I was taken aback by how cold and angry he was being. What the hell was going on? I felt tears sting my eyes and felt stupid for...well, everything. He looked over at me scornfully, as if resenting the fact that I had tears in my eyes. I hated it too. I hated that he was hurting my feelings right now...feelings I wasn't supposed to have. I sniffled a little and took deep breaths, praying that we got back to my house as quickly as possible so I could be alone. I liked Yoongi...but this wasn't the Yoongi I knew. This cold, impersonal asshole could go straight to hell...then I laughed humorlessly at myself. Causing him to shoot another angry glance my way.

This was the real Yoongi. I'd been a stupid, emotional girl...romanticizing the way that he felt about me. Reading too much into the way he treated me when he was just trying to get laid. I'd thought I could handle this arrangement...but I clearly couldn't. I was hurt. This hurt me. After the way that Jin hurt me...I just wasn't ever going through that again. Not for any amount of money. When the car pulled up to the curb, I bolted out, closing the door and running to the safety of my house, quickly unlocking the door and slipping inside, sliding down the wall and sobbing once I was safely in with the door locked. 

I was stupid...my emotions...I should have known better. I was done. 

 


	9. Hurt

I spent the rest of the weekend licking my wounds and trying not to think about Yoongi. He didn't try to contact me, a fact that I was thankful for. He was probably done with me....and while the thought hurt, it was for the best. I wasn't willing to hurt over him. Not any more than I already had been. I tried to tell myself that I should just be thankful that I hadn't gotten in any deeper than just a stupid crush. When I missed him, all I had to do was just remember the way that he had looked at me scornfully while I cried in the car...that was the real Yoongi. He was a fucking mobster, for christ sakes. I'd been deluding myself. 

So I spent saturday and sunday binge watching netflix and half-heartedly studying. It was like all the color had drained out of the world. Everything was just...grey. I knew I was depressed about the whole Yoongi thing, but I also knew that this would pass. I reminded myself how much worse it had been when my relationship with Jin had ended. This was really not that bad...not compared to that. I was surprised that that didn't seem to help. That was the bitch about emotions...you couldn't think your way out of them. _Son of a bitch..._

I woke up Monday morning and did my usual routine, eating quickly and then hopping in the shower, putting on my usual hoodie and jeans and light makeup. I gathered my hair into a messy bun and locked up, heading to school like usual. I had checked my bank account and was still shocked at the amount of money I had earned in my short time working for Yoongi. I figured I had a little cushion, and I could take a few weeks off, before signing back up with Executive Choice. I was a complete idiot for ever having quit them. I also felt badly for how secretive I'd been and how I'd lied to Kate. She had deserved better than that from me. 

I sat in my usual place in class and set up my desk, like I always did, nerding out, but not having the same enjoyment as usual. I sighed heavily...this would pass. I knew that it would. I just needed to plod ahead until it did. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Mark, grinning at me from the seat next to where I sat. I hadn't noticed him even walk up. I guess I'd been zoning out. 

"Hey, Jade. How was your weekend?" Mark asked, flashing me his killer smile. I gave him the best smile I was capable of and just shrugged. 

He furrowed his brows at me and looked me over more closely. "You ok?" He asked, concern in his voice. I teared up. _Fuck_!

I got up and ran out of the room. I clearly did not have my shit together. I needed a little more time. I headed toward the bathroom, planning to get myself under control and then unobtrusively gather my things and head home. Mark ran up behind me and grabbed my arm, not letting me go when I tried to pull away. 

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking at me like he actually gave a shit. 

I looked down at the ground, trying hard not to lose my shit right here in the hallway. "Nothing...i'm fine. I just...had a rough couple of days" I said, wishing I could just sink into the floor. 

"Look, I know it's not my place to say anything...but Yoongi doesn't deal well with feelings...his or anyone else's..." Mark trailed off, clearly trying to help me, but not really knowing how. God...was it that obvious that I was a mess over Yoongi? Jesus, I was pathetic. 

I stiffened my spine and looked up at Mark, trying to be tougher than I felt. "It's not a big deal. I'm not planning to see Yoongi anymore. Our arrangement...is no longer working for me" I said, trying to seem like I didn't care. 

Mark looked me up and down and then nodded. "That's probably for the best..." He grinned and got down on my level. "Good news for me" he teased, smiling big at me, his eyes dancing as he tried to cheer me up. 

He earned a weak little laugh from me, amused by his antics. "Down, boy" I teased, feeling marginally better about everything. It was going to be ok...just not yet. Clearly. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Mark. I feel a little better now...but I should go home. I'm just not up to this right now" I said. 

"I could walk you?" He offered, putting a light hand on my arm. 

I shook my head. "That's really nice of you...but I just think I need some alone time..." I said softly. 

He nodded but unexpectedly snatched my cell phone out of my hand. I hadn't even realized that I had it until I didn't any more. Mark grinned down at me mischievously as he programmed his number into it and texted himself so he would have mine. I grinned at him. What a goof.

"There!" He said triumphantly, handing me my phone back with a smirk. "Now, there's no escape" he teased, nudging me playfully. 

I giggled. "Ok! Ok!" I said, nodding my head, genuinely appreciating his attempts to cheer me up. 

He walked with me back to class and helped me gather my things up, waving to me as I walked out of class and headed home. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Things got easier and easier over the next few days. I resumed my normal schedule and got back on my feet, starting to feel more like my normal self as time went on. I was pretty sure that Yoongi had tried to call me about three times today, but I didn't know for sure, since I didn't answer the numbers that my cell phone couldn't ID. I figured he would get the picture...I just couldn't do it anymore. My feeling for him were clearly much deeper than I had originally thought, as evidenced by my little episode in class on Monday. All the more reason to just cut ties and get Yoongi out of my system. 

It was one thing to have feelings for a man who would return them. Yoongi never would though, so it was dangerous and masochistic for me to continue to see him and allow my feelings to take even deeper root. His attitude and the way he had treated me in the car that last night were all the proof I needed that he wasn't a safe person to have emotional attachment to. He didn't want feelings...and neither did I. 

So I spent my time studying and hanging out with Mark a little bit. He was always around, texting me and walking me home after our classes let out. It was cute, but I still held him at arm's length. He was very attractive, but not only was I not ready, I wasn't ready to ask him how he knew Yoongi and what his connection to that whole thing was. The last thing on earth I needed was to get involved with another mobster type...even if he did want me for more than just sex. 

"So...wanna go see a movie tonight?" Mark asked, one day while walking me home. I grinned over at him, not wanting to lead him on. 

"As friends?" I asked, looking at him levely. 

He held up his hands and grinned at me. "As whatever you want, babe" he smiled warmly. "I just want to spend time with my favorite girl" he said, making me blush down at the ground. "See? Look how cute you are" he teased, reaching out to pinch my cheeks and then tickling me when I pulled away, giggling. The whole thing devolved into a tickle war against my front door, me losing miserably. 

And then he was kissing me. It was so sudden that I didn't respond right away. He was a good kisser too...his lips were warm and soft, not demanding, just pressing against mine and moving as I kissed him back. I don't remember deciding to kiss him back...I was just surprised when I did. It felt good to kiss him. He was such a nice guy...I melted into him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as he kissed me, pulling away and smiling down at me. 

"That was...wow. Better than I imagined..." he said softly, his eyes glowing warmly down at me as I stood in his arms. 

I gave him a soft smile. "Mark...that was nice...but...I'm-" 

"I know...you're not ready. I get it. I just slipped" he said, his eyes lighting mischievously. I smirked up at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, biting his lip in a way that was sexy, but also sweet and kind of flattering. "See you tomorrow" he said, grinning at me as he backed away, finally turning and smiling brightly over his shoulder as he walked off. I grinned to myself. What was I going to do with him? 

Even if I did decide that I should try something with him, I still needed to know how he was connected to Yoongi. The very last thing I needed was to jump out of this thing I had had with Yoongi, only to jump right back into something with someone who was not being honest with me. To be fair, I hadn't asked. I was confident that Mark would tell me whatever I wanted to know...but to honest, I was kind of afraid to ask. 

I walked into my house after Mark had waved goodbye at the door, and stopped in my tracks. There was something off...my house wasn't empty. I grabbed the baseball bat I'd taken to keeping by the door, and stalked quietly into my kitchen, jumping and swinging the bat at the intruder, who narrowly missed getting hit in the head. I screamed and dropped the bat, nearly falling down before I registered that the intruder was Yoongi. 

"Jesus! You could have killed me with that thing!" He yelled, kicking the bat out of my reach. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to remain absolutely neutral. He looked exactly the same as he always did. Effortlessly sexy in ripped jeans and a hooded sweatshirt...I fought the urge to go to him when he held his arms open to me. I wanted to...that damn magnetic attraction again. 

He raised a brow and dropped his arms, looking at me curiously. "So...what's the deal? You aren't answering my calls, hence why I'm here, and now you won't come to me?"

I swallowed hard and backed up against my kitchen counter, clenching my fists...trying to find the courage to do what I knew was the best, healthiest thing for me. I took a deep breath. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, Yoongi..." I laughed humorlessly, looking down at the floor, unable to look at him. It hurt. "I'm actually surprised you're here...I was pretty sure you were done with me, after the way you treated me in the car the last time I saw you..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to cry in front of him anymore, so I didn't look up. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. 

"Hold on a second, dolly...we don't need to be so absolute, do we?" Yoongi asked, coming toward me, but stopping when I moved away from him, needing to keep distance between us. "What's going on? Do you not want our arrangement anymore?" He asked, his voice sounding odd and kind of dilute...like it was hard for him to speak. I wouldn't look at him...I couldn't. 

"I can't" I said simply. 

Yoongi sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, ok? I can be a complete dick sometimes..." he said, coming closer to me again. 

I finally looked up at him, tears in my eyes, but not really caring anymore. "That's the problem Yoongi. Feelings. They aren't supposed to be a part of the equation, right?" I said, clenching my jaw, holding back a sob.

Yoongi looked down and away, his eyes unreadable. "You're right...but I thought what we had was pretty fucking great...I'm confused as to why you aren't happy anymore" He said, looking upset. 

I shook my head and squeezed the bridge of my nose, trying to find the right words. "I hurt, Yoongi. You... _hurt_ me. That's why I can't do this anymore. I'm _hurt_ " I said brokenly, leaning on the counter, just looking at him. 

Yoongi came closer to me again, and there was just nowhere left to go, so I just stood there as he got in my space, looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, doll...I...I'll be better. I don't want to upset you. I'm an asshole..." he trailed off, looking warm and soft....and I had to get the fuck out of this space with him. He didn't get it, and it was way too tempting to just fall back into his arms...and be his fuck toy...and be hurt over and over again by a guy who didn't have feelings for me, and never would.

"It's not enough, Yoongi" I said, sliding over on the counter and walking across the room. I decided to just be brutally honest, and then he would leave me alone. If he knew that I felt for him, he would run. Yoongi didn't want emotional entanglements. "I...have feelings for you. I know it's not what we agreed on, and I know that it's not your fault or your problem. That's why I can't do this anymore. It's not enough" I said, looking him in the eyes and swallowing back tears. "It's not anywhere nearly enough for me" I said quietly. 

Yoongi looked at me, shock in his eyes. He swallowed hard. 

_And then he turned, without another word, and he walked out._

 


	10. Showing It

I sighed heavily and just found a place to sit down. I cried. I hated myself for crying. I knew he would leave if I told him how I felt about him...but that didn't stop it from landing like just one more harsh blow against my battered and bruised heart. I cried for a long time. I don't know how long I sat on my couch hugging my knees. Maybe it was just a few minutes...maybe it was a couple of hours. I didn't look at the clock. All I knew, was that when I stood up from the couch and shuffled in to collapse in my bed for the night, I was actually done. I had let Yoongi go. He didn't love me. He wasn't ever going to. As I closed my eyes and rested my head against my pillow that night, I sighed quietly and I gave up... 

_______________________________________________________________________________

I spent as much of my time as possible studying over the next few weeks. Finals were coming up and it would only take one crappy grade to throw off my stellar GPA. It was insanely stressful to know that if I didn't do very well...it would delay everything. It might stop me from getting into a medical school, or worse, make it so that I had to repeat things to get better grades. Not that it mattered if I had to move across the country for med school...its not like I really had anybody.... It would just be more expense and more money... 

I thought about money and my heart clenched a little bit, but it wasn't bad. I had made thousands of dollars over the last couple of months, and it just sat in my bank account. I knew that I should put it somewhere where it would accrue interest or something, but I just couldn't give it too much thought. Dealing with it would mean thinking about where it came from...and I just couldn't. I did fine as long as I didn't think about him. I learned to carefully avoid any thoughts about him, but unfortunately, that also meant that I hadn't asked Mark about their ties...

Which is how I found myself nervously biting my lip, thinking about all of this, when I should be studying. Mark was coming over to study with me, and I found myself being more and more thankful for his light. He was just fun to be around. He was always warm and funny...it never hurt me to be around him. I knew he wanted more from me than I was ready for...but that didn't mean that we couldn't be friends, right? It was nice to have someone who made me feel like I wasn't a mess. Mark made me feel almost whole...maybe that could be enough? I sighed and clenched my hands together in front of me. I needed to finally ask him how he knew Yoo- _him_. If I knew that...then I could trust him completely. I wanted to, eventually, want Mark in the same way that I knew he wanted me. He was fun and sexy. Most girls would jump on the opportunity to be with him...and I didn't want to string him along...didn't want him to be hurt because of me.

I jumped up, pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I finger combed my hair quickly and straightened the big comfy t-shirt I wore over leggings as I walked out to answer the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by Mark, handsome as always, with the biggest smile on his face ever. I raised a cautious brow at him and stepped back, waving him in and closing the door behind him. 

"Hey, Jade. Guess what?" Mark asked, smiling like a happy little boy.

I couldn't help but smile back, "What?" I asked, taking the bait. 

He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I raised a brow and opened it to reveal the most perfect, wonderful chocolates...I looked up at him and smiled. "How in the world did you know I wanted these?" I asked, shocked, because I had seen them in the window of a store in the mall about a week ago, and hadn't said anything, thinking it was probably best if I stayed away. It would be even worse if I were stressed, depressed, _and_ fat. No thank you.

Mark smiled down at me and pulled me into a warm hug. I returned it, just allowing myself to enjoy being held by someone who cared about me. "I saw you eyeing those the other day at the mall...so I went back for them" he said softly, kissing my hair and releasing me. I grinned up at him, not stepping out of his embrace, and he leaned down and kissed me softly, just a peck, stepping back out of my space when it was over. I wished I felt something when he kissed me...but there was no spark. Not like...I shook the thought from my head. 

I blushed down at the carpet. "Mark..." I started, knowing that I should be letting him be so sweet to me.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Jade, when are you going to just let it happen?" He asked, smiling at me from where he stood, looking at me like I was the only woman in the whole wide world. I just looked back at him, flattered. He was so warm...and sweet...he seemed to care so much for me. Did I care for him? _Could_ I? If I tried...if I could just stop thinking about...

I cautiously walked a little closer to Mark. I bit my lip nervously and tilted my head as I looked at him. "Mark?..." I hesitated, not really knowing how to bring the subject up.

"Marry you? Of course!" Mark joked, making me giggle as he lead me over to my couch and we sat. 

I took a deep breath. "Mark....how do you know Yoon-...You said that you and _Yoongi_ " I shuddered a little, hurting at just his name passing my lips, "went way back. How do you know him?" I asked, finally getting it out, looking up at Mark as his happy, sunny smile dimmed, somewhat. 

He sighed and looked down at his lap, taking my hand casually, and playing with my fingers. "I knew you would ask sooner or later" He said, looking into my eyes and seeming to search for something there. "I'm a member of another family...the one who's house you went to that dinner party at..." he trailed off. 

"You were the missing brother! Was that why I felt watched the whole night? Why didn't you come and talk to me? Why be so secretive?" I asked, shocked and looking at him like he was nuts. 

"I...didn't know how to tell you what was going on...and I couldn't stand to see you with Yoongi" he said. I flinched at the mention of the name and he gave me a soft, apologetic look. "Sorry, babe..." he said softly. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you stayed safe. Our families don't have issues, usually...but if something were to ever happen to you..." He shook his head and brought my hand up, kissing my knuckles softly. 

I furrowed my brows and just let him have my hand. His lips felt nice...it always felt nice when he touched me...I appreciated his honesty. When I looked into his eyes, they held only warmth and honesty. Could I do this? Could I move on and be with Mark? Should I? I sighed and looked down at my lap and then back up at him. "So...what do you do in your family? And why act like _he_ is such a bad guy, when you basically do the same type of thing for a living?" I asked, trying to understand. 

Mark shook his head and scooted closer to me, getting in my space and leaning into me. "It's not the same. I just do tech support for our legal operations. JB, who you met at the party, is my actual brother...I told him up front that I wouldn't turn him in, but I didn't want to be involved in anything illegal or shady" Mark said. He smiled down at me and gave me a soft look, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and just kind of letting his hand linger on my shoulder. "There's also the most important difference between us" he said softly, his pretty eyes moving from my lips and back up to my eyes. "I want you. All of you. I don't just want to play mental games and use you for sex" he said, swallowing thickly. His eyes held such warmth and admiration...I wished that I could have met him before Yoo...before _him_. I looked away, sighing heavily and the moment was broken. My heart was spoken for...still. _Damn it!_

Mark sighed and sat back, looking kind of dejected. "I know you aren't ready, Jade" he said quietly, pulling me into a hug. "I'll wait...I'd wait forever for you" he said, and when I looked up at him, I knew he meant it. I smiled and nodded. This wasn't fair to him. I needed to stop toying with this sweet man's heart. 

"Mark...you should go" I said softly. "I don't want to lead you on...to hurt you" I said, standing up. Mark looked hurt though...so it seemed like I'd already failed. "I don't think I can ever feel...the way you feel. It's not fair to you" I said, feeling like a complete asshole. "I can't let you wait forever" I said with finality.   
  
I walked to the door and opened it with a sad smile, ushering him out. He looked down at the carpet and nodded, walking out silently, without another word. I closed the door and just leaned against it, feeling lost and alone. I was sorry that Mark was hurting...but he deserved so much more than I could give. He'd be ok. There was someone out there who could love him with her whole heart...that girl wasn't me. Not when I was still such a mess about another man. 

I sighed and decided that I needed to get out of the house and out of my head for a while. It was starting to cool down outside, and I decided that a quick run would be good for me in every way. So I changed into jogging shorts and a t-shirt, laced up my shoes, and went for a run around my neighborhood.

I felt myself relaxing as I jogged, just enjoying the pleasant evening breeze and moving my body. It was nice to just clear my head. I liked Mark, but that just wasn't going to happen, and it was wrong of me to use him as a distraction.I was frustrated that every time I turned around, I found myself thinking of Yoongi. Even when I hadn't seen or heard from him in weeks. When I was alone in bed at night all I could think about was him...his hands on my body...his lips...how good it felt when he...

_Beeeep!!!!_

I squeaked and jumped as a car narrowly missed hitting me. _Shit!_ I needed to pay better attention. I gave an apologetic little finger wave and continued on my route, making a slow circle back to my house. 

I stopped short when I got within sight of my house. There was a red car out front. More distressing still....Yoongi was sitting on my front porch. I took in a deep breath and approached cautiously, not wanting to do this, but seeing no choice, since he was in between me and my home. He lifted his head as he saw me walking up to the house and stood, looking sexy as hell in dark slacks and a sports coat. I felt that same magnetic pull as always. I wanted to be in his arms in the worst way...it was scary. I hadn't seen him in months...and my feelings hadn't changed. Not at all. 

I shook off my initial fangirling, and became curious as to why he was at my door. I walked up to him and his smiled at me. His eyes were warm... _god_...I'd missed him. It was painful to see him like this and be this close to him. "Yoongi?" I asked, hesitant, not sure what was going on. 

He grinned at me. "Dolly...can I come in, please? We...should talk" he said, stepping aside so I could unlock my door. 

I raised a brow at him, not wanting him to think that I was just going to do whatever he wanted, but I unlocked my door, opening it and letting him walk through it after me. I turned to him and he engulfed me in his arms, hugging me close and seeming to savor the scent of my hair. I was completely taken aback, but I loved the feeling of his arms around me. It felt natural...like coming home. I'd missed him so much...

"Dolly...I've missed you so much" He said, mirroring my thoughts. "Please...you have to let me make this right...I can't sleep" he said, pulling back and looking me in the eyes before reading my feelings and smiling, claiming my lips in a deep kiss that sent tingles all over my body. I made a small sound of pleasure, deep in my chest and he chuckled, pressing my body into his. '

"Yoongi..." I started, pulling away slightly, my mind reeling. "What is going on? What are you doing?" I asked, my head spinning. I just _wanted_ him...it was _ridiculous_ how much I wanted him. 

He smiled that smile at me. The one I loved that lit his eyes. God he was sexy...I couldn't think straight. "Daddy has missed his little dolly...." Yoongi said, kissing along the line of my jaw as he dragged me over to the couch, pulling me into his lap. "I can't stop thinking about you, Jade" he said softly, kissing and sucking on my neck. "Your body...the way you laugh..." he trailed off and pulled away, looking me in the eyes. I was shocked at the level of emotion I saw there as I got lost in his gaze. His eyes were so warm...so soft...

"I...I need you in my life, dolly..." he said softly, kissing my lips gently and running his fingers through my hair. "I don't care what I have to do...please...just be with me..." he whispered, going back to kissing my neck. I whimpered and he ran his hands down to my ass, grinding me into him slowly as he kissed me. 

"Yoongi..." I moaned. "I've missed you too, baby...I've missed you so much..." I said softly, loving his lips and his hands. Feeling like I'd been out in a blizzard, deprived of warmth for years, and suddenly come upon a bonfire. 

He chuckled and kissed my lips again, cradling my head in his palms as he held me and kissed me. He'd never kissed me like this. I'd never felt his heart like this. It was breathtaking. "I'm an idiot" he said against my lips. "Your laugh and your smile...the cute way you try to act tough when I know your scared...your body..." he trailed off, pulling my shirt over my head. 

I whimpered as he ghosted his hands over my breasts, kissing my neck and making me literally ache for him. "Dolly...I need you..." he whispered, reaching down and rubbing my core through the thin material of my joggers and panties. I gasped and moaned, kissing his neck and shoulders while he touched me. He chuckled and ground his hardness into me as he pleasured me. "My prefect, beautiful little dolly...Daddy has missed you so much...more than I can say..." he said softly, nipping at my earlobe. "Let me be with you, sweetheart...I've missed you so much..." he murmured, blowing softly in my ear and giving me goosebumps all over my body. 

"Yoongi..." I moaned, loving his touch, not even caring if I was going to get hurt later. I needed him. He was everything. 

He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, laying me gently on the bed and leaning down to kiss me as he unclipped my bra, dragging my shorts down and off of me, leaving me in just my panties on the bed under him. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping out of his pants as he came to lay with me, both of us just in our underwear now. 

I whimpered in pleasure as he caressed my body, running his palms over my thighs and abdomen as he kissed my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth while he flattened his palm against my stomach, running his hand down into my panties and making little sounds of approval and praise as he felt my wetness. "My baby is already so wet for daddy...did you miss me as much as I missed you, doll face?" he asked, grinning down at me as he slipped a finger into my hole, thrusting it in and out and smiling bigger as I moaned and squirmed under him on the bed. 

"Daddy knows just what his baby girl needs..." he murmured, biting my collar bone as he pushed my panties down over my hips, me eagerly helping him rid me of the last thing between his body and mine. He bent down and kissed and sucked on my nipples, slipping another finger inside of me and fucking me more aggressively, making sounds of praise and approval as I moaned loudly, loving the cold feeling of his rings as he fucked me on his fingers. 

"Daddy..." I whimpered, thrusting my hips in time with his fingers moving in and out, loving his touch. "Daddy...that feels so good..." I whispered, loving the way he smiled up at me, coming back up to kiss me hard, pressing me back into the bed as he moved in between my legs. He  rubbed my clit with his thumb as he thrust his fingers in and out of my pussy, chuckling into my skin as I squirmed and moaned under him. "I...I'm going..to.... _ooohhh!!!"_ I squealed, cumming hard, all over his fingers as he kissed my neck and fucked me on them. 

"Yes, baby doll...I love making you cum...you're so sexy..." he murmured against my ear, teasing my entrance with his hard cock as he kissed and nipped at my skin. "Does my baby need my cock now?" he teased, chuckling as I whimpered and nodded vigorously. 

"Yes...Yoongi...please..." I whispered, pulling him in to kiss me as he sunk his shaft deep inside of me. I gasped and moaned as he started moving slowly in and out, slow fucking me and savoring the feeling of being inside of me as he looked down at me, his eyes soft and loving...a look that I'd never had from him before. 

"Your little pussy is so tight and wet....dolly...god you feel so good" he groaned, fucking me harder and smiling down at me, biting his lip as I moaned for him. "I can't ever go without you again..." he murmured, pulling me up against his chest as he fucked me, kissing me deeply and nibbling my lower lip. "Please...don't ever leave me again, baby...you mean the world to me" he said softly, looking into my eyes as he fucked me deep and hard on my bed.

I smiled at him and kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. "Never, baby...I'm yours..." I whispered against his lips, loving the closeness and intimacy as he held me while he fucked me, something that he'd never ever done before. I loved it. 

He growled and pinned me to the mattress at my last words, fucking me harder as he bit my neck. " _Are_ you mine, dolly?" He growled against my skin, turning me on at a level that only he could. He snapped his hips into me over and over again, reaching between us with one hand and rubbing my clit in circles in time with his thrusts. "Are you?" he demanded. "Are you my sexy little doll?" he growled, looking down into my eyes, demanding an answer as he fucked me hard, squeezing and slapping my ass with his free hand. 

"Yes!" I cried out, closing my eyes and arching my back. "Yes baby! Yes!" I whispered ecstatically against his lips as I came on his cock, kissing him hard as he fucked into me. He smiled against my lips and gripped my ass as he came in my pussy, dragging his lips along my jaw and growling out his pleasure as he thrust in and out of me, slowly becoming more and more sloppy until he stilled inside of me, just holding me and kissing me softly, running his palms over my skin appreciatively as I panted and recovered from this earthshakingly good sex.

He pulled out and spooned me in my bed, holding me closing and laying soft, sweet little kisses against my neck and shoulders. He chuckled and nuzzled my ear. "Dolly...I've wanted to do that since...since I walked out on you..." he said softly, his voice getting watery as he talked. I turned in his arms and kissed him, looking up into his eyes. "I haven't been able to think about anything but touching you...being near you...I can't sleep, I can't work..." he nuzzled my neck softly and then pulled back, kissing my lips. "Say you'll come back to me" he said, looking at me warmly.

I nodded. "I don't think I have a choice..." I said softly, getting lost in his eyes. "I tried...I really did. I wanted to be over you...but I just can't stop thinking about you" I said, closing my eyes and laying back against the pillows. 

"Well I'm sorry I'm so damn irresistible, then" he huffed, pulling away slightly. 

I squeezed the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Yoongi..." I whined. I sat up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me you love me" I said flatly. 

He swallowed hard and looked away, looked around the room, up at the ceiling, anywhere but at me. I made a sound of victory. " _That_ is why I tried so hard. You run like a scared little boy at the mere mention of deep feelings" I said, laying back in bed and looking up at the ceiling. "You aren't ever going to be -" I was cut off by his lips against mine as he gripped my thighs and pushed back into me, causing me to moan in pleasure. 

He propped himself above me and thrust in and out slowly while he kissed me, chuckling against my lips as I pulled him down and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and continued to fuck me in long, slow, deep strokes, taking his time, making sure that I felt every inch of him as he thrust in and out of me. I whimpered and moved my hips in time with his thrusting, looking up at his smirk of satisfaction as he rode me. "I may not be able to say it, dolly..." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed me. "But I can show it" he said softly, fucking me harder. "You are _mine_ " he growled, pulling out and turning me over on my tummy, slapping my ass as he thrust into me from behind. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You belong to me. I want to be in this sweet little cunt, caressing your perfect body, listening to your sexy ass moans whenever I want you..." He said, slapping my ass again and pulling me up on all fours as he grabbed my hair roughly and rammed in and out of me fast and hard. 

I squealed as I came on his cock, seeing white as all of my muscles tensed and contracted, loving his roughness, but also appreciating the affection behind his words. He might not ever be able to tell me he loved me...but at least I wasn't just a sex toy. He genuinely cared for me. Hell...I wasn't exactly sure _I_ even loved _him_...but there were definitely strong feelings involved. This was enough for now. I could work with this...I didn't think my heart would have it otherwise, now that I'd allowed myself to have him again. 

He pulled me up against his chest and bit my neck, causing me to gasp and dig my nails into his thighs as he came in me, fucking me hard and filling my pussy as he growled in my ear. "Never leave me again, Dolly..." he whispered, pulling me back down in bed with him and cuddling me into his chest as I fell asleep. 

 


	11. Give It To Me

I woke up to Yoongi...it was amazing. He was so warm...and sexy...I snuggled against his chest and wrapped myself around him, trying to go back to sleep, but so blissed-out it was hard. I sighed contentedly as I felt him stir, tightening his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. Fuck,he made me so wet...just by doing the simplest things. I made soft little sounds of pleasure as his nuzzling became kissing and sucking and his hands started roaming my body, squeezing and messaging my breasts and ass and caressing the skin of my tummy as we lay together in my bed naked. 

"Mmm...there are some definite upsides to waking up with my dolly already in bed with me..." he purred quietly in my ear, his eyes barely open as he pressed me against his body, his obvious naked erection rubbing against my thigh as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I squirmed and whimpered as his hands first rubbed and squeezed my nipples, and then, very slowly he dragged his fingers down over my abdomen to my heat, languidly petting my clit and shallowly dipping his fingers into my wetness. He chuckled against my skin and kissed me deeply, the warm light in his eyes making this so much better...he looked at me like I was a cinnamon role that he _really_ wanted to eat. It was sexy as hell. 

He bit my neck softly as he moved in between my legs, grinning up at me while he slipped his middle and pointer fingers inside of my pussy, thrusting them in and out as he bit his lip, watching my face as he pleasured me. "Oh...Yoongi..." I moaned, arching my back and trying to clench my thighs, but unable to because his body was in the way, probably by design, leaving my core open and exposed for his use.

He leaned forward and kissed and sucked on my breasts as he fucked me on his fingers, his free hand running up and down the outside of my thigh, caressing my leg and hip as he watched me getting off around his fingers. "I think my little dolly likes waking up with me too.." Yoongi said softly, kissing his way up from my chest to my neck and sucking on the sweet spot where it met my collar bone. I moaned and squirmed under him on the bed, loving his touch, feeling myself coming to the edge of an orgasm already. "Does my sweet little dolly want to cum for daddy?" he asked, nibbling and sucking on my earlobe, his breath in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine as he thrust his fingers in and out of me more aggressively. "I want you to cum for me, baby doll....and then...I think your sweet little pussy needs to be fucked again....good and hard..." He whispered, kissing along my jaw and claiming my lips again as his fingers found my g-spot. I moaned and bucked my hips as he kissed me, smiling against my lips as he intentionally rubbed his fingers against my sweet spot over and over again, chuckling when I tensed and started shaking. 

He moved out from between my legs and pulled me back against his chest, going right back to fucking me with his skilled fingers as he held me against him by my breasts, nipping and sucking on my neck and shoulders. "Cum for me dolly....I'm going to fuck you so good when you're done..." he whispered. 

"Yes, daddy....fuck me rough...make me scream for you...." I whispered, moaning loudly as my pussy clenched around his fingers and I came hard as he groaned and made little noises of approval against my skin, continuing to stimulated my body as my orgasm ripped through me. He pulled his fingers out and made me suck on them as he pulled me on top of him, the heat in his eyes nearly making me cum again. 

"Ride my cock, dolly...show me what a good girl you are for me..." he said, smirking up at me and biting his lip. I whimpered and nodded, eagerly lifting up and sliding down on his thick cock while he held my hips, pushing me down on him and grinding into me as I rocked my hips, loving the look of pleasure on his face as his cock sunk deep into my dripping wet pussy. "Oh....fuck, dolly...your tight little pussy is going to make daddy come too soon..." He groaned, pulling me down and fucking up into me, kissing me hungrily as I bounced on his cock in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck...." I moaned into Yoongi's mouth as he fucked up into, "Daddy....oh my god...." I whimpered, burying my face in his neck as he slapped my ass, squeezing and rubbing the sting out as he rammed in and out of me over and over again. 

"Mmm...my sexy little doll...so sweet and eager for my cock..." he praised, rolling us over and fucking me aggressively into the bed. I moaned and grabbed the sheets in my fists as he fucked me hard and rough, kissing and biting my breasts and digging his fingers into my hips as he held me down and fucked me hard. 

"Yes! Oh shit! Yoongi!!" I cried out, arching my back and screaming out my pleasure over and over again as I came around his cock. 

"That's right dolly...cum for me...nobody can make your sexy body cum as hard as I can..." he growled, gripping and slapping my ass as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Daddy! Oh god baby...nobody could ever fuck me so well..." I whispered as I came down, agreeing with his previous statement, loving his cock still ramming into me as he chased his high now. 

He pulled out and grabbed me by my hair, yanking me roughly to the edge of the bed and stroking his cock while he messaged and caressed my neck and throat. "Suck me off, sexy girl....be my eager little slut...I want to cum down your pretty throat" he growled, kissing my lips and then shoving his cock into my mouth roughly. I gagged a little, but tried to relax my throat when I realized that his need was too great to care. He held me by my hair and looked down at me, groaning in pleasure as he fucked my mouth and I did my best to suck him off, reaching up to message his balls while I swirled my tongue around his shaft. 

He growled and fucked my throat, making me gag and gasp as I did my best to swallow his cum, feeling him spasm and throb in my mouth while he made the sexiest sounds in the world as he got off in my mouth. I dug my nails into his thighs as I started bobbing my head, wanting to prolong his orgasm as he came so hard he lost the ability to move. When his grip started to relax, he pulled me off of him and kissed me, holding me close and caressing my body as we both lay down, exhausted and content. 

I lay against his chest and placed soft little kisses against it as he ran his finger tips up and down my spine. "I want this all the time, dolly" he said softly, looking up at the ceiling. I looked up at him, still having a hard time believing that he was being so soft...I mean, yeah, he had just fucked me hard and rough...but I liked that. I would have missed that...he wouldn't be Yoongi if he didn't treat me like a whore in bed. 

"There's an extra room in my house. I want you to sleep there. Then I can have access to this tight little cunt...and the beautiful girl that goes with it..." he said, grinning down at me and pulling me up to kiss him, " whenever I want" he said. "Would you like that, dolly?" he asked, looking down at me like there was no question that I would. 

I furrowed my brows. "Yoongi...you know I want to be with you...but...I have school" I said, looking around, thinking. "I mean, your house is all the way across town..." I said, gnawing on my lip. 

He chuckled and kissed me again, holding me close. "Don't worry about it, doll face. I'll just have my valet drive you anywhere you need to go...hell, I could even hire another driver for you, if that's what you need" he said, his eyes warm and soft...but also demanding. He was going to get what he wanted. Period. 

I pulled away slightly. "But...I don't know, Yoongi...I mean...I can't have you paying me the insane salary you pay, and live in your house too..." I trailed off, not having really thought about the money yet. 

He shrugged. "So I won't pay you directly, anymore. I'll just pay for your school and all of your expenses..." he chuckled. "It'll probably be cheaper, actually..." he said, kissing my forehead. 

I looked up at him and grinned, loving that he wanted me so close...it made my heart swell. 

"Let me take care of my little sex doll...I meant it when I said that I need to have access to you...I can't tell you how much...how hard it was...when you stopped..." he sighed and gave up on the thought, looking up at the ceiling and holding me close to him. 

I kissed his cheek and nodded, "Ok, daddy...I'm yours...I'll do whatever pleases you" I said sweetly, giggling when he groaned and got hard against me again. 

"Mmm...my eager, sexy, little dolly...you know how much I love hearing you say that" he said, causing me to giggle and eagerly spread my legs for him as he rolled over on me. 

"Fuck me again, daddy...show me who owns this..." I said, guiding his hand down to touch my wetness. 

And he did...over and over again, for the rest of the morning.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The following days passed in a whirlwind as I finished gearing up for my finals. I saw Mark in class sometimes, and he always smiled and greeted me, but I could tell that he was still disappointed beyond words that it hadn't worked out between us. Between the impending finals, and moving in with Yoongi this coming weekend, I was kind of a basket case, seemingly just chasing my tail from task to task as I studied and packed and studied and pack. Yoongi had come over and helped me pack in the last couple of days, reminding me that I needed to study, and that he would just hire movers if I wasn't ready by Saturday. I adored him, but he tended to try to solve problems with money...but the again, I guess it worked most of the time. 

When Friday morning came, I was a complete wreck. Some masochistic scheduling asshole had decided that it would be fun to put all of my finals on the same day...today. My nerves made me shake as I applied my usual light makeup and tied my hair in a messy bun. I was thankful that nobody who knew me in class would be shocked that I was just wearing jeans and a hoody. That was just how I rolled. 

Later, on my way out of my last class, I didn't feel much better. I knew, intellectually, that I had probably done well. I knew how hard I had studied, and how much prep time I had put into being as ready as I possibly could be when I took my exams...but that didn't ease my anxiety very much. I had too much riding on this. There was too much at stake for me to be flippant about it. Even though I had Yoongi, I still wanted to be a doctor. I didn't want to depend on him for my support any longer than I needed to. I wanted to be my own person, and maybe, someday, pay him back for all of the things he had done for me financially. Sure...I was paying him back in great sex and obedience already...but it would be different if I could have a steady income doing something that I loved.

When I got home, I quickly drank some water and then got down to business, packing and making myself as ready as possible to go live with Yoongi and his family. I actually wasn't terribly uncomfortable with the idea, having adjusted to it quickly when I realized that Yoongi wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

I was packing my living room into boxes when I heard loud knocking at my door, scaring me a little bit. The only people who knocked like that were cops, and people who were pissed off. I cautiously looked out my peephole to see all of Yoongi's brothers waving through it at me, knowing I was on the other side. I smiled and opened the door, stepping out of the way as Tae grinned boxily at me and flexed his muscles. 

Yoongi walked in behind everyone and grinned at me, looking sexy as ever in ripped jeans and a flannel over a band t-shirt. "Hey, dolly...I brought the boys over to help me pack you up" he said, pulling me in and kissing me. I smiled against his lips as I pulled away. 

"Thank you. I can use all of the help I can get" I said, giggling when some of the boys, who had already started packing my things into the boxes they had brought, nodded and made sounds of agreement. 

"I see you're organizational skills haven't improved much" Jin said, eyeing a bookshelf that had things kind of stuck into it halfazardly at odd angles. "Bite me, jackass" I said, but smiled and stuck my tongue out playfully at him, causing him to grin at me and go back to what he was doing. 

Yoongi pulled me back into his chest and kissed my neck, right below my ear. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, doll face...otherwise, I might have to pull you aside and have you put it to use in your bedroom..." he murmured, chuckling when I shivered and melted into him a little bit. "How did your exams go? I know you were pretty nervous about them" he said softly, continuing to lay soft kisses along my neck and pulling my hoody aside to kiss my shoulder as well. 

"They're...fine. I guess. I never feel like I've done well on tests...it's a curse" I said, gnawing on my lip nervously as I thought about the exams I had taken and second guessed some of the answers I had given.

"Come with me, dolly. Daddy is going to take care of his baby" he said quietly, looking at me heatedly and pulling me by the hand back into my bedroom. I was instantly wet as he gently pushed me down on the bed, looking up at me teasingly as he kissed me and pulled my jeans down and off of me. My breath hitched when he started kissing my abdomen, and rubbing my core through my panties. 

"Yoongi..." I moaned quietly, loving his lips and his fingers....he was so good...

"Shh...baby doll...daddy is going to eat your pussy and make you cum...relieve some of my baby's stress..." he said softly, pulling my panties down over my hips now and kissing my hip bones softly as he worked his way down. I moaned softly as he started planting soft kisses against my clit, escalating to loud whimpering as he started fucking me on his fingers. He snaked his free hand up my shirt to squeeze and pinch my nipples as he licked and sucked at my opening, making me see stars. 

I tried to be quiet, knowing that the others could hear me, but it was a losing battle. I figured, what the hell? It was already obvious to anyone in the near vicinity what was happening in here, so why not just relax and enjoy myself? I moaned loudly and gripped his hair, harder than I meant to, as he started fucking me on his fingers aggressively, alternating between sucking on my clit, and sliding his skilled tongue all over my slit and deep inside of my pussy as he looked up at me, grinning against my core as he pleasured me. 

"Yoongi! Oh....oh! Oh my god!!!" I squealed, cumming all over his fingers as he sucked on my clit and fucked them into me hard, rubbing my g-spot as he curled them and I clenched my thighs around his head. When I started to come down and relax, he kissed his way back up my body, still rubbing and toying with my core. 

"Daddy..." I whimpered, rubbing his cock through his pants. "You're so hard for me..." I said, biting my lip. "Don't you want me?" I asked, giving him big, innocent eyes as he grinned down at me, chuckling at my innocent act. 

"I always want you, dolly" he said, positioning himself between my legs and thrusting down into my pussy, grunting in satisfaction as he sunk his shaft all the way into me. I whimpered and kissed him, loving the full feeling of his cock as it stretched my walls. He started thrusting in and out, making sounds of pleasure deep in his chest that turned me on in a way that was primal and animalistic. "I always want to be in your tight little cunt...you're such a little slut for me...such a pretty little doll...always so eager to be used..." he murmured, thrusting in to me harder as he gripped my hips and I gasped and moaned out my pleasure. "You make such sexy sounds when I fuck you, dolly...I get hard and have to jack off when I accidentally find myself thinking about you when you're not around" he whispered in my ear, nipping at my earlobe and gripping my ass as he rode me. 

We heard a sound at the door and Yoongi stopped, pulling out of me suddenly and making me whine in a needy way. He walked over to it quietly and opened it suddenly, all of his brothers falling in a cascade, comically, onto the floor. They'd clearly been listening. I sat up and tried to cover up a little, looking to Yoongi who looked pissed.

"What the fuck, guys? Seriously?" he asked, as all of the guys looked crestfallen, except for Tae.

"Well shit, Yoongi! The way you were making her squeal in here was sexy as fuck! It was like hearing a porn in the other room. You can't blame us for wanting to watch" he said, looking Yoongi in the eyes and then darting his gaze over to me, the hunger in his eyes evident. 

Yoongi clenched his jaw. "You want to watch me fuck my girl?" Yoongi asked, his eyes unreadable as he looked at his brothers, all of whom, it was obvious, really did want to watch him fuck me. "Well watch then. I'm hard as fuck as her pussy is too good to miss". 

Yoongi walked over to me and pulled me to the edge of his bed. "Yoongi..." I said hesitantly, trying to stay covered as he pulled me into his lap, so I was facing his brothers. I didn't want to do this...I felt exposed and vulnerable as he pulled my sweater over my head, covering myself in vein with my hands and whimpering in dismay when Yoongi pulled them away form my body, kissing and sucking on my neck. 

"Don't worry, dolly...nobody is going to fucking _touch_ you....just me...because you're mine..." Yoongi said, kissing and sucking on my neck. _Fuck_...there was something so sexy about Yoongi wanting to fuck me in front of them...and them wanting to watch me get fucked. I thought back to the time that Jimin had fucked me while I sucked Yoongi off...that had been amazingly pleasurable....and Yoongi wanted this...so, what the hell.

I whimpered as Yoongi pulled my breasts out of my bra, messaging them while he continued to kiss my neck. "My baby doll likes being toyed with and teased"he said against my skin, looking at his brothers as he said it. He rubbed the nipples as he bit my earlobe, causing me to arch my back and moan for him. I looked at the men watching me, getting more and more turned on by the audience as they clearly liked hearing me moan for Yoongi just as much as he did. 

"Does my baby want my cock?" He asked softly, grinding his hardness into my ass as he reached down and rubbed my clit, making me moan and squirm on his lap as I spread my legs wider to give him access, not even caring that people were watching at this point, or that I was on display for them as he touched me. He slapped my pussy lightly, causing me to whimper, and gasp. "Use your words, doll face....tell me you want my cock....beg for me to sink my shaft into your slutty little pussy..." he growled against my neck, pulling my head to the side roughly by my hair and biting my my neck as he rubbed his erection against me. 

"Daddy....Oh my god...please fuck me" I whimpered. "I'm only a slut for you, daddy...please..." I gasped breathily as he inserted a finger into my pussy and fucked me on it, still hold my hair as he licked and sucked on my neck. I heard several of the guys make approving sounds as they watched and heard me begging for Yoongi. 

"Daddy is going to use his dolly's tight little cunt so well, baby...these poor guys are going to cum in their pants when they see how well you take my cock..." Yoongi growled, kissing my shoulder as he inserted another finger, fucking me with both, and chuckling when I panted and moaned, fucking against his fingers as he thrust them in and out of me. "Do you like being watched, baby doll? Does it turn you on to know that every single man in this room wants to sink his cock into your wet, eager little hole?" Yoongi teased, making me whimper and nod my head, loving his dirty words. 

I moaned as I looked around at our audience, loving the way their eyes were glazed over with lust as they watched Yoongi work me. "I love it, daddy...I love that they get to see how well you fuck me...how expertly you use my body...It feels so dirty, daddy..." I whimpered, loving the way he shivered at my dirty words.

He growled into my neck and lifted me, ramming his cock into me in the next second and fucking up into me hard and fast, holding me against his chest by my breasts as he thrust in and out. I gasped and moaned, loving how rough his hands felt as he rubbed my nipples and squeezed my breasts, fucking my pussy hard, making pleased and approving sounds as I got loud, not caring that we were being watched as he hammered up into me, over and over again. 

He pulled out and turned me in his lap, pushing me back down on his cock as I faced him, kissing me hard and gripping the back of my neck as he fucked me. He slapped my ass and guided my hips, groaning out his pleasure as I felt him start to throb inside of me, both of getting closer and closer to the edge. "That's right, dolly. Fuck me! Give it to me! Ride my cock like the good little whore you are...my eager slut...fuck...baby....you're so fucking _tight_ " He groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed me down on his cock by my hips over and over again, helping me bounce, and fucking up into me hard and fast. 

"Yoongi! Fuck!" I cried, losing my damn mind as I came on his cock, loving how he slapped and squeezed my ass as he fucked up into me, growling loudly and filling my hole with his cum as he thrust in and out, prolonging our pleasure as I rode him. 

When we came down, as so often happened, I got an attack of the giggles, burying my face in his neck as he held me in his lap, kissing my neck softly. He grinned against my skin, chuckling quietly with me. "What's so funny, doll?" he asked, pulling out of me and just holding me in his lap. 

"Are they still there?" I asked, talking about the men who had all watched me get fucked just now. 

He chuckled and grabbed my chin, kissing me deeply and slipping his tongue into my mouth. When he pulled away he grinned at me warmly. "Not any more...most of them left right after you came...I'm sure they're off taking care of themselves...my baby is sexy as fuck" he said, "Poor Taehyung looked like he came in his pants" he laughed. 

I giggled, but also felt kind of embarrassed. "How am I ever going to look any of them in the eye again?" I asked, feeling shy now that they had seen me in the most intimate light possible. 

"Don't be so shy, dolly...they all like you and think you're sexy...I guarentee, it was no different for them, than watching porn...But it made it alot hotter for us...you were so sexy, baby...It was so hot to know that they were all watching me fuck you, just wishing they could sink into your prefect little cunt..." he said, kissing me again. 

I shrugged. "Ok then...I'll get over the shyness...it's just not natural for me to let it all hang out like that.." I said, kissing his cheek. "But if it makes you happy, whatever. I just want to please you in every way, Yoongi" I said sweetly. Meaning what I said. My feelings for him were deep and strong. My attraction to him was something that was utterly out of my control. I was in so deep that all I could do was go with the flow and hope that everything worked out...

 


	12. Business

So I moved in to the house with Yoongi and his family. Yoongi was different, but the same, in regards to our arrangement. He was slightly more affectionate and sometimes I woke up and he was still there, but he held me at arm's length, something that I told myself wasn't a big deal, it was just how he did things. He was kind of naturally cold...it was ok. 

Yoongi had been as good as his word, taking care of my every need since I had moved in. One day he had just randomly tossed me an envelope on his way by, kissing me absently and walking into his office, slamming the door behind him. His eyes had been cold and unreadable, but I assumed, since he had still kissed me, that he wasn't angry at me...and I also knew that it was best to leave him alone. When he was upset about something, there was just no way to calm him down. He sought me out when he wanted me...even though we lived together and our relationship had sort of morphed into a sugar daddy kind of thing. 

When I opened the envelope I was shocked to see a bank card there. I guess he wanted me to be able to spend his money freely...I gnawed on my lip, still not really comfortable with this new twist in our arrangement. I had liked it better when he had just paid me. The money had been mine, my pay for my...services...and there had been no ambiguity about what I was and was not allowed to spend. This was different. I needed to talk to Yoongi about it...but not right now.

I didn't find out what was going on until later that night, when I had been slipping into a pretty green cocktail dress to go to another function with Yoongi. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently and smiled when I relaxed back into his hands. "Hey, baby...I'm almost ready" I said, grinning at him in the mirror and going back to my makeup.

"How do you know Mark?" Yoongi asked out of the blue, his eyes unreadable, but his whole posture tense. 

"He's a friend...we met in class. Why?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Yoongi's head as he pulled away and started pacing behind me, looking pissed again. I stood up and turned to him, keeping my distance. "What's going on?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Yoongi turned to me and gave me a level look. "Did you fuck him while we were apart?" he asked, his voice steady and his eyes continuing to be unreadable and blank, closed off to my scrutiny. 

I shook my head. "No...we just kissed a couple of ti-" I was cut off by Yoongi's sarcastic scoff, as he turned away from me. 

"So you mean to tell me that he was over at your house all the time, walking you to and from school, and you never did anything more than kiss him?" Yoongi asked, looking skeptical. 

I glared. "Yes" I said, getting pissed off at the implication behind his disbelief. "Believe it or not, Yoongi, I'm not a complete whore. I can be around men without letting them put their cocks in me" I said sarcastically, resting my hands on my hips. 

Yoongi huffed. "That's not what I meant..." he said.

"Oh, really? Because that's _exactly_ what it sounded like" I said acidly. "Mark was a nice, comforting friend. He just...wanted more from me than I could give. I hurt him because I couldn't get over you, even though _you_ left my ass the minute things got serious" I said. "Happy now?" I said, looking down at the floor and then back up at him.

He was smiling at me as he walked over and pulled me into his arms. "You couldn't get over me, dolly?" Yoongi asked softly, kissing my lips and dragging me up against his chest. "I love hearing you say that...".

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "No" I said, pulling away. "So can we just drop this whole Mark thing, please?" I asked. "How do you even know about that anyway?" I asked.

Yoongi shrugged and pulled me back against him, "I have my ways..." he said mysteriously, but then chuckled when I looked at him like he was full of shit. "It also didn't hurt that I ran into him at his family's house earlier today" Yoongi said, grinning at me. "He told me to tell you hello".

I nodded and kissed Yoongi's cheek. "Oh, ok, then". I looked at the clock and raised a teasing brow at him. "If you want to be on time to this thing, you really need to let me get ready, baby...Also, we need to talk about this whole bank card thing" I said as he released me, standing behind me and watching while I finished my makeup.

He raised a brow. "What's to talk about? I told you I would pay your expenses...use the card as you see fit" he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"What if I decide to buy a car or a million dollar mansion?" I asked, looking at him like he was nuts.

He chuckled and kissed my temple, clearly amused with me. "Dolly...you're so adorable... One of the very best things about you, is that you aren't just another stupid cunt. I'm not worried about it" he said, smiling at me through the mirror. "Spend what you want. You earn it".

 _He trusted me._

I felt warm inside at the realization as I returned his smile. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

The party that Yoongi and I went to was standard ops. We attended, talked to the right people, the usual drill. The party was in a pretty upscale hotel downtown and was supposedly a fund raiser for some fashionable cause but, Yoongi informed in in the car on the way over, it was really a front for a business meeting that would be taking place in a back room while we were there. 

I was so used to this kind of thing that it barely phased me that at some point, we would be slipping away to a back VIP area and talking about illegal things with filthy rich, dangerous criminals. This night was a little bit different though, because Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, and Namjoon were all going with us. Yoongi had said that things could get dicey, but I didn't realize how bad it could be until I looked at the family members who would be present. Jin only ever came to meetings where there was a potential for violence. Not good. 

So I was a little tense, although I didn't let it show. "Relax, Dolly" Yoongi said lowly in my ear, rubbing slow circles into my palm. "This isn't likely to be a big deal..." he soothed. 

I nodded my head and smiled at him brightly, sure that we were being watched by more people than we realized. "Ok, baby...but let's get this done. I don't want Jin to have to work his magic" I said sweetly, looking at him and giggling like we were talking about something very funny. 

Yoongi gave me a genuine smile, the kind I loved that lit his eyes, and kissed me. He nodded to a man across the room, and 2 other guys, along with Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, and Namjoon, all unobtrusively left the open party area to go into a side room that was set up like a board room. I looked around for a place to sit, but just went with it when Yoongi pulled me onto his knee. The air in the room was tense, and made me too nervous to question what he was doing. 

Yoongi nodded to the man across from us, who appeared to be the leader of the other two men who had come in with him. He was heavy set and older, with cold eyes that were absolutely unreadable as he sat across the table from Yoongi and I. "Mr. Ming. Pleasure to see you" Yoongi said formally, also doing that whole cold, unreadable thing he was so good at. 

Mr. Ming nodded, but didn't say anything. 

Yoongi cleared his throat. "In respect of both of our time, lets get down to business. I've brought Park Jimin, the creator of the drug involved in this deal, with me" Yoongi said, gesturing to Jimin, who bowed his head respectfully, but didn't say anything. Yoongi looked to Namjoon next. "I also understand that there was an issue with some of our girls...I've brought Namjoon, the man in charge of that area of our business along so that we might discuss that as well". 

Mr. Ming steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and looked at Yoongi before his eyes wandered over to me, blatantly undressing me. "And is this one of your girls as well?" He asked, pursing his lips. 

Yoongi tensed. "No" he said coldly, wrapping a possessive arm around my waist. "She is mine". 

Mr. Ming gave a humorless chuckled. "Ok, then. Gentlemen, the way I see things, we have only one real reason to meet tonight. I want to manufacture the drug that Mr. Park makes, and you want to sell it and make money hand over fist...the whores are another matter" he said, waving the topic away like unsavory smoke. "I'm not interested in a few dead cunts", he said coldly, looking me straight in the eyes, clearly assigning an importance to me that was not on target at all. 

I swallowed and scooted back a little, feeling threatened and a little bit scared. This man looked like he would just as soon kill me, as look at me, and the men with him looked like thugs, not family, the way Namjoon and Jimin were to Yoongi. 

Yoongi gave Mr. Ming a level look. "A few dead cunts..." he said in a low, dangerous tone, "Mr. Ming...you and I need to have an understanding if we are going to be doing business together" he said, leaning slightly forward. "I value my things. My whores, my cars, my drugs, all of it. When someone fucks with my things, it makes me _very_ angry" Yoongi said, his voice still quiet and deadly. "So we will be discussing the missing whores....especially since, it has come to light, that they were last hired out to men in your employ".

Mr. Ming chuckled humorlessly again. "Don't presume to threaten me, boy. If my men had a little extra fun with a few of your cunts for hire, I'll look into it and make appropriate financial recompense" he said, looking bored. 

Yoongi nodded to Hoseok, who cleared his throat. "I obtained intelligence from a trespasser that your man, Jiyong, regularly kills and mutilates whores. The source also made accusation that you intentionally targeted ours" Hoseok said, unemotional, just stating facts. 

Mr. Ming snorted. "Gentlemen. Even if you could broadcast this outrage, who would believe you?" He asked, eyeing me again idly. 

Yoongi raised a brow at him. "This is where our second misunderstanding lies, Mr. Ming...I don't need to prove anything. I have video surveillance of your men leaving with my girls...that's all I need" he said. "So the only remaining question, is why? Why would you play such a dangerous game?" Yoongi asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Ming.

Mr. Ming snapped his fingers and everything happened very quickly. The thugs pulled guns equipped with silencers, and opened up on us. Yoongi pushed me onto the ground and my ears rung as silenced gun shots and the smell of blood filled the air. I was scared to look up, scared to see who was hurt. Scared to move. 

It seemed like it took years, but there was finally silence, and I was pulled gently to my feet by Yoongi, who looked unruffled in spite of the fact that there were now three dead men across the table from us. I registered that Tae and Jungkook were here now, noting that the door to a closet in the room that I hadn't noticed, had been kicked in. 

" _What the fuck_?" I asked, hyperventilating. Yoongi pulled me into his chest, trying to comfort me. I registered that my right arm hurt pretty badly and winced, noting that I was bleeding. Then I was falling. The last thing that got through before everything went black was Yoongi barking for Tae to get the car. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up an indeterminate amount of time later in my bed...with Jin. 

I sat up quickly and then winced in pain, laying back as Jin sat on the side of my bed and changed my bandage.

"Don't be such a baby, Jade" he said quietly, his eyes soft. "It's just a graze. It could have been much worse" he said, looking worried. "They shot at you first...I wonder what that was about..." he trailed off, talking almost to himself. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What the hell happened? It wasn't supposed to be dangerous, right?" I asked, looking to him for answers since he was the only person here with me. "Was anyone else hurt?" I followed up, hoping that I was the only minor casualty from that bullshit meeting. "And where the hell is Yoongi?" I said, spitting out questions faster than he could answer them. 

Jin smirked. "Yoongi is doing what Yoongi does best. He's wiping that mother fucker's whole family out of existence" he said casually. 

I started and tried to sit up again, wincing in pain from my arm wound. "What!? What if he gets hurt?" I asked, panicking slightly.

Jin shrugged. "My money's on Yoongi" he said, not seeming worried, which actually was very comforting to me. "Besides, he brought Tae, Hoseok, and Namjoon with him...they're skilled. I wouldn't want to meet any of them in a dark ally" Jin finished. 

I nodded my head. "Ok...so they're just going in and killing that entire family? What if some of them are innocent?" I asked. 

Jin shook his head. "They aren't. It has to be done" he said, finishing with my wound. "They should be back any time. You should try to get some rest" Jin said, giving me kind of a soft look. 

I nodded and snuggled back down into bed. "Ok...thank you for the info...and for not letting me bleed to death, I guess" I said softly. 

Jin chuckled. "No problem...but again, _flesh wound_ , boo. There would have been no bleeding to death involved" he said, grinning down at me. 

I registered that he had just called me my old pet name from when we were together, but I let it slide. There was no point in calling him on it. Besides, I was genuinely grateful that he had tended to my wound while I slept. I noted that I also had a few cuts and scrapes from being shoved onto the floor, and it looked like those had been tended as well. "Well thank you, Jin" I said sleepily, closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep. I registered his soft chuckle as he walked out of the room before I drifted off.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next time I woke up, it was to Yoongi pressing his lips against mine as the bed dipped and he sat on the edge. I smiled at him as my eyes fluttered open, relieved that he was ok, squinting against the morning sunlight on my face. 

He grinned down at me and stroked my hair, his eyes soft and warm. "Hey, doll...how do you feel?" he asked, kissing my forehead. 

I shrugged. "I'm fine. My arm hurts, and I was pretty groggy from the pain killers Jin gave me, but whatever" I snuggled into his arms as he moved up against the head board, pulling me closer in my bed. "Is your...business...with that other family...concluded?" I asked gingerly, unsure if I was even supposed to know where he had just been. I felt wrong about condoning the killing of people, but then I remembered how they had just opened fire on us...they could have killed me, or Yoongi...or any of the rest of my family...I was kind of glad that the threat was removed. 

Yoongi kissed me again. "It's done" he looked at my arms and nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry you got hurt, dolly...I wouldn't have brought you along if I thought that they would do something so foolish" he said, giving me a remorseful look. "I'm thankful that I always plan ahead though...things would have gone differently if we hadn't planted Tae and Jungkook in that damn closet before the meeting started". 

I smiled and kissed him, loving his softness after so much... _not softness_ last night. "Everybody is ok, right? I'm the only one who even got a scratch?" I asked, trying to be sure that everybody was fine. 

Yoongi nodded, looking irritated. "That motherfucker targeted you on purpose..." he growled. "But he and his whole family are fucking gone now...so the price of hurting my sweet little doll is paid...".

I gasped a little. "You...killed them because of... _this_?" I asked, gesturing to my minor flesh wound.

Yoongi chuckled, thinking I was cute again. "No, dolly. I killed _him_ because of that" he said, gesturing at my wound. "I killed the rest to remove the threat. They were clearly targeting my entire business...had to be done" he said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

I shook my head. "Well...I'm glad you're back safe, baby" I said sweetly, kissing his chest where I was resting my head.

He grinned down at me, biting his lip, his eyes traveling to the valley between my breasts and then back up to my lips. "Everybody is fine, dolly...." he said, his eyes roaming the rest of my body now. 

I followed where he was looking and registered that I was still in the dress I had worn last night...but the skirt was torn all the way up to my hip. It must have happened in the fall. 

"Daddy wants you, dolly" Yoongi purred, kissing and biting my neck as he ran his hand up the new tare in my dress. "This dress was very sexy...but I like it better this way" he said, grinning against my skin when I giggled, spreading my legs for him as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, taking his time, teasing me as he went. "Mm...my eager little slut...already spreading her pretty legs for daddy..." Yoongi husked, his voice turning me on as much as his hand as it gradually made it to my panties, messaging my core in slow circles. 

I moaned quietly as Yoongi moved us, laying next to me in bed, careful of my arm as he slipped his hand into my panties and started fucking me slowly and deeply with his magical fingers. "Daddy...." I whimpered, moving my hips in time with his thrusts, fucking myself on his fingers as he kissed my neck and shoulder. 

"Does that feel good, baby doll? I love my eager little slut...always so ready to please me..." he said softly into my skin, nipping and sucking on my neck as he fucked me more aggressively on his fingers. 

_Yoongi had just said he loved me..._

I tried not to read too much into it, just enjoying his body as he worked me, driving me dangerously close to the edge of an orgasm with his fingers in my pussy. "Daddy..." I whispered against his lips as he kissed me and nibbled my lower lip. 

"Anything, dolly...tell daddy what you want, baby..." Yoongi said huskily, leaning down to kiss and suck on my breasts as he popped them out of my dress. 

"I want to ride your big cock, daddy....I want to cum while you fuck me..." I whimpered, loving how he growled and immediately pulled me up to straddle him. 

"Ok, doll face..." he growled, pulling his cock out and helping to raise up, then guiding me down onto it by my hips, grunting in pleasure as I sunk all the way down on his shaft. "Mm...such a sweet, warm little hole..." he praised, guiding my hips as I rocked myself against him, loving the stretch and fullness of his cock inside of me as I rode him. 

I loved looking down at him as I pleased him, the hot, needy look in his eyes turning me on even more. I started bouncing on his cock, loving how he fucked up into me, going deeper and slapping my ass as we fucked. "Daddy....your cock is so good..." I moaned, touching and squeezing my breasts as I bounced on his cock, loving the appreciative little grunts he made as he watched me touch myself while I fucked him. 

He growled and rolled over on me suddenly, still being careful of my arm, but needing to take control of me and dominate me. I loved it. He pushed me down into the bed and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth as he started pounding my pussy in long hard strokes in and out. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he picked up the pace even more, kissing along my jaw and nipping at my neck as he fucked me. "Yes, dolly...oh fuck yes....moan for me..." he growled against my skin, gripping my ass as he fucked me and I squealed, cumming on his cock. 

He growled triumphantly as he continued to fuck me hard and deep through my orgasm, latching onto my collar bone and leaving a deep purple hickey as he came in my pussy, making me moan appreciatively as we both finished each other off. 

I giggled into his shoulder as he just kind of collapsed on me, sort of smushing me, but whatever. I didn't care. He wasn't that heavy, and I loved being close to him after he had fucked me good and hard. It was so nice to just snuggle with him.

He pulled back and smiled down at me, kissing me softly and pulling me into his chest. "I'm glad you're ok, sweetheart..." he said softly into my hair, and I realized that he had needed me this morning. Needed to prove to himself that I was really ok in the only way his stupid caveman brain could register it. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest. 

"We're both just fine, baby..." I murmured into his skin, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 


	13. Life

The next few weeks were relatively quiet and uneventful. The semester at school ended, and I was left with the feeling of impending doom, as the MCAT testing loomed over my head. I was nervous and neurotic and I'm sure I was driving Yoongi nuts...but he didn't show it. There were a few times when he had abruptly left me alone, but over all, he seemed like he was being extra attentive because he knew that I was having a hard time. 

He was gone all day today, and it was actually kind of a relief. I enjoyed his company and missed him when he was gone, but it was nice to be able to focus on my studies. The whole family was gone actually...a thing that would have made me nervous if it hadn't been for the fact that they all were out doing different things. Namjoon had mentioned casually to me that he was _auditioning_ new girls for his stable today, a statement that had made me wrinkle my nose and smack him playfully. We had gotten pretty close the last few weeks after I had been shot. He was Yoongi's right hand, so we spent time together, especially since Yoongi had been paranoid and hadn't wanted to leave me unattended, outside of the house, for the first few days. 

Namjoon was funny and attractive. I hoped he found someone who could appreciate his sterling qualities...while still being able to deal with his lifestyle choices. When I thought about that, the realization of how far my moral compass had shifted became painfully obvious. I was never really a goody-goody...but there was definitely a time when I wouldn't have been ok with all of this. I guess my parent's death and then having to go through all of the stuff with Jin, alone, had kind of toughened me up. I wasn't upset about it though. I liked Yoongi. I liked his family. They felt like _my_ people now. Life was funny sometimes. 

I was jarred out of my thoughts as Yoongi came up behind me and placed his strong hands on my shoulders, messaging them gently as he kissed my hair. I sighed happily and leaned my head back into him. "Welcome home, baby" I said sweetly, smiling up at him. 

He grinned down at me and leaned down, kissing my lips softly. "How are you, dolly? Have you been at this all day?" Yoongi asked, gesturing toward the open books and study materials on the desk in front of me. 

I nodded. "Yep...." and sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the importance of the MCAT settle back on my shoulders. 

"Well you can take a break from that tonight. We have things to do" He said casually, stroking my hair. 

I pulled away slightly and shook my head. "I can't, baby. The test is scheduled for a week from today. I _literally_ have to study all day, every day,until then" I said, giving him an apologetic look and then biting my lip and turning slightly, running my hand up his chest and around his neck. "I can take breaks though..." I purred. "For stress relief...." I said softly, standing and pressing my body against his.

He chuckled and leaned down, kissing me and holding me against him. "Mm...baby...daddy wants to help you take a break..." Yoongi said softly against my lips, "but we really have things to do tonight. I have to go to some bullshit event, and you are my date, so..." he trailed off, kissing down the side of my neck. 

I pulled back and looked up at him. "I can't. Period. I know you pay me, and I know it's my job to do what you ask of me, but I _can't_. Not until after the MCAT" I said firmly. 

He sighed, exasperated and looked up at the ceiling. "Jade, this isn't negotiable. I can't go to this thing alone, and I have to be there. Your fucking studies will still be there tomorrow morning" he said, giving me kind of a hard look that brought me up short.

"My studies are the whole reason for my _existence_ right now, Yoongi. Do you not understand that this test is the gateway to medical school for me?" I asked, kind of incredulous that he was really being this selfish. 

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult!" he said, looking frustrated and pissed off. "Do you want me to bring some random whore to the party? I seem to recall you having a _serious_ problem with that last time" he said, grinning at me in a cocky, sarcastic way that made me lose my shit. 

"I'm sorry that I have other things in my life, Yoongi!" I said, getting up in his face. "I can't be involved in your mobster _bullshit_ right now" I said, glaring up at him. 

He looked down at me and grinned, licking his lips, and I realized how close we were right now...chest to chest...I could feel his breath on my lips as I looked up at him. I tried to pull away but he grabbed me by the nape of my neck and wouldn't let me go. 

"You are mine" he said, softly but firmly. "I will make sure that you get the time you need...but we _are_ going to this party" he said with finality, the heated look in his eyes sending shivers up my spine. I tried to hold it together and pushed on his chest, trying to make him release me. 

"No" I said flatly.

"Yes" he said firmly, shoving me up against the wall and continuing to stare me down. 

I was shaking by this point...he was so sexy...it was hard to maintain my resolve. He grinned down at me and bit his lip and it was all I could do not to rip his clothes off right then. His cockiness both infuriated me and turned me on and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and grimaced. I loved the feeling of his strength and dominance as he held me against the wall, his breath on my lips, his body pressed against me... _fuck my life._

"Mm...my little dolly is being feisty...." Yoongi teased, chuckling infuriatingly. 

I made a frustrated sound and slapped at his chest while he pushed me into the wall, kissing me hard, pressing his body into mine...but I kissed him back.... _god he was good._..I gasped, breathing hard, kissing him, but continuing to try to push him away. My mind and my body and emotions were clearly not on the same page.

Yoongi chuckled and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above me against the wall as he kissed my jaw line, sucking on the spot where it met my neck. I whimpered and shook, turned on and soaking wet for him...and slowly losing my resolve. 

"I kind of like it when you're angry, dolly...You look so sexy when you're pissed...but I know how wet you are right now...I can feel you shaking...." he murmured in my ear, running a hand down my abdomen and in between my thighs, gently rubbing my core through my soaked panties under my skirt. I whimpered and squirmed against the wall as he held me still, continuing to rub my clit and opening through my panties. 

"Yoongi..." I whimpered, giving up all pretense of struggle and submitting myself to him. I yelped when he roughly turned me, ripping my panties down and bending me over the desk I had been studying at. 

I heard him drop his pants and a beat later I felt him rubbing his naked cock against my exposed and dripping wet pussy as he held me down on the desk, making me moan. "My little dolly is so sexy when she's being bad...I almost don't even want to punish you..." he murmured in my ear, pulling my arms roughly around and pinning them behind me. 

I whimpered and squirmed as he continued to tease my pussy with his cock. "Da-daddy...." I moaned, shaking, so turned on by his dominance that I couldn't properly articulate. 

Yoongi slapped my ass hard and chuckled when I yelped, kissing me and biting my shoulder as he continued to rub against me. "Aww...is my sexy little dolly turned on?" he teased, blowing softly in my ear and nipping my earlobe. "Should I fuck your tight, wet little cunt, dolly? I'm not sure you've been a good enough girl...you've been very defiant..." he whispered, slapping my ass hard again. 

I gasped and trembled. "Pleases, daddy...I'll be good..." I whimpered, grinding myself against his cock that rested between my legs.

He chuckled and kissed my neck as he finally pushed into me, grunting out his pleasure as he started ramming me hard against the desk. "You are mine, doll face" he growled, slapping my ass again as he fucked me. "You will be my obedient little slut" he said, caressing the word slut as he rammed me particularly hard and sucked on my neck. 

I moaned as he reached around with the hand that wasn't holding my arms behind me, and squeezed and messaged my breasts, pulling me up slightly to allow access. "God...your little pussy is so fucking good, baby..." he growled, pulling me roughly up against his chest and releasing my arms so that he could pull my hair roughly and bite my neck while he fucked me. 

He wrenched a particularly loud squeal from me as he roughly pushed me down on the floor on my back, immediately slamming his cock back into me and fucking me hard on the carpet of the study. I gasped and clung to him, moaning my pleasure into his mouth as he kissed me hard, sliding his tongue around in my mouth as he fucked me rough and fast on the floor. 

I moaned and thrust my hips in time with him as he fucked deep into me, loving the feeling, shaking as I felt my self approach the threshold of bliss. "Daddy...." I moaned.

"Don't you do it, dolly...not yet..." he warned, slowing down and leaning down to kiss and suck on my breasts. 

"Daddy!" I whined, desperately. "Can I cum? Please, daddy?" 

Yoongi chuckled, the hot, affectionate light in his eyes causing me to smile and bite my lip as he looked at me. "I don't know, baby..." he teased, snapping his hips as he slow fucked me. "You need to learn your place...I probably shouldn't let you cum..." he said, faking ambivalence as he gripped my ass, fucking me slowly, but deep and hard as he teased me. 

He leaned in and kissed me again, picking up the pace again, hammering into me and chuckling breathily as I moaned loudly and gripped his biceps. "Yes! Daddy!" I moaned. 

He looked into my face as he fucked me and nibbled my lower lip. I gave him big innocent eyes as I panted and moaned for him, squirming on the carpet under him as he fucked me into the floor. "Please, daddy?" I whimpered. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. "Please....please let me cum..."

He chuckled and held my arms above my head with both of his as he fucked me hard and fast now, lacing our fingers together, clearly bent on giving me what I needed. "Ok, dolly....daddy loves you...cum for me" he whispered in my ear, fucking me hard and rough and biting my neck. 

There it was again... _he loved me....._

I screamed. My whole body contracted and relaxed over and over again as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through my body as I came all over his cock while he fucked me. I vaguely registered his pleased grunt of pleasure as I came, and then I heard him groan loudly as he fucked me hard, cumming in my pussy and kissing me hard as he filled me up. I gasped and fucked him back as I felt him cum, loving how he buried his face in my neck and seemed to get off even harder while I moved against him. 

When we were both still and fucked out, he kissed me and grinned down at me affectionately. "That was good, doll face..." he said, chuckling when I nodded vigorous agreement and started giggling up at him. He stood and helped me up, kissing me softly and holding me in his arms against him for a few beats. "You should go get ready...it's getting late" he said, turning me and playfully slapping my ass as I grinned ruefully at him and obediently went to go and get ready. I cast one last, forlorn look at the desk, where Yoongi had fucked me, and my study material was now scattered all over it. Oh well...It had undoubtedly been worth it. I could study later, I guess...

_Yoongi always gets what he wants..._

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

The party went well, and was truly just a networking thing for Yoongi and his business associates. I played the doting girlfriend and found that I actually liked many of the people we met. They seemed like regular people, but I realized about half way through, that these were people associated with Yoongi's _legal_ businesses. That made a ton of sense. These didn't seem like the dark and dangerous people that I was used to watching him deal with. 

I saw some of the members of Mark's family there as well, and they all smiled and came over to talk to us, clearly friendly with Yoongi, and happy to see me as well. They were nice people...I wondered where Mark was, but decided that it was really none of my business. The less contact he had with me, the better for him. I couldn't feel the way that he wanted me to, about him, and the pain in his eyes when he was forced to interact with me in school, even though he tried to hide it, made me cringe inside and feel guilty. Even though...technically, I hadn't done anything wrong. 

At one point, Taehyung approached Yoongi and whispered something in his ear that made his whole countenance light up with pleasure. He turned to me. "I just got some very good news, dolly...lets stay at this hotel tonight and celebrate with the boys" he said, smiling at me. 

I giggled at the happy light in his eyes. "What happened?" I asked, curious as to what would have this kind of impact on him. 

"Tae found some very interesting information on his last little mission...and we can use it to make the manufacturing of Jimin's love potion very cheap...if not free" he said, grinning down at me like the cat who ate the cream. 

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good for you, baby. I'm happy for you" I said sweetly, loving the way he pulled me into his chest and kissed me, the soft look in his eyes making my heart do flip flops in my chest. 

We finished out the party, and then Yoongi made arrangements for our rental of the penthouse suit, and several other rooms near it, for the rest of the family. We all congregated on the huge deck outside penthouse, that overlooked the city as we had drinks and generally celebrated Tae's good work, and what it meant for the family financially. 

"We'll corner the market on Exstacy!" Yoongi said happily, holding me close. 

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not just Exstacy...it's better than exstacy" Jimin said proudly.

Everybody cheered and we all did a toast. 

"To Tae!" Jin said, raising his glass to his brother. "Without his sneaky little bit of espionage, this deal might not be going through so smoothly" he said. I smiled at Tae, who gave me a boxy sort of grin as his eyes wandered down my bikini-clad body. I blushed and leaned into Yoongi as he nuzzled my neck. 

"Is my baby feeling good?" He asked, noticing that I was kind of happy and floaty, after my third glass of champagne. 

I giggled. "Yes, daddy...come to the hot tub with me?" I said, pouting my lips and giving him big, innocent eyes. 

He grinned at me and nodded, letting me lead the way over to the hot tub that was on the deck, so we were really only a few feet from where everyone was celebrating. 

We continued on this way, everybody laughing and drinking as the night wore on. I loved how Yoongi just cradled me in his arms and occasionally kissed me as we hung out with the family. It was a great night. 

________________________________________________________________________________

As things started winding down, the brothers started dropping off, one by one, and heading back to their rooms to sleep. All except Tae. He seemed content to hang with Yoongi and I all night. I giggled, feeling very tipsy now from all the champagne, as Yoongi started running his hands up and down my thighs and caressing the exposed skin of my abdomen while he kissed me. 

I whimpered when he turned me in his lap, pressing my back into his chest and kissing my neck. "You know, dolly...Taehyung has done some _very_ good work...." Yoongi said softly, running his hands up to message and squeeze my breasts, making me whimper and squirm in his lap as he turned me on. "I want to reward him, baby doll...don't you?" He asked, sucking on the spot on my neck just below my ear. 

I whimpered and nodded, looking over at Tae, who's lower lip was caught in his teeth as he watched Yoongi wind me up. I grinned at him and bit my lip, raising an inviting brow at him that caused him to smile, the hot, hungry look in his eyes, making me even wetter as Yoongi kissed and touched me. 

"I want to watch Tae fuck you, dolly..." Yoongi said softly, pushing me into Tae's arms and sitting across the hot tub from us, getting a good vantage point. I whimpered as Tae pulled me against his chest, leaning down and kissing me slowly as he ran his hands down into the back of my bikini and squeezed my ass, grinding his hardness into me as he did. 

"I've wanted you for a while now, Princess..." he said softly, kissing my neck and reaching around to unhook my bikini top. "You're so sexy...I love that Yoongi is generous with you..." he said, his voice like velvet and honey in my ears. God it was sexy. 

Tae sat down and pulled me into his lap with my back to his chest and I moaned as he hooked his knees in between my thighs, spreading me open for Yoongi as he ran his hand down into my bikini bottoms and started rubbing my clit and fingering my pussy. I moaned and arched my back, locking eyes with Yoongi as Tae pleasured me. 

Yoongi shot me a sexy grin and bit his lip, looking amused and turned on as Tae worked my bikini bottoms down off of me and spread my legs again, fucking me on two of his fingers as he sucked on my neck and ground his hardness against me through his swim trunks. I moaned and laid my head back against Tae as he worked me, loving the feeling of his fingers fucking into me. 

"Oh...Tae....that feels so good..." I moaned. I looked at Yoongi. "It feels so good, daddy...." I whimpered, loving the way his jaw tightened and his eyes caught on fire at my words. 

Tae pushed me off of his lap and toward Yoongi so that I was resting against Yoongi's chest, between his legs as Tae squeezed and rubbed my ass, going back to finger fucking me from behind while Yoongi stroked my jaw and kissed me. "You have such a perky little ass, Princess..."Tae said softly, rubbing his cock against me as he said that. I whimpered as Yoongi kissed me, guiding my hand to his cock while Tae mounted me and pushed deep into my pussy from behind. 

I moaned into Yoongi's mouth as Tae started fucking me, slapping my ass and growling out his pleasure as he used me. "I think she likes this, Yoongi..." he said, amusement in his voice as he pounded into me from behind. I moaned as I jacked Yoongi off, loving the sounds of pleasure he made against my skin as he kissed my neck while Tae fucked me. I pulled back a little and made eye contact with Yoongi while Tae fucked me. "Do you like watching me get fucked, daddy? Is this what you wanted? Did you want to watch your little slut getting off Tae's cock?" I murmured, loving how my dirty words seemed to drive the intensity up for Yoongi....shit, it was working for me too.

"Fuck yes...such a good, obedient little girl..." Yoongi said to me, kissing me and slapping my cheek playfully as he watched Tae ram me. "Mm...my little whore likes your cock, Tae....fuck..." Yoongi breathed, fucking my hand and biting my neck while I touched him. "My sexy little slut knows just how to handle a cock..." he praised, growling as I moaned into his neck. 

"I'm going to cum...." I whimpered, feeling my pussy start contracting around Tae's cock. "Watch me cum for Tae, daddy..." I whispered against Yoongi's lips.

"Fuck yeah! Do it, baby! Your tight little pussy is fucking _perfect_ " Tae said in his sexy, deep voice. 

"Yes, baby doll...cum for Tae...I want to watch you cum all over his cock while he fucks my sweet little sex doll..." Yoongi said, kissing me hard and rubbing my nipples while Tae fucked me hard and slapped my ass.

I squealed and moaned loudly as I came on Tae's cock, loving the stretch he created when he circled his hips as he fucked me. He continued to move, watching my ass bounce as he fucked me until he felt me relax, and then he pulled out, looking to Yoongi for permission to take me from him. 

Yoongi grinned and nodded, kissing me as Tae pulled me off of him and sat down on the edge of the jaccuzi. "Come suck me off, Princess...I want that pretty little mouth around my cock now...." Tae said, grinning at me in a way that was sexy and inviting and made me want to please him.

I looked over my shoulder at Yoongi and bit my lip, grinning at him as I turned and sunk my mouth down on Tae's cock. He groaned and gripped my hair as I bobbed my head, loving how good this was making him feel. 

I gasped when I felt Yoongi press his chest into my back, kissing and biting my back as I sucked Tae's cock. "My dolly has a very skilled mouth, doesn't she, Tae?" Yoongi said, chuckling when I squealed as he got down on his knees behind me and thrust his cock into my pussy from behind. 

"Fuck yes, she does....jesus...your girl is a fucking _fantastic_ fuck...." Tae said, craning his head back and fucking my mouth while I moaned around his cock, feeling mind blowing amounts of pleasure as Yoongi fucked me hard from behind, reaching around and rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. 

"You look so sexy, dolly....sucking Tae's cock while I fuck you...such a dirty little whore...so eager to please me..." Yoongi praised, fucking me harder and making me moan as Tae fucked my mouth, finally shoving his cock all the way into the back of my throat and groaning loudly as he came down my throat. I gasped and continued to suck him off, finishing him the best I could with Yoongi fucking my pussy so aggressively. 

Tae grinned down at me and pulled out, sliding down in the hot tub in front of me and kissing me while Yoongi continued to fuck me hard, his cock rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust. I moaned and shook, leaning into Tae as he played with my tits while Yoongi fucked me. 

"Daddy! Fuck!" I squealed, cumming hard on his cock while he growled his approval and slapped my ass, fucking me through my orgasm while Tae kissed and sucked on my neck. 

Yoongi growled again and grabbed me by my hair, roughly dragging me up against his chest while he fucked me hard, still rubbing my clit as he pounded up into me. "That was sexy, baby doll....do it again....daddy wants to cum in his tight, sweet little whore while she gets off around his cock..." Yoongi growled into my ear.

"Yes, daddy...I want to make you cum...I want to cum on your cock while you fill my slutty little cunt with your cum..." I moaned, locking eyes with Tae as I said it, loving how he grinned up at me and bit his lip while he watched Yoongi use me. 

Yoongi yanked my head to the side and bit my neck while he fucked me. "Rub her clit, Tae" he commanded. "Help me make my little baby doll cum on my cock" Yoongi said. Tae immediately and eagerly started rubbing my clit, the sexy look in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed and nipped at my tits doing all sorts of good things to my insides while Yoongi fucked me. 

Yoongi snapped his hips and ground his pelvis into me as he fucked me hard, biting and sucking on my neck. "Cum for me, dolly! Do it now" Yoongi commanded, groaning loudly as he thrust deep into my pussy and filled me with his cum. A second later I screamed out my pleasure as Tae stimulated my clit while Yoongi fucked me, making me go blind as I came hard, closing my eyes and leaning back into Yoongi as he continued to pound up into me while we finished. 

Tae grinned and kissed me, putting his trunks back on and waving to Yoongi. "Fun times, guys. I'm off to bed" he said, throwing me a teasing wink and making me giggle as Yoongi sat back in the warm water, caressing my body as he pulled me into his lap. 

"That was fucking hot, dolly...I love that you are willing to do basically anything I ask of  you...." Yoongi murmured in my ear. 

I giggled and turned in his lap, kissing him and sighing contentedly. "I'm yours, daddy. I just want to please you in every way" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek and loving the warm, soft look in his eyes as he picked me up out of the water and carried me to bed. 

 

 

 

 


	14. Love

I walked out of the MCAT feeling...sick. I was positive I had failed miserably. I walked along the road, on my way home and looked at the ground, my mind frantically going over and over the questions that I hadn't been sure of, trying to figure out if I had answered correctly. I brutally gnawed on my lip in my anxiety, stopping when I realized that I was drawing blood. I looked up as I arrived at my old house. Well _that_ was dumb... I shook my head and called the car to come and get me, my legs having carried me to my old place while I worried about the test. 

I walked back towards the school and ran into Mark on the way. He smiled and waved to me, walking over and giving me a friendly hug. "How are you...? You look like...well...not your usual self" he said, making me laugh. 

"It's ok, Mark...I know I look like shit...I just took the MCAT" I said, my voice getting watery as my eyes filled with tears. "I know I bombed it!" I said, letting the tears fall as Mark pulled me into his arms. I just let him hug me, rocking back and forth, feeling safe and warm, just enjoying his embrace. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Thank you...I'm just being stupid..." I trailed off. 

"Maybe" Mark said, smirking down at me and making me giggle. 

"Hey! Some cheerleader you are!" I said. "You suck at this whole pep talk thing!" I teased, laughing with him as he grinned down at me. 

"In all seriousness...I'm sure you did great. You're always so hard on yourself" he said quietly, giving me a soft look that kind of made me hurt inside. He still cared. I could see it. I was such an asshole...I shouldn't be letting him hug me and comfort me. 

"Mark! There you are!" a pretty blonde girl said, walking up and giving the both of us a friendly smile as she hugged Mark and kissed his cheek. "I'm Amber" she said, extending her hand in a friendly way. She was really pretty and seemed really sweet. 

Mark blushed a little and hugged her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  "Amber, this is Jade. We've been friends for a little while now" he said, smiling at me. "Jade, this is Amber, my girlfriend" he said, grinning down at her. 

I sighed, kind of relieved. Feeling less guilty. It was great he had a girlfriend. Now he could move on and I didn't have to feel like I'd kicked a puppy every time he looked at me. I was clearly full of myself. Of course a guy like Mark would move on quickly. He probably just thought of me as a friend now...I would be happy to count him among the very thin ranks of people who enjoyed my company. 

I smiled at Amber. "It's good to meet you!" I said, noting the big black car pull up to the curb about half a block away. "That's my ride though. I'll see you guys around!" I said, waving and smiling to both of them as I jogged to the car and hurled myself inside. I sighed in content...but also had to acknowledge a tiny twinge of petty jealousy. I loved Yoongi. I really did...it was finally something I could admit to, but I certainly wasn't going to tell _him_ that. It would just activate all of his stupid fight or flight instincts...So why was I jealous about Mark?

I sighed and told myself to stop it. It was just petty...I was just being territorial because Mark had been mine first. But that was the thing...he'd never actually _been_ mine. I hadn't claimed him. So that made the way I was feeling doubly stupid and I needed to get myself together. I wasn't going to be _that_ hoe. I was happy for Mark. He deserved a girl who would treat him like the king he was. Not to continue to be a puppy for a girl who was already in love with someone else....even if that someone wasn't exactly boyfriend material... 

_______________________________________________________________________________

When Yoongi got home, I had cleaned the place from top to bottom, done all of the laundry, and tried to make dinner, failing miserably and ordering in pizza for the family. I was so bored and stressed. This was literally the first time in a couple of years when I hadn't had homework or something to study for...I didn't know what to do with myself, hence all the cleaning. 

Yoongi looked like a whole damn snacc. He had been away all day at a meeting with his lawyer and then had had some kind of financial thing, I guess, so he was wearing a suit. Gulp. The darkness of the material set off his pale skin perfectly. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, loosening his tie as he went. 

I smiled up at him as he hugged me and placed a soft kiss against my lips. "How was your day, baby?" I asked, "I ordered pizza...it's in the kitchen when you want it" I said, resting my hand on his chest and rubbing circles there. 

He smiled down at me and released me, taking my hand as we walked into the kitchen together. "My day was ok, dolly...just long. This business man bullshit is boring as fuck. I'd rather be napping" he said tiredly, as I grabbed plates and got him and myself some food. 

"What would you like to do after you eat, baby?" I asked, smiling at him as he inhaled two slices of pizza and then took his tie and shoes all the way off. 

"I need a shower" he said absently. 

"I have an idea" I said, grinning at him with a teasing light in my eyes that provoked that smile of his that I loved...I loved when his eyes lit up for me. It made him even more attractive...and god knows I was already a complete hoe for Min Yoongi as it was. "Stay right here" I instructed, causing him to raise a brow at me and grin. 

"So demanding tonight, dolly..." he purred, biting his lip and looking good enough to eat. I smiled and bounced out of the room. 

I went upstairs and lit some candles, drawing a hot bath in the jetted tub in Yoongi's bathroom. I added some bath oil that smelled good, but not girly, and went back downstairs to get him. 

I found him sitting on the couch just looking at the fire in the fireplace, a soft sort of grin on his face as he watched the flames dance. I put my hands on both of his shoulders and rubbed them gently, running my fingers through his hair softly in between shoulder rubs. He sighed and leaned his head back into me. "That feels good, baby doll...what were you upstairs doing just now?" He asked, grinning up at me, eyes closed. 

I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Come with me, daddy...we've both had a hard day...I need to relax, and I want to help you unwind too" I said sweetly, smiling over my shoulder as his eyes danced with amusement and he smirked at me, allowing me to lead him up the stairs and into his bathroom by the hand. 

He smiled and chuckled down at the floor when he saw the bath and the candles. "This is nice, doll face...you did this for me?" he asked, pulling me into his chest and nuzzling my neck. 

"Yes, daddy...you work so hard...and I had my MCAT today...we both need to relax" I said, whimpering softly as he kissed and sucked on my neck. 

He pulled away, kissing my lips now, and reaching around to unzip the dress I was wearing. He pealed it gently away from my body. "I'm sorry, dolly...I should have asked how that went before now...did you do ok?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt while I slipped out of my bra and panties. 

I shrugged as I helped him out of his pants. "It was fine...I guess...I had a little meltdown about it earlier...but it is what it is...I either f-failed...or...or..." I bit my lip hard, trying not to think about the consequences of failing that damn test. 

He pulled me into him and kissed me softly, running his hands up and down my back and gently messaging my ass. I could feel his hardness rubbing against my thigh and I would be lying if I said he wasn't turning me on in the very best way right now. My heart swelled at the soft, loving look in his eyes as he smiled down at me and kissed me. "Lets not talk about it now, dolly...that bath looks very inviting..." he said, nibbling my lower lip as he sat down in the water and pulled me in between his legs, my back to his chest. 

He kissed my neck and gently drug his fingers up and down my arms as he held me, just breathing in my scent and seeming to enjoy being close to me. I loved it when he just held me...when he allowed himself to drop the bullshit and just be intimate with me. I sighed happily and craned my neck away from him, giving him better access as his kisses became more needy and his hand snaked down my abdomen, caressing the skin there and making me whimper softly.

"Mm....dolly...I love your body...you're so sexy and soft...this is just what I needed after the day I had..." he murmured into my skin, nipping softly and running his hands up to message my breasts , chuckling softly into my ear when I moaned quietly and squirmed against him. 

"Daddy...you're so hard..." I purred, loving the low growl I earned as he started rubbing his hardness against my ass and he ran one hand down in between my legs, rubbing slow circles over my clit. I moaned again, more loudly this time and he nipped at my earlobe, grinning against my skin.

"Does that feel good, dolly?" he whispered, running his tongue teasingly along the shell of my ear and chuckling when I nodded vigorously. "Mm...my little sex doll is always so warm and tempting...daddy wants you so much right now, dolly..." he groaned, making me gasp and moan as he started thrusting his pointer and middle fingers in and out of me, making me shake and whimper in a needy way that Yoongi clearly liked, the shivers running through his body clear evidence. 

"The sounds you make are so sexy, dolly...I love making you moan for me....I love getting you wet and needy for me..." he growled, pulling me up farther against him and pushing me to lean forward slightly, positioning his cock under me and thrusting deep inside with a grunt of pleasure. 

"Yes! Oh shit...daddy....." I moaned, leaning forward and supporting myself on his thighs as he fucked into me steadily, making my pussy clench around his thick cock as he thrust in and out. I moaned out my pleasure, registering the sounds of pleasure and praise issuing from him as he rammed in and out of me and I bounced up and down on his cock while he fucked me. 

I started to feel myself reaching the edge of my orgasm, whining in a needy way as he fucked me hard and deep. "Oh, dolly...your pussy is always so good for daddy....so wet and tight around my cock..." he growled, panting now as he fucked me hard and fast, gripping my hips as he forced me down hard on his cock, over and over again. I moaned loudly and shook, losing my damn mind. 

He turned me so I was facing him, looking deep into my eyes as he fucked me, kissing my lips and my jaw. The feeling was so intimate...I felt so loved. "Daddy wants you to cum, dolly..." he said, pulling me against his chest as he cradled me in his arms while he fucked me. He blew in my ear and bit my neck as he felt me tighten around his cock. "Cum on me, baby doll...do it!" he demanded, growling in my ear. 

I screamed out my pleasure as I went blind, pressing myself into Yoongi's chest as I came on his cock while he fucked me through my orgasm. "Oh, fuck! Daddy! Oh god, Yoongi! I love you so much, baby!" I moaned, pressing my forehead against his and closing my eyes tight as I came. My eyes popped wide open as I felt him stiffen and go dead still inside of me. 

I realized, horrifically late, what I had just done. Yoongi pulled out of me and pushed me forward, getting out of the tub, the look on his face unreadable. "I...have to..." he mumbled the rest, and I couldn't make it out, only registering the cold, unreadable look on his face as he just left me there in the tub, not responding to my shouts for him to stop. 

I got out and quickly tried to follow him. "Yoongi?! Where are you going? I didn't mean it! Wait!" I called after him, trying to catch up to him. I stopped when I heard his bedroom door slam, closing me in alone. _Shit_...I toweled off the rest if the way and just kind of collapsed on the edge of his bed. What the _hell_ just happened? 

I got dressed and went downstairs, half-heartedly hoping that he would be somewhere down there so we could talk, but not really surprised when I found the house empty. He ran...but it would be ok. He was just scared...fuck, hadn't he told me he loved me in the heat of passion before? What made this different?

_I meant it...and it scared him..._

I sighed heavily and put the pizza away, going up to my room to collapse in my bed. I felt like crying, but I couldn't seem to do it, even though I knew that it would be a relief to have some of this emotional pressure relieved in the form of tears. I was just going to have to wait this out. Yoongi loved me. I knew he did. He was just scared...he just needed time to get over the shock...and I wouldn't push him either. When he finally came home, I would welcome him with open arms, and just try to erase that last ugly episode. I would just pretend it hadn't happened. I wished to god it hadn't...

I fell asleep thinking about Yoongi...wishing that he would just come home to me....

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were long and rough. Yoongi didn't come home, and when I tried to call or text him to be sure he was ok, he didn't respond. It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. I felt lonely and cold inside. Why had I had to open my big mouth? Things may not have been perfect before, but they were manageable. Why did I have to be such a girl? Why couldn't I just enjoy the mind blowing sex with a hot rich guy who just had strong feelings for me? Why couldn't that have been enough for me?

I sighed as I went about my day, feeling bored and lonely. I didn't have classes anymore, and I wouldn't find out about my MCAT results for at least another week. I hadn't seen Yoongi in 4 days...I missed him. I didn't know what to do with myself now. It was like I was just ...anchorless, floating around in the water, with no real direction...no drive to get anywhere. The more I thought about what had happened with Yoongi, the more I beat myself up. I knew he would run. I knew that he was scared of his feelings...and _terrified_ of mine. I'd meant to tell him I loved him...some stupid, silly part of me had actually believed that he would say it back...I was a complete moron. Was I new? Did I not _know_ this man, whom I had been sleeping with for _months_ , at all?

My phone startled me when it rang, a number that wouldn't ID on my phone coming up. My heart raced as I answered it, knowing very well that it was probably Yoongi, finally.

"Hello?" I said tentatively, not wanting to spook him. 

"Hi, Jade" he said. 

My heart sank. He never called me by my name. 

"Listen, Yoongi...I know that you're freaked out right now...I didn't mean it. Just please, come home. We can pretend that it never happened. Ok, baby?" I said, trying my best to sound sweet and enticing so that he would want to come home to me and pick up where we left off. 

I heard him sigh into the phone and held my breath. 

"Jade...you should move out" he said softly, like he was speaking to a child...a  child he didn't want to hurt. 

"What?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"I've...arranged for you to have your old house back. I paid for it for the next year, in advance. There will be movers coming to get your things and move you back in there in a couple of hours..." Yoongi said, his voice still soft and even.

I let out a pained little squeak into the phone as I sobbed, listening to the man I loved tell me that he didn't want me anymore. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry" He said, his voice sounding strained. "This just...it isn't working out anymore".

"C-can't we talk this out when you get home?" I asked, desperately grasping at straws as my heart shattered into a million sharp pieces in my chest. 

"There's nothing to talk about" he said. "I won't be home before you leave anyway...I'm sorry" he said again, abruptly hanging up the phone. 

I collapsed onto my knees on the floor and sobbed. I cried out my heartache, and my pain...and the terrible loss I felt. This was the most horrible feeling in the world. This was so much worse than Jin...this was shattering. I don't know how long I cried on the floor. It was probably a while. My knees hurt when I finally managed to get up to answer the door, when the bell rang. 

It was the movers. They looked startled when I answered, probably because I'm sure that I looked like shit...but it was literally all I could do to stay upright, right now. My pain and sorrow were tangible weights tied to my body...I was so exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep...but not here...not in this house where I was no longer welcome. Never here again. 

I gathered myself together a little as my pride kicked in and I managed to get a little angry. Fuck Yoongi. It wasn't my fault he was such a scared little boy. I would get the fuck over him...some time. It wasn't like last time. _He_ dumped _me_. _He_ told _me_ he didn't want me. So he was getting his wish. I helped the movers finish packing me up, and slammed the door on the way out. I would be fine...in a little while. After I had some time...eventually. 

 

 


	15. Scouting

The next couple of months were really bittersweet. I found out that I had not only passed the MCAT, but had gotten one of the highest grades possible. I was elated and thrilled beyond words at the news, the relief flooding through my sore and bruised system like a much needed tonic for my soul. I sent out a ton of applications to medical schools, focusing on school, and signing up with _Executive Choice_ again, relieved at the way that Kate welcomed me back with open arms. 

My life went back to basically what it had been before Yoongi. I had given myself the obligatory grieving period, some nights feeling like I literally might die from the amount of pain in my heart. I knew that I needed to allow myself to feel these emotions so that I could move on in a healthy way and go back to living my life in a way that would ultimately make me happy. 

So I went about my business, going out on weekends with wealthy men to parties and making good money doing it. It was actually sort of nice to get back into the swing of things. Now that Yoongi was out of my life, I was shocked at my utter and complete lack of friends. Now that I didn't go to school anymore, instead waiting for results of my medical school applications, I didn't even see Mark, something that I told myself was best for him anyway. He was a sweet guy. I hoped he was happy with Amber. She had seemed like a really nice girl.

I hadn't seen or heard from Yoongi in 4 months...not since he had kicked me out and ended things with me. It was a good thing. The ache in my heart was almost not even there anymore, and when I thought about the way he had treated me...I was mostly just angry now. It hadn't been fair to me. I guess it was shame on me too, though. It wasn't like he had ever asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. It was a business deal. I'd been silly. So now I was going to focus on other things. The right guy would come along eventually...I just needed to give it time. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my doorbell ringing. I grabbed my bag and adjusted the skirt of the champagne colored cocktail dress I wore. I opened the door and smiled at Thomas, who had happily become one of my regulars again, when he found out that I had rejoined the agency. He was one of the few people I trusted enough to pick me up at my home, and I found him entertaining, having actually gotten to know him a little bit in all of the dates we had been on. He still wasn't out, but at least he had a nice boyfriend, whom I'd also met, who didn't mind him taking me to these parties. Apparently he hated them. I smiled to myself, getting into the car. They seemed happy. 

The party was the typical bullshit cocktail thing...a celebration of some rich guy's acceptance into some elite ranking or other. The snacks were good, and the speaker who addressed all of the guests, shortly after we arrived was charming and funny. I found myself actually laughing genuinely, rather than the clipped, fake laugh that I used when I was trying to make a date feel doted on. 

I looked up, feeling eyes on me as I laughed, and looked right into the dark ones of none other than Min Yoongi. It was like having cold water thrown on me in my sleep. I stood up straight and looked away. I wasn't going to look at him, or talk to him, or acknowledge him. I would treat him exactly like he was a complete stranger. I nodded to myself and paid attention to Thomas as he explained to me that the man speaking was an up and coming comedian who happened to be the brother of the man this party was being thrown for. So that was why he was actually entertaining! Made sense. 

I made the rounds with my date, intentionally not sweeping the room with my eyes. I felt watched, but didn't dare look around, scared that it would be Yoongi watching me. I couldn't get sucked back in again, even on the off chance that that was what he wanted. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and got my shit together. It was only natural that I would be effected the first time I'd seen him since he had dumped me. I was making too much out of the adrenaline spike I was feeling. I needed to just be an adult. It would be ok. This thing couldn't last more than a couple more hours, and then I could go home and be safe. It would be fine. I would _make_ it fine. 

I touched up my makeup, making sure that I still looked high-end, and went back to Thomas, smiling and pretending amusement at his boring friend's lame stories. It was ok though. These were mostly nice people. Nobody here was going to shoot at me, or try to hurt me, or do anything but potentially admire my good looks from a distance. I was actually safe...something that I had never been with Yoongi. Not once. 

_Damn it Jade! Stop thinking about him!_

I actually physically shook thoughts of Yoongi out of my head, causing Thomas and his friends to give me a weird look and ask me if I was alright. I nodded my head and smiled up at him. "I'm just fine. Sorry about that...my earring was caught in my hair" I lied smoothly. 

The party concluded and Thomas dropped me at my house, thanking me for this evening and wishing me luck with my medical school applications, something that we had talked about briefly in the car on the way to the party. He was such a nice guy. I hoped he had the courage to come out and make his boyfriend an official part of his life soon...life was just to short to hide like that. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

I changed into my PJs and looked at the clock, realizing that it was only 8pm on a saturday, and feeling kind of lame and old-ladyish for honestly just wanting to go to bed. I laid down and tossed and turned, unable to let my mind rest. I kept bouncing back and forth between thinking about medical school, and trying not to think about Yoongi. _Asshole..._

When my phone rang with a number that it couldn't ID, I shivered. It couldn't be...I tossed my phone in the drawer on my night stand and intentionally silenced it. I wasn't answering it even if it was. The very best case scenario was that Yoongi wanted things to go back to how they were...I realized now, after getting some distance and giving my emotions time to cool, how unhealthy that situation had been. He hadn't loved me...or if he had, he hadn't been man enough to tell me so. The way he had left me had been absolutely brutal. So it didn't matter if he was trying to call me. Period. 

When my phone rang for a third time, I almost didn't even check it. The last two calls had been from blocked numbers. I was glad I did though, because this third called was Kate. 

"Hey, Kate. What's up?" I asked, a smile in my voice. I genuinely liked her, and felt close with her. 

"Hey, Jade. So...I'm going on a scouting mission at this club in town tonight. Wanna join me?" She asked, seeming to be excited about a night out. 

"I don't know..." I hesitated. 

"Oh, come on!" Kate encouraged. "It'll be good for you to get out there and maybe drink a little and get hit on by good looking guys...Don't think I haven't noticed how down you've been lately. Just give it a try" she enthused. "I'll even pay for your cab home if you want to leave early" She added, sweetening the deal.

"OK" I laughed into the phone, loving her exuberance. "I'll need half an hour or so to get myself put back together" I said. 

"Ok, girl. Meet you there in about an hour then" Kate said, a smile in her voice as I agreed and we hung up.

What the hell...this could be fun. I needed to get out of the house, and out of my head, anyway. The only thing I was going to do if I stayed home, was mope and toss and turn. I certainly wasn't going to get any sleep either. 

I quickly showered and changed into a cute white dress that was lace and hugged my figure, but didn't look slutty, just sexy and flattering. I paired it with heels and some light jewelry, and did my makeup a little heavier for the club. It would actually be fun helping Kate scout. I giggled to myself, remembering when she had found me, and how I had thought that maybe she was a lesbian, trying to hook up with me. 

I unpinned my hair and just touched up the curls, letting them cascade down my back. I looked hot. This was going to be fun. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The club was noisy and energetic as I walked in, after only having had to wait a short time. It was busy, but I guess one of the perks of being a pretty girl was that bouncers let you in before other people. I would have felt bad, but I wasn't in the mood to care. I was going to have a good time, damn it. I needed this. 

I wandered over to the bar, finding Kate sitting there with her back to it, surveying the crowd. She gave me a smile and a friendly hug as I walked up. 

"You look great!" she said, her pretty eyes sparkling. I looked at her and had to agree. She was the best looking older lady I had ever met. 

I ordered a drink and flirted a little with the hot bartender, who's name was Wonho, and just generally enjoyed the music with Kate. She left me to approach a potential prospect, and I hung out at the bar, finishing my drink and ordering another, because why the fuck not? I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned, a huge smile spreading over my face to see Mark standing there. 

"Mark! Oh my god! It's been months! How are you?" I asked warmly, genuinely happy to see him. He was looking very good in a sports jacked over a button up that was only buttoned 3 quarters of the way up, showing some of his muscular chest.  

He beamed a sunny smile at me and I smiled back. "I thought that was you! It's great to see you! I wanted to come by and say high, since school ended for you, but I didn't think Yoongi would be ok with that..." he teased, smiling at me, but then immediately furrowing his brows when I grimaced. 

I recovered and smiled back up at him. "I'm actually back living where I was when we met. Things...didn't work out with Yoongi. We actually stopped seeing eachother the same day that I took the MCAT..." I trailed off, searching for a subject change. I looked up and smiled. "How's Amber? The two of you were super cute together" I said, teasing a little bit.

He looked down at the floor and sat on the stool next to me. "Um...we sort of...fizzled" he said, grinning up at me, not seeming to be that bothered by it. 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said, wishing I hadn't brought it up. 

Mark smiled at me, his pretty eyes dancing. "I'm ok with it. She wasn't the one" he said simply. 

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant. Yoongi hadn't been the one either. 

"Hey...wanna dance?" Mark asked, grinning at me like an excited little boy. 

I giggled and offered him my hand, which he gladly took and hauled me off onto the dance floor. 

Mark was a good dancer, making me feel less than coordinated, as I swayed with the music and just watched him, amused with his antics as he danced around me and tried to make me laugh. I couldn't deny that he was sexy. I found myself admiring the way his body moved as he pulled me in a little bit, dancing with me to the next song. 

"You're really good!" I shouted over the music, laughing when he gave me a funny look because he couldn't really hear me. I leaned into him more, getting right next to  his ear. "You're really good!" I said again, smiling up at him when he grinned down at me. 

"I have a great partner!" He said, his face inches from mine as he bit his lip. I swallowed and blushed down at the floor, wondering what this was...what was I doing? ?Flirting, a little...maybe? With Mark?

I didn't have much time to contemplate this though, as a song with kind of a slower, pulsing rhythm came on, and Mark pulled me in, our bodies moving together to the beat. I won't lie. It was sexy. I found myself getting turned on by the way his body brushed against mine. He was so handsome...

He grinned at me and pulled me back over to the bar. "That was fun!" He enthused, buying me another drink and breathing a little hard, grabbing my hand, like he used to, and absently playing with my fingers. 

I giggled a little and let him have my hand, kind of enjoying the whole thing. It was nice to have a hot guy paying attention to me. Mark was a sweet guy, and he always made me feel so warm and safe...

I must have been staring at him, because he raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled, blushing down at the floor a little. I laughed and looked away, pretending to be adjusting my hair as I peeked back up at him through my lashes. 

I finished my drink as we both kind of made small talk. It turned out he was due to graduate with a degree in Pharmacy in a few months. He congratulated me on my MCAT score, and told me that he was positive that I would get into every school I applied to, making me laugh at his high opinion of me. 

"It's really good to see you again, Jade...I missed seeing you" he said softly, giving me a warm look. 

I blushed and looked down at the bar, swirling patterns into it with my finger. "I...It's good to see you too...It's nice to have someone..." I trailed off, looking up at the intense look in his eyes.

He licked his lips and gave me a level look. "I'm going to kiss you" he said, matter of factly. 

I grinned, holding his eyes. "I'm going to let you" I said softly. 

In the next second Mark was kissing me. It was sweet and soft. He took his time, just seeming to enjoy the feeling of my lips pressed against his. I turned my head a little, deepening the kiss and he pulled me in closer, running a hand up the back of my neck into my hair and holding me while he kissed me a little harder, playfully nibbling my lower lip. 

I giggled when he pulled away and smiled at him. He was an excellent kisser. 

He smirked at me and took my hand again, leading me out onto the dance floor. I giggled, feeling a little tipsy, but certainly not drunk, as I let my body relax into Mark as he held me against him while we danced. It was sexy and fun to grind against him when the music called for it, and I found myself enjoying his touch. He was so hot...and I felt like maybe I'd been sleeping on this excellent snacc in favor of chasing after the wrong guy. 

Mark smiled down at me and kissed me again as we danced, and I wrapped my arms up around his neck, loving the feeling of his lips as his hands rested on my hips while we danced to the music. When he pulled away he gave me the biggest smile in the universe and I laughed, loving the happy look in his eyes. "I'm glad" he said simply and I laughed. 

"Glad about what?" I asked, giving him a funny look as I grinned up at him. 

"I'm glad Yoongi didn't appreciate what he had. I'm glad you're here tonight. I'm glad I can do this" He said, the last part trailing off as he kissed me again, stopping dancing completely as he kissed me with more heat this time, slipping his tongue into my mouth as we just kind of swayed to the music. 

He pulled away and smiled at me like a mischievous little boy and went back to his sexy dancing, chuckling when I blushed and fanned myself. 

I pulled away from him when the music changed and excused myself to the ladies' room, doing my business and touching up my hair and makeup. This was fun. I was really enjoying Mark's company...this was a good night. One of the first really good ones since...well...whatever. 

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the ladies' room, only to be slammed against the wall and trapped by arms on the wall on either side of me. I squeaked in fear and looked up.

It was Yoongi...and he looked _pissed._

I furrowed my brows and tried to walk away and he grabbed me roughly and dragged me into a back room, out away from the music. It was deserted, and I was pretty sure it was a staff area and we weren't supposed to be back here. 

"Why aren't you answering any of my calls? And what the fuck are you doing here with _Mark_?" Yoongi growled, looking possessive and pissed off. 

My temper flared and I pushed him away from me, gritting my teeth in a way that I'm sure was not attractive at all. "None of your _fucking_ business, Yoongi" I spat. "I'm not answering your calls because you _dumped my ass_ " I said venomously, feeling like I wanted to slap him. How dare he man handle me like that and then act as if he had the right to be pissed off that I was here with Mark?

"So, what? You're Mark's whore now?" he asked, looking me up and down. "You certainly look the part, between that dress and the way you're out there dancing with him" Yoongi said, smirking contemptuously at me. 

"I'm here with Mark, because, unlike _some people_ , he actually _likes_ me. He wants to spend time with me and know me, not just play games with my heart and treat me like a _fucking_ sex object" I yelled, hating the way he was looking at me right now.

"You are _mine_ " Yoongi growled, rumbling from low in his chest. 

I made a frustrated, angry sound and pushed him against the wall violently, succeeding only because he was so obviously fucking blown away that I had the balls to push him like that. His eyes widened and he just stood there looking at me. 

" _Fuck you, Yoongi_! I'm _not_ yours! I haven't been yours since you left me all alone in that fucking _bath tub_ and then kicked me out of your _house_!" I yelled, too angry for words, riding on a tide of hurt and fury. "I'm not yours!" I spat, walking to the door. "Not anymore..." I said, swallowing back the treacherous tears that wanted to come to my eyes. I turned on him one more time, glaring daggers at him. "And don't you _ever_ lay a finger on me again. _That_ bullshit is over too" I said, turning on my heel and stalking out of the room. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

I found Kate at the bar, chatting with the girl she had been trying to recruit, and told her that I was going to see if Mark would drop me home. She nodded and thanked me for coming, saying she would see me later. Mark came up to me and pulled me into a hug, when he found me. He smiled down at me, and then faltered, seeing the look on my face. 

"Are you...ok?" he asked, hesitant, pulling away from me. 

I pulled him back in and snuggled into his chest, loving the pleased sigh I got from him as I did. It was just nice to be held by someone who admired me and respected me. Mark was safe. Safe was good. 

I pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm ok...I just...kind of want to go home....if that's ok?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and grimacing, hoping I wasn't ruining his night. "I can totally take a cab if you aren't ready to leave" I added. 

He chuckled and kissed me again, just a peck, smiling down at me, amusement in his pretty eyes. "You're so cute...of course I want to leave with you...I can't think of a reason in the world to stay if you're not here" He said softly, making me smile and blush down at the floor.

"OK then..." I trailed off, grinning at him as he laced our fingers together and lead me out to his car. 

We drove the familiar route to my old/new house and listened to the radio in companionable silence. When we stopped in front, he got out and bounded around the car on his long legs, opening the door and helping me out, then walking me to my door. 

"I had fun tonight, Mark...thank you" I said softly, looking up at him warmly. 

He bit his lip and softly traced my lips with a finger, running his thumb over my bottom lip, making me shiver. He smiled down at me and leaned in, kissing me softly, messaging my mouth with his perfect lips as he pulled me in tight against his chest. I melted into him and kissed back, getting turned on as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, causing me to whimper slightly and cling to him. 

I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck as we kissed, loving the feeling of his body pressed against me as he devoured my lips. He moved down to my jaw and then my neck, pushing me back against my door as he tasted my skin, making me whimper and moan quietly as he sucked on the sweet spot below my ear. 

"Mark...." I panted. "Lets go inside, baby..." I whimpered, loving how turned on he seemed to be. 

And then he stopped.

He pulled back and grinned down at me. "I'm probably going to kick myself for this later...but I should go home..." he said softly, running his fingers through my hair and biting his lip in a way that made me want him to stay even more. 

"But..." I pouted, not able to come up with any really compelling reason for him to stay.

He chuckled and looked down at me like I was adorable and amusing. "I'll call you, ok, babe?" He said, grinning at me. 

I smiled and nodded, biting my lip as I looked up at him. He was sexy. And warm...and safe. I stepped in my door and closed it behind me, noting that he sweetly didn't drive away until I was safely inside with the deadbolt turned. I smiled to my self as I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. 

This had been an excellent night....

 


	16. Time

The next day I woke up to a text from Mark.

 ** _Markipooh:_** _Hey_ _babe...wyd?_

_**Me:** nm...just hanging out at my house. Hbu?_

_**Markipooh:** Wanna go see a movie?   
_

_**Me:** Ok. When?_

_**Markipooh:** 2?_

_**Me:** See you then_

_**Markipooh:** Can't wait_

I smiled down at my phone and sighed. He really was just so sweet. I was excited to see him again, actually enthusiastic to see where this thing would go with him. He was sweet and sexy...I bet he was a fantastic lover. If only he would _love_ me...I giggled to myself. Kind of feeling like a hoe, but then reminding myself that I had only ever slept with Jin and then Yoongi. Kind of a pretty clean track record, if you ask me. 

I looked at the clock and realized with a start that it was 12:30, so I hopped into the shower, doing some light shaving and washing my hair. Then I toweled off and slipped into a cute flowey skirt and wrap top. The skirt was mid thigh, and the top showed a little cleavage, but I felt sexy, and I knew Mark would enjoy seeing me in it. It flattered my figure and I felt pretty. 

I gathered my hair in a messy bun and did light, day time makeup, spraying my favorite perfume at my wrists and on my chest as I walked out of the bathroom to wait for Mark. I saw that I had about 15 minutes, so I surfed my phone a little, playing one of those frustrating games where you have to match lines of things...it was a relief when I heard knocking at my door, since I might have thrown my phone out of frustration if I had had to play any longer. 

I bounced over to the door and opened it, smiling up at Mark on the other side. He looked completely drop dead gorgeous in ripped jeans and a button up shirt worn over a fitted tank top. I think I might have drooled a little, because he chuckled as he gave me an obvious, flirty once over as well. 

He smiled warmly at me and offered his hand. "You ready, beautiful?" He asked, making me nod and blush as I took his hand and locked up, letting him lead me to his car. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The movie we settled in to see was The Hulk. I would have rather seen any other movie, but there just wasn't really much to chose from. I was just happy to be here with Mark. I enjoyed his company and felt safe with him. He was such a sunny, nice guy. It was refreshing and relaxing to be with him. 

As the movie got more and more boring, I actually kind of got sleepy. I crossed my legs and leaned against Marks chest as I closed my eyes, wondering if maybe I could just take a nap. He chuckled and kissed my hair, moving the arm rest up so that I could get more comfortable as he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me into him. 

I think I did drift off a little bit, because when I woke up next, the movie was almost over, but Mark wasn't looking at it. He was starring fixedly at how my skirt had ridden up my thigh as I slept against him. I blushed and then grinned, looking up at him and watching him start as he realized I was awake. "Like what you see?" I teased, watching him grin a little and look away. "I guess I should fix my skirt...since nobody here likes my legs anyway" I said, slowly sitting up and stretching , feeling like the devil as I watched sweet Mark try not to stare at the exposed skin of my tummy as I did. 

He pulled me against him and kissed me, practically pulling me into his lap as he ghosted his fingers up and down my exposed thighs. "I like your legs, beautiful....alot" he said, making me giggle as he started kissing down my neck, his hand traveling higher up my leg gradually. When he got to the hem of my skirt, he nipped my earlobe, hesitating. 

"Please don't stop, Mark..." I whimpered, gratified by the fire that seemed to light behind his eyes as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and gently parted my legs, running a finger gently up and down my slit through my soaked panties while he kissed my neck. I squirmed and made little sounds of pleasure that were obscured by the movie anyway, and he grinned against my skin. 

"Does that feel good, Jade?" he teased, chuckling when I nodded vigorously against his shoulder. 

"Yes..." I whimpered. 

He pulled his hand away and kissed me more chastely this time. Leaning in and kissing the shell of my ear as he straightened my skirt. "If you want to continue this later, I'm all for it...but I'm not going to do this in public. You deserve a place where we can enjoy this fully and have privacy" he said softly, making me shiver as I bit my lip. 

He was a gentleman...and he was hot...and I wanted to leave early. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up waiting out the rest of the movie and then Mark took me to a nice dinner at this trendy little place downtown. The food was good and the atmosphere was kind of fun and funky. I had a good time, laughing and joking with him. He was such a sweety. I loved that he was so happy to be with me. I also loved how he always kept contact with me. Either holding my hand, or resting his arm around me...I felt beautiful and desirable, and not like a whore. I felt safe and warm...Mark always made me feel that way.

So that's how we ended up walking into my living room a couple of hours later, but of us ready to do this. There was a crazy amount of sexual tension in the air and I had felt it building since the movie theater.  "Do you want something to drink?" I asked, hanging my bag on a hook. 

He shook his head and bit his lip, advancing on me in a predatory way. I loved it. My panties soaked through just from the heated look in his eyes as he pulled me into his chest. "I want you" he said softly, looking down at me and grinning. 

I smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed me, pulling me down on the couch with him and running his hand back up my skirt like he had in the theater, running a finger gently up and down my slit through my soaked panties as he kissed my neck. "Still feel good, sexy girl?" Mark asked, teasing me as he nipped and sucked on my earlobe. I wiggled against his finger and moaned softly. 

"Yes...it feels so good, baby..." I whimpered, loving the feeling of his hardness against me through his pants. 

"Want me to pick up where I left off?" He purred into my neck, sucking in the sweet spot below my ear. I whimpered and spread my legs a little wider, nodding my head and causing him to chuckle into my skin, sending chills up and down my spine. 

He moved my panties aside and started rubbing my clit in slow, torturous circles, doing the same thing against my neck with his tongue. I moaned and squirmed, clinging to him as he claimed my lips again, gently slipping one and then two fingers inside of me, thrusting them in and out slowly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into the kiss.

"Oh, Mark...that feels so good..." I moaned, loving the growl that I earned from him as he started exploring my pussy with his fingers, finding my g-spot and grinning down at me as he repeatedly rubbed his fingers against it while he thrust them in and out. 

I bit my lip and arched my back, panting and moaning, feeling like I was going to finish on his fingers soon. "Fuck...Jade...you're even sexier than I imagined...jesus I've wanted you like this for so long..." he whispered, kissing me hard as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb while he fingered me, hitting my g-spot with each pass.

I gasped and cried out into his shoulder as I came, loving how he chuckled, pleased with his work as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm, running his free hand through my hair as I came all over his fingers. He kissed my forehead and withdrew his fingers as I came down, just messaging my thighs and kissing my neck as I recovered. 

"Mark...that was..." I giggled, not even able to come up with the right words. He was so good. 

He smiled proudly. "You deserve it, honey" He said softly, kissing me deeply. 

His phone rang and he ignored it as he went back to kissing and sucking on my neck, slowly working my panties down my legs as he teased me and drove me to the brink of madness with his lips and tongue on my skin. 

His phone rang again, right after the last call had stopped ringing, pulling us both out of the moment. "Maybe you should get that, Mark...I'll wait for you, baby" I assured him, smiling at him as he gave me an apologetic look and answered his phone. 

"Hello?" He trailed off into the kitchen as he talked to whoever it was, nodding his head and seeming disappointed as fuck. "I understand...no...I'm busy, but if this is as serious as you say it is, I need to be there. Ok. See you soon..." Mark said, hanging up. 

He gave me an apologetic look and hung his head. "I...have to go. There's an emergency at home...i'm so sorry" Mark said, looking like he really really was. I nodded and stood, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. 

"No worries, Mark...I got mine...I'm more worried about your poor blue balls..." I giggled, making him bark out laughter, relieved that I wasn't mad he was leaving. 

He kissed me one more time on the way out the door. "I had fun today. I'll call you tomorrow" he said, smiling brightly at me as I waved him out the door and locked it behind him. I leaned against it and just smiled. He was so sweet. 

But he was more than sweet. He treated me like he was my boyfriend. It was so nice to feel valued. I bit my lip nervously...what we had just done had been so good...but not like with Yoongi. I sighed, angry at myself for making comparisons. It wasn't even the same thing. Mark was softer. Mark probably actually gave a shit if he hurt me. I still came. Maybe I would never be as dangerously and magnetically attracted to anyone as I was to Min-fucking-Yoongi. So what? He was dangerous. He hurt me. It wasn't safe to give myself to him. So it didn't matter if what I had with Mark wasn't as explosive....it was still really nice...I wanted it to continue.

My phone dinged with a text.

**_Markipooh:_ ** _I miss you already..._

I smiled down at my phone. 

_**Me:** You shouldn't text and drive....but I wish you were still here_

I could practically hear him laughing and putting his phone down as he drove. He was such a cutie. 

My phone dinged again:

 _ **Unknown:**_ _I love you_

What the hell? Was this Yoongi? If it was, it was too little, too late...

_**Me:** I'm seeing Mark._

_**Unknown:** Doesn't matter. You're mine. I love you._

_**Me:** Too little, too late._

I sighed down at my phone, my heart hurting in my chest. I was positive it was Yoongi texting me. If he really felt that way, why didn't he have the balls to say it to my face? Why did he have to put me through all of this bullshit to decide that he loved me? Why wasn't I important enough to him for him to make that sacrifice for me before now?

I turned my phone off and went to bed, the gaping wound in my chest bleeding out after having been torn open by Yoongi's texts. All he did was hurt me. 

 


	17. Suprises

My eyes fluttered open to the dinging of my phone the next morning, signaling a text message. I groggily picked up my phone, registering that it was mid-morning. I guess I was tired from last night. I smiled down at my phone and read my text from Mark.

**_Markipooh:_ ** _Good morning, beautiful_

**_Me:_ ** _Well good morning to you too. Wyd?_

**_Markipooh:_ ** _Thinking about taking my girl on a date..._

**_Me:_ ** _Oh yeah? Where to?_

**_Markipooh:_ ** _It's a surprise_ **_  
_ **

I smiled down at my phone. He was adorable. This was a wonderful way to wake up. Especially considering how I fell asleep last night. I loved how consistent he was. If he said he'd call, he did. I never had to wonder if Mark was going to keep me hanging. I was safe with him. **_  
_**

**_Me:_ ** _Give me a hint?_

_**Markipooh:** I don't know..._

_**Markipooh:** You might tell her_

I laughed out loud at his teasing as I texted back. _ **  
**_

_**Me:** What if I promise not to tell her about last night?_

_**Markipooh:** Well...she's you, so..._

_**Me:** What are we doing today!!!_

_**Markipooh:** I'll be at your house in an hour_

_**Me:** Wait! How should I dress??_

_**Markipooh:** Doesn't matter. I'm going to think you're gorgeous nmw. **  
**_

_**Me:** Aww...ok. See you soon, sweetie. **  
**_

_**Markipooh:** Bye, babe_...

 

I giggled to myself at his teasing as I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I chose to go kind of casual, grabbing a pair of black leggings and a cute, lace top that fit loosely to show the fitted, low cut tank top under it. I added light jewelry, did casual day make up, and then just curled the ends of my hair, letting it fall down my back. I smiled at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the finished product as I stepped into a pair of healed booties and went into the living room to wait for Mark. 

I hadn't been on the couch on my phone for very long when I heard knocking on my door. I quickly grabbed my bag and opened it, smiling big at.... _Yoongi._

I furrowed my brows and looked him over, trying not to be attracted to him and failing miserably. He looked absolutely mouth-watering in ripped jeans and a fitted t-shirt. I mentally slapped myself when I saw him smirk, clearly knowing that I was checking him out. He knew his effect on me. It was infuriating how he could almost read my damn mind. 

He bit his lip as his eyes traveled up and down my body, clearly appreciating how I looked, and being obvious about it. "Hey, dolly...long time no see" he said softly, looking up and catching my gaze, holding me there in it. 

I swallowed and stepped back, doing the only thing that I knew how to do in that moment. I closed the door in his face and locked it. 

I couldn't fucking believe his nerve! How dare he just show up here? I was shaking as I slid down the door, leaning against it as I sat on the floor. I felt like crying, but I also felt like opening the door and throwing myself into his arms. This was such a mess. What the hell was happening? I couldn't do this again. He wasn't safe. Mark was safe.

Mark... _Oh shit_. 

It was about that time that I heard Mark outside my door and decided that I needed to woman up and go out there. There was no way that I could leave the two of these guys alone. This could get really fucking ugly if I didn't do what I could to diffuse the situation. 

I swallowed and took a deep, cleansing breath as I opened the door. 

Mark was standing there, squaring up with Yoongi on my front walk way. It was ridiculous. I looked between them as Mark looked to me and smiled softly. Seeming to forget about Yoongi momentarily, while Yoongi didn't even acknowledge me. I loved how simple Yoongi was making this for me. I cleared my throat and walked around both of them, gently taking Mark's hand as I lead him off. "Glad you're here. We have plans, yeah?" I said, trying my best not to even look at Yoongi. He shouldn't have come in the first place. 

"What the hell?" Yoongi growled, glaring angrily at Mark as he took my hand. "I need to talk to you" he said, giving me a soft look that I tried not to let effect me. 

I shook my head and looked down at the ground. "The time to talk to me...about anything...passed, a long time ago...you shouldn't have come here, Yoongi. Mark and I have plans" I said to the ground, not daring to look up at him. He growled and tried to grab me, but Mark put himself in between me and Yoongi, keeping that from happening. 

"I think she was pretty clear that she doesn't want to talk to you, man" Mark said, not sounding angry, just matter of fact. 

Yoongi gave him a hard look and pushed him. "What? Big man now? Moving in on my sloppy seconds?" Yoongi taunted, looking pissed and jealous. 

"There's nothing _sloppy_ about Jade...she's fucking _perfect_ " Mark said, looking pissed that Yoongi would refer to me in such a disrespectful way. " If you're going to be angry, be angry that you're too much of an asshole to appreciate her!" Mark yelled, looking like he was straining to keep from launching himself at Yoongi. I just stood there, not really believing that this was a thing that was really happening in my front yard, right now. 

"That's why I need to fucking talk to her! If _you_ weren't here, getting in the fucking way, this wouldn't even be an issue!" Yoongi growled, stepping back and looking down at the ground, clearly trying to control his anger. 

"It's not like I took her from you, man! You fucking threw her away!" Mark said incredulously,  looking like he low-key felt sorry for Yoongi. 

"I...I know" Yoongi said softly. "I know what I did" He said, giving me a soft look that cut right through me. 

I shook my head and gnawed on my lower lip nervously. "Even if this were an appropriate time, _which it isn't_ , you can't just show up at my house, Yoongi!" I said softly, feeling sick inside. He still had such a hold on me...

"Oh, you mean the one I _paid_ for, for you?" Yoongi asked acidly, smirking at me in a way that made me feel cheap...still a whore in his eyes, clearly. 

"Yeah" I said, getting pissed. "The one you paid for, _so you could kick me the fuck out of your life_ " I said, glaring daggers at him. He flinched. Good. _Asshole_. 

I took a deep, cleansing breath and then looked at Mark. "I'm sorry about this...do you still want to go do whatever thing you planned?" I asked, thinking maybe he was going to back out, after all of this insanity. 

He smiled at me. "Of course" he said softly, his eyes warm and soft. He reached out and took my hand, leading me over to the truck he had driven over here. "Lets go, I think you're really going to like this".

I smiled at him and got in the passenger side when he opened the door for me, gently helping me get up and in. I tried hard not to look at Yoongi as we drove away...

________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ok?" Mark asked me, squeezing my hand gently when we were a few blocks from my house. 

I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Yes...let's just forget about him. Ok? I want to focus on you" I said sweetly, making him blush and give me the biggest, cutest smile in the world. I loved doing that to him. He was adorable. He deserved to feel like a king. I was determined to make him feel that way as much as I could. 

He bit his lip as he looked over at me. "You probably know already...but you look stunning, babe. Just for the record" he said softly, chuckling quietly when I blushed down at my lap as he played with my fingers while he held my hand. . 

"Thank you, sweety...and thank you for today. I know whatever it is, is going to be fun" I said, smiling at him as he drove, loving how excited he was to spend time with me. 

We spent the rest of the short 20 minute drive just talking and flirting a little bit. He looked amazing in dark cargo khaki pants and a flannel shirt, worn open over a fitted t-shirt. I bit my lip as my eyes ran over him, and then giggled when he caught me looking and waggled his eyebrows at me, teasingly. 

"We're here" he said, pulling into the parking lot of a really big, really nice, arboretum. There were huge, beautiful trees everywhere and the rolling green expanse looked warm and inviting. Mark grinned at me, seeing my happy expression, and pulled a picnic basket out from behind his seat, jogging around the car to open my door for me and help me down and out. 

He smiled at me and took my hand as he lead me deeper into the trees, rubbing circles into my palm as we walked. 

"Wow....this place is so beautiful!" I said, looking around and up at the pretty way the cherry trees were blooming and dropping their flowers to decorate the ground. 

Mark smiled at me as he found the spot he wanted and laid out the blanket, setting up the picnic carefully, clearly invested in it being perfect. I smiled down at him, loving the way he seemed to really want to impress me. He was an amazing man. I was lucky.  

When he was done, he sat down and gently pulled me down to sit with him, grinning at me warmly, his eyes soft pools of affection. "This is one of my favorite places. Especially in the spring, like this. The trees bloom and it smells nice...I love nature" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Good pick, Mark...this place is amazing. Thank you" I said softly, leaning in and kissing him softly, loving how he shivered when I did. I pulled away and blushed down at my lap a little, feeling shy for some reason. 

He cleared his throat and offered me a sandwich, joking and laughing with me as we ate the picnic lunch he brought for us to share. He even had champagne, pouring us both a glass and clanking our glasses together playfully as we talked. 

I finally giggled and threw my napkin down in defeat. "I can't eat another bite" I said, feeling light and carefree after two glasses of champagne. 

Mark smiled at me and bit his lip, looking me up and down, his eyes heated. "Ever made out on a picnic blanket, honey?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as they wandered down my neck and into my cleavage, and then back up to my lips, flicking up and holding my eyes in his gaze. 

I shivered a little and grinned, licking my lips, a thing that seemed to do nice things to him, judging by the way that he swallowed as he watched me do it. "Why don't you teach me how it's done?" I teased, crawling closer to him as he gently pulled me into his lap, kissing me as I straddled him and he sat on the picnic blanket.   

He grinned as he kissed my lips, playfully nibbling my lower lip as his hands ran down to rest on my hips. "Hmm...well it seems like you know the basics" he murmured, holding me against him and planting soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck, sucking on the sweet spot where it met my shoulder. 

I whimpered and craned my neck to the side, giving him better access as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, running my palms appreciatively up and down his chest while he kissed me. "You make the softest, sexiest sounds, baby...makes me want to go farther...do more to your beautiful body..." he whispered into my neck, gently nipping at my earlobe as he kissed his way back to my lips, messaging them with his, as his hands ran around to my ass, gently squeezing and kneading the flesh there. 

I shivered at his words, soaking through my panties as he kissed and touched me...god I wanted him so much...I returned his kisses and moaned softly as he started rocking my hips into his body, gently rubbing his very obviously hard cock against my core through our clothing. He took the opening when I gasped to slip his tongue into my mouth, running one hand up to grip the back of my neck and take control of the kiss as I ground myself against him while he kissed me. 

He groaned in pleasure and then pulled away, kissing me softly and stilling my hips with his hands. "Lets...save this for later...ok?" He asked softly, planting soft, sweet little kisses against my lips as he looked deeply into my eyes. 

"Why?" I whined, looking around at the empty park. "It's just us, baby...I want you" I said softly, pulling him in and kissing him again, pressing my body against his. 

He chuckled and kissed me back, running his hands through my hair gently, not trying to do more and taking the heat down on the situation gradually as our kiss became less sexual and more just about being close together. 

I pulled back and smiled at him as he just held me in his arms. He was so sweet. I loved the way he looked at me, his eyes full of admiration and affection. He made me feel beautiful and warm...I felt so safe with him. 

"Why don't we walk around a little bit? There's all kinds of things I want to show you. This place is huge" Mark enthused, planting one more kiss on my lips and then making me squeal and giggle as he picked me up as he stood, setting me down gently on my feet and hugging me close.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out in the arboretum, enjoying each other's company. I learned that Mark was actually applying for jobs already, having learned that some companies would hire him before he got out of school, and he could intern while he finished. I was happy for him. This sweet, wonderful man deserved the very best of everything. 

As the day started wearing into evening, Mark smiled down at me. "Tired yet?" he asked, squeezing my hand affectionately and grinning at me. 

I shook my head cutely and smiled up into his pretty eyes. "Nope" I said, giggling when he leaned down and kissed me again, his dark hair falling into his eyes, just holding me in his arms and being close to me. 

"Let me take you to dinner" he said, looking like he really wanted to, and making me melt inside. 

"Why don't I make _you_ dinner?" I asked, raising a brow at him. 

"At your place?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep. We could stop and get some stuff at the market and then just...hang out?" I said, giving him a teasing look and biting my lip as he grinned down at me, clearly getting my meaning. 

"Sounds perfect" he said softly, kissing me again, a little more heat behind his touch this time. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

When we got back to my house, I went straight in and started making dinner, pleased that Mark liked spaghetti so much, because it was easy, and I made it well. We chatted while I cooked and I giggled when he came up behind me and kissed my neck while I stirred the sauce. I let out a sigh of appreciation as I took the sauce off of the heat, loving his lips on my skin as he pulled me back into his chest and held me. 

"Baby...aren't you hungry?" I asked, looking at the mostly made dinner. "It's ready...all we have to do is-" he turned me around and kissed me hungrily, smiling into the kiss as I melted into him. 

"You're what I'm craving right now..." he whispered against my lips, his eyes so full of affection and need that I couldn't stand to do anything but comply completely with whatever he wanted. I bit my lip and nodded, pressing myself into him as he held me against him, kissing my jaw and my neck as he backed up down the hall. 

"Which door?" He asked, looking behind him as I kissed and sucked on his neck. 

"That one" I said, pointing out the door to my bedroom. 

He growled and smiled at me warmly, picking me up so suddenly I squealed and giggled as he carried me into my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. 

I smiled up at him as he came down to my level, laying beside me as he pulled me into his chest again, kissing me slowly and tenderly as he ran his hands up and down my sides and over my hips. I sighed appreciatively and ran my fingers through his hair as his he ran a palm up over my breast, gently messaging and cupping it while we kissed, eliciting little sounds of pleasure from me as his hands roamed my body. 

He pushed me over on my back gently and bit his lip as he looked down at me, messaging the exposed skin of my tummy where my shirt had ridden up. "You're so sexy..." he said softly, the look in his eyes making me just as wet as his touch. He kissed my lips again, running that hand up my shirt to cup and squeeze my bare breasts, one at a time, under my bra, making me squirm on the bed as he playfully squeezed and toyed with my nipples. 

"Mm...Mark..." I whimpered, throwing my head back and arching into his touch. God he was doing everything just right.

"God, baby...I love touching you..." he whispered, gently pulling my shirt over my head and then removing his, pulling me in close so we could be skin to skin as he ran his hands down to grip and message my ass while he worked on my neck. I moaned softly when he ran a hand up between my legs and started gently rubbing me through the thin material of my leggings and panties. 

"Does that feel good, honey...I want you to feel so good, Jade...you're so incredible..." he murmured, moving down to kiss and suck on my breasts as he pulled them out of my bra, continuing to stimulate me through my leggings as I started messaging his hardness through his pants as well. 

"Oh...jesus, Mark....I want you so much..." I moaned, loving the way he groaned and then gave me exactly what I wanted, kissing me hard as he ran a hand down into my leggings, touching my bare core and making pleased and appreciative sounds as he felt how wet I was. 

"I did this to you?" He teased, biting his lip at me in a way that was so sexy I started shaking. 

"Yes, baby..." I purred, moaning as he slipped a finger into my pussy and started fucking me with it, thrusting in and out and looking up at me while he did it. "I'm so wet for you..." I whispered, panting and fucking myself on his finger as he pulled my panties and leggings down to my knees and out of his way while he touched and teased me. 

"Jade...fuck you're beautiful..." he said softly, leaning down and kissing the skin of my stomach while he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me, rubbing my g-spot over and over again while he stimulated my clit with his thumb. "Cum on my fingers, baby..." he groaned against my skin, picking up the pace. 

I moaned and grabbed his arm, stopping him and shaking my head. He gave me a look like he thought maybe he messed something up and I gave him a heated look, licking my lips as I shook my head. "Not on your fingers, Mark...on your cock. Please?" I said, tilting my head to the side as I looked him in the eyes and asked sweetly for what I wanted. 

He let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Your wish is my command, honey" he said, and undressed, giving me my first glimpse of his monster cock. It was really big. I whimpered in anticipation as he came back to bed and kissed me, messaging and caressing my legs as he took my leggings and panties all the way off and then pulled me against him, gently spreading my legs as he positioned himself between them. He rolled a condom down over his hardness as he leaned down to claim my lips again. 

"You're sure?" He whispered softly against my lips, making sure that I really wanted him. I nodded and kissed his neck, nipping at his earlobe. 

"Mark...please fuck me..." I moaned softly in his ear. He immediately complied, sinking himself into my wet and swollen pussy gently, and groaning out his pleasure as he sunk all the way inside. 

I gasped and moaned, arching back into the bed as he kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he started riding me, thrusting in and out slowly, making sure that I was ready for him to start really giving it to me. When I whined up at him in a needy way and started squirming on the bed under him, he smiled down at me and started fucking me harder, reaching up and rubbing my nipples as he thrust in and out. 

"Oh my god...Jade...this is better....god you're so tight...fuck, I've wanted you forever..." he groaned, looking into my eyes and holding me close as he fucked me harder. 

I moaned loudly as his cock brushed up against my g-spot over and over again, loving his size and how skilled he was, seeming to know just how to thrust into me to make me squeal. 

"Are you going to cum for me, baby? I want your little pussy all over me..." he growled into my ear as he sucked on the sweet spot just below it. 

His dirty words and the aggressive way he was fucking me sent me over the edge and I squealed loudly into his shoulder, cumming hard around his cock as he hummed approval and praise for me and fucked me hard through my orgasm, reaching down to simulate my clit while he did, prolonging my high. 

"Oh, honey...that was so sexy...." he whispered in my ear, coming back to devour my lips as he pulled out of me so he could drag me to the edge of the bed and then pick me up, pressing me into the wall as he supported my weight with his arms under my thighs. 

I moaned loudly and kissed him as he sunk me back down on his cock and started fucking up into me hard and fast as I moaned into his mouth. "Yes...Mark! Oh my god...fuck me hard, baby..." I moaned against his lips, making him groan and move down to kiss and suck on my neck while he gripped my ass, pounding me into the wall as he chased his high. 

"Cum with me!" he growled desperately, fucking me deep and fast as he sucked on my neck. 

"Yes! Mark!" I moaned loudly, burying my face in his shoulder as I came, loving his sexy groan of pleasure as he buried his cock deep inside of me as he shuddered and shook, cumming hard for me while I moved my hips, fucking myself on his cock while we both came. 

He pulled out and set me down on my feet, holding me close and kissing me softly as we both panted and came down. He still had me pressed against the wall, and right now, there just wasn't any other place I wanted to be. He was a fucking angel. 

I giggled, kissing him back as he pressed soft, loving kisses to my lips, running his hands over my body and just being close to me. "That was...Jade...honey, that was so fantastic...you're so...prefect" he said softly, making me giggle harder at his wordless state of post sex euphoria. 

"You're so adorable, baby" I said sweetly, leading him back over to my bed and patting the place beside me. "Come snuggle with me, handsome" I said sweetly, smiling warmly at him as he nodded, going to the bathroom and getting rid of the condom we had just used, before laying down and gathering me close to him in his arms. 

"Not to sound like a perv or anything...but I've thought about having you like that more times that I can count...the reality is so much better..." he said softly, smiling warmly and kissing me again, cradling me in his arms as I pulled the covers over our naked bodies. 

"Lets go to bed, baby...I'm worn out" I giggled, snuggling into his chest as we both drifted off. The food would go to waste...but I didn't give a single fuck right now.

 

 

 


	18. The Future

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and comfortable in Mark's arms. He was perfect. I carefully got out of my bed, trying hard not to wake him. I stopped to uwu a little bit at how unutterably adorable and sexy he looked lying in my bed, his hair all messy, totally relaxed. I almost wanted to climb back into bed with him, but I had to pee. _Really_ _bad_. 

I high-tailed it to the bathroom and then headed into the kitchen to start coffee. It occurred to me that I didn't know if Mark drank it, but I made extra anyway, knowing that I could always drink extra if he didn't want any. I looked around for my phone, and realized that I'd left it in the kitchen last night when Mark had taken me to bed. I shivered a little at the memory. He was so excellent in bed...such a warm and loving guy. He'd-

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked at my phone. I had 10 text messages. All from that same unavailable number. 

**_Unknown:_ ** _When can I see you? We need to talk._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Dolly...I miss you. I'm sorry I'm an asshole..._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I shouldn't have come to your house today. I'm sorry I barged in. I'm pretty sure I made everything worse._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I want you. I love you. I miss you._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I'm sorry. I said things I didn't mean when I saw you earlier. Call me._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I love you_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I love you_

**_Unknown:_ ** _You can't ignore me forever, dolly. I'm not going anywhere._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I love you_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I know I hurt you. I miss you. I'll wait for you to be ready. You belong with me. I love you._

I just stared down at my phone. These messages had come in at intervals all night, the last one was just about half an hour ago...I shook my head and sighed heavily. Sure he was all sweetness over text message...maybe he could even pull it off for a while in person, but this was not who Yoongi really was. He wasn't like Mark. 

I smiled to myself as I thought about how naturally being sweet and soft came to Mark. He wanted all of me, not just my body. He wanted to spend time with me and actually love me...not just fuck me and run away when I caught feelings. He was dependable, and safe. That was really the core value that I cherished about Mark more than any of the other wonderful things about him. Mark was safe. He made me feel _safe_ with him. 

I couldn't imagine having that with Yoongi. Not ever. 

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me from my thoughts as I stood against the kitchen counter, in front of the coffee pot. I absently set my phone down, melting back against Mark's chest. "Good morning, beautiful" he said into my ear, his husky morning voice doing nice things to my insides. I giggled and turned in his arms, kissing him softly and pressing myself into his toned and strong body. 

"Good morning to you too, Markipooh..." I teased, watching him crinkle his nose adorably at the pet name that I had only ever called him once or twice back before we actually hooked up, back when Yoongi and I separated the first time... I shook the thoughts out of my head as I just basked in the warm soft look in Marks eyes as he planted soft little kisses on my lips and cheeks. 

"I'm making coffee..." I said, offering him a cup that I had set out on the counter. He shook his head. 

"I can't drink that stuff...do you have any tea?" He asked, looking like a hopeful little boy. It was adorable and I giggled, kissing his cheek before pulling out of his arms and going to get a tea bag for him. 

"I only have camomile....is that ok?" I asked, mentally noting that if Mark was going to be around a lot, and I hoped he was, that I needed to stock whatever kind of tea he liked. 

"That'll be great, sweetie" he said, taking the tea bag from me and pulling me in to kiss me again. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up, setting me on the counter so we were on eye level while he kissed me. 

I pulled him in closer, wrapping my legs around his body as he moved in on me, both of us getting turned on as our kisses became more needy. I whimpered as he kissed my jaw and down my neck, sucking on the places that he knew I liked, making me shake as he took his time, tasting my skin and teasing me as he gently ran his palms up under the sleep shirt I was wearing to cup and message my breasts. 

"Oh, Mark..." I whimpered, running my fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of him pressed against me as he got hard and started to grind himself against my core while he stood between my legs. 

"Mm...Jade...I want you so bad, sweetie" he husked in my ear, sucking on my earlobe as he reached between our bodies and messaged my core again, making me moan and spread my legs for him, giving him free access. 

"I want you too, Mark...so much..." I said, gasping as he slid his hand into my panties, messaging my clit and dipping his fingers into my wetness, grinning into my eyes, his gaze full of hunger as he touched me. "I want you to fuck me right here...right on this counter, baby" I panted, arching my back as he found my g-spot with his fingers and chuckled, fucking me more aggressively as I moaned and shook.

"Oh? My sexy girl wants me to fuck her right here? In the kitchen?" he teased, biting his lip as he watched my face while he fucked me on his fingers. I nodded vigorously as he worked me, causing him to chuckle. "What a dirty girl..." he praised, his eyes dark with hunger and need as he continued to work me. "Ok, baby...but you have to cum for me first...get your sweet little pussy nice and wet for me..." he whispered in my ear, wrenching a particularly desperate moan from me as he fucked me more aggressively on his fingers. 

The combination of his dirty words and how fast and hard his fingers were moving in my panties, sent me off into orbit. I screamed and arched my back as I came on his fingers, registering the pleased look on his face as he continued to stimulate my body, making my orgasm last as long is it possibly could. I gasped and shook as I started to come down, and Mark pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair and taking his hand away, instead messaging my ass and grinding his hardness into me rhythmically while he kissed my lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. 

He ran a hand up the back of my neck and into my hair as he kissed me hard, before pulling away and biting his lip in the sexy way that I loved. "You're so beautiful...it was so sexy when you came for me...I need to be inside of you" he said huskily, looking like a thirsty man in the desert as he asked for water. 

I responded by wiggling my panties down over my hips and letting them drop to the ground between us, giving him a heated look and spreading my legs a little wider for him. He growled and kissed me hard, but then stopped. He kissed me again and hugged me close. "Hold that thought" he said, jogging back to my bedroom and coming back with a condom, which I took from him and rolled down his shaft, watching his face as I touched his cock. It was so sexy how much he enjoyed everything we did...

He gripped my ass and kissed me hungrily, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he pushed into my pussy, making me moan and squirm on the counter as he stretched me around his size, being gentle, but steadily sinking into me. "Oh, fuck....Mark!" I moaned, throwing my head back as he started fucking in and out of me steadily, smiling at me and kissing and sucking on my throat as he thrust in and out of me in deep, regular strokes, making my pussy contract around his cock as he stimulated all the best places inside of me. 

"Oh...honey....god you feel so good around my cock...so warm and soft...god you're fucking perfect" Mark groaned, fucking me harder as I started moving my hips in time with his thrusting. "You're so sexy...so tight and wet..." he praised, his dirty words in my ear as he kissed my neck and fucked me deep and hard on the counter almost making me cum. 

I moaned and shook, bracing myself behind me on the counter with my arms as I bucked my hips, fucking him back as he thrust in and out of me hard and fast now. Both of us making sounds of pleasure as he rode me. "Yes! Mark! Oh...oh my god!" I squealed, loving how he pulled me up against his chest and cradled me in his arms as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"That's right, sexy girl...cum hard for me...fuck that's hot..." he growled in my ear, fucking me hard, as he held me against his chest. 

When I started to come down, I felt him start to throb inside of me, and I pushed him gently away, getting on my knees for him and looking up at him as I took the condom off of his shaft. "Let me taste you?" I asked, looking up at him hungrily. "I want to make you cum in my mouth, Mark" I purred, loving the completely pornographic look in his eyes as he nodded, biting his lip as he gently guided my head while I slipped his cock into my mouth. 

I held eye contact with him while I first sucked on his tip, stroking the shaft of his cock, loving the way he groaned in pleasure as I sunk his cock all the way into my mouth, relaxing my throat and trying to take him all the way in, barely succeeding. He was so big...I looked up at him and started bobbing my head, rotating my mouth and swirling my tongue as I sucked his cock.

He groaned out his pleasure and ran his fingers through my hair, gently guiding my head and showing me the pace he needed as I sucked him off. "Oh, fuck me...Jade...jesus..." he groaned, lost in the pleasure I was giving him as he started bucking his hips, gently fucking my mouth as I bobbed my head and sucked him more aggressively, feeling him throb and leak salty pre-cum as I blew him. 

I pulled him out of my mouth and stroked his length for a beat or two, just watching him as I worked him, loving being responsible for making him feel this good. "You ready to cum for me, Mark?" I purred up at him, loving the way he chuckled and nodded vigorously, looking desperate and needy for me as I smiled up at him and sunk his monster cock back into my mouth, sucking his cock harder and bobbing my head as I swirled my tongue around the head with each pass. He started panting and I knew I had him. I reached around and gripped his perfect ass, taking his entire cock and deep throating him as he gripped my hair and groaned loudly, fucking my mouth as he came down my throat. 

I eagerly swallowed for him, looking up at his pleasure filled face as I continued to bob my head, prolonging his orgasm and milking his cock for everything that he could give me. I swallowed repeatedly, seeing the look on his face each time my throat contracted around the head of his cock. When he stilled in my mouth I pulled off of him and smiled up at him. 

He grinned down at me and gently pulled me to my feet, cradling me in his arms tenderly as he kissed me, just soft, sweet, undemanding kisses, enjoying having me in his arms as he came down from his high. He pulled away and smiled down into my eyes, his affection and warmth glowing down on me. "I...wow, Jade...I've never cum like that..." he chuckled, making me giggle as I pulled him down to kiss me again. 

"I love making you happy, baby" I said softly against his lips. I meant it, too. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Mark had needed to go take care of some business after we ate a quick breakfast together, promising to call me later tonight. He was so freaking wonderful. I hadn't felt this secure or cared for in a really long time. Granted, it wasn't explosive and fiery like what I'd had with Yoongi, but whatever. Again with the comparisons! What the fuck was wrong with me?

Sure, Mark loved me in a gentle, passionate way. I didn't feel like I might spontaneously combust when he made love to me, but that was ok. The fire with Yoongi had burned me. Badly. I needed to stop thinking about him. I briefly considered even changing my number, but then realized how silly that would be. He would just find the new one. He had demonstrated to me before that there just wasn't any info he couldn't get his hands on if he wanted it badly enough to pay for it. I was just going to have to wait him out.

I walked down to get the mail and was surprised to see a letter in it from the local university medical school. It was the same one that Jin had gotten into. I was positive it was a rejection letter. After all, what were the odds really, that things could work out so well and I would get to stay here, instead of moving clear across the country to attend school? 

I nervously gnawed on my lip as I sat at my kitchen table, going through my mail. Would Mark want to come with me if I did need to move? Was I serious enough to want him to make a big change like that to stay with me? Would _he_ want to? I absently opened the rejection letter, hoping to read it and get clues as to why I had been rejected, so I could tune up future applications, but what I read there wrenched an excited and slightly disbelieving screech from my throat. 

**_Dear Miss Harper,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have officially been accepted...._ **

I just stared at the letter, stunned that lightening had really struck twice. I had thought it a small scale miracle when Jin had been accepted, back in the day, it was nearly impossible for me to believe that I had gotten in too. I carefully read and re-read the letter, not believing my luck. I did a dumb little happy dance in my kitchen, smiling at nothing as it sunk in that I could stay here. I could stay here and go to school and keep my job...I could keep seeing Mark without all of the weird relationship acceleration that was necessitated by a move for someone else. 

My phone dinged just as I was picking it up to text Mark.

**_Markipooh:_ ** _Hey, beautiful. I have some great news. Let me take you to dinner tonight?_

**_Me:_ ** _Sounds fantastic, baby. I have news too. What time do you want me?_

**_Markipooh:_ ** _I always want you, but I'll pick you up for dinner at 6_

I giggled down at my phone. What an adorable goof. 

**_Me:_ ** _Can't wait! See you then._

I sighed happily and mentally planned out my future. This house was really affordable, and when I started needing to pay the rent in about 6 months, I still had plenty of the money that Yoongi had paid me when I had been...well, whatever. I was set up well enough financially, so that I would only need to escort a couple of times a week and make plenty of money to live on while I went to school. 

I was amazed at how light and floaty I felt as I went through the rest of my day. I hadn't realized how heavy a weight had been added to my shoulders while I worried about what medical school I would go to. It was so nice to be able to plan for my future with at least some degree of certainty. 

I spent the rest of the day puttering around the house, doing some light house work and binge watching Netflix. I called Kate and gabbed with her for a little while, telling her about my acceptance into medical school and loving her just a little bit more because she seemed so genuinely excited for me.

As it got closer to time for Mark to pick me up, I showered and shaved, taking my time getting ready, wanting to look perfect for him tonight. He was wonderful. I loved spending time with him, and my generalized happiness and relief at having a path in my future kind of overflowed into my attitude about everything in my life. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Life was good. 

I chose a mid thigh length green satin dress that hugged my curves, but didn't look too sexy, and then tied my hair up in a cute, carefully careless curly up-do that made my neck look miles long. I paired it with dangle earrings, smokey eyes, and smiled at the effect in the mirror. This was going to be a great night. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"So...what's your news?" I asked, across the table to Mark, later at dinner. He had taken me to a really fancy restaurant downtown, clearly having bribed someone for the very best table in the house, with a view of the gardens and faux waterfall that made the ambiance soothing and intimate as we sipped our drinks and waited for our food. 

He smiled at me softly across the table and bit his lip, making me soft inside instantly. "Jade...I really love being with you. You're perfect for me. I love your company, your laugh...the way you get my sense of humor. I love how you fit in my arms..." he said softly, looking down at the table as he played with my fingers while he held my hand. He swallowed thickly, seeming to be thinking hard about what to say next. He smiled at me warmly across the table. "Jade...I've accepted an internship for a company based in Seattle...they specialize in the research and testing of experimental chemo drugs...it's a great opportunity. If it works out, I'm set for life" he said. 

I smiled proudly at him, so excited for him. "Baby! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" I squealed. "When does it start?" I asked. 

He swallowed hard again. "Next week. They need some one right away...what I'm trying to say is...will you come with me?"

My face fell. Oh my god...it hadn't occurred to me, in my initial excitement for him, that _the job was in Seattle_....fuck me.

"Mark...I....that was what my news was...I-I got into medical school here in town..." I said softly, feeling shell shocked, wanting to cry. Was I just not allowed to _ever_ be happy? 

Mark looked at me and squeezed my hand. "So we'll do long distance. We can make this work...right?" he said, his eyes pleading with me, not wanting to accept our inevitable separation. 

"Mark...I really like you... _alot_....but long distance things don't work..." I said, letting the tears fall as my heart contracted in my chest.

Mark shook his head, looking sadly down at the table, clearly knowing that what I said was true. 

I swallowed thickly, dabbing at my tears with my napkin. "I'm still so happy for you...we'll stay friends, right? If you ever come back..." I trailed off, crying harder as reality sunk in painfully. Mark was leaving. I was going to be alone again. 

Mark nodded. "Always, honey...I'll always be here for you. And if you ever need me...just call. I'll come running" he said softly, looking completely shattered. 

We just held hands like that for the rest of the dinner, eating and trying to enjoy each other's company as much as we could, knowing this would probably be the last night we could be together. 

When he dropped me off at my house, he walked me to my door, kissing me gently, his lips conveying how very much he was going to miss me as he cherished me with them. I started crying again. I couldn't help it. This was fucking _sad_.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, looking up at him and then hugging him and burying my head in his chest. 

He shook his head. "I...can't. It's going to hurt too much later..." he said softly, tears in his eyes. "I could have loved you" he said softly, carressing my cheek with his thumb while he cradled my jaw in his hand. 

I nodded and smiled through my tears. "Me too, honey...me too..." I said. 

We just stood there like that, staring into each other's eyes, neither of us wanting to make the final cut. It had to be done. I shivered and he hugged me into him one last time, cradling me in his arms as he kissed me. "Go on inside, sweetie...I should...go now" he said softly. 

I nodded my head and went up on my toes for one last kiss. "Safe travels...call me if you get lonely" I said softly, turning and walking in my door, but keeping it cracked as he walked away, watching while he drove off. I closed my door and locked it, heading straight to bed, where I sobbed out my sadness until I finally was exhausted enough to fall asleep.

 


	19. Past

I moped around for the next couple of days. I didn't really give a shit about anything. I felt like the universe hated me. Why couldn't I just get to be happy? Why was the carpet pulled out from  under me at the last second every time I thought I was finally getting somewhere?

I was wallowing. I'll admit it. I was just _so_ tired. Everything was grey, and to top it all off, Yoongi was still texting me 10 times a night. He said he loved me. He apologized for being an epic asshole, he promised to change things, he told me I was his and belonged with him...it was confusing and hurt my heart. I still felt things for him, in spite of my best efforts not to. Dealing with Yoongi was like playing with fire...eventually I was going to get burned. I just couldn't deal with him right now. Maybe later, when I was feeling better, or stronger, or something.

When Monday rolled around I finally came out of my cocoon a little bit and decided I needed to do some grocery shopping and run some errands. Staying at home was making me feel twitchy and stale. I missed Mark, but I really was happy for him that he was getting to do such a cool job. I was feeling better, overall, and getting out of the house helped too. 

I spent the rest of the day running errands and generally taking care of the business I had neglected over the weekend while I dealt with my personal issues. When I finally arrived home I was tired, but my head had cleared. I hadn't loved Mark. I had liked him one hell of a lot though. I wished him well in the future and hoped that he found someone to make him happy in Seattle. 

My phone dinged and a rolled my eyes, scared to look down at the message. 

**_Kate:_ ** _Hey, girl. Wanna come scouting?_

**_Me:_ ** _I don't really feel up to it...my boyfriend and I just split up_

**_Kate:_ ** _Really? I'm so sorry. I'll be there soon._

**_Me:_ ** _??_

**_Kate:_ ** _You clearly need wine. I've got this. See you soon._

I laughed down at my phone. Kate was a good friend. Maybe this could be fun. We could get wine drunk and watch movies and maybe that was just what I really did need right now. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kate and I were on our third glass of wine and I was feeling hella good. This was just what I had needed. Kate was so damn smart! I giggled as I flopped onto the couch as she unpaused Mean Girls. My favorite movie of all time. 

I was feeling giggly and tipsy as we hung out and laughed at all of the funny things that those silly girls did in the movie. Regina George kills me. "Boo, you whore!" I said loudly, perfectly in sync with the movie, causing Kate to aspirate her wine as she fell over laughing. I giggled and went into the kitchen to put down my wine, feeling like it would probably be good to switch to water. 

I heard knocking at my door and walked over, opening the door. 

_Yoongi._

Mayday!

Medic!

Help....

I swallowed thickly as I visually drank him in, not wanting to check him out, but not seeming to be able to stop. He was like a magnet...it was crazy how much he still had me, even though I didn't want to admit it. Maybe it was the wine? Yep...we'll go with that. 

Yoongi grinned down at me, clearly amused with my attitude as I looked him over. "Dolly...is now an ok time to talk?" he asked, biting his lip in a way that was distressingly sexy. 

I shook my head. "Nope, no talking. You're the fucking _devil_ " I said, but smiled to soften my words a little bit as I giggled up at him and clung to my door frame. 

"Careful, sweetheart...you'll hurt yourself" he said gently, giving me a soft look like he wanted to pull me into his arms. 

I sighed heavily and then started laughing again, looking up into his eyes and sobering a little as he snared me in his gaze. "That's what I'm already doing..." I said softly, giggling at nothing as I swayed on my feet. 

"What?" Yoongi asked, chuckling quietly, just watching me, amusement and affection lighting his eyes. 

I sighed dramatically and giggled at myself. "I'm hurting myself! That's what I do when I look at you, or talk to you, or anything with you....it all ends up hurting" I said, ticking off the items on my fingers as I spoke and pouting up at him, causing him to smile sadly down at me. 

"I really am sorry about...well...everything...I never meant it. I'm just...fucked up" he said quietly. The hurt look in his eyes made me want to...I don't even know...comfort him in some way. Even if this _was_ his fault. 

Kate came up behind me and looked Yoongi over, practically purring over my shoulder. "And who is _this_??" she asked, looking _very_ interested. "I thought you were mourning your relationship with that Mark guy?" She teased, smiling between Yoongi and I. I giggled and hit her arm. 

"Wait...so you and Mark...?" Yoongi asked, a light springing into his eyes. That same light that I used to love...I love it when he smiled for me...

"He's um...he went to Seattle" I said, stepping back. "It's cold out here, Yoongles" I teased, leaving the door open and walking back to flop on the couch. "I don't care which side of it you stand on as long as it's closed" I said flippantly, going back to my movie as Kate settled herself on the other end of the couch and eye fucked Yoongi as he stepped in the door and closed it behind him. 

"Ah! Staying, I see. Well I'm clearly fucked" I said, rolling my eyes and then breaking into another fit of hysterical laughter. 

Yoongi grinned at me and then looked around, seeing the carnage. "How much have you had to drink, dolly? I've never seen you like this" he said, amused, but also clearly a little worried that I was going to die. 

That just made me laugh harder. I looked over at Kate, who was sobering rapidly as she saw the way Yoongi was looking at me. "I can stay if you want...but I feel like it might be better if I left" she said, gathering her things. 

"But the movie isn't o-" I stopped as I saw the credits rolling. "Oh...ok. Well, you could always stay in the guest room. You can't drive, you know" I said, stating the obvious, while I indulged and let my eyes wander all over Yoongi...god...he was so sexy...I hated that I still wanted him. Hated that I couldn't stop....didn't really want to stop right now, in fact.

Kate shook her head. "I actually called a cab a few minutes ago" she said, smiling down at me and kissing my forehead. "Don't do anything dumb" she said, looking me directly in the eyes and raising her eyebrows at me meaningfully. 

I nodded. "Nope. Definitely nothing dumb" I said,  giggling up at her as she smiled and waved. "See you soon, girl. Call me tomorrow" she said, as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. 

Yoongi came and sat down next to me. I scooted farther away. "Nope. Too close" I said, making an annoying buzzer sound and standing up. 

He chuckled at me. "What's wrong, dolly? Scared to get too close to me?" Yoongi teased, grinning at me and biting his lip. 

I shook my head no. " _Absolutely_. You're a dick. The. Actual. _Devil_ " I said matter of factly, giggling and leaning against the nearest wall for support. 

Yoongi chuckled and smoldered up at me, his eyes raking over me as he stood and advanced on me like a predator. "Flattery gets you everywhere with me, baby doll" he said softly, getting in my space. 

There was nowhere for me to go. I was already leaning against the wall. I felt trapped...but in the very best way imaginable. I must have drooled or something because he chuckled, his lips practically brushing against mine as he spoke. "You're drunk right now...so I'm going to let you sober up, doll face...but I know you still want me. I can see it in your eyes, exactly like the first time I met you...before I fucked everything up" he said the last part quietly, letting his lips brush against mine very gently, grinning at me when I leaned closer, craving the contact....just wanting him.

"I've missed you...but I'm not doing things this way. Are you sober enough to make me a promise, sweetheart?" He asked, resting his hands gently on my hips.

I bit my lip doubtfully. "Um...50-50 on that one there, Yoongles" I said, giggling and absently resting my forehead against his chest. I knew I shouldn't...but was really too drunk to care. I loved the sigh of contentment that rolled out of him when I initiated this small amount of physical contact. Maybe my sexy bad boy had finally decided to need me? I snorted at the stupidity of that idea and got giggly again.

Yoongi chuckled and kissed the top of my head, pulling away and heading for the door. "I'll come by tomorrow, dolly...and we need to add _Yoongles_ to the list of things to discuss" he said, smirking at me in a completely desirable and sexy way, as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_Fuck me..._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Shit...._

_I want to die..._

_Kill me now..._.

My head was killing me! I only woke up at noon because my phone was beeping that I had messages. I had such a bad headache that I legitimately considered death as a reasonable alternative to living through this headache. Then I thought about Yoongi...he had been in my house last night...he was coming back today. I gnawed on my lip and flinched against the bright, mid day sun as I made my way to the kitchen for tylenol and orange juice. I guess I should really just be thankful that I only have a headache...I could be puking my guts out too, I guess.

I checked my messages, smiling down at my phone at the texts from Kate.

**_Kate:_ ** _Are you up yet?_

**_Kate:_ ** _Are you even alive?_

**_Kate:_ ** _Call me when you have a sec, k? If you're alive, that is._

I giggled down at my phone and responded, affirming that I was actually alive, and that I would call her later, when my headache had at least quieted down to a dull roar. 

The other texts were from Yoongi...

**_Unknown:_ ** _Thinking about my dolly...are you awake yet?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I hope you're ok this morning. You were pretty wasted last night._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Let me know when you wake up. I miss you._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I love you._

I sighed down at my phone, feeling warm inside, despite my best efforts to quell any feelings I might still have for Min Yoongi. Yes he was sexy. Yes I wanted him...but that didn't make him good for me, and that didn't make it a smart decision for me to start seeing him again.

I bit my lip and involuntarily thought about last night...he'd been so sexy. The look in his eyes as he'd basically pinned me against the wall...jesus, the _memory_ was making me wet....And he had seemed sort of remorseful. The old Yoongi would have fucked me hard last night and left me this morning, not caring that I'd been drunk or that I might not remember what happened in the morning. The fact that he'd backed off and left was low-key impressive. Maybe I at least owed it to him, and possibly myself, to hear him out? God know's I couldn't seem to go through an entire day successfully without thinking about him. Even now, when we hadn't been together, or seen each other regularly for almost 6 months...

I texted Yoongi back.

_**Me:** Hi...I just woke up_

The reply came back right away, like he'd been waiting for me...that was new too.

_**Unknown:** Hey, doll. How are you this morning? Feeling ok?_

_**Me:** I'm fine...just have a headache. I took something. I'll be fine. _

_**Unknown:** When can I see you?_

_**Me:** I'm home all day..._

_**Unknown:** Excellent. I'll be there soon...I'm excited to see you_

I just kind of stared down at my phone. Yoongi was excited to see me. Well I'll be damned...I shook my head and took my coffee into the shower with me, trying to make myself presentable in spite of the fact that I felt like death. I quickly did the basic hygiene things and slipped into a pair of jogging shorts and a big t-shirt. I didn't care if I looked sexy or enticing or whatever. I just wanted to be comfortable and clean...you know, whatever would minimize my suffering this morning. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, did just very light mascara and lip balm and called it good. 

Just as I was walking out into the kitchen to get more coffee, I heard knocking at my door. I took a deep breath and padded over to it, unlocking and opening it to see Yoongi, as I'd expected. He was wearing loose fitting tare-away pants and a fitted t-shirt...he looked completely edible. I sighed heavily and looked up, meeting his mirthful eyes as he had clearly been watching me check his sexy ass out...I rolled my eyes and walked back over for my coffee, honestly caring more about it than him at this particular moment in time. 

He came through the door and shut it behind him, grinning at me with his hands in his pockets as he watched me move around my kitchen, his eyes drinking me in as he did. He was doing that damn smoldering thing he was so good at...maybe I hadn't been so very far off when I'd called him the devil last night...he certainly had all of the appropriate moves down. 

I waved him into the living room as I curled up on one side of the couch, giving him a level look. "Ok, Yoongi. You said we need to talk...so talk" I said, shrugging, drinking my coffee, trying hard not to let it show that I wanted him, and thought he was sexy, and I was fighting like hell not to just throw myself at him right now. It was scary how crazy attracted I was to him...I couldn't be in the same room with him without wanting to touch him and be in his arms. It was almost a mental health issue.

Yoongi gave me a soft look and sat near me on the couch, but not getting in my space, just...sitting close to me. "I fucked up" he said, looking down at the floor and then back up at me. "I fucked up really bad, dolly... _I'm_ fucked up..." he said quietly, holding my gaze, his eyes soft and warm...I just stared back into them, silently urging him to go on.

He swallowed thickly. "You probably don't know this, but my dad was a mob boss back east...he raised me in the life. I...learned very early that emotions were liabilities in the kind of life that I was leading. My mom...she kind of just left me. I think she wanted her drugs more than she really wanted to raise me. I was eight when she finally pulled up stakes and took off for good...I didn't really have anyone I could trust...not until I met my real family, anyway, the guys you met at my house" he sighed. "What I'm trying to say, is that I'm working on it..." he said softly looking up into my eyes and taking my hand. 

"I'm so sorry that I left you...I'm sorry that I hurt you...probably more times than I even know about, with my coldness and my fear..." he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, rubbing circles in my palm as he looked at me. "I love you" he said simply, but with great effort. 

I smiled a little...how could I not? He looked so warm and soft...hearing a little about his background kind of helped me see why he was the way he was. "Do you love me? Really?" I asked quietly, still scared to let my guard down. "You almost killed me, you know...it was so painful..." I said softly, shivering at the memory as I looked down into my lap, scared to go back to that dark place ever again. 

He nodded and scooted closer to me, his eyes cutting right through me, pain and remorse at what he did to me shining in them. He was getting in my space. His cologne and the heat from his body as he looked at me and held my hand were almost too much for me to withstand...

"Yes" he said. "I do. I love you, dolly...I want to make you happy..." he said softly, his eyes vulnerable. I had never seen him this open. It was like looking at a turtle without it's shell. He was baring his soul to me right now. It was kind of breath taking. 

"So...what happens when I say it back? What happens when you've had a bad day and I'm not playing ball? What then?" I asked, letting him pull me against his chest and sighing contentedly as he stroked my back and I listened to his heart beat. 

"Baby doll...it's not like we're never going to fight. It's not realistic. I'm still always going to be me...I'm kind of an asshole...but what I can promise, is that I will open myself up to you. I'll try hard not to be such a bastard...and more importantly than that, I'll never, ever leave you alone again" he said, pulling away a little so he could look in my eyes. "Never" he said softly, smiling when I kind of grinned up at him a little. I loved that smile...his eyes lit up and it was one of my favorite things to look at in the whole world. 

"Prove it" I said simply and quietly, holding eye contact with him. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a confused look. I giggled a little at how cute he was when he wasn't being big tough mob boss, Suga. 

"What do you want me to do, dolly?" he asked, legitimately looking like he was getting ready to go do my bidding. 

I laughed and placed a hand on his chest softly. "I want you to prove all of the things you just said. Be with me. Love me...prove it" I said simply, shrugging and sipping my coffee. I almost spilled it when he leaned into me, taking the mug from my hand and setting it down at he claimed my lips, kissing me softly, but relentlessly while pressing me back into the couch. 

I kissed him back, loving his hands on my body as he kissed me and nipped at my lower lip. He grinned at me and chuckled, feeling me shake. "I missed my sweet, sexy little dolly...I love you so much, sweetheart" he said softly, looking into my eyes and then plunging back down to kiss me again. I giggled into the kiss and he moved down my jaw, kissing and biting at my neck as his hands wandered around to unclip my bra, allowing him access to my breasts as he slid them up my shirt. 

"Oh...Yoongi..." I whimpered, loving his touch. God I'd missed how well he handled me...he was just rough enough. It felt unbelievably good to be with him like this again. I gasped when he started rubbing my nipples, biting my neck as he ran his hands up and down my legs. 

"Mmm...yes, sweetheart...say my name...god i've missed hearing you say it...you're so sexy..." he murmured against my skin, pulling away so that he could pull my shirt over my head and my bra off. I looked up at him and bit my lip and he kissed me hard, gripping the back of my neck and slipping his tongue into my mouth as he did. I moaned into the kiss as he parted my legs with his free hand and started rubbing my core through my clothing. 

"Mm...does my sweet little baby doll want daddy to fuck her? Did you miss me, dolly?" he asked, looking down at me, the vulnerability in his eyes finally taring down my last wall. He really needed to hear me say that I'd missed him...needed reassurance that I loved him the same way that he loved me. This was uncharted territory. I almost didn't know what to do with this new, boyfriend-like Yoongi.

I reached up and cradled his face between my palms, looking up into his eyes as I bit my lip. "I love you, Yoongi...and I missed you terribly..." I said softly, pulling him down to kiss me. I moved around and kissed and sucked on his neck, loving the way he groaned appreciatively while I kissed and sucked on his skin. "I missed how hard and good you fuck me, too, daddy...nobody has ever made me feel the way you can" I purred, loving how he got rock hard against me and immediately started pulling his shirt over his head. 

He kissed me again, exploring my mouth with his tongue as he pulled my joggers down my legs and off of me, biting his lip as he looked down at my naked body. I wasn't wearing panties...a minor oversight because I honestly hadn't really thought things would end up like this. I had no idea that Yoongi could be like this. This vulnerable, soft, sweet Yoongi was basically the only thing that he could have shown me that would have convinced me to give him another shot. One more shot...

I moaned and arched my back as he kissed my collar bone and ran his hand down between my thighs, slipping one and then two fingers into my needy and dripping pussy and fucking me on them slowly while he took his time kissing and nipping his way down to my breasts, sucking and rubbing on my nipples as he touched me. He smoldered up at me, his eyes on fire with need and something warm...love? "Oh, baby doll....daddy has missed this tight, wet little pussy...god you're so sexy...you're body is so soft and pliable..." he praised me, moving down to kiss my abdomen and then lay soft little kisses on my hip bones and my mound. 

He locked eyes with me as he started kissing and sucking on my clit while he fucked me on his fingers a little more aggressively now, chuckling when I moaned and squirmed on the couch as he used his free hand to pin my hips to the couch and hold me still while he worked me. "Mmm...my baby is so wet for me...jesus, I love you..." he said quietly, moving my thighs up onto his shoulders while he ate my pussy, reducing me to a panting, moaning mess as his skilled tongue ran all over my clit and folds. He occasionally removed his fingers to grip and message my ass so that he could thrust his skilled tongue deep inside of me and make me shake with need.

"Cum for me, baby doll...daddy wants to fuck you hard....give you my cock so well and so long that you scream for me...you sound so sexy when you cum for me, dolly" he said against my skin, looking up at me as he aggressively fucked me on his fingers, seeming to enjoy looking at my face while he pleasured me. 

"Oh....god.... _Yoongi_..." I gasped, arching my back and moaning loudly, coming undone for him just like he had asked, wave after wave of bone cracking pleasure flowing through my body as I came hard. I saw stars as he not only continued to stimulate me, but started sucking on my clit again, making me squeal and buck my hips as I came again, right as my first orgasm was finishing up. I gasped and moaned, shaking as he ate my pussy while I came.

When I started coming down, shaking and breathing hard, he removed his fingers, grinning at me and licking his lips as he sucked my juices off of the fingers he had just had inside of me, doing it slowly so that I could watch him enjoy it. I giggled and bit my lip, grinning down at him. He smiled at me, coming back up to prop himself above me on the couch. "Is my baby feeling good yet?" he asked, playfully nibbling my lower lip as he slipped out of his pants. 

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, daddy...you make me feel so good, baby" I said softly, loving how his eyes lit up at my words as he came back to rest between my legs, kissing my jaw and my neck. 

"Daddy wants to fuck his little dolly now...I want you to cum on my cock, doll face..." he whispered in my ear, grinding his big, hard cock into my core slowly, teasing me and making me moan for him. 

"Yes...oh fuck..." I whimpered, moving my hips, begging wordlessly for him to finally fuck me.

He gripped my ass and slapped it lightly, grinning down at me when I gasped and closed my eyes, biting my lip. "Does my baby girl need me? Does she want me inside of her sweet little cunt?" he teased, continuing to just rub himself against me, keeping me wet and turned up, but not satisfied, not by a long shot. I whimpered in a needy way and pleaded with my eyes, and he smiled, kissing me softly and moving over to my ear as he positioned himself and pushed into me. 

I gasped and moaned, loving how he stretched me and used me while he filled me up. His cock was so good...he knew just how to fuck me to make me a mess under him in the best possible way. He chuckled in my ear as he started fucking me a little harder, listening to my moans and the little sounds of pleasure I made and humming approval and praise in my ear. "You're tight little pussy is so good, dolly...god I've missed you...I've missed fucking you...hearing you moan for me...you take my cock so well, doll face....such a good, eager girl for me..." he praised, fucking me harder and harder until he was hammering me into the couch beneath him and I was on the edge of another orgasm, shaking and moaning as he thrust into me. I tried to move my hips, but he pinned me down, fucking into me and grinning at me before going back to kissing and biting on my neck. 

He pulled me up and turned me over on my tummy, guiding me up so I was on my knees, leaning over into the couch. He made a noise of praise and approval as he thrust his cock back into me from behind, going deeper and rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust as he slapped my ass red and fucked me hard. I moaned and squealed as he rode me, loving his roughness as he grabbed my hair and yanked me up against his chest as he fucked me hard and rough.

He kissed my neck and held me against him, cupping my breasts with both hands and squeezing my nipples while he rode me. "Is my sweet little dolly going to cum for daddy? Is she ready to cum for me again, already?" he teased, turning me on even more as I nodded vigorously. 

"You're fucking me so well, daddy...I...I can't help it" I whimpered, loving how he growled and fucked me harder, rewarding me for my dirty words in the only currency I gave a shit about right now. 

"Yes! Yoongi! Oh, _fuck_!!" I screamed, cumming on his cock while he fucked me hard and rough through my orgasm, biting my neck and pulling my hair as I came for him. 

He released me and slowed down again, softly kissing the places he had been biting me as he turned me back over on my back. "I want to look at you while I cum in your tight little pussy, dolly" he said softly, biting his lip and grinning down at me as I shivered and pulled him down to kiss me, moaning into his mouth as he thrust back into me and guided me to wrap my legs around his waist, caressing my thighs as he fucked me into the couch.

He kissed me passionately, taking my breath away as he started fucking me hard again, hovering over me and looking in my eyes as he rode me. "You are mine..." he growled, "My woman. My lover" he said, fucking me hard and kissing over to my neck. "You're my everything" he murmured, growling and biting my neck as he buried his shaft deep inside of me and filled me up with his cum, groaning out his pleasure as I moved my hips for him, fucking myself on his cock, intensifying and prolonging his orgasm. 

When he relaxed he started planting playful little kisses all along my neck and jaw, making me giggle as he kissed my face and then landed on my lips finally, cradling me in his arms as he kissed me deeply and softly. I'd missed him. It felt like puzzle pieces clicking together, two halves of a whole reunited...being in his arms like this felt absolutely right. I sighed and snuggled into his chest as he moved over, laying on his side on the couch, my body draped over his in an exhausted, fucked out, utterly satisfied heap.

"Are you ok, dolly?" he asked, taking me aback again. He'd never asked that before. Maybe he'd never cared before? This was twilight zone shit. 

I nodded my head and nuzzled into his chest. "I'm great, daddy....that was...just what I needed...." I said, softly, registering his content chuckle and drifting off against his chest as I realized that my headache was finally gone.

 


	20. Prank Calls

Yoongi and I had spent the rest of that day... _making up_...at my house. It was nicer than I had ever imagined to have him back with me, but not the old him. I really believed that Yoongi was trying. I saw his efforts. He didn't treat me like a whore any more...at least not in the disrespectful ways. I liked how he treated me in bed. I found myself kind of holding back though. I knew he could sense it. I couldn't help it. I was scared of him now. Not like I thought he was going to _physically_ hurt me, but I was scared to be vulnerable with him. 

A few days later, I woke up kind of early and stretched, my head spinning a little bit at how much had changed in the last 24 hours. Yoongi had left very early this morning to go take care of some business he had neglected while spending the whole of yesterday with me, and I had been fine with that. It was good to have him back, but that didn't mean that I needed to spend every waking second with him. I'd always enjoyed my alone time. 

So I cleaned my house, did some laundry, gave myself a mani-pedi...you know, did home alone kinds of things and enjoyed myself. About 1 in the afternoon my phone rang from a number that wouldn't ID on my phone. 

"Hey, baby" I said, knowing it was Yoongi on the other end. 

"Wow...is that how you greet everyone who calls you?" The unfamiliar male voice said, into the phone. 

I gulped. "Oh, um...no. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Who is this?" I asked, trying to figure out who the hell else would be calling me from a blocked number. The guy chuckled into the phone. 

"Oh...I'm an old friend of your pimp's. We'll meet soon...you're going to love it" the guy said, his voice sending chills down my back, and not the good kind. His voice was so cold...cold and smooth like glass or ice. It was scary. 

"Um...first of all, Yoongi isn't my pimp. He's my boyfriend. Secondly...I don't really understand why you're calling me? Can you not get ahold of Yoongi or something?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"Listen, bitch" the guy said, caressing the insult as he said it, "I'm not really into wasting my time talking on the phone. I just wanted to let you know I'm around..." he said, a smirk in his voice. 

"Ok...well consider me in the know then..." I said, considering hanging up, but thinking that it probably wasn't wise to piss someone like this off. 

He chuckled into the phone and hung up. 

I was shaking as I looked down at the phone. What the fuck just happened? Why was I so scared? Why were strange men calling me and threatening me? I guess nothing he had said was an _actual threat_...but I could tell that his intent was for me to feel threatened. And I did. Big time. 

I called Yoongi. It was the only thing that I could think to do. This was his mobster bullshit spilling over into my life...maybe he would have some insight into what the fuck was going on and who that guy was. 

"Hey, dolly. I'm glad you called. I was just getting ready to head over and see you. Want to go grab lunch?" Yoongi asked, his voice warm and sexy as he spoke into the phone. 

I smiled. "Whatever you want, baby"

"Ok, then. I'll bring something to you. I miss you...I think I want to come home and eat...then fuck my baby good and hard...make her scream for me...then maybe I'll take her out to a nice dinner tonight. How does that sound?" Yoongi purred, his voice and the promises he was making forcing me to soak my panties already. 

"Mm...hurry over, daddy...your dolly is very needy..." I purred, loving the way I heard his breath hitch into the phone. "In fact...why don't you just come over, daddy...I'm not hungry anyway" I said softly, smiling when he groaned into the phone a little. I could tell that I was teasing the shit out of him and I loved it. 

"Oh, baby doll...you are in so much trouble when I get there..." he growled, hanging up the phone, presumably so he could focus on driving and get here sooner. 

I sighed and smiled in anticipation. Horny, dominant Yoongi was a thing of beauty. I was excited to see him. As I was slipping into a sexy pink lace bra and panty set, and fixing my hair and makeup a little bit for Yoongi, it occurred to me that I hadn't talked to him about the creepy phone call guy...oh well. It was probably just a prank anyway. I had more important things to do, like the sexy Korean man that was going to be here any minute.

I giggled and put on a light silk robe that I had that matched the undies I'd chosen, feeling sexy and desirable, and went out into the living room, smiling as I heard a knock at my door. 

The minute I opened it, Yoongi was on me, picking me up and kissing me hard, his hands squeezing my ass as I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into my bedroom, bending down over the bed and pressing me into it as he set me down and propped himself above me, kissing down my jaw to my neck and sucking on my earlobe. "You can't tease me like that in the car, dolly...I almost had an accident. You're sexy little voice made me so hard, so fast...I couldn't think straight" he murmured in my ear, making me shake and whimper as he nipped at my earlobe, his breath in my ear sending shivers down my spine as he reached down and opened the robe I was wearing. 

He sat up on his knees between my legs and just looked down at me, his eyes scorching over every detail of my body and the cute set I was wearing. He smiled down at me and gently traced little designs against the skin of my tummy as he bit his lip and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and discarding it without breaking eye contact with me. His eyes were heated pools of need and hunger...he blew my mind...he was so unbelievably sexy...

"My little dolly is so beautiful..." he said, leaning down and kissing my neck again as his hands wound around me and unhooked my bra, pulling it up and away from my body. He grinned at me and came back up to kiss me again as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, skillfully messaging my breasts and teasing my nipples as he did it, smiling against my lips when I moaned into his mouth. He moved around to kiss and nip at my neck and collar bone as his hands wandered south, tracing gently and teasingly along the outline of my panties and then back and forth over the wet spot over my opening.

I moaned and squirmed against his hand. "Yoongi...." I whimpered, needing him to do more, just needing him period. 

"Mm...I love it when you say my name, doll face...no one has ever said it so well...and these panties" he said, rubbing me more aggressively through them and making me shudder and moan, "are sexy...so sexy I think I'll leave you in them while I fuck you" he murmured in my ear, sucking on my neck just below my earlobe. He ran his palm up and flattened it against my abdomen, sliding his skilled fingers down into my panties and chuckling when I moaned and gasped as he started fucking me with his pointer and middle fingers very slowly, but pushing them in as deeply as they would go. I loved the way his rings felt as they slid in and out of me and dragged against my opening as he thrust them in and out of my pussy. 

"Y-yoongi..." I gasped, shaking and panting, "please, baby...." I whimpered. 

He chuckled and kissed me again, picking up the pace with his fingers and grinning against my lips when I moaned needily as he found my g-spot. "Is that the spot, baby girl?" he asked, his eyes hot and soft as he looked at my face while he fucked me on his fingers and repeatedly brushed them over my sweet spot. I gasped and moaned loudly, thrusting my hips in time with his fingers. "Mm...my baby doll is so sexy...moan for me, dolly...I love the sounds you make...they make me so hard for you" he murmured. 

I gasped and moaned loudly, arching my back as he kissed and sucked on my throat while I came. I went blind and saw spots. It was magical how hard he could make me cum. I whined and squealed as he continued to stimulate me, seeming to make my orgasm last forever. 

When I finally started to come down, he took his hand away and kissed me deeply, dominating and owning my lips and mouth as he ran his hands all over my body, squeezing and messaging my breasts and ass as he gave me a short recovery period. "You're such a good girl for me..." he praised. "I'm going to fuck you hard, like you deserve, now...I want to hear your sexy little whimpers and moans while you ride me...can you do that for me, dolly?" Yoongi said into my ear. 

I nodded and sighed happily as he laid down next to me and I straddled him, lifting up so that he could position himself as I slid my pussy slowly down on his cock, letting us both feel every inch as he sunk deep into me. He groaned and bit his lip as I held eye contact with him, grinning down at him as I slowly started rocking my hips and bouncing up and down on his cock, loving how he shook and groaned as I rode him. "Am I doing a good job, daddy?" I teased, loving the way he smiled up at me, chuckling and slapping my ass. 

"Yes, dolly...your tight little cunt gets so wet for me...god it feels good to be inside of you" he said, gripping my hips and starting to fuck up into me in time with my bouncing, going deeper and making harder contact as we pleased each other.  

"Oh, Yoongi....baby....you're cock is so good, daddy" I moaned, throwing my head back as he fucked me, giving myself over to the pleasure of our bodies moving against each other. 

He growled low in his chest and sat up, leaning against the head board so he could kiss and suck on my exposed throat as I rode his cock. "That's right, doll face...fuck yourself on my cock...you're such a good, obedient girl..." he growled, slapping my ass and chuckling when I squealed and fucked him harder. "I love you so much" he said softly, burying his face in my neck and fucking up into me hard and fast, holding me still now so that he could pound into me. 

I came hard, no warning. My body just completely locked up, making me scream as Yoongi made grunts of pleasure and praise in my ear as he bit my neck, pulling my hair hard and fucking me fast and rough, knowing how much I loved it when he owned me. 

I whimpered and panted, clinging to him as he laid me back down on the bed, spooning me from behind and planting soft, sweet little kisses against my neck and shoulders as I recovered. "Did that feel good, sweetheart? It was sexy to watch..." he murmured, caressing and messaging my ass where he had slapped it red while I rode him a minute ago. 

I nodded my head. "You always fuck me so well, daddy...I cum so hard for you...." I whimpered, loving how he growled, knowing just how much my praise turned him on. 

"One more time then, baby doll...cum for me one more time. I want to feel your perfect little cunt squeeze my cock while I fuck you hard and fill you up when I finish too..." He said, pushing into me from behind and making me squeal in surprise as he rolled over on his back, holding me in place on top of him as he fucked up into me from behind. 

We'd never done this position before. I didn't even know it was a thing...but it was fantastic. The angle his cock was hitting me as he skillfully fucked my pussy was perfect. He was ramming my g-spot, dead on. I moaned out my pleasure and stabilized myself with my legs on either side of him as he fucked me deep and hard, reaching down to rub my clit with one hand, while he rubbed and squeezed the nipples of my breasts with the other, kissing and sucking on my neck. 

I whimpered and moaned, squirming against him as he fucked me, my body so overstimulated that I was incapable of speech. "That's right, baby doll....tighten up...I'm going to make my baby cum so good...fuck her deep and hard...pull her hair and bite her while she makes me cum too..." he growled in my ear, biting my neck and pulling my hair so I had to lay my head back and bare my throat for him to bite and suck on while he fucked me. 

"Y-yoongi!!!" I squealed, coming undone all over his cock while he fucked me. He picked up the pace and rubbed my clit faster. 

"Yes! Yes, dolly! Cum hard for me, sweetheart!" he encouraged, fucking me deep and hard, pounding up into me and biting me as he barked out his pleasure and came in my pussy as I fell apart around him. I gasped and moaned, the feeling of him filling me with his cum, and the sexy grunts and groans coming from him as he finished in me, making me cum harder, my orgasm prolonging his, and vice versa. 

I rolled off of him when I started to come down and he pulled me into his chest, spooning me and kissing me softly, his arms coming around me and cradling me as we both panted and recovered. "Dolly...that was fucking fantastic...you're always so good for me" he said softly, kissing my neck and running his fingers through my hair. 

I sighed, satisfied and exhausted in equal measure. "Thank you for fucking me so hard, daddy" I said sleepily, grinning into the pillow as I felt him get hard against me again. 

"You're such a tease...." he chuckled, one hand messaging and caressing the skin of my tummy. "Where would you like to go for dinner, later?" He asked, gently turning me over on my back and kissing me softly. 

I smiled up at him. "Doesn't matter, baby. Where ever you want to take me. I'm easy to please" I said, shrugging and giggling when he started nuzzling my neck and blowing in my ear. 

"Well...I think I want to fuck my baby one more time...and then we should get ready to go. I want to show you off...my baby doll is to beautiful to keep to myself" he said, being sweet and soft...but also sexy...I was already ready for round two, between his hardness rubbing against my thigh and him talking about fucking me again. 

"I'm yours, daddy" I said, biting my lip and loving it when he growled and kissed me hard, giving me just what I needed from him for the next couple of hours, in my bed. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

We did eventually make it out of my house, the vibe between us intimate and close. Yoongi really opened up to me. I could feel his heart. He wasn't playing bullshit games with me anymore, something that I was thrilled beyond words with. I could tell it hurt him when he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back. I wanted to...but every time I tried, the words just seemed to die on my lips, and I ended up doing something to show it instead. Like when he told me in the shower, and I ended up dropping down and blowing him, or when he told me the other night while we were watching a movie, and I gave him the rest of my popcorn. It was stupid. I knew it was, but I still had issues. The last time I'd told Yoongi I loved him...he'd left me. And not just left...but brutally and completely dumped me. Even though I knew he was trying and I knew he wouldn't do that again...a part of me was still scared. He of all people should understand that. He seemed to...not pushing me or trying to make me say it. 

We talked alot over dinner. It was nice to feel bonded to Yoongi...to feel like a real part of his life, not just a girl he paid to fuck. He surprised me by asking about my family...a topic that I was worried would get more serious than he had intended it to. I told him about my parents and how they had died, and how hard that had been for me. He had just looked at me softly, seeming to understand being alone in the world like that. I guess he would. His dad had been a mobster, and his mom had been a drug addict who had abandoned him to that life when he was eight. Maybe he understood me in a way that not many other people could. It was nice. 

He smiled at me across the table and held my hand, telling me funny stories about his brothers and silly things that they had done together. I told him about Kate and explained that she was the woman who had been in my house with me that night he had come over and I'd been super drunk. We both laughed about the way she had basically fucked him with her eyes. "I'm used to it, dolly. You do it all the time" Yoongi had joked, making me giggle and agree with him. 

" _I_ get to, though" I'd asserted.

Yoongi had just smiled at me, his eyes lighting up as he looked across the table at me. "Yep...there's not much I wouldn't do for you, dolly" he said softly, his eyes and the tone of his voice cutting right through me. 

"I love you" I blurted out, part of me cringing inwardly after I said it, scared that he would leave again. 

He smiled the biggest smile at me, squeezing my hand as he held it, like he'd been waiting for me for a long time and I'd finally given him something that he wanted really badly. He swallowed hard and grinned at me. "I love you too, dolly". 

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Yoongi and I walked up to my front door, later that night, holding hands and just generally excited to go inside and be together, I stopped, seeing the package on the ground in front of my door, first. It didn't have postage or anything on it. Weird....

I picked it up and took it inside with us, setting it on the counter as I hung my bag on a hook by the door and stepped out of my heels, suddenly feeling much shorter as Yoongi pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "Thank you for dinner, Yoongles" I teased. 

"Don't" he said flatly, giving me a hard look. 

"What? You don't like it when I call you that, Yoongles?" I giggled, laughing harder when he huffed out a breath and looked away from me. "Oh come o-" he cut me off with a hard kiss, slapping my ass and instantly turning me on.

"I'm going to the bathroom...and when I get out, your ass had better be on your bed, ready to serve me....got it?" Yoongi said, his eyes hot and dominant as he gently but firmly held my jaw in his hand, forcing me to look up into his eyes. 

I nodded. "Ok, daddy...I'm just going to open this, and then I'll be waiting for you" I said, biting my lip as I looked up at him, gratified by the little grin I got from him as he released me. He looked down at the package as I opened it, clearly curious about it as well. 

I opened the box and there was something wrapped in tissue paper in it. I carefully uncoiled the tissue paper to see...pictures? Of _me_? _What the hell_?!

I went through them and slowly got more and more creeped out. The first one was a shot of me that was taken when I was still going to school, maybe even the same day that I took the MCAT, because I looked like shit...the next couple of pictures were of me out and about doing random things, one of them was when I had been out with Mark, his arm around me. I saw Yoongi's jaw tighten territoriality at the sight...but it just made my heart hurt a little. Mark had been a great guy. The last couple of pictures made my skin crawl and caused Yoongi to growl and wrap his arms around me as I shivered and sought comfort. They were taken through my bedroom window...one of them while Yoongi had been fucking me. 

"What the _fuck_?" Yoongi growled, taking the pictures from me and going through them again. 

I was shaking, tears in my eyes. It was crazy how violated I felt. The idea that someone had been close enough to me to take all of those pictures...had been following me without my knowledge for months...there is no way to describe just how creepy that was. My mind flew to the fucked up phone call I'd gotten earlier today from the weirdo prank caller. The thought that the two things could be connected made this even scarier. 

"Yoongi...s-something weird happened to me earlier today...I f-forgot to tell you because I was distracted and I didn't think it was important, but...with all of this..." I shook my head, looking at the pictures from a distance, where Yoongi had tossed them back on the table, pacing back and forth in my living room, muttering about motherfuckers messing with his baby and how he was going to fucking kill them when he found out who they were. He looked pissed and territorial, which I would normally find unbelievably sexy, but also frustrated about not knowing who's ass to go beat to solve the problem. 

"Yoongi!" I said louder, when he didn't acknowledge what I said the first time, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"What?" he asked.

"Some weirdo with a number my phone wouldn't ID called me earlier. I thought it was you, so I picked up. He didn't exactly _threaten_ me...he just said that he was going to meet me soon...he thinks you're my pimp. He said he's an old friend of yours?...I would have said something sooner, but I thought it was a prank or something. This makes me think maybe it wasn't" I said softly, gnawing on my lip.

Yoongi rushed over to me and grabbed my arms, his eyes intense. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" he demanded, clearly upset with me. "What else did he say?"

I shrunk away from him, not worried that he would hurt me, but just feeling like he was too intense right now. "I told you...I didn't think it was important. I thought some creep was just calling to mess with me to get to you or something. I'm sorry....I should have said something before now" I said, my voice small as Yoongi crushed me protectively into his chest. 

"It's ok, dolly" he soothed. "That's still probably all this is...lets go to my house tonight. I'll give this stuff to Tae and Jungkook in the morning and we'll find this asshole. He'll wish he'd never been fucking _born_ when I get my hands on him" Yoongi growled, looking positively frightening as he glared off into space.

I pulled his face around and he softened instantly when he looked at me. "Don't worry, dolly" he said, kissing me softly and looking into my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you" he said, holding me close. 

I believed him. 

 


	21. Pride

We spent the next couple of nights at Yoongi's house, I enjoyed catching up with the rest of the family and hanging out as well. It was obvious that everybody was happy that Yoongi and I had mended fences. Namjoon even told me so one night while we were all hanging out in the game room. Yoongi had just gone to the bathroom or something. 

"He's happy again, you know" Namjoon had leaned over and said to me, out of the blue. 

I raised a brow and smiled a little. "I hope so" I said, not really knowing how to respond to that. 

Namjoon chuckled. "I mean, while you guys were arguing, or whatever, I don't know what happened...he was even more of a dick than usual" he said. "Then when he found out Mark was messing with you? Oh, shit! It took me and Jin both to keep him from going over to that place and starting a damn war between our family and theirs" Namjoon shook his head. "He's got it bad for you...he has for a while. Take it easy on him" Namjoon said, winking at me and leaning back away as Yoongi entered the room again and sat next to me, pulling me back into his lap, where I had been sitting before he got up. 

"You too looked...cozy, a second ago. Any particularly interesting topic of conversation?" Yoongi asked, sipping his drink as he looked between the two of us. 

I shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Namjoon was just telling me that I make you happy, daddy" I said sweetly. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and grinned ruefully. "Ah, Namjoon...such a sucker for a good love story" he said, chuckling softly when Namjoon flipped him off, smirking over at us both as he left us alone on the couch. "But you do make me happy, dolly...very happy...I've got half a mind to take you to my bedroom and show you just how happy you make me, right now..." he said softly, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my jaw. 

I smiled and craned my neck, giving him better access as he pulled me closer into his chest and worked my neck, leaving faint little marks in his favorite places, sucking and biting me, marking his territory. I didn't mind. I loved how territorial and dominant he was. Being his meant that I was very well taken care of, especially since he had stopped fucking with my emotions all the time and making me feel like shit for caring about him. 

"Or maybe we should relive a fond memory?" Yoongi purred in my ear, running his hand up and down the outside of my thigh as he kissed my neck. "Maybe I should just fuck you right here, baby doll...remind my brothers what a good little slut you are for me...how sexy you sound when I'm fucking my little dolly right..." he murmured, nipping at my neck for emphasis as he blew softly in my ear. 

I shivered and gripped his shoulders, whimpering softly as he kissed me, the combination of his touch and the dirty words coming into my ear in his sexy, low voice, making me soak my panties and physically ache for him. "Daddy..." I whimpered, loving how he growled and bit my collar bone when I did. 

"Mm...baby doll...I love it when you moan for me...I love hearing you call me daddy..." he murmured into my skin, coming up and kissing my lips hungrily, slipping his tongue into my mouth and gripping the back of my neck dominantly, controlling the kiss as he slid his hand farther up my thigh and around to cup and squeeze my ass under the skirt I wore. 

I hardly ever wore anything but skirts and dresses anymore...not if I anticipated seeing Yoongi, anyway. He loved looking at my legs, and I loved that there was so little between our bodies when he decided to turn up the heat. 

"Daddy...take me upstairs? Please?" I asked sweetly, giving him the wide-eyed innocent look that I knew turned him on and usually got me whatever I asked for from him. 

He smirked at me and the look in his eyes was needy and hot. "Oh? My baby wants to go upstairs?" He grinned and slapped my ass lightly, kissing my lips and playfully tugging on my lower one for a moment, clearly deciding to tease me. "What for, dolly?" He asked, sliding his hand on my thigh all the way up now and running a finger along the inside border of the leg of my panties but not actually touching my heat. I moaned quietly, squirming in his lap and biting my lip while I looked at him. "Tell daddy what you want, doll face..." he murmured against my lips, kissing me again as he started rubbing and messaging my inner thighs. 

I looked over at where the other guys were heatedly involved in a Mario Kart tournament, nobody even aware of us right now, while Yoongi basically tortured me on the couch. He roughly turned my head back and tilted his head while he grinned at me in a way that was so sexy, it wrenched a needy little moan from my lips, causing his eyes to darken with lust and dance with amusement. "Is my baby turned on?" he asked, nuzzling my jaw and kissing my neck. "Could it be that you want me to take you upstairs because your tight little pussy is wet for me?" he murmured against my skin, chuckling when I started shaking as he very gently started ghosting just his thumb back and forth over my clit while he rubbed and messaged my inner thighs. 

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, daddy...I need to be fucked...I ache for you.." I said softly against his lips between kisses, feeling needy and hot, moaning quietly as he started rubbing gentle circles against my clit now, rewarding me for playing his game. I looked him in the eyes and slowly brought my index finger up to my lips, sucking on it and licking my lips as I tilted my head and served up more wide-eyed innocence. "Don't you want me, daddy? I'll be _such_ a good girl for you..." I purred, grinning triumphantly as I watched his jaw clench and his eyes catch on fire. 

In the next second he had me up in his arms and was carrying me up the stairs to his room. He threw me roughly on the bed and took his belt off, kissing me as he bound my hands together behind my back with it. "Ok, baby doll...you wanted it...you're going to get it" he murmured, his voice sexy as all fuck in my ear as he ran his hand up the inside of my thighs and started messaging my clit and opening through the thin, soaked material of my panties, pushing me back on the bed with his free hand while he worked me. 

I squirmed and moaned, grinding my hips against his fingers as he worked me. "Oh, god...Yoongi...that feels so good, daddy...." I whimpered, loving the low growl that issued from his chest as he left for a moment and came back with a tie from his closet. 

"As much as I love your pretty eyes, dolly...I'm going to cover them up" he said in my ear, using the tie as a blind fold and fastening it securely behind my head. It was an unbelievable turn on to be tied up and blindfolded with this ravenous beast of a man in bed with me. My lack of vision and inability to move my hands and arms made every touch and every sensation that much more pleasurable as Yoongi unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my breasts out of my bra, sucking and biting the nipples as he went back to rubbing my pussy through my panties. 

"Daddy!!" I moaned, arching my back as he moved my panties aside and started thrusting his pointer and middle fingers into my dripping wet pussy, rubbing his thumb against my clit. "Oh, Yoongi...oh my god, baby" I whimpered, loving this, feeling myself coming to the edge of an orgasm already. 

"Mm...that's right...moan for me, say my name....you have no idea how fucking beautiful and sexy you look...all tied up in my bed, getting off on my fingers..." I heard him huff out a hard breath as he came down to claim my lips again, rubbing the thumb of his free hand back and forth over one of my nipples while he fucked me on his fingers more aggressively. I gasped and moaned, rocking my hips in time with his fingers thrusting into me, shaking and tensing as I felt myself starting to tip over the edge. "Cum for me, dolly...get that tight little hole ready for daddy...I'm going to make you scream for me..." he promised, his voice like the devil, inviting me into new realms of pleasure and temptation. 

I moaned loudly and arched into the bed, panting and gasping for breath as my orgasm hit, hard and overwhelming, wave after wave of pleasure flowing over my body as my hands opened and clenched shut uselessly on the bed behind me while Yoongi continued to fuck me hard on his fingers, attacking my neck with his lips and teeth as he got me off, making sounds of praise and pleasure in my ear as I finished for him.

When I started to relax, he chuckled lowly and removed his fingers, shoving them into my mouth and groaning his appreciation as I sucked my juices off of them, licking my lips when he took them away. "Mmm...my sexy little dolly is such a dirty girl for me tonight..." Yoongi said, his voice warm and pleased as I invitingly spread my legs for him, the only real thing I could do since I was blind and couldn't use my arms. He chuckled again and squeezed and messaged both of my breasts as he kissed me long and deep,  rubbing my nipples. "So eager...such a good little slut for me..." he praised. 

I yelped when he suddenly ripped my panties off of me, reaching around and removing the blindfold as he turned me over on my stomach. "Get up on your knees for me, baby doll...I want to watch your perfect little ass bounce while I fuck this tight little pussy" Yoongi murmured, biting his lip and looking sexy as fuck. Now that I had my vision back I could see over my shoulder that he was only wearing an open button up shirt and his trousers where open, giving me an excellent view of his hard cock, ready for me as my eyes roamed back up his pale, toned chest to his face, appreciating the view and being obvious about it. 

"Daddy...you're so sexy..." I purred, loving the growl I earned from him as he finally satisfied my craving for him and sunk his thick, hard length into me from behind, grunting his pleasure as I moaned and squirmed as he sunk all the way in. "Yes! Oh...Yoongi..." I moaned, loving the full, stretched feeling as he filled me up and started fucking me hard from behind, pressing me into the bed as he rode me. 

He slapped my ass hard intermittently as he fucked me rough, hammering into me from behind. "Is this it, baby doll? Is my sexy girl getting what she needs from daddy?" He asked, yanking me up against his chest by my bound arms. "Is this what you wanted, dolly?" he asked in my ear, biting and sucking on my neck as he pounded in and out of me fast and hard. 

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes, baby!" I screamed, falling apart around his cock as he growled and fucked me rough and hard through my orgasm, circling his hips to stretch me and make me squeal for him as I came. 

"You're so fucking sexy...." he growled in my ear, holding me against his chest as my pussy spasmed around his cock. I heard him groan loudly and yelped as he bit my neck, yanking my hair to the side to give him better access as he thrust in and out of me fast, blowing his load inside of me as I came down from my high and tried my best to fuck myself on his cock while he came. 

He gently pulled out of me and kissed the place on my neck where he had bitten me, turning me and running his fingers through my hair as he unbound my arms and gently rubbed them while he kissed the other places he had bitten me, coming back to my lips. He kissed me deeply and softly as he pulled me down on the bed with him, cradling me in his arms. "That was so good, dolly...fuck me..." he panted, making me giggle as he leaned back into the pillows. 

"I love you" I said softly against his chest, pillowing my head against him as I looked up at him, still half afraid that he would pull away, but trying to get over that and get used to saying how I felt about him. 

He smiled down at me, the smile that I loved, his eyes lighting up as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too, dolly...and I love hearing you say that..." he said, gathering me closer into him as we both just drifted in a sea of contentment. 

"You should move back in here, doll...I'm worried about this situation with the pictures. It would be much easier to keep you safe if you lived here. Then one of the others could be here with you all of the time" he said into my hair, gently stroking my back. 

I looked up at him. "I appreciate the sentiment, baby...but I don't need a babysitter. Besides, I know for a fact that your brothers would not like the idea of having to guard me all day..." I said, smirking up at him playfully. 

He looked down at me seriously. "I deal with dangerous people, sweetheart...I don't think you realize the gravity of this situation. This guy could legitimately want to hurt you...you need to be where I can protect you. Period" he said, matter-of-factly. It was a done deal in his eyes. 

I furrowed my brows and let out a sigh of frustration. "Yoongi...I'm not ready for this again. I need things to be good between us for a while longer before I move back in...I'm  not ready" I said the last part quietly, biting my lip as I looked down at his chest. 

He sighed and pulled me up to kiss him. "Baby doll...I would give anything in the world to erase the way that I hurt you...but that doesn't change the fact that it's not safe for you to live by yourself. Not until we figure this out. You are moving in" he said with finality, making me bridle at the high-handed way he was treating me right now.

I sat up. "No. Period. I'm a big girl. I'll just watch my back. I'm not moving in. It's one thing to stay here for a couple of days, but I'm not rearranging my life for this asshole, whoever he is" I said, setting my jaw. "Besides, you gave the pictures and stuff to Jungkook and Tae, right? Between the two of them they should be able to figure this out. You said yourself that Jungkook can find anything..." I said. 

Yoongi shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, sweetheart. I did say that" He sat up and gave me a hard look that I didn't particularly appreciate. "But these things take time. In the interim, this guy could have your pretty guts for garters" he said. 

I shook my head. "You're being dramatic. And this conversation is now officially a waste of time" I said. 

He sighed. "Will you at least stay with me here for a couple more days?" he asked, giving me that sexy grin that I loved. "You're hot when you're mad..." he teased, laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head. 

I giggled and decided to throw him a bone. "Ok, baby. I'll stay...sounds fun...sleep is good" I purred, loving how he pulled me back into the bed with him, covering us both up as he went back to teasing and touching my body. 

"Sleep isn't nearly as fun as what I'm about to do to you, dolly" he murmured in my ear. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I was getting something to drink for the kitchen and  I heard the doorbell chime. Since nobody but me seemed to be in the vicinity, I answered it. There was nobody there. There _was_ a package on the doorstep though...the same kind that had been left at my front door...I took a deep breath and picked up the box, carrying it inside and setting it on the kitchen counter. My hands shook as I untied the twine that had been used to tie it closed this time. I opened the box and saw that there was a note on the tissue paper this time. 

_**You can't hide from me. I know all of his tricks too. See you soon. Here's a keepsake, something to look at and think of me.** _

I grimaced, opening the tissue, sure that whatever was in this box was not going to be something nice, and immediately screamed at the top of my lungs, falling back against the refrigerator, nauseated and horrified. It was so much worse than I had imagined it would be. 

My screams brought everybody who was home into the kitchen, Yoongi included. He went to me first, while all of the other guys looked at the package, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "What the fuck? What kind of sick fucker would _do_ this?" Hoseok asked, looking super disgusted and pissed off. 

Yoongi stroked my hair as I shook and recovered a little. "You ok, sweetheart? What happened?" he asked, prioritizing me above what was in the box. 

"I-I heard the d-doorbell...so I answered. T-there wa-was a package..." I started crying again and Yoongi kissed my cheek, getting up to go and look at the female finger that had been sent to us in the box. There was no way it was fake either. It was someone's fucking _finger_. 

"Namjoon!" Yoongi bellowed, bringing a startled Namjoon, who had obviously been in the shower when I screamed, into the kitchen looking startled. He looked from me to the box and then to Yoongi, raising his eyebrows. 

"What happened? What did I miss?" he asked, looking concerned for me, and clearly wondering why Yoongi looked like a fucking pillar of fire, so great was his anger. 

Yoongi picked up the box and shoved it at Namjoon. "Is it Rosaria's??" he asked, making Namjoon look at it, his breath hitching as he looked at the small, feminine finger with the large ruby ring still on it. He gulped. "Is it!?" Yoongi asked, impatient and tapping his foot.

Namjoon nodded somberly. "Yeah...shit, man...yeah. I think it is. _Fuck_!" he said, punching one hand into the other in anger. 

"What? Who's Rosaria?" I asked, getting over my initial fright and trying to catch up to the conversation, as I stood up and dusted myself off, realizing that I still had the note clutched in my hand. I quietly handed it to Yoongi who read it and handed it to Tae, who had gathered all of the rest up into a pile to study later.

Yoongi hugged me into his chest and stroked my hair. "Rosaria is one of Namjoon's stable girls...she went missing about a week ago. She wasn't ever somebody we thought would stay long-term, so we didn't think anything of it" Yoongi said. 

"Fuck!" Namjoon said again, anger and frustration evident in his face and figure. "We should have looked for her! If we had...maybe...shit!" He said again, looking down at the floor and breathing hard, clearly feeling that this was his fault. 

"Namjoon..." I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry..." I continued, tears in my voice. "Whatever happened to that girl was my fault...not yours. Whatever happened was done to get to me...to disturb and bother me..." I said quietly, horrified by the fact that my words were true, as I tried to comfort a man who I thought of as both a friend and family member.

Yoongi shook his head and held me closer, kissing my hair. "No, baby. No...that's not it. There's more to thi-"

"We never found Jiyong..." Jungkook said quietly, and the room went dead silent and dead still. 

That name was familiar...where had I heard it before? I knew it was important by the way that Yoongi almost stopped breathing when Jungkook said it. 

"Who's Jiyong? You mean you might know who the fucker is that keeps doing this?" I asked hopefully, looking between Yoongi and Jungkook. 

"He's part of the reason that things went so poorly at that meeting where you were shot..." Yoongi said. 

My breath caught as I remembered what he was talking about...where I'd heard that name. "Oh my god...Jiyong...he was the guy who mutilated and killed those girls?" I asked, my eyes going wide and my hand involuntarily flying to cover my mouth, as if trying to keep the damning words from being spoken. As if that would keep them from being true. I looked to Namjoon. "He's the one who killed the girls from your stable a while ago, right?" I asked, knowing the answer even before Namjoon solemnly nodded confirmation. 

I pulled away from Yoongi and paced, shaking. "That's why he's bothering me. He thinks I'm a whore" I said, looking around at all of the brothers, including Yoongi, who looked pissed and territorial, but was letting me do my thing because I was so upset. "But more importantly than that, I'm not just _any_ whore...I'm _Yoongi's_ whore...." I said. 

"The man who killed his entire family the night you got shot" Tae finished for me. 

I stood still and shook, trying not to fall apart as Yoongi broke and went to me, pulling me into his chest and making soothing sounds into my hair, trying his best to comfort me, something that I knew didn't come naturally to him, making me appreciate his efforts even more. "I'm ok baby...." I whispered. "I'm...oh god, Yoongi" I said, looking up into his eyes. "He wants to kill me, doesn't he? Wants t-to...mutilate and torture me... _fuck_...." I said shakily, burying my head in his neck, the full gravity of the reality that someone wanted me _dead_ hitting me all at once. 

"Shh...it's ok, dolly....I've got you" he said soothingly. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm going to get that fucker. I'm going to fucking _tear_ him _apart_ " he growled out, sounding absolutely deadly, the look in his eyes cold and hard. It made me happy that I was on his good side. To be the recipient of a look like that, would be a very dangerous place to be, indeed.

"You need to move in here again" Yoongi said firmly, allowing no room for argument. 

I nodded my head. "Without a doubt" I said, snuggling further into his embrace, seeking the warmth and safety of the man I loved. "Thank you" I said softly. 

Yoongi kissed my hair by way of reply and then looked to Tae. "Do what you can with that, and the last package that I already gave you...when you have a lead, send Jungkook, but not alone" Yoongi warned. "If this fucker was sneaky enough to get out before we found him when we killed the rest in that viper's nest they called a family, I don't want anyone underestimating him. The last thing we need is for someone to get hurt" Yoongi said, looking at Jungkook protectively as Tae nodded, understanding him perfectly. 

"Ok, we're on it" Jungkook said, patting my shoulder comfortingly as he and Tae left the room. 

Yoongi looked to Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok. "Do you guys have time to come help me get her moved? We need to get this done as soon as possible" he said, looking to his brothers for help protecting me. 

Jin nodded. "Of course" he said, with Namjoon and Hoseok both nodding assent right after he spoke. Hoseok looked the most serious I had ever seen him and Jin kept glancing at me, looking like he wanted to comfort me, but didn't think it would look right. I gave him a small smile, thanking him for the sentiment as I relaxed in Yoongi's arms. 

"Thanks you guys...I'm so sorry to be all of this trouble" I said, pulling away from Yoongi and just kind of looking at the ground, feeling guilty for causing all of this drama. 

"None of that" Hoseok said firmly, beaming his mega-watt smile at me, making me feel a little better. "He wants you dead....and you're family....so, it's simple" he said, shrugging his shoulders flippantly. I couldn't help but smile and feel warm inside at the protective way he told me I was family. "We are just going to catch him before he can hurt you....and make him _deeply_ regret his life choices" Hoseok said, a hard light springing into his eyes as he looked away. Ah...there was the man capable of brutal torture. I'd never seen him like that before. I got it now. Duality. He smiled at me, sunlight personified, one more time, and then looked to the others, ready to go. 

Jin put a hand on my shoulder. "We've got you, boo" he said quietly, giving me a playful wink as he and Namjoon walked out with Hoseok, already calling a moving company to get over to my house pronto. Yoongi narrowed his eyes a little at Jin as he walked by, but didn't say anything, clearly not liking anyone else calling me by pet names. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with it either, actually. I hoped Jin knew the score. This could get very messy, if not. 

Yoongi pulled me in and kissed my forehead. "Lets get you moved, sweetheart" he said softly, handling me with kid gloves. To be honest, I felt pretty fragile right now. I appreciated his effort as he took my hand gently and walked me to the car to meet the others and move my life back to his family's house again.

 


	22. On Camera

We spent the rest of that night directing the movers, who must have cost a fortune to get at this unorthodox hour of the evening, to move my things back to Yoongi's house. I was a little shell shocked still. I really still believed that it was a bad idea for Yoongi and I to move back in together so soon, but I was scared of what might happen to me if I didn't. It was one thing to know that there was some kind of creep out there taking pictures of me, it was another thing entirely to know that that guy routinely mutilated and killed whores and that I was next on his list because he wanted to hurt Yoongi. 

I was nervous to even leave Yoongi's house for the next few days, feeling vulnerable and scared even when I had one of his brother's with me, a condition that he wouldn't budge on. I felt bad for them that they had to babysit me in shifts, if Yoongi couldn't be there with me. I also worried that one of them would get hurt if this Jiyong guy really was trying to do more than scare me. I wondered how long this could really go on, and, as time went by, I became more and more optimistic that the guy was just going to leave me alone. It had been days. No creepy phone calls, no random packages, nothing abnormal at all. Maybe he just wanted to fuck with me after all? He'd certainly achieved his goal if he wanted to piss Yoongi off. I'd never seen him as angry as he was when we got the package with that poor girl's finger inside. I hoped that she hadn't suffered...but I was almost positive that she had. 

This new babysitting schedule that Yoongi insisted on did sort of give me an opportunity to get to know his brothers a little better though. It was nice to have one on one time with them. Even Jin, a thing that I thought would never happen in a million years. He was funny and it wasn't awkward with him, which was something that I had worried about a little bit. We just hung out. It was like we had successfully reverted back to being friends. I was happy with it. He had fallen back into calling me boo, but whatever. I chose to ignore it, figuring it probably just felt like the most natural thing for him to call me. 

On this particular day, it was Jimin who was watching over me. I found him utterly adorable and loved teasing him and watching his eyes disappear when he smiled and laughed. I was currently hanging out with him in his basement lab where, as he put it, _all the magic happens, baby._ He said he was busy concocting a new form of synthetic morphine that he thought would be useful in combat, and also that the family could sell to people who wanted a high. 

I sat on a counter, swinging my feet, just watching him work. It was crazy to me how smart he was. He was kind of sexy when he concentrated, making my mind kind of go back to that night he had fucked me while I sucked Yoongi off. That had been fun. I smiled to myself and bit my lip a little bit, wishing Yoongi were home. Right on time, my phone rang with a number that wouldn't ID on my phone. 

"Hey, baby. When are you coming home to take care of me?" I purred, wanting to be sure that Yoongi knew I needed him when he got here. 

"Well, damn, baby...I didn't know my little present would have _this_ effect on you" the person who was definitely _not_ Yoongi, said. It was the guy again...Jiyong. I swallowed thickly as Jiyong chuckled into the phone, clearly enjoying that he had caught me by surprise. 

"Why do you keep bothering me, Jiyong? I'm not even that important to Yoongi...he just fucks me" I said, trying to make it seem like Yoongi wouldn't miss me if I was gone. Jimin turned and walked over to me, a concerned look on his face, being very quiet so that I could put Jiyong on speaker and he could listen in. 

"Oh...you're going to need to be punished for telling such blatant lies, darling...Yoongi wouldn't put you under basically constant guard if you were just some whore to him. Don't insult my intelligence again" Jiyong said, his voice cold and smooth like glass. 

I gulped. "So what's your end game?" I asked, trying to sound brave and not freaked-out. "What? Are you going to kidnap me and torture me or something? What's the point of that? Yoongi will get over it quickly. In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't do well with feelings" I said sourly.

"That may be...but he has something for you" Jiyong insisted, an edge coming into his voice as if maybe I had planted seeds of doubt in his mind about my value when I reminded him about Yoongi's emotional hangups. 

"Ok" I said flippantly. "I'd rather not die, and I'm sure you would rather not waste your time, but whatever. You do whatever you feel you need to. We know who you are. How long do you really think you have left before Yoongi finds you?" I taunted, pissed that this asshole was fucking with my life and my safety and upsetting my family. 

"Bitch! He will never find me! You are fucking dead!" Jiyong yelled into the phone suddenly, jarring me so badly that I nearly dropped it. 

I swallowed and took a shaky breath in. "We'll see" I said confidently, forcing it. I hung up the phone and closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves as Jimin pulled me into a hug. His arms felt nice around me, and I felt safe.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you...I needed that" I said.

Jimin nodded and stepped back. "Don't worry...we will find him" his eyes lit up. "I can't wait for everyone to get back so we can look at the tracker and pinpoint where that call came from" Jimin said gleefully. 

I did a double take. "What?" I asked, incredulously. "You have _tracking software_ on my phone?" 

"Oh...shit. I thought you knew. Yoongi wanted it so that he would know where you were if something happened...it also tells us where calls you receive are coming from..." Jimin looked down at the floor, clearly not wanting to upset me more.

I shook my head at the way Yoongi just _did_ things without talking to me first. "Jiminie...I'm not mad at you. I'm just kind of...I need to talk to Yoongi" I said. 

Jimin nodded. "Get him" he teased, making me giggle as he turned and went back to his chemistry experiment on the far wall. 

I jumped when my phone rang again, another unidentified number. I just let it ring, but Jimin came back over and answered it this time, giving me a sympathetic look as he picked up. 

"Listen, asshole...you are _really_ barking up the wrong tree here. If you like breathing, you should reconsider your life choices ...and hide...very well. We're fucking _coming_ for you" Jimin said, his voice low and dangerous. I'd never seen him look so...dark, before. This was the Jimin who poisoned people and enjoyed watching the effects of his experiments. I shivered. It was kind of sexy...

"What?! Oh! Yoongi! Shit, man! No! Jiyong literally just called Jade...I thought you were him, calling back. She hung up on him" Jimin said, the last part with pride in his voice as he smiled over at me, making me giggle a little and reach for the phone. "Calm down man, everything's fine. Here's your girl" Jimin said, handing me the phone. 

"Hey, baby" I said softly, happy to hear from him. 

"Dolly...are you ok?" Yoongi asked, his tone concerned and warm.

"I'm fine. Jimin has been taking good care of me" I said.

"Not too good, I hope..." Yoongi said, his voice going kind of dark and territorial. 

I giggled into the phone. "Oh, daddy...stop it. You know I only want you...when are you coming home, anyway?" I purred. 

Yoongi groaned into the phone. "Why do you always have to make me hard for you on the phone like this?" he said, sounding turned on. 

I shivered. "I can't help it, daddy...I've needed you all day...come home and play with me?" I asked, my voice sweet and innocent.

I hard him sigh shakily. "I'm on my way now, dolly...I want you on my bed when I get there. Wear that little black silk thing I like" he commanded, sounding hot and dominant. 

"Yes, daddy" I purred, loving the way he growled in frustration. 

"I'll see you soon, baby doll" Yoongi said, hanging up on me abruptly.

I giggled. He was going to be rough...I could always tell his mood. When he was rude like that, it was because he was feeling particularly dominant...I was getting wet just thinking about it. 

I looked over at Jimin. "Yoongi's going to be home soon. I'm going to go take a shower" I said, smiling over at him as I walked toward the door. 

"Ok, honey. I'll be down here if you need something" Jimin said, not really looking up as he added things to test tubes and mixed other things with little metal stirring sticks, clearly focused on what he was doing. 

I headed upstairs, getting in the shower in my room and taking my time, shaving and washing my hair, generally just enjoying the feeling of getting clean and smelling nice. I toweled off and went into my closet to get into the little black silk nightie that Yoongi had wanted me to wear for him and then went in and laid down on his bed, loving the soft down comforter. I relaxed into the softness and closed my eyes, smiling when I heard the door crack open. 

"Daddy?" I said softly, smiling, keeping my eyes closed.

"No, baby...definitely _not_ your fucking daddy" I heard, the voice sending ice through my veins. I sat up the bed just in time to see Jiyong rush me, pressing a cloth to my mouth and making me inhale it as I fought for my life. When I realized I wouldn't be able to fight him off, I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that Jimin would hear me from his lab in the basement. The world went dark. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

I became aware again as I hard something banging around in the distance. I was cold. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my whole body aching everywhere. When I moved I heard chains clinking, but that was really all the sensory information I was able to gather because the room I was in was pitch black. I shivered in fear and felt tears prick my eyes as I sat on something soft...probably a mattress, and remembered Jiyong attacking me. 

_This was bad_. This was so _bad_...I was really in trouble here. _Shit_.

My mind raced as I tried to remember the few lessons Jin had had time to give me in self-defense. I was thankful that Yoongi had insisted on that...not that I thought it would really be that helpful. I was, more than likely, completely fucked. Jiyong wasn't going to give me time or opportunity to use any of it.

I sobbed quietly as I thought about Yoongi...and poor Jimin. I desperately hoped that he just hadn't been aware of what was happening upstairs. I couldn't bear the thought that Jiyong might have hurt him to keep him from getting in the way...I cried hard. This was so fucked. I almost wished that I had a way to end myself. I was positive that whatever kind of death Jiyong had in mind for me was going to be both painful and slow. No thank you. 

I heard a quiet chuckle from a door that I hadn't previously been able to see, as it opened and filled the room with light from wherever it went. I abruptly stopped sobbing, realizing, too late, that Jiyong would find my terror and pain exceedingly gratifying. "Aw....Suga's whore is upset? That's too bad...maybe she needs a little pick-me up?" Jiyong said, his voice low and threatening, but still smooth and cold, as he advanced on me. 

I hadn't gotten a good look at him before, and I couldn't see much now, because he was back lit by the light from the door, but I could tell that he would have been a pretty attractive guy...if he wasn't a murderous psycho, that is. He leaned down and grabbed my arm, chuckling when I tried to fight him. "Be a good girl...there's two ways this can go. The painful way....or the soft way...you may even enjoy it..." Jiyong said, making me want to throw up in my mouth. 

He tied a tourniquet around my upper arm and tapped his fingers against the inside of my elbow, finding the vein there and taking out a needle. I shook, unable to move my arm as he shot me up with some unknown substance. "Wh-what was that?" I asked in a small voice, tears streaming down my face as I started to feel light headed and sleepy.

"Just a little bit of fun, darling...you're going to feel much more compliant in a moment" Jiyong said, flooding the room with light as I began to feel much less apprehensive. What had he done to me? I felt...great. Like I could jump over buildings. I giggled up at the ceiling, my eyes refusing to focus. 

Jiyong chuckled and brought his phone close to me, clearly filming me. "Say hi to the camera, baby" Jiyong said. I giggled, finding the whole thing hilarious as I looked at him. 

"Hi" I said dreamily, finger waving at the camera. 

"Talk to Suga...he's in the box, baby" Jiyong said, his voice soft and sexy...I wanted to do whatever he said. Everything felt good. I couldn't focus. 

"Yoongi...I...where is Yoongi? I need him..." I said soflty, losing focus as I tried to run my hand down between my legs to touch myself, but couldn't because of the chains.

"Mmm...someone is awfully turned on...are you wet, baby? Do you need to be fucked?" Jiyong said, coming over and laying down on the mattress with me and panning the camera over my body as I nodded my head. 

"Yes...Yoongi...." I sighed, frustrated as I laid back and closed my eyes. Feeling heavy and sleepy.

I moaned quietly as I felt hands sliding up my legs, and then fingers pulling my panties down around my ankles. Lips on my neck. I moaned again. "Yoongi....it feels so good baby...." I whispered as he sunk his fingers into my pussy, kissing my neck as he fucked me with them. 

I arched my back and moaned, feeling hot and needy, but also heavy. I couldn't open my eyes...but it was ok. Yoongi was so sexy...he was taking good care of me...he was going to make me cum soon. I gasped and panted as he ran his free hand up my rib cage and started squeezing and kissing my breasts as he fucked me on his fingers. 

"Daddy..." I moaned out, shaking from the pleasure. 

I heard him breathing hard as he unbound my legs and pulled them up, messaging and caressing them as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed my clit with them. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and squirmed around on the mattress. 

"Tell me you want me" I heard from somewhere far away. What were they doing here? Was Yoongi letting people watch him fuck me? That was ok...I kind of like that...he was so sexy...

"I want you, daddy...please fuck me..." I whispered. "Yoongi!" I gasped as he sunk his cock into me. I moaned loudly as he started fucking me hard and rough, slapping my breasts as they bounced around while he thrust into me. 

I arched my back and moaned loudly when he started rubbing against my g-spot as he thrust in and out of me. "Yes!" I moaned out breathily, feeling myself coming to the edge of an orgasm. He slapped me hard across the face. I wanted to open my eyes. I couldn't seem to. Why was Yoongi hitting me? He'd never been this rough before...

He dug his fingers into my hips hard enough to make me yelp and fucked me hard and fast, making me scream out in pain and pleasure as I came, hurting from his rough handling. "Yoongi...it hurts, baby...be more gentle" I mumbled, earning another hard slap across the face. I yelped and turned my head, deciding to just shut up. 

He unbound my hands and turned me over on my stomach, fucking me rough and hard from behind and grinding my face into the mattress as slapped my ass hard over and over again, making me squeal and yelp in pain as he fucked me. His cock still felt good...god I wished I knew what I had done to make him so aggressive and angry...I wished I wasn't so tired...wished I could open my eyes. 

I tried hard, and was able to open them for a second...I was too tired. All I saw was a camera. My eyes wouldn't focus. He shoved my face back into the mattress and fucked me hard, choking me as he came in my pussy, growling out his pleasure as he fucked me into the mattress. I started feeling lightheaded as he choked me, whimpering quietly, but not really feeling any fear. I couldn't. He pulled out of me and things got quiet again. I slept.

 

 

 


	23. Friends In Low Places

I woke up horribly nauseated and dizzy. The room was the same pitch  black that it had been before. My ass hurt...and my face hurt. My mind  was so fuzzy. I rolled over and vomited on the floor, my gorge rising so  suddenly that it was all I could do not to puke on myself or the  mattress I had been sleeping on. I shook in horror as I remembered  Jiyong shooting me up...everything got weird after that. I remembered  Yoongi...but that couldn't be right. Yoongi couldn't have been  here...and he certainly wouldn't have hit me and choked me. That meant  that there was only one explanation. Jiyong had drugged me and then  fucked me in front of a camera. Why, though?

My question was answered in short order when Jiyong came through the  door and turned on the lights. He grinned down at me and then wrinkled  his nose in disgust at the vomit on the floor, leaving for a second and  coming back with a towel. "Clean that up" Jiyong said, "then you need to  shower and change".

I nodded and obeyed, my mind working frantically to come up with a  way to get out of this. He chuckled as he watched me. "Your pimp is  probably watching our little video right about now" Jiyong said, the  picture of smugness.

I stood, having done a pretty good job of cleaning up, quietly  absorbing the fact that Jiyong had taped what he had done to me, and  then sent it to Yoongi...I shuddered. He was probably losing his shit  right now...

Jiyong lead me down a hallway and into a bathroom that was kind of  small, but still very nice. Was he keeping me at his personal residence?  He turned on the shower and gave me a hard look, getting in my space  and making me shrink back against the glass door of the shower. "Listen  to me very carefully, bitch" he said, his voice low and threatening.  "You are going to shower, because I like my pussy clean. I'm going to  leave you alone, because I'm a nice guy...if you try anything, there  will be consequences" he said, gripping my neck and squeezing lightly  while he stroked my cheek with his other hand. "I want you to understand  something, darling...I want to fuck with Suga...but not so much that  I'm going to put up with an ounce of bullshit from his whore. Don't  become an inconvenience. All of the others haven't been smart enough to  heed this warning...be smart" Jiyong said, grinning at me and patting my  cheek a little too hard as he released me. 

He backed off and I breathed a sigh of relief as he closed and locked  the bathroom door. What kind of a weirdo had a bathroom that locked  from the _outside_? I stepped into the shower and took my time,  washing my body and inspecting myself. I had bruises all over me from  Jiyong's rough treatment last night, and I hadn't looked in the mirror  yet, but I was positive that I had a bruise on my cheek from where he  had slapped me while he was fucking me, too. 

The only good thing about this so far, was that there was light at  the end of the tunnel. Just a glimmer, but still...he had said that all  of the others hadn't listened to his warnings. Maybe if I was compliant  and didn't upset him...maybe he would go easy on me. That was all I  honestly hoped for at this point. That and the opportunity to kill him. I  never thought I would be down for murder, but he was a menace. I knew  with absolute certainty that if he killed me, I wouldn't be the last. He  would move on to some other poor girl over and over again. He needed to  be taken out. I'd absorbed enough of Yoongi's mobster bullshit to at  least agree on that. 

I sighed as Jiyong cracked the door. "Time to come out. I have plans  for you" he said, reaching in and turning off the shower. I nodded and  looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at him. Trying to be as  docile as possible, something that didn't come naturally to me in any  capacity. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, his cold voids.  "Look at me when I talk to you" he said flatly. 

I nodded my head and stepped out, feeling nauseated as his eyes  roamed my body and a hungry light came into them. "This is going to be  fun..." he said, smirking at me as he walked toward the door. "Change  and come out into the living room" he said, shutting the door behind  him. 

I looked over the clothing he had left for me...it was basically just  panties and a thin, long t-shirt. I shivered. It was cold in here.  This outfit wasn't going to help either. I roughed my hair up with the  towel I had used to dry off, hoping it would dry faster so I wouldn't be  so cold. I got dressed and sighed heavily. I might as well be just in  panties...you could see right through this shirt...I rolled my eyes and  walked out into the living room, making sure to take advantage of this  chance to learn the layout of the house and where the exits and windows  were. 

I stopped dead when I walked into the living room and Jiyong was  talking to two other men. They both were tallish, lean and muscular.  They would have been as good looking as Jiyong, but again, it's hard to  appreciate someone's looks when they are mistreating and scaring you.  Jiyong looked up and smirked at me. "Come here, bitch. I want to  introduce you to my friends" he said, waving me over. 

I nodded my head and complied, keeping my eyes on the floor, but  being sure to look at Jiyong when he spoke to me. He pulled me into his  lap when I got close, rubbing my thigh. It was all I could do not to  vomit all over him. I was still feeling sick from the drug he'd shot me  up with last night, so being touched by this vile asshole wasn't  helping. 

He motioned to his friends. "This is Seungri" Jiyong said, pointing  to a thinner, shorter man with bleached blonde hair and sharp features. I  nodded and his lips twitched. His eyes raked over my body and he bit  his lip. I shivered, but not in a good way. I looked into his eyes and  at least found something soft there...unlike the guy next to him. "and  this is Top" Jiyong said, pointing to the bigger man next to Seungri. He  had dark hair and looked...hard. There was no light in his eyes. 

"You're going to service them. They've paid alot to be allowed access  to you....Suga's whore fetches a high price among his enemies, bitch"  he said, caressing the insult as it left his lips. I shivered,  swallowing hard. This was unbelievable. _Fuck._

"She's nice, Jiyong...She was really Suga's?" Seungri asked, eyeing me like dinner. 

Jiyong nodded. "She was. Now she belongs to whoever is willing to pay  for her" he said, smirking at me and standing, slapping my ass as he pushed me into Seungri's arms, laughing in an amused way as I yelped quietly. 

I looked down at the floor and bit my lip savagely to keep from making any more noise while Seungri ran his hands up and down my back. "Aww...don't be scared...you're going to love me when I'm through with you..." he said, pulling me by the hand into the bedroom that was off of the living room, clearly meant to be the place that people paid to take me. 

Seungri lead me over to the bed and sat me down, running his fingers through my hair as he messaged my breasts and pushed me back on the bed, forcing me to lay down. "He's making quite the fuss about you, you know" Seungri said, conversationally, sitting up and taking his shirt off. 

I just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was taunting me or not. 

"He's got everyone he even _knows_ looking for you. You must be more important to him than just a regular whore..." he said, clearly thinking something as he looked at me. 

"I bet he would reward you for returning me..." I said quietly, unsure if I was signing my death warrant, but not caring at this point. The life that I would have with Jiyong selling me, if Yoongi didn't find me, wouldn't be worth living anyway. 

Seungri looked at me and grinned. "I see why he likes you...you're more than just the average pretty face..." he said, clearly thinking about what I was saying. "It would be very dangerous...there would be consequences for me. I'm not sure I shouldn't just fuck the shit out of you, and move on...fuck Suga" Seungri said, seeming to make a decision and advancing on me again. 

"W-wait! What if you just told him where I am?" I asked, holding my hands out in front of me, entreating him to listen to me. "You could just tell him where to find me. You would still get your reward, but not have to get your hands dirty. No one needs to know that you ever said a word" I said quietly, looking up into his eyes pleadingly, searching for that soft glimmer I had caught a glimpse of earlier...he had feelings. I could hopefully appeal to them. 

"Make noise" he said quietly.

I gave him a questioning look and he sighed heavily. 

"Like I'm fucking you" he said, exasperated. "Make noise like I'm fucking you!" 

I nodded and started bouncing on the bed, moaning loudly and gasping for air. 

"That's right, baby, take it!" Seungri said loudly, intentionally beating the headboard of the bed against the wall as I moaned and cried out, making the bed squeak loudly. 

Seungri grinned over at me as we both pretended to cum, and I couldn't believe that I was actually on the verge of laughing, where a few moments before, I'd thought he was going to rape me. He reached over and messed up my hair, rumpling my shirt and I did the same to him. 

"I'll go to Suga in the next few hours..." he said quietly, opening the bedroom door and shoving me out of it roughly. 

Jiyong grinned at us. "Satisfactory, Seungri?" he asked, clearly having believed our little act thoroughly. 

Seungri smirked. "She's got a tight little ass...I'll be back for more" he said. 

Jiyong looked to the other guy, Top. "What about you, man? Want a ride? Sounded pretty good from where I was sitting" he said, smirking at me, fucking me with his eyes. It gave me an oily, sick feeling. 

Top shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been a huge fan of sloppy seconds...I mainly came just to see if you truly had what you claimed to have. I'll leave with Seungri...for now" he said, his voice flat and unemotional, as he nodded to Seungri and they both walked out, not giving me a backwards glance.

I had a moment to hope that Seungri would actually follow through. I thought he would. He was greedy, but I sensed that deep down, he knew what Jiyong was capable of...I hoped the two things combined outweighed his sense of self preservation. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Over the next several hours Jiyong used me for his pleasure. I tried to be somewhere else, but he got pissed and beat me when he realized that I wasn't paying attention to him. I didn't care at this point. I already had bruises all over my body, and one particularly nasty scratch he had made with his knife when he cute my panties off. I noticed that he was slowly getting rougher and rougher, biting and scratching me, hitting me, leaving welts and marks all over my body. 

I realized that this was how the other women had ended up dead. I don't think he had intentionally set out to kill them...his violence and brokenness had just escalated slowly, over time, to a point that wasn't survivable for the other party...the thought was scary and made me choke back a sob. 

All of my hopes were pinned on a guy who I wasn't even sure would follow through with what he had told me he would do. I had to believe in him though. I had to trust that he would come through for me. If he didn't....I didn't want to think about the alternative. So I laid there and let Jiyong have his pleasure with me. I tried not to cry out to much, and I did my best to at least look indifferent, since it was impossible to look like I was enjoying the things he did in any way. I closed my eyes when he rolled off of me, sore and tired in my soul. I closed my eyes and slept, taking advantage of the break while he was satisfied for the moment.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I woke to gentle shaking. My eyes fluttered open to the blissful sight of Jungkook, looking like the most beautiful angel I had ever seen, as he stood over me, a finger to his lips, his dear eyes wide, warning me to be quiet. I smiled up at him and nodded, my heart hammering in my chest as I stealthily followed him out of the room. 

As we walked out into the hallway Jiyong appeared from nowhere and attacked Jungkook, hitting him in the back and over the head with a hammer he had in his hand. I screamed as I watched Jungkook fight for his life, trying desperately not to let Jiyong beat him to death.

Something ignited inside of me at the sight of the two men struggling. This _bullshit_ was _over_. I was _done_ being a fucking _victim_. Sweet, talented Jungkook wasn't dying today. I snuck up behind Jiyong and grabbed for the knife I knew he kept in a holster at his ankle. He growled and kicked me savagely as he felt me go for it, but he was too late. I had it. 

I jumped on his back with a savage scream and ran the blade across his neck, feeling him gurgle and gasp as his warm life blood spilled out of him and all over me my arm, around his neck, and onto the floor. I felt bad that it was getting on Jungkook, but he was too busy trying not to die to care. When Jiyong fell he landed on me. I got stabbed with the knife. It hurt. It was ok. I was ok. I looked over at Jungkook. He was getting up. He was ok. 

He was calling someone. I didn't know who. I didn't care. Jiyong was dead. I was happy. I couldn't hear Jungkook talking. He was just moving his lips and gesturing to me. It didn't matter. I was safe. Jungkook was alive. We were ok. 

I didn't want to move. Jungkook tried to take Jiyong off of me and I...think I growled at him. Jiyong was dead. I was ok. I was alive. Jungkook was ok. 

It got dark. I was ok. 

Yoongi and the rest of the family walked into the room. I couldn't hear them talking. I was ok. Jungkook was ok. We were all ok. I smiled.

Yoongi pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. He was getting blood on him. I started to defrost. I was shaking. It felt so good to be held by someone who loved me. I sobbed into his chest as he held me, making soothing noises in my ear as he kissed my hair and ran his hands over my body, inspecting me gently for damage and hissing in anger at all of the cuts and bruises all over my body. "Oh, dolly....I'm so sorry....I failed miserably...I'm so glad you killed him. I'm so proud of you...I'm so proud of my brave and strong baby...." he praised in my ear, soothing me as I cried myself out. 

I started to feel a little more normal again, realizing that I had been in shock for the last several hours. I looked down and grimaced, registering that I had Jiyong's blood all over me. It made me smile grimly when I thought about it. I looked over at Jungkook as the color returned to life and gave him a weak smile, pulling away from Yoongi and going over to him. "Are you ok?" I asked, grimacing at some of the nastier welts that had formed from where he had taken hits from the hammer Jiyong had chosen as his weapon. 

He bunny smiled at me, and I giggled. "Welcome back! I thought you were going to bite me a little bit ago" he teased. "Don't worry about me. I'm good. Jiyong was a pussy" he said, making me laugh again.

I looked around at the house we were all in, registering the fond looks all of the brother's were giving me as Yoongi pulled me back into his arms and kissed me deeply, as if needing to reassure himself that I was really there and I was really ok. "Jesus...I was so worried...thank you for being ok" he said softly, hugging me close and then hissing and letting me go when I yelped. His arms had come in contact with a cut on my arm that Jiyong had made. I started bleeding through the t-shirt I was wearing and Jin came over, holding pressure to the wound. 

He looked to Yoongi. "We should really get out of here...I don't have what I need to treat these wounds, or the ones Jungkook has, here" he said quietly. Yoongi nodded. 

"Ok, boys. Lets get the fuck out" He looked at Tae and Hoseok. "You guys have this?" 

They both nodded grimly, but sent me grins and soft looks as I walked by. Yoongi tried to steer me away from Jiyong's dead body but I didn't let him. I looked down at it grimly and kicked him in the head on the way by, relishing the way his blood made the bottoms of my feet tacky as I walked out of the house were he had held me captive.

 


	24. Prices

I spent the next few days trying to get back to myself. I worried that something irreversible had happened to me during the time I was being held captive by Jiyong...I felt...harder, on the inside. I wasn't sorry he was dead. I wished, in fact, that he were alive so I could kill him more slowly and enjoy it this time.

Yoongi never left my side. It was comforting to have him, and the other brothers, near me while I tried to cope with all that had happened to me. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, cold sweat trickling down my back and in between my breasts. Yoongi and I started sleeping exclusively in my room, since that seemed to help. I thought, personally, that it had something to do with Yoongi's bed being where Jiyong had initially attacked me. Yoongi was actually in full scale talks now, with a real estate agent, about purchasing a completely different house, and moving the family. 

I felt bad that everyone, the entire family, was being so dramatically effected by my issues, but I couldn't help it. I felt close with all of Yoongi's brothers and they all went out of their way to show me that they were concerned for me, and didn't mind that we were having to do _some shuffling_ , as Hoseok put it, one day while we were all hanging out in the living room. I had smiled at him, feeling grateful for his human sunlight. I could never express to him just how much it helped me. I smiled at him and got up off of the couch, heading down into the basement and past the door to Jimin's lab, into Jin's infirmary area. It was time for my wound care. 

I didn't really understand why I couldn't do it myself. I was almost in medical school, but whatever. I think it made Yoongi feel better to know that Jin was doing it. He was much closer to being a doctor than I was. Something I had become curious about, over the course of the last few days, when he had been tending my wounds. 

He smiled warmly at me as I knocked gently on the door, walking in and giving him a sheepish grin. "Boo!" He exclaimed, patting the spot on the gurney next to where he had been sharpening some kind of mid-evil looking axe... 

"Is now an ok time to take care of this?" I asked, motioning to the deep cut in my arm, the only real wound that needed attention. I had initially thought that Jiyong had made it, but then realized that it had happened when he fell on my after I killed him. The knife had cut me as he landed on me. Oh well. _Worth it_. 

Jin nodded and smiled at me. "I always have time for you" he said, grinning at me and patting the gurney again. 

I nodded and walked over, hopping up on the gurney and watching him put the axe aside. "That thing looks deadly" I said softly, looking at it guardedly. Jin just smiled and shrugged. 

"It's actually pretty dull right now, I need to sharpen it. It probably wouldn't even cut through a limb right now, the way it is" he said absently as he got out fresh gauze, antiseptic, and tape to clean my wound and change my bandage. 

I winced as he took the old one off, looking at the wound and thinking it looked gross, but was healing well. 

"This is healing well" Jin said, mirroring my thoughts. "I'm glad you're ok, boo" he said softly, smiling down at me as he gently cleaned the wound. 

"So did you hear that I got into the same medical school that you go to?" I asked, grinning up at him. I figured he would be interested to know that information. 

He nodded. "Yup. I pulled some strings. They like me there" he said cockily, making me want to slap him. I was grateful enough to restrain myself though, luckily for Jin. 

"Well thank you" I said. "It was really nice of you to do that for me. Otherwise I might have been looking at moving across the country" I said softly, biting on my lip, thinking about how drastically different my life would be, if I needed to move far away for school. 

Jin just chuckled, looking at me like he thought I was cute, or at least amusing. "No big deal, boo. We couldn't have you leaving us" he said simply, cutting the tape to hold the dressing on my wound. 

"What is going on with you and school? Are you close to being done?" I asked, wondering why he didn't seem more busy with internships and things like that. I'd always been told that that was what the later part of medical school looked like. 

He shrugged. "I'm actually starting back up in the fall. I took last year off to deal with some issues" he said absently, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever the problem had been. 

I nodded. "Well I'm glad that you'll be on campus then, it would have sucked not to know anyone..." I trailed off. 

"No worries. I've got you" Jin said, smiling into my eyes. It was the look that he had always given me back when we were together...sort of soft and warm...it brought back some of the only good memories I had of him. Ones that weren't completely tainted by what he had done that had ended our relationship in the first place. 

I hopped down as he finished applying the last strip of tape. "Thanks for the tune up, medicine man" I teased, giggling when he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. "See you around" I said. 

He nodded and waved, going back to sharpening that giant axe-thing again. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Things slowly went back to normal for me over the next couple of months. I was gearing up to start medical school in a couple of weeks, ready to get on with my life. I didn't want to talk about Jiyong anymore. The world was a better place without him, and the incident was over. I was ready to get the fuck over it, and be done with it. 

I was just fixing lunch when I felt a warm pair of arms snake around my waist. I giggled and melted back into Yoongi, recognizing his touch even before his cologne made it's way to my nostrils. "Hey, baby" I said, craning my neck up to smile at him. 

"Dolly...how are you?" he asked warmly, turning me in his arms and kissing me softly. 

I smiled up into his eyes, loving the way he was looking at me right now, his eyes soft and warm. "Glad to see you, daddy. You're home early" I said, pleased that he was back so soon. He had told me this morning when he left me in bed that he wouldn't be home until the evening. 

"I wrapped things up sooner than I thought I would. There is a dinner meeting that we need to attend tonight though...as long as you feel well enough to go, that is" he said, nuzzling my neck. 

I sighed, exasperated with the way he still insisted on handling me with kid gloves. "I'm fine, baby. I've been fine for a while now. When was the last time I even had a nightmare?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "I don't know...I just wanted to make sure that you were good" he said, looking irritated that I was irritated. "I don't know what you want from me sometimes" he said, looking away. "I'm trying to be your boyfriend here....it doesn't come naturally to me" he said, looking at me like he was truly baffled as to how to treat me right now. 

I giggled and wound my arms around his neck, kissing him softly and running my palms over his chest. "You're doing fabulously, baby...I'm sorry for being harsh. I appreciate how hard you are trying for me. I love you for it" I said, kissing his jaw and then his neck, feeling him get hard against me as he held me close. "Would you like me to show my appreciation in some more... _tangible_...way?" I asked, caressing the words as I purred them in his ear. 

I smiled against his skin as I felt him shiver, picking me up abruptly and setting me on the kitchen table, pulling my knees apart so that he could stand in between my legs as he kissed me hungrily. "My dolly is just full of surprises today...it's sexy when you tease me, sweetheart...it makes me want to tease you back..." he murmured against my lips, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard as he ground his erection in between my legs through our clothing. 

I gasped and moaned softly into his mouth, letting my tongue play with his as it explored my mouth and he pulled my panties down and off of my legs, teasing my pussy with his fingers as he slipped them in and out, fucking me on them. "Oh...daddy....that feels so good...I love it when you touch me" I breathed, smiling as his eyes caught on fire and he kissed my jaw, pulling my hair and forcing me to crane my neck, giving him better access to the skin there as he touched me and kissed and bit my neck. 

"My little dolly likes it when daddy uses her...I'm going to fuck your pussy now, baby doll...I need you" he said softly, unzipping his pants and stepping out of them while he took out his cock, rubbing it up and down my slit, making me moan and getting it wet with my juices as he teased me. "So wet for me...my sweet, compliant little dolly..." Yoongi praised, cradling me in his arms and kissing me as he sank his shaft deep into my pussy, smiling against my lips as I shuddered and moaned. "Does that feel good, doll face? Yes...my little sex doll loves daddy's cock" he murmured, gripping my hips as he started fucking in and out of me, sucking on my neck and biting me as he had his way with me. 

I whimpered and moaned, rocking my hips into him as he fucked me, loving how his cock always seemed to fill me up perfectly, rubbing against my g-spot over and over as he thrust in and out, harder now, needing me more progressively. "Yoongi...jesus..."I whimpered, shaking and gasping as he fucked me hard and fast now, knowing I was close. "Yes....oh, daddy...that's fucking perfect" I moaned out, moaning loudly as he pulled me farther off the table and supported my lower half on his arms so he could slap my ass while he fucked me. 

"Cum for me, dolly...I'm going to fill your tight little pussy up after you get off" Yoongi growled, leaning down and kissing me as he pounded into me, slapping my ass and nibbling my lower lip. I squealed and arched my back as I came, loving the growl of approval I felt rumble out of his chest as he buried his face in my neck and bit me while he came in my pussy, continuing to fuck me as we both finished.

I got all giggly and light-feeling as I sat up, clinging to him as he pulled out of me and kissed me, setting me gently on my feet and holding me in his arms. "I love you" he said, kissing me deeply, his eyes lit up as he smiled down at me. I smiled back and sighed happily. 

"I love you too, baby" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek. "So when is this meeting?" I asked, "and who is it with? Do I need to be...careful?" I asked, leery after being shot the last time I was present at one of Yoongi's meetings. 

Yoongi grinned and shook his head, chuckling quietly and kissing my forehead. "No...it's with the guy that tipped us off about where to find you...he wants more money" Yoongi said, rolling his eyes. 

"Seungri?" I asked, looking pleased. "How much did you give him?" I asked. 

Yoongi looked slightly taken-aback that I knew Seungri, and maybe a little territorial and possessive. "How do you know Seungri, dolly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me and stroking my jaw and neck softly. I smiled up at him and kissed his frown.

"He was going to...use me. Jiyong sold me to him" I said quietly, shivering at the memory. "That was his plan, you know...he was going to use me for himself, and sell me to people who would pay a premium to fuck something that was stolen from you..." I said. 

Yoongi growled and held me tighter. "I'm so sorry, baby doll...god...I'm so sorry" he said, nuzzling my hair and practically crushing me against his chest. 

I giggled a little and pulled away so that I could breath. "It's really ok...it actually ended up being what saved me. Seungri mentioned, in passing, that you were basically tearing down the sky to find me...so I suggested that maybe you would pay for information" I said, feeling warm inside when Yoongi gave me a proud look and kissed me. 

"Your so brave...I love how smart you are...it's sexy" he said, nuzzling my jaw. 

I giggled. "You think everything I do is sexy, daddy" I said, earning a chuckle from him. 

"That's because it is" he said, moving my hair so he could have more access to my neck as he kissed and sucked on the skin there. 

I whimpered quietly and melted into his kisses, his lips feeling perfect against my skin. I whined a little when he pulled back, smiling down at me and kissing my lips again. "Don't worry, dolly...I'm going to fuck you good and hard again later...but we need to get ready to meet Seungri now" he said. 

I nodded and let him lead me upstairs to get ready, wishing that we had time for a quickie in the shower, but knowing that if Yoongi had stopped just now, we were cutting it too close even for that. 

______________________________________________________________________________

We walked into the swanky restaurant and quickly found our seats. I was wearing a buttery yellow satin dress that hugged my curves, but came to a couple inches above my knees, so not exceptionally racy. It was appropriate for the venue, while still making me look cute. I knew this, because Yoongi's eyes kept going down into the generous amount of cleavage that the dress bared from the neck line. He smiled at me and bit his lip, looking sexy in a dark suit...probably my favorite thing in the world on him. It amplified his whole sexy bad-boy vibe. I loved it. I grinned and licked my lips in return and he smiled, hugging me around the waist and pulling out my chair for me. 

"This should be quick, doll face" he said softly, smiling over at me from where he sat next to me in the booth. 

"Well, well, well. It's amazing what a little rest and not being held captive and sold for sex will do for a girl" Seungri said, sauntering up to me and smiling, his eyes running over my face and figure appreciatively. He raised his eyebrows at Yoongi and winked. "I see what all the fuss was about now...you know how to pick them, my man" Seungri said, chuckling when Yoongi clenched his jaw, looking like he wanted to beat Seungri's ass on the spot. 

"He helped you find me" I reminded Yoongi in a warning voice, and to my relief, he relaxed, going back to just giving Seungri a hard look. 

"You're right, baby doll...he did. So he gets to live after looking at you like that" he said quietly. 

Seungri chuckled, clearly enjoying riling Yoongi up. "Is that any way to speak about the valiant rescuer of fair lady?" he teased. "I feel like my contribution to your little happily ever after has been vastly undervalued. Hence why I called you here" Seungri said, smiling charmingly at the both of us. He was trying for charming anyway...really just coming off like an oily, used care salesman.

"Thank you, Seungri" I said quietly, making eye contact. "I really appreciate what you did for me. I have no doubt that I wouldn't be breathing anymore by now, if you'd left me with Jiyong" I said quietly. 

Seungri's eyes got marginally softer. There was a person with feelings in there under all of his bullshit. He nodded. "My pleasure, darling" he said absently, focusing his attention back on Yoongi. "Perhaps you could convince your man, here, that my services are worth paying for".

Yoongi clenched his jaw and took a sip of his water, his eyes cold and unreadable as he sized Seungri up. "What is it that you want, Seungri? I paid you $50,000 for the information you provided that helped me get Jade back home safely...what else do you want?" he asked directly. 

Seungri grinned. "I want Love Potion" he said flatly.

Yoongi shook his head. "It's not mine to give" he said, shrugging. "Park Jimin, the creator of Love Potion, is a member of my family, but I don't own his work. The best I could do would be to allow you exclusive rights to sell Love Potion" Yoongi said, looking cold and unreadable as he studied Seungri from across the table. 

Seungri nodded, looking disappointed, clearly having failed to understand that, unlike most other mob bosses, Yoongi's family truly were family. That closeness made them work harder and go above and beyond for him...like finding and retrieving me, getting beat to shit with hammers...that kind of stuff. Suengri didn't get it. 

"Ok...then I'll take $500,000 and exclusive rights to sell Love Potion, and you will only take one half your normal tax on the sales" Seungri bargained, looking over at Yoongi and grinning, looking almost playful, clearly enjoying the bargaining process. 

"$300,000 and exclusive rights to Love Potion...but we will only take half tax for the first 6 months, after that, our fees will be standard once again" Yoongi said, steepeling his fingers against his chest, looking every inch the calculating business man. 

Seungri narrowed his eyes. "$400,000 and exclusive rights to Love Potion...you take half tax for the first year".

"Done" Yoongi said, extending his hand, and Seungri smiled, shaking it. 

"I've got places to be" Seungri said, standing and bowing slightly to both Yoongi and I. "I'll be expecting my money by the end of the week" he said, walking out and leaving us to our meal. 

"That was...interesting" I said, giggling a little when Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"It was costly, is what it was...but worth it. The truth is," Yoongi said, leaning in and kissing me softly. "There wasn't an amount of money that I wouldn't have paid to have you back. I just couldn't let weasels like him know that" Yoongi said, smiling into my eyes as he pulled away. 

"Lets go home, daddy..." I purred, running my hand up his thigh and squeezing lightly, biting my lip in the most enticing way that I knew how. 

I smiled, satisfied when he swallowed thickly and threw money on the table, not bothering to really count it. "Let's get you home, dolly...I can't wait to show you just how much you're worth to me" he said, practically dragging me out of the restaurant.

 

 


	25. Inappropriate

I got up early in the morning on the day that I was scheduled to start medical school. Yoongi had woken me up briefly, early this morning to kiss me goodbye and wish me luck, telling me that he wouldn't be home until much later tonight. I had nodded and kissed him groggily, falling back asleep instantly, too tired to think to ask what he was going to be doing all day. 

I was excited to start this new branch of my education. My inner nerd rejoiced as I loaded up the school bag that I had purchased for this momentous occasion. I had dressed in my standard jeans and a hoodie, putting my hair up in a messy bun, and had done light makeup. I was basically in my de-facto school uniform, but I didn't care. I liked being comfortable and not having to worry about what I looked like, or anything really, when I was at school learning new things. 

The medical school was about a half an hour drive from the house, and I was pleased to see that Jin would be riding with me. I'd forgotten that it was his first day back. "Are you nervous?" he asked, smiling warmly down at me as we waited for the car. I looked around, shivering in the cold a little bit. I could see my breath...it usually didn't get this cold here. 

I smiled over at Jin. "I'm actually really excited! I love school, remember?" I said, missing the nostalgic look on his face when I looked away. 

"Yeah...I remember" he said softly. Something in the quality of his voice made my head snap around to look at him a little more carefully.

"Are you ok?" I asked, tilting my head and giving him a concerned look. 

He licked his lips and grinned at me. "Yeah, I'm good. I just need to get out of this cold. Why don't I just drive? It'll be quicker in my car anyway" he said. I shrugged and let him take my hand, a thing he seemed to do automatically these days. I guess it should have made me uncomfortable, but it didn't. Jin was just...Jin. He wouldn't be him if he wasn't being some degree of flirty. Especially now that we were on good terms. 

He lead me out back to the huge garage that I had only been in one other time, the morning that Tae had taken me home...god, that seemed like forever ago. I guess it had been several months...over a year actually. Times flies...I shook myself out of my thoughts as Jin lead me over to a gunmetal grey sports car that looked fast...and probably dangerous in his care. I gave him a warning look. "Remember, if you drive like an asshole and I get hurt...things won't go well for you with Yoongi" I warned. 

Jin scoffed. "Like I would ever do anything to endanger my boo" he said, teasingly, bringing me up short a little, even though I knew that he wasn't being serious. Jin was just a flirt. He knew how ridiculously attractive he was, and I think he thought of it as a challenging game to try to make me melt the way that all of the other women he pulled this shit out on did. He was forgetting that we'd dated before, and I knew his moral shortcomings, as well as being bound to his boss...who I was in love with. 

I shook my head and got in the car, buckling up as he turned on loud music with a baseline and we coasted to school in what felt like a rocket ship on the inside. It was super cool and techno looking on the inside, and Jin could turn things on and off with voice commands. Even I had to admit that it was a cool car. I even told Jin so, appreciating the genuine smile on his face at my appreciation of "his _other_ boo" as he called it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

When we got to school, early, thanks to Jin's reckless driving...he took a look at my schedule and showed me around the campus. I loved the way the buildings were all brick and the campus looked like it was an institution...like it had been around for a long time, and would be around for a lot longer. I loved the way the trees were starting to turn colors, and the fresh crispness in the fall air. I sighed happily and Jin stopped, smiling down at me. 

"You really love this stuff, huh?" he asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. It was written all over me how much I loved it. "You're cute" he said, grinning at me and taking my hand again as he walked me to my first class, which was all the way across campus. I giggled as he swung my arm, practically jostling my whole body as we walked. 

"Jin! Cut it out! My poor shoulder joint!" I whined, causing him to grin at me and stop. 

"Who's going to tease you, if I don't?" he asked, smiling and releasing my hand as we came to the door of my first class. 

"Oh...I don't know...nobody. Then I could live happily ever after, _in peace_ " I said, wrinkling my nose up at him. 

He chuckled. "Ok, boo. Here you are. Have fun" Jin said, walking backwards for a few steps and smiling at me as he left. I stood there for a second and watched him. He was...acting like he used to, back when we were just friends. It was like before we had even dated. I liked it. This Jin could stay...although I wished he would cut the flirting a little. If Yoongi ever caught him, it would not be a good day for him. 

I sailed through the rest of my day, noting that there were a couple of classes that I didn't take today, since my schedule rotated. Pharm II, and Advanced Physiotherapy. Tomorrow I wouldn't have a couple of the ones I had today, and so on. I kind of wished that I just had a flat schedule. This would be harder to memorize. I shrugged, oh well. 

After Jin drove me home, I spent the rest of the evening doing homework and then got in a quick run, getting dinner ready for Yoongi, who I kept expecting to walk in the door. When it kept getting later and later, I went ahead and ate alone, wondering if I should call him and be sure he was ok...

I finally broke and called his cell phone, but it just kept ringing. I sighed heavily. He was probably in transit here and was in a cellphone dead spot or something. I took a shower and changed into a pretty nightie that Yoongi had gotten me on his last trip, and snuggled up in a ball in my bed, closing my eyes. I figured Yoongi would wake me up when he got in. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke to...sunlight? I looked over at the unslept-in portion of the bed and furrowed my brows. Yoongi must have slept in his bed last night, not wanting to wake me up. I took a quick shower and changed for school and then headed over to his room, cracking the door quietly, really just wanting to see him and make sure he was home, before I left. It was jarring for me to see that his bed hadn't been slept in. 

I started to feel anxiety gnawing at the edges of my consciousness. Yoongi had never done this before. Even when I was just his whore, he never told me he would be home and then just didn't show...I was very worried that something bad had happened to him. I gnawed on my nails as I finished getting things together for school, trying to call him a couple more times with no success before I headed downstairs. 

I heard his phone ringing before I saw him. He was passed out cold on the couch, having ripped off his button up shirt and discarded it on the floor. He had clearly been super drunk when he came in, a condition that I had rarely, if ever, seen him in. I wondered where he'd been and what he'd been up to...then I noticed the lipstick on the collar of his shirt. What the fuck? This was not...what the fuck?!

I walked over to him and shook him awake. "Yoongi!" I called to him, finally getting him to crack his eyes open at me, and then immediately close them again, the sunlight clearly hurting him this morning. 

"Ahh....fuck....dolly, can you make me some coffee please?" he asked groggily. I shoved him and stood up. 

"I have school" I said coldly. "But we need to talk about this" I said, throwing his shirt at him, "before I make you anything, ever a again" I snarled, stomping out of the house and going to the garage to meet Jin. 

What the fuck was he out doing all night? Fucking hookers? Why would he need them when he could have just come home to me? Was he getting bored with me? Was I letting things slide in the bedroom? _No_. This wasn't an issue with _me_. This was _him_. If he was fucking around on me, it wasn't because I was less _anything_. It was because he was a _bastard_ who couldn't keep his _dick_ in his pants. Period.

I shivered and jumped when Jin rested his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently. "You ok?" he asked, looking concerned. "I called out to you about 4 times on my way over here" he said. 

I shook my head and offered up a weak smile. "Sorry. I was just...thinking" I said quietly as we both got into the car. 

"Boo, I know that look...you're pissed about something" he said as we drove off the property and headed to school. "You can tell me, you know. I'll keep your confidence" he said softly. The soft light in his eyes was...just inviting. I needed to talk to someone...why not Jin? He did know me pretty well. 

I swallowed hard. "Yoongi didn't come home last night. I was worried about him. He didn't take any of my calls...and then this morning I found him passed out on the couch in the living room with lipstick on the shirt he had torn off as he fell asleep" I said, gnawing on my lip as I thought of all of the different scenarios that could lead to my finding him in the condition that I had. 

Jin looked puzzled. "Hmm... I don't know what to make of that. He doesn't usually drink hardly at all. Or if he does, it's just a couple of drinks with dinner or at a social event. I don't think I've ever seen him get carried away, not even when you..." he trailed off, and smiled. "I would just ask him what the hell went on when you see him next. Yoongi is a lot of things that might not be savory, but he isn't a liar" Jin advised. 

I smiled warmly over at him, actually feeling better about the situation. "Thanks, Jin. That was actually pretty helpful" I said.

He mimed hurt and threw his head back dramatically as he parked the car and shut the engine off. "Oh! Fine...I see how it is" he teased, grinning at me. 

I giggled and shook my head, getting ready for another fantastic day of medical school. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yoongi wasn't home when I got there, and hadn't tried to text or call me either. I didn't understand this sudden change in his behavior toward me, but it hurt, and I was worried about him and about our relationship. I was also pissed. He was treating me pretty badly, and possibly cheating on me. What the hell was going on?

I resented that I couldn't focus on my homework because my boyfriend was acting like an asshole. I tried to study though, eating a light dinner and refusing to call Yoongi. If he would rather stay out to all hours of the night drinking than come home to me, that was fine, but I hoped he had a good fucking explanation for the lipstick I found...if not, we had bigger problems than a couple of late nights out. 

I sighed heavily and watched TV with the boys for the later part of the night. I hated that I couldn't stop looking at the door. I also hated the sympathetic looks that I kept catching the boys giving me. They knew that all was not well in paradise. I wondered if things were even worse than I knew, but they didn't want to tell me...shit. This was bullshit. 

"I'm going to bed guys. Good night" I said, standing up abruptly and going to my room. Between the school work and worrying about Yoongi, I was exhausted. I showered quickly and snuggled into my bed, feeling tired, but also having trouble shutting my mind off.  I drifted, finally...

_________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to Yoongi sitting on the side of my bed and kissing me softly. I kissed him back. I was so relieved that he was ok...until I smelled the alcohol on his breath. I sat up against the headboard and sighed, looking at the clock and registering that it was 2am. "Out drinking again tonight, I see" I said, pulling away from him and giving him a hard look. 

He furrowed his brows, swaying a little. "I thought you would be happy to see me" he said. He wasn't drunk...just very intoxicated. Not like yesterday morning when I had found him passed out on the couch. 

"Where have you been for the last two nights?" I asked, holding eye contact, trying to make him talk to me. 

He sighed. "There have been things happening...I've been...I have to audition new members for Namjoon's stable" Yoongi said. 

I narrowed my eyes. "And what exactly goes into an _audition_ Yoongi? Clearly they're getting close enough to you to get their fucking lipstick on your collar" I hissed. 

Yoongi shook his head. "It's not like that. Yes, they get close. It's not like I'm fucking them or anything..." he said. 

I threw a throw pillow at him. "What the fuck, Yoongi? How can you not see how inappropriate this is? Not only are you out with other women all night, but your drinking and you won't take my calls?" I glared at him.

"Jesus! Would you just relax?" he said, standing up from the bed. "The clubs can be loud. I just didn't hear you when you called, I guess. You didn't call me at all tonight, I checked" he said. 

"Why isn't Namjoon doing this? Isn't it his stable? Hasn't he always been in charge of this before?" I asked. 

"Yes, but he has a girlfriend now, so..." Yoongi trailed off, his eyes going wide as saw the look of rage on my face. 

"Funny, Yoongi, I thought _you did too_ " I snarled. "Why does Namjoon respect her more than you seem to respect me?" I asked, feeling slightly sick to my stomach. 

"Maybe I expect more understanding than that from you? Huh!? Maybe I trust you to know that I'm always coming home to you. I'm not fucking them or anything...shit" he said, looking at me like I was the one who was out of line. 

I shook my head and laughed humorlessly at that _"I'm coming home to you"_ bullshit he was pulling. It was the same thing that Jin had used to justify his inappropriate behavior with other women. "Go sleep it off" I said, laying back down and turning my back to him. I couldn't look at him and didn't want him to see that I was crying. This hurt me. _Bastard...._

I jumped and slapped his hand when he put it on my shoulder. "Don't you fucking _touch_ me!" I hissed. 

He sighed. "Jesus _christ_ " he snarled, walking out and slamming my bedroom door as he went. 

I cried myself back to sleep. 

 

 


	26. Options

The next couple of days were rough. I was sick about what had happened with Yoongi, but I was also volcanically pissed at him. I loved him, and he was out doing god knows what.... _auditioning hookers_? Fuck that. The fact that he was doing it at all pissed me off, but the way he had acted like it wasn't any of my business, while he neglected me and made me worry about him? No. _Hell_ no. 

I hadn't seen him since he'd slammed out of my room a week ago, and I didn't think he'd even been home. I didn't know what to do with the situation, so I did the only thing I could do, and buried myself in my homework and school. It was actually fun to spend time with Jin, who knew the ropes at the new school and was always happy to help me with anything. I even utilized him a couple of times when I needed help with homework I didn't understand. I mean, he _had_ taken the classes before. 

I wondered if maybe Yoongi was going to dump me again...he hadn't touched me in a week now, the longest he had ever gone when we weren't broken up. I felt needy, but was too proud to admit it or try to contact him. I didn't know where he was staying and I tried hard not to care. I was worth more than this. He claimed to love me. I told him to prove it. He wasn't exactly killing it in that department. Things would be how they would be. I loved Yoongi...but if he couldn't treat me the way that I knew I deserved to be treated, then things were going to get real. I couldn't spend my life constantly fighting and breaking up and getting back together with the same man. I needed our relationship to not be so toxic...it wasn't healthy for either of us. I decided that I was going to stop thinking about it right now, and just sit down and have an honest talk with Yoongi the next time I saw him...whenever that would be. 

I did the usual after getting out of bed, showering and pouring myself into my standard hoody and jeans, putting my hair up in a high piny tail, and doing light makeup. I shrugged at myself in the mirror and grabbed coffee, heading to the garage to wait for Jin by his car, the routine that we had established over the last few days of carpooling to school. 

He was already there when I got there and smiled at me, getting into the car with a wink that I just shook my head at as I got in the passenger side. "Good morning, boo. How'd you sleep?" Jin asked, smiling over at me as he started the car and pulled out of the garage. 

"Ok, I guess" I said, trying not to think about the mess between Yoongi and I. We'd just gotten back together. Oh well. I wasn't going to focus on that right now.

"I haven't seen Namjoon in a few days, any idea where he might be?" Jin asked, tapping the steering-wheel to the beat of the song on the radio as he drove. 

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. I heard he had a girlfriend now...maybe he's with her?" I asked. 

Jin smirked. "Maybe. Although I wonder who could possibly be worth it to hand the reigns of his stable off to Yoongi like this..." Jin said, giving me a sideways glance, clearly thinking that he was revealing information that I didn't already have. 

I sighed. "Look...I know what Yoongi has been doing. I guess. I don't really know what _auditioning_ entails, but...whatever" I said irritably, looking out the window. 

"I'm sure he's not actually sleeping with them...I know Namjoon used to...but Yoongi has you" Jin said, trailing off, his voice kind of hesitant and gentle.

" _Does_ he have me, Jin?" I asked, turning and looking at him, my eyes filling with tears. "I haven't seen him in a week. Not since he came to my room the night after I found the lipstick on his collar. He hasn't touched me in a week! Maybe he's...maybe..." I shook my head and clamped down on myself. "Look, can we just drop this? I can't think about it without getting upset. It is what it is" I said softly.

"Ok, boo....but just for the record...I know men who would sell their souls for another chance with you" Jin said sincerely, looking into my eyes briefly and then looking back at the road. I swallowed thickly, unsure what to do with that.

Did Jin want me back? Was this his way of making sure I knew? "Thanks" I said, trying not to let this be awkward. I was probably reading too much into what he'd said. He was just trying to make me feel better. That was all...right?

"I still think about you, you know" Jin said softly, staring out the windshield. "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't fucked things up being a man whore...".

I sighed. "I don't know, Jin...It feels like it was a long time ago" I said softly, looking down at my hand as he took it gently, pulling over to the side of the road. 

"Look...you aren't happy with Yoongi, and I know that I shouldn't be doing this...but I can't help it. I miss you, boo. I've missed you for a long time..." he said, looking down into my eyes. "I know I hurt you...I know I fucked up what we had. I'm different now...I can't even be with anyone" he said bitterly. "I always end up comparing them to you" he said, looking into my eyes. 

I couldn't believe what he was saying, right now. It made sense. The little touches, all of the attention he was paying me. The nickname and the flirting were just who he was, but I...just hadn't really thought about him like that. Not for a long time. I just looked into his eyes for a few beats, thinking about him. 

I'd really loved him once. He'd really hurt me...but looking into his eyes now...I absolutely believed him that he was changed. I saw the man that I'd loved so much when I looked at him. I didn't know what to do with this. 

"I'm not asking you to leave Yoongi right now...just give it some thought. I know that Yoongi will be pissed...but it would be worth it. I will do whatever I need to do if you agree to see me again" he said softly, kissing my knuckles. "I'm still in love with you, boo..." he said, smiling down at me softly. 

I nodded my head. "I'll give it some thought" I said quietly, fighting the impulse to kiss him. What the hell was happening to me? Was this just because I was sex starved and Yoongi was being an asshole? Did I still want Jin? Could I love him again? I didn't know what to do with this new information. I was so confused...

I giggled when Jin started lip syncing to a song on the radio in a silly way, winking at me and breaking the tension in the car as he pulled out and we finished the drive to school.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I sighed as I poured myself into my seat in my Pharm class, setting up my desk as per my usual. I wondered who the sub would be today? The last week we had had a couple of different sub professors because, apparently, the person who had taken the job couldn't get in from Seattle until today, the start of the second week of school. I hoped they were good. Or if they couldn't be good, at least consistent. I was a good student, I was smart, and I learned quickly. All I needed was a decent base and I could rock out good grades no matter what. 

I looked down at my phone and smiled at the text from Kate, making sure I was doing ok. We hadn't really talked a ton since I'd gotten back together with Yoongi and the whole incident with Jiyong had happened, but she had been super supportive, telling me that she would hold my place at the agency while I took time to focus on school and recover from the whole ordeal. I registered everyone settling into seats beside me and the room getting quiet, so I put away my phone and looked to the head of the class, eager to check out the new professor. 

My mouth went dry and I blinked several times, trying to get my head around what I was seeing. It couldn't be...could it? I looked up and my eyes locked with Mark... _Mark_...I was immediately almost in tears. I'd missed him. I hadn't realized how much until right this minute. How could he be here? He smiled up at me and winked playfully, clearly finding my shock amusing, and he looked at me with the same warmth and admiration in his eyes that had always been there. 

The rest of the class was torture. I couldn't focus. I'm not even sure what Mark covered. I was devoured by curiosity as to why he was here, and how this had happened. I also wanted to see him and talk to him. I hoped his life was going well. My heart was full at seeing him. It dredged up emotions that I knew I shouldn't feel towards him since I was back with Yoongi...he was so hot...and he had been so good for me. I certainly never would have needed to worry about _him_ auditioning hookers and leaving me on my own for days at a time...

When the class ended, I had about an hour before my next one and I walked up to the front, smiling warmly at Mark. He made sure that everybody had filed out and then pulled me into his arms, hugging me warmly. I sighed happily and melted into him. It felt so good to feel so safe again. I still didn't have that with Yoongi...I'd thought maybe I could...but he wasn't safe. Period. God it felt good to be held. 

I smiled up at him as he stepped back and released me. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? Tell me what's happening?" I asked, smiling up at him incredulously as he took my hand and laced our fingers together, just like he used to do. It was like he hadn't left...I didn't know what to do. I didn't care right now. Maybe I was a hoe...but at least I wasn't out letting hookers rub themselves all over me or whatever. Mark had been mine once. Those were some fond memories...

Mark chuckled and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I saw the opening here for a Pharmacology teacher. I honestly didn't know you would be in my class...that will make this a little more difficult" he said. 

I raised a brow and gave him a questioning look. "Why would that matter?" I asked, hanging on his words as he looked down into my eyes. 

"It's going to be harder, because I'm your teacher. I came back here for you, Jade. I realize now I never should have left. I want you. I need you. We belong together" he said, pulling me back into his arms. I kissed him. I couldn't help it. He was so warm and safe. I'd missed him so much. I melted into him as he smiled against my lips, pressing me into him while our lips moved together perfectly. It was so good...

"There hasn't been a single day when I haven't ached to do that" he said softly, smiling down at me and hugging me into his chest. I sighed and pushed away, frowning down at the floor as my eyes filled with tears. He furrowed his brows and gently tilted my head up, forcing me to look up into his warm, soft eyes. "What's wrong? Worried about Yoongi?" he asked, grinning at me when my eyes widened. 

"Yes, actually...how did you know?" I asked. 

He shrugged. "Good guess. I figured he would convince you to get back with him if I was out of the picture. I know how hung up on him you were before we got serious...sometimes I felt like I wasn't enough. I realize now that that wasn't it. You just needed time. I've got all the time in the world for you. I know you feel for me. There's no way in hell that you could ever kiss me like _that_ and not feel it too. I know" he said. His eyes held such certainty...

I shook my head. "Mark...I'm really happy to see you. I did miss you...but it's wrong for me to do this when I'm with Yoongi. It's not fair to him" I said softly, looking back down at the floor. 

Mark nodded. "Ok then. Tell me the two of you are happy. Tell me that you're not fighting right now? Tell me things are good, and you're happy....I'll back off. I'll be your friend. I won't make advances...but only if you can honestly do that" he said, looking down at me and watching my eyes. 

I couldn't. I sighed. "It's more complicated than that, Mark. It's unrealistic to expect that people will be happy together all the time" I said, exasperated. I just wanted to be back in his arms. I was mostly frustrated about that. He gave such good hugs...I shivered and bit my lip as I thought about all of the other things Mark excelled at...

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me again. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to have his arms around me. I was lost. I pulled away like I had been burned when I heard a throat being cleared from behind us. It was Jin. _Fuck my life...._

"Well, well, well...already working your way through the co-eds professor?" Jin said, looking pissed and... _jealous? Fuck me..._

Mark pulled me into his side. "No. Just Jade. I never should have left her" he said, matter of factly. 

Jin smirked. "Ok, then. You know she's with Yoongi?" Jin asked, clearly thinking that I hadn't said anything. 

Mark nodded and Jin's eyes clouded. He looked disappointed. I sighed heavily. "Mark...we should talk later, ok? I...have class soon" I said. 

Mark nodded and smiled down at me, hugging me tightly and then releasing me and stepping back. "I'll call you later" he said, smiling at me in the soft way that I loved. 

"Ok" I said, nodding as I walked out of the room with Jin. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

"How could you do that?" Jin asked, while we walked down the hall. "You're with Yoongi ...and I..." he trailed off, looking hurt. I felt bad instantly, coming down from the high that seeing Mark had created in me. 

I put my hand on Jin's shoulder and he hugged me into him so suddenly that I yelped a little bit in surprise. "It's ok...I know you're confused" he said into my hair. "I laid a lot on you all at once, and then Mark is apparently back in the picture...I can wait" he said simply, pulling back and smiling down at me as he released me. "I'll hang out while you make your decision...just promise me that it'll be somebody who deserves you and can make you happy" Jin said, making my breath catch in my throat. God...he looked just like the guy I used to be in love with...the guy I thought he was before he cheated on me...maybe....

I nodded. "Ok...I'll give it some thought" I said, shocked by the fact that I wanted to kiss him right now. 

He grinned down at me and pulled me in again, kissing me softly, clearly having read my eyes. I sighed into the kiss, the familiarity and comfort of his lips against mine knocking me for a loop. It was so strange to feel this way for him again. There was a time when I had hated him just as much as I used to love him. This was so confusing. 

"I missed that" he said, grinning down at me. He held my hand and walked me to class...exactly like he used to in the early days of our relationship. I smiled up at him. 

"Thanks, Jin...see you after class" I said, waving as I walked in.

What the fuck was I going to do?  
———————————————————————————————————-

The drive home with Jin had reverted back to what it always had been before. We played and joked and it was fun. I froze up a little when I walked into my room and Yoongi was sitting on the edge of my bed. God he was sexy...

He smiled and stood when he saw me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly. He wasn't drunk. He seemed like he had been, like the last week hadn't happened. I sighed and enjoyed his arms for a minute.

"How was your day, dolly?" He asked, kissing my hair and guiding me by the hand to sit with him on my bed. I sat and looked into his eyes. I loved him...but he hurt me all the time. We needed to talk. I needed to tell him about Mark...and Jin. I needed him to talk to me about what he'd been doing for the last week.

"We need to talk, Yoongi" I said, and he nodded.

"I know we do...I'm so sorry I've been away for a little while" he said, his eyes soft.

I nodded and scoffed a little bit "It's been a week...you haven't seen me in a week" I said, looking down at my hands. "Where have you been?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I told you...Namjoon met someone. I don't think she knows all of his...personal business. He needed me to help manage his stable while he is away" Yoongi said.

"And a requirement of that is that you stay out all night drunk, neglect me, and let the whores get lipstick all over you?" I asked, maybe a little more acidly than I had intended.

"No...I just fucked up...I didn't know how to tell you...so I drank" he said, looking nervous for the first time since I'd known him.

"What did you do?...how bad is this going to be?" I asked, my heart in my throat, scared of his answer.

He stood and started pacing. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I've never been that close...she was all over me...I...made a stupid decision...I regretted it instantly" he said, cringing and getting on his knees in front of me when I started crying brokenly.

I was so tired of this shit...so tired of doing this.   "Dolly, you have to believe me that it was only once. It wasn't even good...I stayed away because I didn't know how to tell you. We'd just gotten in a fight..." he tried to make me look at him, but I just...couldn't. "I'm so sorry, baby doll...I'm so goddamn sorry. I love you so much...nothing like this will ever happen again" he pleaded.

I sighed and stood up. "Mark's back in town. I kissed him. Jin wants me back. I kissed him too" I said, my voice dead. I was so tired. Tired and numb.

Yoongi's eyes were filled with rage, not at me, but at Jin and Mark. I held up a hand. "Don't you fucking dare. If you hadn't neglected me for the last week and cheated on me with some random hooker, maybe I could find it in myself to feel guilty about kisses...but I don't" I said softly, watching as his eyes became soft.

"We will get through this. I love you" He said softly.

"I need some time" I said, walking out of the room. He followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding lost and scared. More firsts.

"I'm going to decide if love is enough...and if we can be better...if I even want to try anymore" I almost whispered.

I left.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, coming to the end of this one, but no worries, I have plenty of ideas for new stories coming up soon.  
**

**So who should she end up with? Mark, Jin, or Yoongi? Let me know what you think.  
**

**The other ending option would be kind of a choose your own adventure where I will write all three, and you can read the ending you want. Help! Thank you in advance. The next chapter is the finale, and then the ending most people want/choose your own adventures will be after that.**

**< 333  
**

 


	27. Thinking Of You

I rented the nicest hotel room I could get when I left Yoongi. I don't really know why. I guess I thought it would be more comfortable to cry it out in a nicer setting. The room overlooked the city. It was really beautiful....

I was still processing the fact that Yoongi had actually cheated on me. There were a ton of things that I thought he might do, but I'd never thought that that would be one of them. He'd always seemed to at least be enamored with _fucking_ me...

The emotional stuff was new to him, and I had tried to be understanding and give him time to get used to having feelings other than lust for a woman...but then he'd gone and done this. It might have been different if he'd just come home, fessed-up, and then apologized. I didn't completely understand why, but it was worse, in my mind, that he'd stayed gone and neglected me for as long as he had. 

I flopped down on the bed and rolled over on my side, staring out the window while I thought. I did love Yoongi, but he was testing that. I had to acknowledge that his cheating, and the way he had treated me over the last week had hurt our bond. I didn't know if I could ever trust him again, but that wasn't the biggest issue. I felt less in love with him now, after what he'd done. I was emotionally exhausted by the toxic way that he seemed to always be hurting me. I'd always cut him slack, telling myself that he didn't mean to, and he always seemed sorry that he had...eventually.

That wasn't good though. He was like a bull in a china shop, continuously charging ahead, breaking things on shelves and leaving a path of destruction in his wake. After you've done a certain amount of damage...there just isn't a way to recover from that. 

So I really had two questions in regards to Yoongi; the most important one was if I could ever trust him again. The other was if we could ever be happy and stay that way. I wasn't going to continue this toxic cycle of fighting, breaking up, making up, and then doing it all again a few weeks or months later. It wasn't healthy, and I knew that there were men out there who wouldn't put me through this shit. Was what I felt for Yoongi, the fiery chemistry, the magnetic attraction...was it worth it, if it meant that I would have to go through all of this drama all the time?

That's not even taking into account his lifestyle choices...Yoongi was a mob boss. He dealt with dark and dangerous people and did dark and dangerous things. I was in a low level of danger just being in his life. Shit, since I'd known him, I'd been witness to a murder, shot, kidnapped, raped and beaten, and gotten some serious knife wounds.

I didn't blame Yoongi for Jiyong, I really didn't. Jiyong had been nuts...but that didn't change the fact that I never would have even been in his sights if I hadn't been messing with Yoongi.

I needed to call him. To talk to him from a place of safety where our insane physical chemistry couldn't cloud my judgement. I dialed. He answered before the phone had even really rung.

"Dolly! Thank god...where are you?" Yoongi asked, sounding relieved that I'd called. 

"I'm at a hotel. I needed a place to think that was neutral...please stay away. I need time" I said softly. 

"Dolly...you aren't really considering...I'm so sorry. I know I fucked up. I can't believe I could do something so stupid" he said, beating himself up. He should. What he had done was completely fucked up. 

"It would be one thing if our relationship had been a fairy tale before you cheated...but it wasn't, Yoongi. We have a toxic pattern of getting back together and then something happens, and we break up again...the drama is exhausting. It feels like all you ever seem to be able to do is _hurt_ me...If we get back together, I need to know that we are done with that bullshit. You said you loved me on my couch that morning...I told you to prove it. This isn't proving it. Lying to me, neglecting me, and _cheating_ on me with a whore from you stable, is not proving it, Yoongi. Also, what about STDs? This was a _whore_ you fucked, Yoongi. Not a girl like me, who didn't really sleep around... _how could you_?" I said softly, pissed at myself for the tears in my voice. 

"Please don't cry, dolly...I hate making you cry" Yoongi said, his voice gentle and soft over the line. 

"But you do it so often..." I said sadly. "And that's the reason that there's even a question that I would choose to come back to you. I love you. I _want_ to be with you...But I wonder if it's enough. I can't keep doing this. It's toxic. I'm facing up to the fact that love might not be enough. You might just be... _bad_ _..._ for me..." I whispered the last part, staring off into space, shocked that I felt like it could really be true. 

"Please don't say that, dolly...I love you so much. I need you. Please...I'm so sorry" Yoongi pleaded into the phone, more vulnerable and open than he had ever been with me before. It touched my heart, and I softened marginally. 

"How would things be different, Yoongi? Do you even know how to be stable?Do you have any idea how to be consistent and safe for me?" I asked, pleadingly. I loved him. I wanted him to have the answers I needed. 

"I don't know, dolly...I'm fucked up. But I can promise you something..." he hesitated, seeming to gather himself. 

"Promise me what?" I asked softly, encouraging him to continue.

"I promise that i'll love you every single day. I promise that i'll put you first, and think about you before I make decisions...I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I need you" he said softly. 

I swallowed thickly, genuinly wanting to throw myself back into his arms and let him make love to me. I craved him on a physical level and I loved him, our attraction was so overpowering and magnetic...but I needed to use my head. I needed to remember how much that fiery chemistry burned, when it turned on me. Love might not be enough. I needed time to think. 

"I...love you too...you know I do...but..." I hesitated, trying to find the words that I wanted.

"But what? Isn't loving me enough?" He asked, fear in his voice...and pleading. 

"I'm not sure anymore. That's why we are in this mess. You hurt me as often as you make me feel good. I'm not sure it's worth it. But I promise to think hard. If I come back...we have work to do. Both of us...together" I said softly. "I'll have my answer for you by noon tomorrow. I need to go now" I said softly. 

"Ok, dolly...I'll give you space. I love you" he said, his voice warm and soft.

"...I'll talk to you later, baby" I said, hanging up the phone as a sob escaped my lips. 

He cut right through me. Everything he said and did just...I laid down, honestly not knowing what I was going to do. I stared at the ceiling for a beat, contemplating my entire damn life...What the hell was I going to do?

I got up wearily and made some of the hotel tea in the little machine in the room, sighing and closing my eyes as I inhaled the aroma. Mark liked tea...I smiled to myself as I flashed back on that last morning in my kitchen...he was so soft. I always felt safe with him. He was good in bed, too....I shivered, thinking about the way he had taken me...it'd been the perfect mix of soft and rough....

I was startled out of my little...whatever, but my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, realizing that it was already 7pm. I guess time flies when you are struggling to make major life decisions.

I smiled down at the phone as it rang. It was Mark...I didn't know if I should answer, but made a split second decision to go ahead and pick up. I wanted to talk to him. I'd missed him. I smiled as I picked up, appreciating his dependability on a whole new level right now. If he said he'd call, he did. I loved that. 

"Mark, hi" I said with a smile in my voice. 

"How's my girl?" Mark asked, his voice warm and loving. I smiled and leaned back on the bed, soaking in his affection. It was like the relief I felt when I had been on a long run and finally got home to drink water. He was quenching my spirit right now.

"I'm good...just kind of hanging out. I have some thinking to do" I said softly.

"I'll wait, sweetheart. I meant it before, but I'll say it again...I'd wait forever for you" he said softly. God...his voice just made me want to climb him...I calmed my inner hoe though, taking a deep breath and reminding myself that I actually could go more than a week without sex. It wouldn't kill me, and it certainly wasn't an excuse to make poor decisions because I wanted to get some. 

"Thank you, Mark...you always make me feel so..." I hesitated, trying to find the right word, "valuable" I said, finally, wrinkling my nose. It wasn't really the best expression, but I guess it would do. I smiled, hearing him chuckle into the phone. 

"It's because you _are_ , sweetie...you're the most precious thing in the world to me" Mark said, the sincerity in his voice impossible to miss. "I know you're thinking...but if you decide to just give in to fate, I'm free for dinner" he teased, making me giggle. 

"Thank you...but I'm not ready to make a decisions yet. I'm kind of giving myself until tomorrow...it's a big deal. I need to be sure that if I throw myself into your arms, I won't still be hung up on Yoongi...that wouldn't be fair to you. I want to give my whole self to you, baby...You shouldn't have to settle for anything less than all of me" I said, wanting him to understand my hesitation and why I needed this time. 

"Ok. I'll let you think, babe...but can I say something? Real quick, before we hang up?" he asked, sounding hesitant, but like he needed to say his peace. 

"Sure" I said.

" _You_ deserve that too. You deserve to be the only star in the sky for your man. You deserve to be the only woman in the world, the _whole_ reason he wakes up in the morning. You shouldn't have to settle for anything less than that, either. _You deserve that, too_ " he said softly. 

I sighed and clutched my heart. He was...perfect. I wished to god that Yoongi wasn't in the picture...and whatever my hang-ups with Jin were...I hadn't even realized he was still inside of me somewhere...shit. This would be so simple if I wasn't such a mess on the inside. I took a deep breath and vowed that I would untangle my knots. Even if Mark and I weren't meant to be, I needed to give him an answer one way or the other. He deserved better than to be held in limbo like this. 

"You always know just what to say" I said, a smile in my voice. "Thank you for that...I hope to have that, someday-"

"You could have that with me, right now. You already do" he cut me off, his voice the warmest, most loving sound in the world right now.

I wanted to invite him here. I wanted to be in his arms...but it wouldn't be right until I'd dealt with my other issues. It would only make me feel good in the moment. Mark deserved all of me. I'd meant what I said. I decided to give myself a deadline. I would have this sorted out in my head by noon tomorrow. Period. It wasn't fair to drag this out any longer than that. 

"I'll have a decision by noon tomorrow, ok?" I asked, my voice soft and a little shaky. He made me soft on the inside. He really was nearly perfect. I could love him. I would be safe with him...this was really hard. 

"I'll be waiting" he said warmly. 

"Ok, babe. Bye" I nearly whispered, ending the call and collapsing back on the bed. 

What the hell was I going to do? He was fucking perfect...but I was in love with Yoongi...kind of...well, less than I had been, but still...I buried my face in a pillow and screamed, kicking my legs like a 5 year old. Where was the fucking easy button on this?

And what about Jin? He'd kissed me. I'd liked it...a _lot_. We had history. Yes, that history was kind of scared by the way things had ended, but it was safe to say that he probably knew me better than any of the others. The _real_ me...before all of the escorting and prostitution...the me I was before my parents died and left me alone in the world.

He'd been my first love. I'd given him my virginity. I believed him when he said that he'd changed...there was something different about him. He carried himself differently. 

Now that I thought about it, I'd attributed all of his flirting to his playboy life style, thinking that was just how he was...but it really wasn't anymore. I couldn't remember ever seeing him with another woman in the entire time I'd been with Yoongi. I couldn't remember even seeing him flirt with other women...he said he'd missed me for a while. Maybe he really had. Maybe he'd learned his lesson and he was really the man I was supposed to be with?

And what had his issues been that had caused him to take a break from school? Had it been our break-up? Could he really have been that upset by that? He hadn't seemed it at the time...but then I thought back to our little blow up in the entryway of Yoongi's house a few months ago...he looked like he'd been crying. I needed to know. I picked up the phone and called him. 

"Jade? Hey! How are you?" Jin asked, sounding elated that I'd called, also picking up on the first ring. I smiled into the phone. 

"Hi" I said warmly. 

"What are you up to?...where are you?...I heard you leave earlier. You're ok, right?" he asked, sounding concerned and soft. 

"I'm fine...I just...Yoongi cheated on me. He was waiting for me in my room when we got home from school, and he confessed. I...just needed a neutral space to think" I said, not really sure why I was spilling my guts to Jin. I guess that was our new dynamic. He was just a great listener. And he knew Yoongi, and our history, and I guess I'd just gotten used to talking to him about things. 

"He _what_? What the fuck is wrong with him? _Jesus_...are you really ok?" he asked, concern in his voice, and anger. 

"You did too...." I said softly, not sure why I said it, feeling kind of mean for bringing it up.

"I know. I learned my lesson though. I miss you. There hasn't been anyone else for me since you broke up with me. I meant it when I said I always make comparisons now....nobody holds a candle to you, boo" he said, and I could tell he meant it. 

"Look, Jin...the reason I called was because I have a question that I hope you'll answer for me" I said, hesitant, not sure if this was really my business or not. 

"Anything, boo" he said immediately, making me feel kind of special...he really could be the sweetest guy...if I could ever trust him enough to let him in again. 

"Why did you take a year off from school?...you said you had some things to deal with. What things?" I asked softly.

I heard him sigh into the phone. "I'm not sure I should tell you this...but it was our break up. It rocked me...made me realize that the things I was doing with my life weren't really making me happy. The other women...they were just to stroke my stupid ego" he said, sounding pissed and remorseful. "When I lost you...it was like everything came into focus. You were what made me happy. You were the reason that I felt confident and powerful and sexy. It was _you_ , boo...and when I felt like I'd irretrievably lost you...it was crushing. I didn't have anyone to blame but myself. I thought about suicide..." he trailed off. 

"No! Jin! Don't you dare! Not ever!" I exclaimed, fear spiking in my heart at the idea that he might actually do something so harsh. 

I heard his rueful chuckle come across the line. "Don't worry, boo...I had some counseling...I'm fine now. I'll be fine even if you...even if it's not me you choose to be with. It was just hard to look in the mirror and not like the guy I saw anymore. I buried it in cockiness for a while, but nothing worked. Then you showed up again...but with Yoongi. I can't tell you how jealous I was. It consumed me. That's why I was such a piece of shit to you that first morning that you stayed with him. I said things I didn't mean...things to try to make you hurt as much as I was...I wanted to be with you. I could tell how much he had you....and I also knew how he was. I still think he's not ever going to be the man you need...but that's not my decision" he concluded, sighing heavily into the phone. 

"I have some thinking to do, Jin...but I'll promise you this, I'll consider you. You were my first real boyfriend, my first...well, you know" I said, feeling kind of shy and silly. 

"Yeah, I know" he said, his voice going kind of husky.

"I'll have this figured out by noon tomorrow...I promise" I said softly. 

"Ok, boo. Take your time. If you chose me...I want it to stick" he said, sounding vulnerable and soft. I melted a little. Soft, vulnerable Jin was just...perfect. 

"Ok...bye" I said, hanging up the phone. 

So it had been our breakup that had caused him to be so upset and take time off from school...I was shocked that he had ever been suicidal. I'd never have thought that I guy as confident and cocky as Jin would ever feel that way. It was a testament to how much he felt for me. The fact that he'd been willing to be that honest with me just now said something, too.

The old Jin would have made something up. He wouldn't have wanted to appear weak or like he wasn't a perfect fucking playboy. Maybe he really was the one?

I got back up and got my tea, breathing in the aroma and sipping it as I sat on the edge of the bed and thought....

________________________________________________________________________________

I hadn't slept last night. I had done what I promised and really thought hard about everything. It didn't matter that I hadn't slept though. I was energized by my resolve. The answer as to who I should be with was clear in my mind. He was the one. I knew it in my soul, after all of the searching and considering I had done over the last 18 hours. I picked up the phone, smiling happily when he answered on the first ring. 

"It's you! You're the one. I'm sure now" I said happily, certain I'd made the right choice.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok, guys. Last chance to vote. Lay it on me. Who should she choose? I'll have the final update and ending for the book by tomorrow night.**

**< 333**

 


	28. Daddy (Yoongi Ending)

"It's you, baby....it's always been you" I said softly into the phone, loving finally having certainty. I knew that Yoongi and I weren't perfect and had a lot of work to do, but it was worth it. I loved him, and I knew that he loved me, even if he was fucked up and had trouble treating me right sometimes. His intentions were always good, and that was what mattered. 

"Oh, thank god, dolly...thank you" the relief in Yoongi's voice as he realized that I was choosing to come back to him was further proof that I had made the right choice. He loved me. He had been scared to loose me. We could make this work. I was certain that we could be successful together. We would both work on our issues, and get back to good. What we had was too good to give up. "Where are you? Come home? Please?" he asked, his voice so loving and vulnerable that all I could do was sigh happily into the phone. 

"I'll be there soon, daddy" I said softly, loving his chuckle on the other end of the phone. 

"Ok, dolly...drive carefully" he said, waiting for me to end the call. 

I smiled to myself as I packed up and headed back home to Yoongi. I loved him so much. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. It had been such a long time since he'd touched me. I needed him not only physically, but emotionally as well. I needed to be with my man. The end. 

I let myself into the house and called out for him, hearing a faint "Up here!" from somewhere upstairs. I rounded the corner and smiled wide as I saw a trail of rose petals leading upstairs. How... _romantic_...was my sexy bad boy learning to be a boyfriend? I smiled as I walked up the stairs, following the trail of petals into his room, where I found his entire room, and the bathroom, awash in candle light as he waited there for me. He was in black silk boxers and nothing else. _Perfect_.

I smiled big at him and threw myself into his arms, loving the eager way he held me and kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"Oh, dolly....I love you so much. _So much_ , sweetheart" he whispered against my lips, smiling down at me, his eyes soft and warm. 

"I love you too, daddy" I said softly, loving the way his eyes caught fire when I called him that. He gathered me against him and pushed me down on the bed, kissing me and nuzzling my neck as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. 

"I love hearing you say that, dolly...god...I love you so much. I missed you so much...thank you for not giving up on my stupid ass. I promise to cherish you from now on...I...I can't imagine my life without you in it, doll face" he whispered, kissing and sucking on my neck as I ran my hands all over his neck and chest. 

"I need you, daddy" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked up at him. "It's been too long since you used my body in the way only you can...I need to cum for you...please take care of me..." I purred, loving the smile that lit up his eyes as he looked down at me. 

"Oh, baby doll...daddy loves hearing you sat _that,_ too" he murmured, his voice sexy and low as he looked down at me. 

I giggled as he kissed me hard, pulling my shirt over my head and hiking up the skirt I wore, making a pleased and approving sound as he looked down at my naked core. "Mm...my sexy little dolly isn't wearing panties...if I didn't know better, I would say that she wanted to make it easy for daddy to fuck her tight little pussy...is that right, doll face?" he asked, kissing and biting the flesh of my breasts as he started rubbing my clit in circles, making me moan and shake. 

"Mmm...yes, daddy. Your dolly is very needy...you haven't taken care of me in days...I need your big hard cock in my slutty little pussy..." I moaned out, holding his eyes as he grinned up at me and bit his lip, slipping two of his fingers up inside of me and enjoying watching my face while he fucked me on them. 

"My eager little sex doll...yes, that feels good, doesn't it? My dolly loves it when daddy fucks her with his fingers...moan for me, baby....I love you so much....let me show you" he whispered, kissing me hard again and slipping his tongue into my mouth as he gently pushed his cock into me, making me cry out in pleasure into the kiss as he just enjoyed being inside of me, not moving, just kissing me as he rested his cock deep inside of me. 

"You feel so good, daddy...I love you so much, baby..." I whispered against his lips, loving everything that he was doing, feeling like I might burst into flames from the heat of our chemistry as he touched and kissed me. "Fuck me, daddy...show me who I belong to" I said softly, kissing his neck as he nuzzled mine. 

He growled and started thrusting in and out of me, kissing and sucking on my neck and making sounds of pleasure as he fucked down into me, caressing my thighs and breasts as he worked me. "You _are_ mine, sweetheart...I love you so much...so much, baby doll...oh....your pussy fits around my cock like a glove...you're so _sexy_...god..." he murmured in my ear, picking up the pace as I moaned and squirmed under him on the bed.

I moaned loudly as he started thrusting right up against my g-spot, making me see stars and rapidly driving me to the edge of my high. "Yoongi....don't stop baby, oh...god" I moaned, warping my legs around his waist and clinging to him as he fucked me hard and fast. 

"Cum for me, dolly...I want to make my sexy baby doll cum so hard..." he growled, gripping my ass and slamming into me over and over again, finally driving me over the edge and growling in triumph as I screamed his name over and over again while he fucked me through my orgasm. "Yes! Cum for me, dolly...that's _so_ fucking sexy" he growled in my ear, slowing down a little as he felt me start to relax, going back to kissing me deeply as he fucked me into his bed. 

I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me, the smile I loved that lit up his eyes. "I love you" he said softly, kissing me deeply. "But I'm going to fuck you hard now, make your sexy body cum for me again...remind you why you belong with me" he growled against my lips dominantly, pulling out of me and turning me over on my tummy. 

I giggled in anticipation, loving him when he was soft, but also when he was rough and dominant. It was so hot. "Who do you belong to?" Yoongi demanded, slapping my ass and rubbing his cock against my entrance from behind. I moaned and squirmed, loving it when he spanked me again. 

"You, daddy...I'm yours, baby...only yours..." I moaned, smiling into the comforter as he rammed his cock back into me roughly from behind, messaging and slapping my ass as he fucked me. 

"Damn right, baby doll...You're mine. I'm yours. We belong together. Now fucking scream for me" he growled, fucking me rough and hard from behind and reaching around to rub my clit as he pounded into me. 

"Yes! Yoongi! Oh god....it feels so good, daddy!" I squealed, coming undone around his cock as he rode me, his dominant growls of praise and appreciation floating into my ears like music as I came and he fucked me through my orgasm. 

I moaned and whimpered quietly as I came down, loving how he pulled me up on my knees and held me up against his chest while he fucked me, kissing and biting my neck while he played with my breasts. "Such a sexy dolly for me...such a good little slut..." he whispered against my neck, fucking me deep and rough and digging his fingers into my hips as he held them while he fucked me. 

"Cum in me, daddy...I'm _your_ little slut...only for you, baby..." I whimpered pleadingly, digging my nails into his biceps as he wrapped his arms around my middle and fucked up into my swollen and needy pussy. 

"Oh, dolly...daddy wants to fill his baby up..." he murmured, fucking me hard and fast and pulling my hair as he bit my neck. I moaned out my pleasure as he fucked me rough, just like I liked getting it from him. 

"I love you....god, I love you so much" he whispered in my ear, over and over again as he came in my pussy, fucking me hard as I circled my hips and prolonged his orgasm while he finished inside of me. 

"Yes, baby...I love you too, daddy..." I panted, loving how he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, running his fingers through my hair as he held me in the afterglow, kissing the places he had bitten and worshiping me with his touch.

"I needed that, daddy" I said softly, kissing his chest. "I needed you" I whispered, looking up into his eyes. He was so warm and open...I loved it. 

He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "I love you" he said softly, kissing my forehead. "I love you" he repeated, kissing my nose and making me giggle, chuckling quietly. "I love you" he said again, kissing my lips softly, and stroking my neck and jaw.

I giggled as he pulled away. "I think you've said you love me enough...but I never get tired of hearing it" I said softly, grinning up at him. 

"Get used to it" he said softly, biting his lip as he looked down at me, the light in his eyes soft and loving and sexy. "I promised myself that if I was lucky enough to have you come back to me, that I would tell you I love you twice for every time that I should have said it and didn't because I'm an asshole...you're perfect for me. I'm going to work hard to make sure that you never regret choosing to be with me..." he said, his heart in his eyes as he smiled down at me. I felt his resolve. I felt his heart. I loved him so much... 

Yoongi and I had our problems, sure. Nothing is perfect. We could work this out. We both so clearly wanted it. We would be fine. I smiled as he held me in his arms and started kissing my neck again. "Let me make love to my sexy little dolly again...I can never get enough of you, sweetheart" he murmured, rolling over and resting in between my legs. 

"Yes, daddy...I'm yours" I whispered, never having meant it more than I did right now, and never having been so happy that it was true.   
  
  
  


**_~The End~_ **

 


	29. Bliss (Mark Ending)

"It's you. The person I'm supposed to be with ** _..._** the man I want...it's you, sweetie" I said softly, loving how Mark laughed elatedly into the phone. 

"Yes!" he exclaimed, sounding like he'd won a prize he _really_ wanted. I giggled. "Where are you? I'll come pick you up. Are you hungry?" he asked, his deep voice so warm and soft. I loved how he always looked out for my needs, always seemed to be thinking of ways to take care of me. He was fucking perfect. I could love him. Maybe I already did...

"I'm at the Grand on Central" I said. 

"Oooo, swanky" Mark teased, chuckling into the phone. He had such a sexy laugh. I bit my lip as I thought about all of the things about him that were sexy. That's not why I'd chosen him though. I'd chosen him because not only did he know how to rock me in bed, but he knew how to treat me out of it. I never had to wonder what Mark was doing, or if he would follow through with a commitment to me. He was solid, and dependable, and warm...he was exactly what I needed. I was so lucky that he had decided to come back for me...so lucky that he wanted me, too. "I'll be there in 5 minutes" he said, a smile in his voice as I told him my room number and we ended the call. 

I was so excited. I honestly couldn't wait to see him. It was so nice to feel purely excited about a guy again. I was never brought down by worries or insecurities about whether or not he wanted me, too, or felt for me, too, or would treat me right. I was _safe_ with Mark, and that made it so sweet to be blissed-out on him. He deserved to be treated like the king he was, and I was determined to do that from now on. I was staking my claim. He was _mine_. 

I smiled big and bounced over to the door as I heard a knock, opening it and grinning up into his warm, soft eyes as he bit his lip in a sexy way and looked me over. He beamed the biggest smile in the world as he pulled me into his arms, his eyes glowing elatedly down at me. "Thank you" he whispered softly, leaning down slowly and claiming my lips. The kiss was so good...soft, but leading...I loved how he knew just how to kiss me, applying the perfect pressure...I was getting wet just from kissing him. 

I wrapped my arms up around his neck and pulled him in the door with me, deciding that I wanted him now. Right here in this room that I'd paid for. I wanted all of him. He made a pleased sound in his throat as I ran my hands up under his t-shirt, relishing the feeling of his hard, muscular chest and abs under my palms. "You're so sexy, Mark" I purred biting my lip as I looked up at him. "I want you to fuck me, right here in this hotel room...we can eat or whatever else you want after you've owned me..." I whispered, kissing him and loving the hot look in his eyes as he took his shirt off and wrapped his arms around me, walking me slowly back towards the bed. 

"My sexy girl wants me to fuck her?" he whispered, grinning down at me and biting his lip, tilting his head and nearly killing me with the warm and sexy light in his eyes. He chuckled when I nodded vigorously. 

"Only you, baby...I've craved you ever since you kissed me in your class room...you're perfect for me...I want you so badly, baby. I missed you so much when you were gone...I never realized how much until you were back" I moaned out, loving how he peeled my shirt over my head and reached around to remove my bra, pushing me gently back onto the bed and getting on his knees in front of me. 

"I want to eat you, sweet girl...I want to taste you and make you unravel on my face before I fuck your perfect little pussy...Let me?" he asked, kissing my thighs as he slowly worked my skirt up my legs. 

"Oh...yes, baby...I want that , too...you don't have to ask. My body belongs to you now. Nothing you could ever do to me would be anything but pleasing...use me. I want you to" I said softly, loving the warm and affectionate light in his eyes that was shadowed over by his lust and need for me. 

He grinned up at me and spread my legs, getting in between them and making a little sound of surprise and pleasure as he saw that I wasn't wearing panties under my skirt. "No panties...excellent...my naughty girl made it so much easier for me to eat this wet little pussy of hers..." Mark said, his voice husky as he moved my skirt up and out of his way, blowing on my clit teasingly as he messaged and kissed my inner thighs, making me whimper and squirm on the bed. 

"I didn't mean to...it's just that I forgot to bring a change of panties...so I went without...do you like it, baby?" I asked, smiling down at him, knowing damn well that he did. 

He grinned up at me and watched my face as he slid one finger, and then two, inside of me, thrusting them in and out as he smiled up at me. "Does that feel good, honey?" he asked, biting his lip. 

"Yes, baby...oh...Mark..." I moaned, arching my back as he fucked me on his fingers. 

"My sexy girl is feeling good...I'm glad, honey...I'm so glad I'm the one who gets to make you feel this good..." he whispered, making me gasp and squeal as he started sucking and licking my clit while he relentlessly pounded his fingers deep into my dripping and needy hole. 

I gasped and moaned, rocking my hips against his face as he rubbed my clit with his rough tongue, snaking it up inside of my hole and rubbing it all over my folds when he wasn't fucking me on his fingers. He pulled off of me for a moment, laying soft little kisses on my clit and slow fucking me on his fingers while he looked up into my eyes, glazed over with lust and need. 

"I'm going to go back to eating your pussy, and I want you to cum for me, baby...scream for me" he murmured, his eyes pools of lust as he went back to sucking on my clit and fucking me aggressively on his fingers. It wasn't long before I screamed, arching my back as I came all over his fingers while he ate me. He growled into my pussy, the vibrations making my pleasure last longer as he continued to work me, milking me for every ounce of orgasm that he could get from me. 

I whimpered, feeling a little over-sensitive and he smiled, planting soft, sweet kisses up my body, stopping to suck on and rub my nipples while he kissed and nuzzled the flesh of my breasts. He pulled me into his chest as he kissed and sucked on my neck, caressing my body with his hands languidly while he just enjoyed being with me. He made me feel so sexy and desirable. He was amazing. This was bliss. Pure bliss. 

"I want to suck your cock, Mark" I whispered against his lips as he kissed me, loving how he swallowed and I felt him get rock hard against my tummy. "Do you want my mouth, baby?" I teased, biting my lip and grinning at him as he smiled at me. 

"Fuck, honey...you know damn well I do..." he chuckled, letting me pull him to the edge of the bed. 

"Stand up for me, baby...I want to get on my knees for you...treat you like the fucking _sexy_ king you are" I purred, loving the pornographic, yet adoring light in his eyes as he stood for me and gently ran his fingers through my hair as I took out his cock and pushed his pants down and away from the part of him I needed the most right now. 

I smiled as I started kissing and licking the head of his cock, locking eyes with him and enjoying his groans of pleasure as I wound him up. "Does that feel good, Oppa? Do you like my mouth around your big, hard, cock?" I asked innocently, looking up at him as I slide him all the way into my mouth and started bobbing my head, rotating and swirling my tongue as I took him into the back of my throat and swallowed unnecessarily, loving the way he grimaced and groaned for me, clearly loving what I was doing. 

"Oh...fuck yes...your mouth... _jesus"_ Mark groaned out, rocking his hips and fucking my mouth as I sucked his cock, tasting his salty pre-cum. 

He growled and pulled me off of him, getting down on the floor with me, and pushing me down on my back dominantly. "I need to be inside of you, honey...so badly" he murmured, kissing and nuzzling my neck. "Let me show you how much I missed my sexy baby" he growled in my ear, turning me on at a whole new level and making me shake with need as I eagerly parted my legs for him so he could lay in between them. "You're so beautiful, honey" he praised me, kissing me deeply as he pushed his cock into my pussy, making me moan into the kiss and wrap myself around him as he started fucking down into me on the floor. 

"Yes! Mark! Fuck me, Oppa! Fuck me hard, baby!" I squealed, coming undone under him around his cock while he fucked me into the floor. 

"Yes! Cum for me! Yes!" He growled against my neck triumphantly, fucking me deep and hard as I came for him. He pulled out of me and turned me in his arms on the floor, spooning me as he kissed my neck and shoulder and pushed back into me from behind, chuckling when I moaned for him and wiggled against his body while he fucked me. 

"You're so soft and special to me, baby...I love how you let me do whatever I want to your sexy body..." Mark whispered in my ear, thrusting into me hard from behind. I gasped and moaned, loving his cock. I loved how he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world who could ever make him feel this good. 

"I want you to cum in my pussy, Mark...show me that I belong to you" I whispered desperately, loving everything about what he was doing to my body right now. He growled and kissed my neck, sucking on it as he pumped into me hard and fast from behind, slapping and messaging my ass as he fucked me. 

"I want to cum in my girl...tell me you want me, beautiful...tell me we belong together" he pleaded, groaning into my neck and fucking into me hard and fast. 

"Yes, baby...I'm yours...you are _mine...my man_...fill me up baby" I moaned, loving the feeling as he groaned loudly and sucked on my neck, letting go inside of me and fucking me hard as he filled me with his cum. I wiggled against him, fucking myself on his cock, seeking to prolong his orgasm as he came inside of me. "Yes! Mark! Oh, god I love it, baby" I whimpered, cumming again as he rubbed my clit while he fucked us both through our highs. 

When we both came down he pulled me over on my back and gave me the biggest, brightest smile in the world as he kissed me tenderly and stroked my jaw and neck while he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I giggled when he pulled back, looking up into his eyes, positive that my future was with this sexy, sweet man. 

"Are you hungry, beautiful?" he asked, kissing my cheek sweetly, his eyes pools of love and devotion as they glowed down at me. 

I smiled up at him and kissed him again. "I love how you are always trying to take care of me" I said softly.

He smiled down at me and kissed me deeply, savoring my lips and hugging me into his chest. "It's all I ever want to do...forever, beautiful girl..." he said. I smiled up at him as we gazed into each other's eyes. 

_Forever._..

**_~The End~_ **

 


	30. Deep History (Jin-ding)

"It's you, baby....I don't think it ever stopped being you, really" I said softly into the phone. "I hated you for what you did to me...but I never really got you out of my heart. You know me better than anyone else on this planet. You're the one." I said simply. 

"Oh, boo...I can't tell you how happy you've just made me. I'm at the library at school right now, but I'm on my way to you right now" he said, sounding happy and relieved and thankful. 

"No need, baby. I'll come to you. I need to get out of this hotel room, anyway" I said sweetly. "Stay put...I'll see you soon".

"Ok...bye, boo" Jin said, his voice so warm and soft I wanted to get to him as fast as possible. 

I smiled to myself as I packed up and got out of the hotel room that had served it's purpose now. It was beautiful, but my decision was made. I'd meant what I said on the phone to Jin, just now. After the way he'd hurt me, I'd protected myself by forming a hard shell around my heart. I'd hated him for what he'd done, because it was such a better alternative to missing him and hurting over him and acknowledging that he still had a place in my heart. 

Over the time that I had been with Yoongi, that shell had slowly been eroding. It probably started after he tended my wounds so gently after I got shot. It was Jin I woke up to, not Yoongi. It was Jin who took me to school and provided me a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on when things went south with Yoongi. He'd been there, in the background, supporting me and loving me enough to keep his distance until he saw that I was unhappy and decided that it was now or never. The kiss in the hallway at school had been fantastic. It was like two souls coming back together. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted everything with him. 

So it was with glee and no hesitation that I dropped my things and ran into his arms when he saw me, his face lighting up as he smiled his killer smile at me and opened his arms. We both just held each other and laughed, both feeling relieved and happy that things had ended up with our being together. 

I looked up into his warm, sweet dark eyes, and I saw the guy that I had loved since my freshman year of college. I believed that he loved me too, and that I could trust him. "Kiss me" I said softly, smiling up into his eyes. He grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I loved how soft and full they were as he held me in his arms, messaging my lips with his. I was lost in the sensation and smiled against his lips when he pushed me up against the wall as the kiss grew hotter and more demanding. 

"Boo...god, I love you so much...you're so...jesus, I want you" he whispered against my lips, the heat in his eyes undeniable. I was already dripping wet for him, so turned on by his perfect kisses and the way he held me in his arms. It was nostalgic and wonderful. Who says you can't go home? I loved the way I fit in his arms so perfectly as I nodded, biting my lip and leaning back up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he sighed happily and kissed me hungrily. 

He picked me up and carried me over to a study table in the back, behind some book shelves and smiled down at me, kissing me hard as he ran his palms up to cup and message my breasts through my shirt, groaning his appreciation at the whimpers and little sounds of pleasure and encouragement I made into his mouth as he kissed me. "Jin...it's been forever, baby..." I whimpered softly, spreading my legs so he could pull me into his chest and stand between them. 

"Thank you" he said softly, kissing my cheeks and my forehead and then claiming my lips again as he ran his hands up and down my thighs, making me shake with need for his body. I wanted all of him. I needed it. 

I pulled away slightly and gave him a questioning look. "No need to thank me, Jin...I did this for me, too. I love you..." I said sweetly, loving how his eyes lit up with joy at my words. "...and I want you...right now, on this table" I purring, gratified by the way his eyes darkened and he gave me a smile that I found completely sexy. He kissed and sucked on my neck, blowing in my ear softly and chuckling when I moaned as he slowly worked his hands farther and farther up my thighs, going slow to tease me. 

This was a whole new level. When we had been together before, Jin had been a good lover...maybe not mind blowing, but he'd always made sure I'd gotten mine. This was so different. I could feel his desire for me and his appreciation of my body through his touch. He was teasing me in a way that he never had before, driving the pleasure up for me in a way that I don't think he realized he was even doing, his joy in me and desire for me, intensified by our time apart. I loved everything he was doing. 

I giggled when his eyes widened in surprise as he worked my skirt up over my thighs and saw that I wasn't wearing panties. "Oh, boo...I love this. I love that you came here bare for me...I love you so much, baby...so much" he whispered, kissing me hard and smiling against my lips when I moaned and shook as he started slowly fucking me on his fingers, rubbing my clit with his thumb. "That feels good for me, too, boo...you're still so tight...remember that first time?" he asked, his voice husky with need in my ear as he kissed and sucked on my neck, fucking me harder on his fingers as I whimpered and moaned, squirming on the desk as he held me and touched me.

"Yes, baby...I remember how scared I was...but you were so gentle...you made it so good for me..." I breathed out, arching my back as he found and repeatedly stimulated my g-spot.

"I remember how honored I felt...that you were going to let me be your first...be the first one to ever be inside of you...the first one to make you moan and scream while you came while I fucked you..." he rasped into my ear, his breath catching as I reached down and started rubbing and messaging his cock through his jeans. "That feels so good, boo...god, you're hands are magical..." he whispered, fucking me harder and wrapping an arm around my waist to stabilize me as he fucked them into me fast and hard now. 

"J-jin...I'm going to...you're going to make me c-cum..." I whimpered desperately, shaking and moaning as he fucked me on his fingers and sucked on my neck. 

"Cum for me, boo...I love hearing you moan for me...god i'm so lucky...you're so fucking beautiful and sexy" he murmured, continuing what he was doing and groaning in pleasure as I moaned and tightened, arching my back as I came on his fingers while he continued to thrust them in and out of me on the table top. 

"Jin..." I breathed out softly, looking up into his eyes, filled with love and lust in equal measure. "That was..." I faltered, not finding the words, loving how he smiled and leaned down to kiss me as he unzipped and pushed his pants down. 

"That was so sexy...I love you...let me put my cock in your tight little pussy? I want to sink into you and remember how good it felt that first time I fucked your little virgin hole...the sounds you made were amazing...it's still amazing how hard you make me just by the little noises you make when you're being pleasured...I love it. Let me be with you?" He asked, looking down into my eyes questioningly, making my heart contract with sweetness. I giggled and leaned up, kissing him slowly and sensually. 

"You'd better fuck me good and hard, Jin...I'm not a virgin anymore...I need you to make me yours again..." I whispered against his lips, loving the growl of pleasure that issued from him at my dirty words. 

He kissed me hard and rubbed his tongue against mine in my mouth as he positioned himself and pushed deep inside of me, making me shake as my pussy stretched around his thick, hard cock. He chuckled when I whimpered and shook, rocking my hips and fucking myself on his cock as he held still inside of me, letting me use him and fuck myself for a couple of beats. "My sweet baby girl is so eager...I've missed you so much, boo....god it feels good to be inside of you...you make me feel so..." he couldn't finish his thought before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him, running my hand down to his perfect ass and messaging it, encouraging him as he started thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh...Jin...I'd forgotten how well you fill me up, baby...it feels so good...fuck me harder, don't be gentle, _take_ what you want...I want to satisfy you, Jin..." I whimpered, biting my lip and looking up into his eyes as he started fucking me hard, crushing me against his chest and sucking on my neck as he pounded into me on the table. 

I smiled and moaned loudly when he found my sweet spot, grinning down at me as he intentionally fucked his cock into it over and over again. "That's the spot...my sexy boo is going to cum for me again, aren't you?" he growled, fucking me hard and fast now. "Aren't you?" he demanded, fucking me harder. 

"Yes!...oh, god! Yes!!!" I squealed, arching my back and losing myself as I came for him while he continued to fuck me savagely against the table. I registered his growl of approval and then he was lifting me up, and sitting in a chair at the table. He gave my ass a little slap as he sunk me back down onto his cock.

"I missed you, boo...ride me...I want to cum while I watch you bounce up and down on my cock...you're so sexy and warm..." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me as I eagerly started rocking my hips and bouncing up and down on his cock while he held me in his lap. 

"Jin...Oh...shit...I love you...this is so good,baby..." I moaned, loving the pleased groans I was wrenching from him as I rode him and he fucked up into me, gripping my hips now and looking up at me like I was his entire universe. There was so much love and adoration in his eyes...this was perfect. 

He growled and gripped my ass, fucking up into me hard and fast while I rocked my hips and bounced on his cock. "Yes...that's right, boo...take my cock...you're still so fucking _tight_..." he growled, sucking on my neck and fucking me hard, holding me down on his cock now as he thrust up into me. He reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit as he fucked me hard and sucked on my collar bone, and I screamed again, going blind as I came for him again, not believing this was the same man that used to have to work to even make me cum for him once. 

He pulled my face down and kissed me tenderly as he came in my pussy, pumping me full of his cum and sliding his tongue into my mouth, nibbling my lower lip as we both came down. "I don't deserve you...but I promise to make you happy...I love you so much" he said again, smiling warmly at me and caressing my cheek as he cradled me in his arms, still inside of me, our bodies joined together. 

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him softly and looking at him lovingly. "I'm happy with you, Jin...I love you. You have my heart" I said, snuggling into his arms as he held me. 

"What a happy Jin-ding!" Jin said, laughing like windshield wipers at his awful dad joke. 

I laughed with him. This really _was_ my happy Jinding...

 

_**~The End~** _

 


End file.
